Total Drama Revenge of the Island
by agreenparrot
Summary: My first attempt at fanfic.  This is how I think Total Drama Revenge of the Island should actually go.  Continues most canon plotlines and relationships while offering new bits on some characters.
1. Prologue: Introductions

_Authorss note: So this is my first attempt to write fan fiction, and I'm still getting used to the whole process. I created this as a way to cope with Total Drama being revamped with a new cast. I'm not against change, but we were so attached to the old cast and their stories. It's pretty sad to think that all their stories ended with a diasterous volcano explosion. So this is how I would have done season 4, I've tried to stick true to the original style and characters while exploring some new ideas. Hope you like it. And of course everything Total Drama related belongs to Teletoon/Cartoon Network._

Chris McClean stood with the camera focused directly on him. He was grinning his eccentric, eager grin as he greeted the viewers.

"Welcome back, to Total Drama," he announced. "This season we're doing something a little different: a whole new cast!"

After a few moments of silence the host cracks into howling laughter.

"Psych!" he laughed. "As if we would get rid of the cast that has been bringing in so many viewers and so much money for me. Don't worry, the guy who came up with that idea has been fired. Permanently. As in, forever. From every studio in the world."

"Sure that volcano incident could have gone a little better," Chris said. "And it was a costly aftermath full of medical bills, physical therapy, and plastic surgery. But no need to worry, since the contestant signed a contract saying that they responsible for paying their own bills."

"But enough about people who don't matter, let's get back to me…I mean my show," Chris continued. "No more fooling this time, we actually have returned to where it all began. That's right, welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa!"

The camera zoomed out to show that Chris was standing on a dock in front of a beach and forest. A shoddy boat approached the dock.

"Ah, here comes our first returning contestant," Chris commented. "She came close one season, but has yet to win the prize. She has one her fair share of drama, though. Let's give it up for Gwen!"

A pale goth girl made her way off the boat and onto the dock.

"Gwen, so nice to see you again," Chris said with his mischievous smile.

"If only I could say the same to you," Gwen said as she rolled her eyes. "After everything you put me through, I cannot believe that I'm coming back."

"Back you did," Chris said, "and that tells me that you really did miss me."

"What I missed was the million dollars," Gwen growled. "And can we clarify that someone will actually be getting the money this time? Not fed to a shark or thrown in a volcano or anything else unpredictable."

"I can't stop unpredictable things from happening," Chris replied. "I can make them happen, yes, but stop them, 'fraid not."

As the boat returned Chris's smile broadened, "This guy's really gone bring in the ratings. After spending nearly the whole season hiding on the plane he transformed into more beast than man. Yet he's still back for more. It's Ezekiel."

The scrawny boy with a toque stepped off the boat. He was clearly not a beast.

"Wait a minute, what happened to you? You were supposed to be a monster," Chris complained.

"I've been spending a lot of time in therapy, eh," replied to homeschooled boy. "I've practically forgotten whatever it was that happened, eh."

"So do you don't remember any of your…transformation?" asked Chris.

"My what?" Ezekiel said. "All I know, eh, is that I'm not losing this time, like all those other seasons, eh."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen," sighed an annoyed Chris. "It's called Total Drama for a reason. Monsters bring drama, therapy patients also bring drama, but not the kind we're looking for."

As Chris talked he didn't realized that the boat had deposited another contestant, a red-headed girl with a wide smile.

"Hey everybody, it's so nice to be back," exclaimed Izzy.

Gwen rolled her eyes again in disgust.

"I'm just gonna take a moment of nostalgia here," Izzy said as she closed her eyes.

She was silent for a few seconds as the other three shot awkward glances at each other.

"'Kay, done," she laughed.

Taking note of Ezekiel she immediately ran over to him, "Oh my gosh, I'm like so thrilled to finally meet you. I mean the new you, the old you was like sexist and stuff, but the new you is like feral. You were  
>all like 'Rawr rawr' and everyone else was like, 'Aah! Run for your life.' Heh, heh, it was fun."<p>

"Yo, I gotta tell you, I don't have a clue what you're talking about, eh," Ezekiel said as he backed away from her.

"Ha ha ha, I like you," Izzy continued to giggle.

"Izzy!" came the longing voice of the next contestant arriving.

The overweight boy had fluffy blond hair and excitedly ran to Izzy.

"Hey, Big O, I've missed you," Izzy exclaimed as she accepted a bear hug from him.

"And you get to meet my new boyfriend," she said as she gestured to Ezekiel.

"What?" cried Owen.

"What?" Ezekiel echoed.

"Yeah, we have so much in common, we just sorta clicked," Izzy explained.

"But I thought we had something special," Owen said with the hint of tears appearing in his eyes.

"Then why'd you break up with me?" Izzy laughed, completely oblivious to her ex-boyfriend's emotion.

"Well, that was just…I didn't think…" Owen stumbled to form a complete sentence.

"Well, well, things just got interesting," Chris exclaimed. "We might have a spot for you after all, Zeke."

Up next off the boat was a duo, an Asian girl with a ponytail and a Hispanic muscular boy.

"Ah, about time our evil contestants showed up," Chris announced.

"Hey, I thought I was a good guy last season," the girl, Heather, whined.

"Pshaw, compared to Alejandro maybe, but we've got 23 other contestants that are nicer than you this time," Chris pointed out.

"So, are you two officially going out yet?" Chris asked.

Alejandro shot a mocking smile at Heather who protested, "God, no. I may have let my emotions gotten the better of me once or twice last season, but I'm totally over any little speck of lust I had for this jerk."

"Is that what you think?" taunted Alejandro as he slid her arm around her.

"Hey, back off!" Heather shouted as she slapped his arm off of her. "I'm not falling for any of your tricks this time."

Another contestant was arriving now, a short boy with messy brown hair.

"Hey, Gwen," Cody greeted with a smug grin as he waved at his crush.

Gwen waved half-heartedly back. Cody's smile was wiped off his face as he saw who the next contestant arriving was.

"Codykins, I'm coming for you," cried a tall girl with long purple hair.

"Hey, Sierra," Cody sighed. "It's…good to see you too."

Cody was soon smothered in Sierra's obsessively loving hug.

"Sierra, I see your hair has grown back nicely," Chris commented.

"Actually this is a wig," Sierra explained. "I came up with the idea and I'm quite a bit of profit selling them to fans, they're surprisingly popular."

"And all those profits go straight to me," Chris remarked. "Since in this document you sighed, you gave away the rights to, among other things, your hair."

Sierra briefly frowned, but quickly perked up.

"I don't care about the money, as long as I have my Cody," she said as she gave Cody another embrace.

"And look who it is now, Justin!" Chris announced as the next contestant stepped off the boat.

The Hawaiian boy was tall and muscular, but looked quite unhappy.

"Justin, how have you been?" Chris asked.

"Terrible," replied the boy. "I've lost three of my model contracts. I've only got five left."

"That's a shame," Chris muttered sarcastically

Arriving next was a couple, both blond and fit.

"Bridgette, Geoff, glad you made it," Chris greeted. "What have you been up to?"

"I've been hitting the gym at least once every day," the girl declared. "I am winning this time."

"I've also been getting some gym time in," the boy added. "Granted, not as much as Bridgette here, but I'm managing…about once a month. No, not quite once a month. Maybe once a year; yeah, let's say once a year to be safe. Or at least I would if it had been a year since last season."

"So, what you're saying is, you haven't gotten any gym time in," Chris stated.

Getting off the boat next was another couple with their lips locked.

"Oh, jeez, Bridgette and Geoff already wasted enough time making out for the last two seasons, don't you two start," Chris sighed.

"Sorry, Chaz," said the girl, Lindsay, "I just love my boyfriend, Ty…Tyler, right…so much."

"You still haven't figured out your boyfriend's name?" scoffed Heather. "Pathetic."

Getting off the boat now was another pair, this time a pair of girls, one fat and one thin.

"Chris it's, like, so good to see you," exclaimed the thin one.

"Yeah, we totally missed you," added the fat one.

"Isn't it, like, the funniest coincidence ever that we weren't in the last two seasons?" giggled the first girl.

"Yeah…complete coincidence…that's what it was," Chris mumbled. "Welcome back Katie and Sadie."

A small, slightly geeky, girl came off next. She was busy chatting on her cellphone.

"I love you too, Brady," she gushed. "I love you more than that…more than that."

"Ahem, kinda have a show to get to," Chris urged.

"Sorry, I was just talking to my boyfriend, Brady," Beth apologized as she hung up. "He's my boyfriend. And he exists."

"We get it already," Heather barked. "You have a boyfriend and he exists, now stop mentioning it."

The boat then dropped off a Hispanic girl with a piercing frown.

"Hello, Chris," she sniffed.

"Hello, Courtney," Chris replied between clenched teeth.

Courtney joined the rest of the cast, but refused to look at any of them. No one seemed to mind.

"Ah, here's Eva," Chris exclaimed. "Eva, how does it feel to have gotten eliminated immediately…twice, then to miss out on two seasons."

The buff girl just shot Chris a menacing stare and let out a curt grunt.

"Okay, no comment," Chris said. "I'm sensing a lot of negativity here, so let's move on. Here's Harold."

The skinny redhead boy was eagerly waving at everyone. Once the boat arrived he attempted to front flip onto the dock. However he got stuck halfway through and tumbled into the water.

"Little help," he sputtered as he floundered in the water.

The contestants each eyed each other then looked to Chris.

"I'd love to help you, Harold, but somebody's got to announce the contestants," Chris said without much remorse. "Speaking of which, here comes DJ."

"Hey, everybody," greeted the tall black boy. "Glad to be back."

"So, DJ, how do you think this season will turn out for you?" asked Chris.

"I think after doing this show three times, we've matured and learned to trust each other," DJ answered. "So I think we'll be having a nice and fair contest this year."

Immediately the cast burst into laughter.

"Good luck getting that to work out," Chris said. "And look who we have here now, it's Trent."

The tall good-looking teen left the boat and smiled at the cast. He received numerous high-fives from the other guys, then reached down and helped Harold up.

"Thanks," gasped Harold. "I'm glad at least somebody in this show isn't completely heartless."

"Really, you think your own girlfriend is heartless?" mocked Chris with false shock. "Well now's the perfect time to tell her, 'cause here's Leshawna."

Leshawna gave a quick smile and wave to her friends as she made her way down the dock.

"Leshawna, my one true love," gasped Harold. "It's been too long since I last basked in your beautiful glow."

"Harold, for the last time, I am not your girlfriend," Leshawna sighed.

"You tell him," added Heather. "Boyfriends are nothing but trouble."

As she said this she shot a deadly glance at Alejandro who just smiled back.

"Hey, don't think that you can give me advice on anything," Leshawna snapped. "We're back to square one, and that means that you and I are enemies."

"Actually for once in my life I agree with Heather," Courtney argued. "Boyfriends suck!"

"Not my boyfriend, Brady," Beth piped in. "He's the best boyfriend ever."

"Ooh, ooh, do you know who I think would be the best boyfriend ever?" Lindsay eagerly exclaimed. "DJ."

"Um, I'm standing right here," sighed Tyler.

Lindsay turned to look at her boyfriend, then replied, "Ooooh, hi Tyler."

"People, people, please, this is only episode one," Chris tried to calm everyone down. "Try to save some of the drama for the rest of the season."

"And now, last, and probably least," Chris prepared as the boat arrived one last time. "Here's Mildred."

As the boat left it revealed an adult woman in a red dress.

"Hey, hey, my name is Blaineley!" she shrieked.

"Really, is that so?" Chris said with a mischievous look on his face. "Because in one of my totally legal searches I came up with this birth certificate of yours, and look at this, Mildred."

"Hey, give that back," Blaineley protested as she reached for the document. "I demand that you return that to me."

"Maybe you could buy it from me," Chris smirked, "Once you win the million dollars."

"Oh, you are going down McClean, you are so going down," declared Blaineley as she jabbed her finger in the host's face.

"Wait a minute; you said that she was the last?" Courtney gasped. "Where's Duncan?"

Several eyes turned to look at her.

"Not that I care," she defended. "I'm just curious."

"Oh, I've sent Duncan on a very special mission," Chris answered. "But not to worry, I wouldn't leave out our biggest source of drama; he'll be arriving any second now."

Right on cue and red helicopter landed on the dock. Out came a scary looking guy with many piercings and green hair, carrying a smaller Indian boy.

"For the last time, Neanderthal, put me down," protested the captive.

"Noah, glad that we could force you to make it," Chris exclaimed as Duncan dropped his prisoner.

"I told you, McClean, I am not doing this show again," Noah declared.

"Yeah, sadly I can't let that happen," Chris retorted. "You see, it turns out you've got one of the biggest fan-bases, and I can't let any more viewers slip through my fingers after that 'New Cast' disaster."

"Okay, I brought the dork, where's my reward," demanded Duncan.

"Did I say there would be a reward?" Chris replied.

"You said it would be worth my while," Duncan answered angrily.

"What? Getting to kidnap the nerd wasn't worth your while?" Chris said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Duncan replied with a smile.

"So, now that we're all here, what's first?" asked DJ. "Can we get our cabins, or are we going to get divided into teams?"

"Nope, you've got a challenge to complete," Chris announced.

He was met with a collective groan.

"That's right, Total Drama Revenge of the Island starts…now!"


	2. Chapter 1: Divisions

"Welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Chris announced.

The host stood on a beach with all 25 contestants anxiously chatting behind him.

"Last episodes we got to meet the returning cast," Chris said. "And we've got quite a bit of potential for some extreme drama this season. Can Owen convince Izzy to take him back and dump her unwilling new boyfriend? Will Courtney ever get over her issues with Duncan? And have I could up with all new ways to torment these guys? It all starts today with our first challenge."

"And you still haven't told us exactly what that challenge is," whined Courtney.

"Patience, Courtney," Chris nearly growled. "A good host always stretches out the suspense."

"And when do you become a good host?" Heather retorted.

Chris just shot her an annoyed glance.

"Since you guys clearly can't wait a few minutes without complaining, I guess I'll have to send you off," Chris sighed. "It's time to get into teams and find your quarters. However, here at Wawanakwa we try to make everything a challenge, so get ready for some excitement. There are four forts set up for you among the island, one on each point of the island. Each fort can house six of you; the first six will be a part of that team, with the very first person arriving being the captain."

"Wait a minute," said Harold. "Four times six is 24 where will the 25th person stay?"

"Like I said, everything is a challenge," exclaimed Chris was uncontained glee. "The last person to find a base will be eliminated. Immediately. So if I were you, I'd get started."

That set off the campers. In a burst of excitement they dart off in different directions. Some made their way off the beach and into the woods while others rushed down either end of the beach. Once the dust had cleared Chris could see that Noah remained.

"Um, did you miss the part about the race?" Chris grumbled. "You know, so you don't get eliminated."

"I told you, I'm not participating this time," Noah scoffed. "You can go ahead and eliminate me, I'd be perfectly happy with that."

"But hundreds of teen girls wouldn't," Chris sighed under his breath.

***  
><em>Noah's Confessional<em>

_I've jumped off a cliff, I've been carted around on a plane that could fall apart any second, and I was attacked by a vicious serial killer. I don't care how much is on the line, I'm not risking myself again._

Izzy, with just her bare hands, hacked away at the overgrown vines in way. Following nervously was Ezekiel.

"Does being in the wild bring back any of your feral emotions?" Izzy chimed enthusiastically.

"Yo, I told you, you must be some sort of crazy person, I don't know what you're talking about, eh," Ezekiel complained.

"Yeah, a lot of people call me that," Izzy laughed. "But getting down and dirty here with you is bringing out the animal in me, we should give in to our animal instincts."

"Gah, you're not just crazy, eh, you're seriously messed up," Ezekiel gagged as he stepped away from her.

"No, I mean literally, silly," Izzy giggled.

To demonstrate she got down on her knees and began to sniff the air.

"I've got a scent," she cheered. "The fort is that way."

She took off to the north with Ezekiel stumbling to catch up with her. Not too much longer Gwen and Trent entered the same part of the forest.

"So, are you and Duncan like officially together now?" Trent asked.

"I don't even know," Gwen sighed. "Guy trouble has just been a little too much for me. I think it'd be best if I called off all relationships currently."

"So, then you're single?" Trent asked.

"Did you miss the whole point of what I just said?" Gwen snapped. "I really don't need this right now. It's bad enough that Cody's still into me; I'm just glad that Sierra's keeping him busy."

"Hey, it's okay," Trent said apologetically. "I just miss what we had."

"I do too," Gwen sighed again. "But it's for the best."

The two were interrupted when Owen came rushing through the bushes. He was completely out of breath.

"Have…you….guys…seen…Izzy," he managed to breathe out.

"I thought I heard her voice around here," Trent answered. "It sounded like it was coming from that direction."

"Thanks guys, I've got to show her that's making a terrible a mistake," he claimed as he headed off after Izzy.

"I'm worried about him," Trent sighed. "With Izzy, anything can, and usually will, go wrong."

"You think he's got it bad," Gwen said, "you should have seen the way she was smothering Ezekiel. He's the one who needs to be careful."

The two decided to keep moving and left in the west direction. As the forest got thicker, the two realized that they had a new problem.

"We've entered quicksand," Trent gasped as he realized that their ankles were submerged.

"Chris!" Gwen cursed.

"That's right," came Chris's voice from his helicopter. "Did you really think it would be as easy as just finding some fort? Nope, I've taken the liberty of filling your paths with various deathtraps. Good luck."

Trent and Gwen tried to make their way back to solid ground, but found that they were sinking surprisingly fast.

"Trent, I don't know what to say now," Gwen cried desperately.

"I understand," Trent replied.

"No, serious, I'm not sure what I should say," Gwen elaborated. "Should we have a romantic good-bye, or would that be infringing on my 'No relationships' resolution?"

Before the duo could sink, though, they were pulled up by a pair of strong hands.

"DJ," cheered Trent.

"Yep, I told you guys, I'm gonna make this a fair game," DJ explained. "If someone needs help, I'm gonna help them."

"Wow, you're actually going through with that?" Gwen said disbelievingly. "Well if you save us from anymore death traps I'm not complaining."

"Why don't you come with us, DJ?" Trent suggested. "The three of us would make a pretty good team, and I think I can see a clearing just ahead"

The three left behind the quicksand and continued their race.

_Gwen's Confessional_

_I'm glad that Trent and I can be just friends. As long as Sierra's around I don't have to worry about Cody trying anything stupid. So, that just leaves Duncan; I don't know what I'm going to do about him. I mean, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been eliminated last season. But there's just something about him that…gah, I hate this!_

"Can't take…one more…step," moaned Blaineley, as she tumbled to the ground.

The woman made her way to a stump where she sat down.

"High heels? What was I thinking?" she shrieked.

She then turned to call out to the woods.

"Hello, I need some assistance here," she called. "I need someone to carry me around. C'mon, it's not asking too much, and you owe it to me after my cheap elimination last season."

"Um, Mildred, most of the contestants are nearing the forts already," Chris pointed out from his airborne location, "you have yet to go ten feet from the starting point."

"I told you my, my name is Blaineley," she cried. "Blaineley!"

She stopped her rant when she realized that someone else was approaching her.

"I'm pretty sure we've been here before, Lindsay," Tyler pointed out.

"No way, I don't remember there being a Blaineley on the stump before," Lindsay argued.

"You've got to help me!" Blaineley begged.

"Sorry, the role of a brainless dyed-blond chick has been filled," Tyler said as he and Lindsay depart back into the heart of the forest.

"Yeah, that's right," Lindsay added. "Wait a minute…"

The girl took a few minutes of walking as she considered what had been said.

"Tyler, you don't think I'm dumb, do you?" Lindsay asked.

"What…uh…of course not," Tyler awkwardly answered.

"Okay, now let's find that fort," Lindsay said eagerly. "Oooh, shiny!"

Lindsay spotted a silver fork hanging from a tree. As she reached out to grab it, she and Tyler were hoisted up into a net.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I'm glad that Tyler respects my intelligence; 'cause there are some mean girls at my school who call me things like 'idiot' and 'doofus,' but luckily, aside from Heather, there's nobody who thinks that on this show._

"Why are you following me?" Heather snapped at Alejandro.

"How do I know that, you're not following me," Alejandro argued. "After all, I am ahead of you."

"That's ridiculous, why would I want to follow around a jerk like you?" Heather scoffed.

"I don't know; you tell me," Alejandro retorted.

The two were travelling through a grassy field part of the island.

"Alright, I suppose you deserve a glimpse at my true intentions," Alejandro admitted. "I think that you and I would make a good team. Last time we couldn't reach our full potential together because we were enemies, but this time if we combine forces no one will be able to stop us."

"That plan is…actually not bad," Heather agreed.

"Look, on that smaller island out there, it's a cabin," Alejandro called out.

"And there's a motorboat down there by the beach," Heather spotted. "It must be the fort for the east point."

"Move it, losers," came the commanding voice of Courtney as she charged past them. "If anyone's going to be a leader, it's me."

"She's stealing the boat!" gasped Heather as she ran after Courtney.

The duo arrived too late to stop Courtney from taking off and heading for the island though.

"Well forget that team," Heather snapped. "I don't want have anything to with miss CIT."

"Oh really, but if we're on the same team as her, then we can eliminate her sooner," Alejandro pointed out.

"Hey, you're right," Heather exclaimed. "Joining forces might actually be good idea after all."

_Heather's Confessional_

_I don't actually trust Alejandro. He feeds off of emotional weakness, which I no longer have. But if thinks that I'm on his side then he won't try anything sneaky, and I can watch him at all times. Wait a minute, that didn't sound suggestive did it._

_Alejandro's Confessional_

_Heather is as predictable as ever. She says that she's over me, by I can tell by her eyes that she's completely in my palm, did you see how easily she agreed to an alliance. If it wasn't for her and her faking weakness I'd be a millionaire, this time I'll keep an eye on her at all times and make sure that she gets eliminated as soon as she tries anything._

Leshawna and Duncan made their way along the slippery rocks on the coast.

"I think I heard Gwen calling for help, we should go look for her," Duncan declared.

"Uh-uh, no way, not gonna happen," Leshawna protested. "Gwen has been put through a lot, and you're just making things harder. Do you think she likes having everyone hate her?"

"Hey, she can't resist me," Duncan argued. "And who are you to keep her away from the guy of her dreams?"

"A good friend, that's who," Leshawna continued. "If you want her to be happy you won't sabotage her chances by getting in the way."

"I don't need to take this," Duncan scoffed. "I'm out of here."

Duncan began to climb in the opposite directions. Soon Leshawna was alone.

"Leshawna, up here," called Harold. "Check out my awesome dive."

The boy jumped out from his high pointed, but landed with a sharp rock between his legs.

"Ow," he rasped as he tumbled clumsily into the water.

Leshawna just pressed her against her temples and sighed, "When will that boy learn."

Eventually after scaling along the wet rocks, Leshawna found an opening in the cliff. She crawled in and found that inside was lit and quite spacious. She also noted a door, which led to a small chamber full of beds.

"Yeah, Leshawna, I go girl," she canted.

"Leshawna, where are you?" came a voice from above.

"Gwen?" Leshawna gasped as she peaked outside.

Looking up she spotted her friend along with Trent and DJ.

"Down here," she beckoned. "I found the fort for the west."

"Alright!" cheered Trent as he cannonballed into the water and climbed up to join her.

Gwen and DJ soon followed.

"I can't believe the four of us are going to be all on the same team," Leshawna said. "Talk about good luck."

"I could swear I heard a splash around here," came the voice of Cody from the outside.

"Do you think that maybe the fort is around here somewhere?" Sierra asked.

Leshawna was ready to call them down too, when Gwen signalled for her to be quiet.

"I don't think I could put up with Cody for a whole season," Gwen whispered. "And I especially don't want to be sleeping in the same room as him."

"Leshawna, may fair lady, I'm coming for you," Harold proclaimed as he swam towards the cavern.

"Sorry, Gwen," Leshawna sighed, then she called, "Sierra, Cody, don't here. Hurry!"

The two jumped down and quickly made their way into the cavern.

"Sorry, Harold honey, this team is full," Leshawna said hurriedly.

"Hey look, Gwen's here," Cody said happily.

Gwen just sighed with annoyance.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_Hey, I was the captain, I'm the one who should be calling the shots. And if I feel that Sierra and Cody were better assets than Harold, then I should be allowed to invite them. Sure it might have been a little hard on Harold, but it's time he got over his obsession. And as for Gwen, she'll forgive me. Probably._

Justin, Katie, and Sadie walked through the endless fields of sand.

"It's, like, so lucky that we ended up with Justin, isn't it Sadie?" Katie gushed.

"Absolutely, I could, like, stare at his back all day," Sadie replied.

Justin wore a smile, yet he was clearly frustrated with his companions.

"So like, where do you this is fort is?" Katie asked.

"Gee, I don't know, Katie," Sadie answered. "We've been walking along this beach for, like, ever, we've got to be close."

"Hey, isn't that, like, a motorboat?" Katie pointed out.

"Good eye, Katie, I'm glad that one of you isn't completely useless," Justin said.

Katie looked absolutely smitten while her friend just frowned. The three got into the boat but as Justin tried to start it the motor struggled.

"This piece of junk," Justin cursed. "It's not starting."

"Gee, Sadie, maybe it can hold all of our weight," Katie suggested. "Why don't you join up with a different group?"

"Why me? Why should be separated from my Justin?" Sadie cried.

"Because, he's my Justin," Katie argued. "Face it, I'm prettier, smarter, and fitter than you; you'd be doing Justin a favor by letting me stay with him."

"You're the worst best friend ever," Sadie sobbed as she got out of the boat and ran the other direction.

Beth collapsed against a tree. She had been wandering around the forest for a while now without making any progress.

"Stupid trees, all look the same," she heard someone grumbling nearby.

She walked towards the voice and saw Eva walking angrily through the forest.

"Eva, are you lost?" Beth asked as she approached her.

"No," Eva replied bluntly. "Now leave me alone."

"Maybe we should stick together," Beth suggested. "That way we can help each other out."

"I don't need help from an insect like you," Eva snarled.

"Well since we're both lost we might as well be lost together," Beth continued.

"For the last time, I'm not lost," Eva declared as she grabbed Beth by the shirt. "Now you'd better beat it, or you'll regret it."

Beth nodded and headed in the other direction. After a little more wandering she bumped into Duncan.

"Gwen?" she heard him calling.

"Haven't seen her," Beth said as she approached Duncan.

Beth began to follow Duncan but with after she heard a snap beneath her foot she found herself under a cage.

"Help me out," she said to Duncan.

"Um…nah," answered the boy as he abandoned her.

_Beth's Confessional_

_There are definitely a lot of jerks on this show, but between Duncan and Eva I think that Eva is just more understood. She's never with any friends, she must feel a little lonely. Duncan's just a jerk, end of story._

"Whoa, did I accidentally enter a loser convention?" Duncan said as he spotted another group of contestants.

Tyler and Lindsay were hanging in net from a tree, Sadie was crying against a rock, and Blaineley had collapsed on the ground.

"Hey, let me tell you something," Blaineley snarled as she got up and approached Duncan.

Before she could finish her thought, though, she was sent falling through a hidden pit.

"Well, I'll just leave you people with your issues," Duncan declared as he headed out to the east.

"Hey, what's going on, we're moving," gasped Tyler from the net.

Slowly the net was being pulled by a rope in the trees.

"I wonder where we're going." Lindsay said.

"I wonder what this will bring us," Izzy exclaimed as she cranked a handle pulling a rope towards her.

She and Ezekiel had climbed to the top of Wawanakwa's mountain where'd they'd found their fort.

"Izzy, I'm coming for you!" Owen declared from the base of the mountain.

Slowly the boy began to scale the mountain. He was nearly at the top when a black substance began to pour out of the cracks in the mountain.

"Hey, is this oil?" Owen gasped as he slipped off the mountain and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I was hoping someone would trigger that trap," Chris exclaimed from his helicopter.

"Hey look down there, it's Bridgette and Geoff," Izzy declared as she waved. "Hi, Bridgette and Geoff."

Bridgette was pulling ahead while Geoff was falling behind.

"Hey, wait up, Bridge," Geoff called as he stumbled through the wildlife.

"There's no time, Geoff," Bridgette replied. "Hurry up."

Both of them arrived at the mountain and Bridgette immediately started to climb. Geoff however needed to take some time to catch his breath.

"Geoff, what's the hold up?" Bridgette complained.

"Sorry, coming," Geoff said as he began to climb.

His ascent was much slower than Bridgette's, however, and involved several stops to reclaim his balance. By the time he reached the peak, Bridgette had already been waiting impatiently.

"C'mon, Geoff, you need to step up you're game if we're going to have shot at winning this," Bridgette complained.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not fast as you are," Geoff snapped back.

"Geoff, I…I'm sorry," Bridgette sighed. "I just…I don't want you to get eliminated so soon; you haven't had much of a chance the last couple of seasons. I really want us to get to the finals together this time."

"Hey, no worries," Geoff replied. "We made it and that's what matters."

"Yay, my prize is arriving," Izzy cheered as she reeled in the net. "It's Tyler and Lindsay, what an awesome prize."

"Izzy, I'm coming for real this time," Owen declared as he got back up.

"Sorry, Big O, I think this team is full," Izzy shouted down.

"NO!" Owen sobbed. "It's not fair."

Duncan had found a motorboat on the beach and had used it to locate the island with the east fort. Now he was approaching it with speed. He arrived and found a fancy cabin surrounded by exotic trees. He walked up to the cabin and knocked on the door. It opened and he came face to face with Courtney.

"You!" they both gasped.

"Can't you find one of the other teams to join?" Courtney complained.

"By this point, they're all full," Duncan shrugged. "Looks like you're stuck with me again."

As Duncan entered he spotted the other members of the team. Heather was soaking wet and collapsed on a couch. Alejandro was also wet and had taken his shirt off, Katie was staring him with wide eyes. Justin had looked more annoyed.

***  
><em>Justin's Confessional<em>

_This Alejandro guy is going to be a big problem. With my good looks constantly decreasing, and him looking as hot as ever, he'll take away all of my power. I've got to do something about him soon._

Back at the beach, Noah still hadn't moved. Eventually other campers started showing up as well. Owen and Sadie were sobbing in each other's arms, while Beth and Eva both looked quite confused that they had arrived back at the start.

"I don't believe this," growled Eva. "I let you out of that cage, and you just lead me back here."

Beth smiled meekly and backed away. Soon, Harold washed up on the shore as well.

"Um, Chris, are you sure that there are four forts?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, one sec," Chris said as he pulled out his cellphone. "Chef, where are you? Uh-huh, right. Well hurry up, and when you get here…"

Chris hushed his voice for the next part of his conversation, then closed his phone.

"Yeah, your base will be here soon," Chris said to the campers.

True to his word, an old boat arrived at the shore. The large, black Chef exited the ship and immediately grabbed Noah.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Noah demanded as he was tossed onto the boat.

"Sorry, Noah, I can't throw away the fan favorite in the first challenge," Chris explained. "So congratulations, you're the leader of the south team."

The rest of the contestants quickly filed onto the boathouse as well

"Well, now that all of our teams are formed let's get them named," Chris said. "The captain gets to pick the name, but it must be an alliteration with the direction that it's associated with. Let's start with north."

Chris flew his helicopter to the mountain where Izzy and her team had arrived.

"Izzy, what is your team's name?" Chris asked.

"Hey, you know what I really like?" Izzy said. "Nuts. You know, walnuts, peanuts, coconuts, I just love all kinds of nuts. We should be Team Nutty North."

With a ping, a green icon with an acorn on it appeared in the corner.

"Yeah, that's appropriate for more than one reasons," Chris said as he headed off to the cliff where Leshawna's team had arrived.

"Leshawna, what will your team be called?"

"How about Team Winning West," Leshawna called out.

Their team received an orange icon with a star.

"Leshawna, do I need to remind you that the last time you named your team, Team Victory, every member was eliminated in record time?" Gwen pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Leshawna replied slightly embarrassed. "Can I change it?"

"Nope," Chris answered. "All team names are final."

Chris then flew over to the cabin on the island.

"Courtney, as the leader what will you name your team?"

"With all the jerks on this team you might as well call it Team Evil East," Courtney sniffed sarcastically.

With a ping their team received a red icon with a mischievous Chris face on it.

"Hey, that's not fair, I was being sarcastic," Courtney cried.

"No, what's not fair is that I am the icon of evil," Chris said. "How does that work."

Before Courtney could answer he added, "Don't answer."

Chris then returned to the starting point with Noah's boat.

"Noah, what's your team name."

"I don't know," Noah scoffed.

"Nope, it's gotta start with an 'S,'" Chris reminded him. "Just say something

"Something," Noah sighed.

"Team Something South it is," Chris declared.

The last icon appeared, this time a blue question mark.

"Well, there you have it, all the teams, their captains, and their names," Chris announced. "What lies in store for them now, tune in next week."

Before Chris could finish, a filthy Blaineley crawled out of the forest.

"I've been stuck in a hole for, I don't even know how long," she cried. "Where's my team?"

"Actually, Mildred, you're the last to arrive, so you're finished," Chris declared.

"Fine, I hate this stupid show," Blaineley muttered. "I can't wait to never have anything to do with it."

"Well that's too bad," Chris said clearly enjoying this, "because for the rest of the season you'll be hosting Total Drama Aftermath."

Blaineley dropped to her knees and screamed, "WHHHYYYY!"


	3. Chapter 2: Losses

Chris McClean flew over the island as the sun just began to crack through the horizon. He greeted the audience with his trademark smile.

"Are you ready for another awesome, action-packed episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island?" he said. "Today we're really going to kick things off as the teams compete for the first time. Team Evil East definitely scares me, what with Heather, Courtney, Alejandro all on one team. That's a ticking time bomb for sure. Meanwhile, Team Something South just so happened to get Noah as their captain, and winning is exactly the top priority on that guy's list. Let's see how the teams are doing now."

The camera then focused on the first cabin, Team Evil East. The team was in a vast room with fancy wooden walls. Each contestant had their own queen-sized bed. On one side of the room slept Courtney, Heather, and Katie; while on the other side slept Duncan, Justin, and Alejandro.

The camera then switched to show Team Nutty North. The team's cabin was falling apart and was clearly quite cold in the mountain air. The three couples were each cuddling with each other for warmth. Bridgette with Geoff, Tyler with Lindsay, and Izzy with Ezekiel; though he was clearly still awake and uncomfortable.

Next the camera showed Team Winning West. Their cabin was part house and part cave. Although the team was all asleep they were all tossing in their sleep from the cold breeze.

Lastly, Team Something South was shown. The group only had sleeping bags and were clearly quite cramped in the tiny boathouse. Noah was squashed between Owen and Sadie who had both rolled over in their sleep.

"Wakey wakey!" Chris bellowed in his megaphone as he honked his blaring horn.

As Team Winning West awoke, Gwen muttered, "We really should have gotten used to that by now."

"Today will be your first real challenge," Chris announced. "Since we're at the beginning were giving you something that should be easy, getting breakfast ready. The key word: 'should.' You have each been given an ingredient that Chef requires for the meal. Your team must find the ingredient and bring it to chef so that he can prepare the meal. Last time to arrive will have to eliminate someone. Best of luck, and try not to all die right away."

Izzy quickly left her fort and located the note that had been left out front.

"Hm, honey, this should be fun," she exclaimed as her teammates came out to join her.

Meanwhile at Team Evil East the contestants were fighting over who would get to read the note first.

"I'm the leader, I should read it," Courtney complained.

"No matter what Chris says, you will never be the boss of me," retorted Heather as she snatched the note.

"We need to find an apple," Heather read. "That wouldn't be too hard. If there was anything growing on this island that wasn't a poisonous weed."

"That's exactly the reaction I'd expect from someone so untrained like you," Courtney scoffed. "Of course, a CIT like me always knows how to track food in the wild. With my skills we'll find that apple is no time."

"That's it, I am not spending another minute with that control freak," Heather shrieked. "You can count no out of today's challenge."

"I'm with you," agreed Duncan. "Having anytime away from Her Majesty is worth the possible elimination."

"Well, duh!" snapped Courtney. "Obviously the boat can't take all of us at once. I only need one volunteer to come along. Who's with me?"

After an awkward silence, Justin finally sighed, "I guess I'll go."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I don't see why everyone acts like I'm someone horrible ogre. I have my eye on the prize, and that's what's going to get us the win. They may not want to admit it, but they need me and a sooner or later they're going to realize it. When that time comes around everything will finally come up Courtney._

At Team Something South the contestants' morale was clearly at an all-time low.

"Okay, our ingredient is fish," Noah read unenthusiastically. "Who feels like making a fool of themselves today?"

Noah turned his attention to Owen who was still sobbing.

"I can't believe that Izzy can move on just like that," he moped.

"Dude, the girl physical abused you on a regular basis," Noah pointed out.

"Yeah," Owen sighed. "And now she's got someone new to physically abuse. Oh, Izzy!"

"And what might your problem be?" Noah asked Sadie who was also on the verge of tears.

"I, like, can't believe that I have to compete against Katie," Sadie mumbled. "We're like BFFFs, competing is totally not what we do."

"That's so sweet it makes me almost want to care," Noah said sarcastically. "And what about the man of a thousand talents?"

He pointed at Harold who was just staring out longingly.

"Leshawana," he just said in a hushed voice.

Harold then stood up and headed for the door.

"I've got to prove to her that she still wants me," Harold resolved. "I'm coming Leshawna."

"Hey, you can just go off with the enemy," Sadie called out.

"Forget it," Noah sighed. "At least he's actually doing something about his ridiculous issues instead of moping. Now, how about you ladies, do you have any emotional problems that you need to discuss?"

"No," barked Eva. "And I'll get your stupid fish."

As Eva departed, Beth followed behind her eagerly.

_Noah's Confessional_

_So apparently it wasn't bad enough that Chris brought me back to this sociopathic game, but he also made me the leader of a team of losers. I'm hoping they'll vote for me when we fail, but Owen said he could never vote off his, 'little buddy,' and Sadie has fallen under the delusion that I'm a fangirl's dream and being seen with me will make Katie jealous. Yep, definite losers._

Team Winning West left their cave/cabin and shimmied back up the cliff. Leshawna easily found the note and read it to the team.

"Chocolate? Where are we supposed to find that on an uninhabited island?" she scoffed. "This is 'cause I used the word 'Winning' in my team, isn't Chris?"

She shook her fist in frustration at the sky.

"Well, Chris wouldn't give us an impossible challenge, would he?" Gwen suggested.

"Are we talking about the same Chris?" Leshawna replied sarcastically.

"Well, we might as well start looking," Gwen sighed.

"Good idea, Gwen," Cody added as he shot a smile Gwen's way.

"Uh, maybe we should split up," Leshawna suggested. "Cody, Trent, and Sierra you guys go that way, and Gwen, DJ, and I will go this way."

Cody looked a little dejected, but Sierra looked like couldn't be happier as she dragged Cody along.

Leshawna, Gwen, and DJ headed off in the direction of the mountain as they entered the woods.

"Thanks," Gwen said with a smile to Leshawna.

"Hey, us girls got to look out for each other," Leshawna said with a shrug.

"But this doesn't mean that I've forgiven you," Gwen added sharply.

"Leshawna, is that you?" came the yearning voice of Harold.

"Ugh, what do you think you're doing here?" Leshawna groaned as Harold made his way through the shrubs.

"I've come to profess my true feelings for you," Harold declared as he got down on one knee. "I have a full speech prepared on what you mean to me."

"And I don't have time to hear it," Leshawna brushed off as she prepared to leave. "I'm all for friendship, but, like I said before, being in a relationship just wouldn't work."

"Now hang on guys," DJ said. "Maybe we talk about this and work out a compromise."

"DJ, it's sweet that you're still trying to do that, but now is not the time," Leshawna declared as she dragged DJ away from Harold.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_I'm starting to see why Gwen's having trouble forgiving me. Guys just can't seem to take a hint. But I think that compared to Harold, Cody's obsession is just a little more tame. _

Back at the beach, Eva had crafted a makeshift harpoon and was furiously jabbing at the sea. Behind her Beth tentatively approached.

"Hold still, you stupid fish," Eva snarled at the water.

"Um, Eva," Beth began.

"What!" Eva barked as she held her harpoon menacingly. "What do you want?"

"Never mind," Beth squeaked. "Go back to your fishing."

_Beth's Confessional_

_I'm certain that if I'm nice to Eva I'll be able to melt away her cold exterior. It's just…maybe I should wait 'till she's not holding a dangerous weapon._

Team Nutty North had scaled back down the mountain and was scouting out for any signs of honey. As the six campers explored the grounds, Geoff realized that he couldn't see Bridgette. After a quick glance around he spotted her. However, she as walking determinedly at the front of the team; Geoff was in the back. Geoff realized that Bridgette had said almost nothing to him this morning, and now it was like she was purposefully avoiding him.

"I think I see something," Bridgette called to the team. "It's a tree, and I think it's inhabited with bees."

"_Is _inhabited with bees, or _was_?" Tyler asked nervously. "'Cause that's a key difference."

"Bad luck, guys," Bridgette sighed. "The bees are definitely still around, and they aren't going to want us to touch their honey."

"Oooh, ooh, I know, pick me!" Lindsay cried as she bounced up and down.

"Yes, Lindsay," Bridgette said.

"Why don't we sing to them?" she suggested. "That's sure to soothe them into a sweet sleep."

"Uh, Lindsay, I don't think," Bridgette tried to protest.

However Lindsay had already walked over to the tree and was ready to sing

The blonde began her song, horrible off-key and loud, "Amazing Grace, how sweet—"

Before she could continue a swarm of bees chased after her. She let up a high pitched screech and darted in the other direction. Her fellow teammates couldn't help but laugh as Lindsay ran back and forth.

"I guess they didn't like your singing," laughed Izzy.

"Guys, this is serious," Lindsay cried as she ran through a string of vines and shrubs.

Eventually a root caught her foot and sent her tumbling into a pool of mud. Luckily for her, the bees had mostly given up chasing her and had returned to guarding their hive. When Lindsay returned to her group she was a complete mess of mud and plants. By now everyone had burst into uncontrollable laughter. To Lindsay's horror she realized that it wasn't just her team; Leshawna, DJ, Gwen, and Harold had also arrived and couldn't resist laughing.

"That's a nice new look for you, Lindsay," Geoff mocked.

"Stop…stop laughing," Lindsay sniffed through tears. "Ty…Tyler."

When she realized that even her before was laughing, Lindsay ran off back the way she come and deeper into the woods.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_They were all laughing at me. They do see me as a joke, and all this time I never noticed. Even Tyler, even Tyler. Waaaahhhh!_

Meanwhile, the other half of Team Winning West was aimless wandering through the woods.

"So, any idea on where we might possibly find chocolate?" Trent asked.

"Hm, this place looks familiar," Sierra mused. "Aha, I remember. Just around here was where Chris hid his secret stash of junk food. I think he had some sort of evil plan for it; or maybe he was just saving it for later. But whatever the case I'll find it."

Once Sierra had rushed ahead, Cody sighed, "Glad to get a break from her."

"I thought that you two had come to like each other," Trent asked.

"Yeah, Sierra can be a pretty cool friend," Cody sighed. "But she has her head set on marrying me. And then there's Gwen; seeing her again—"

"You leave Gwen alone," snapped Trent as he raised his fist angrily.

Cody cringed back in terror, and Trent realized that he had over-reacted.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Gwen's just having a hard time right now. I think that she'd appreciate it if you didn't bother her."

"I know what you mean," Cody said. "It's just that when I think about her I can't help myself. She's restrained, yet dignified; she's calm, yet—"

"Cody, Cody, Cody!" cried Sierra as she ran back and embraced her crush. "I found it, I found it."

Sierra led them to a small hatch in the ground. All three of them had to pry it open. Trent and Cody were surprised to see that Sierra was right; it was full of junk food.

"Woohoo!" Cody cheered as he dived into the pile. "There's soda, and chips, and candy in here."

"But I don't see a single sign of chocolate," Trent groaned.

"Hey!" Chris barked from his helicopter. "Stay away from my stash."

As the three left, Trent glanced back to see Sierra staring at Cody. As always, she was completely dazzled by him.

_Trent's Confessional_

_I'd say that Cody is pretty lucky. Sierra is actually a nice girl, and once he realizes that I'm sure he'll be happy that she's only got eyes for him. For me and Gwen though, it's a little more complicated. Even though she broke up with me…and then kissed Duncan, I still can forget that great feeling I had when we were together. I've tried to move on, but it's a lot harder than I thought it would be._

Courtney and Justin had also managed to catch a glimpse of Lindsay's humiliation.

"Serves her right," Courtney said. "I mean, who sings to bees?"

As the two continued their search for apples, they could still hear Lindsay's shrieking sobs.

"Will that girl ever shut up?" Courtney groaned.

However her mood was brightened when she spotted an apple tree.

"Ha, shows what those idiots know," she cheered as she began harvesting apples. "Now let's head to chef and we'll be the first one done."

"Not so fast," Justin said. "I've got an idea."

The attractive boy returned to the bees' hive. Team Nutty North had moved onto another part of the woods by now.

"Justin, what are you doing?" Courtney hissed.

Justin didn't answer as he approached the hive. The bees, like everything else, where stunned by Justin's good looks and refused to string him. This made it easy for him to reach in a grab a honey comb.

"You can seriously be thinking about helping the other team," Courtney growled. "I won't allow it. As your captain I forbid you from giving that honey to anyone."

"Try using your head," Justin sighed. "If I could learn to do it, then surely you can. When Lindsay was on my team she tried to take over as leader. She was on her way to becoming as bad as you; now that she's been isolated, imagine how easy it would be for her to stir up some trouble. All she needs is something to get her going."

"That is actually quite clever," Courtney gasped. "Hey! What do you mean, 'as bad as you?'?"

Justin didn't answer, he left to find Lindsay. The blond girl was crying against a tree; she was still covered in filth.

"Lindsay, are you looking for this?" Justin said as he handed the honey.

Lindsay looked up and the hint of a smile appeared on her face as she reached out. Then she stopped herself.

"Wait a minute, aren't you on the other team?" Lindsay asked.

"True," Justin said. "But how could I not help out someone like you? You're so beautiful, yet so intelligent and strong. It would be a shame to see you giving up like this already; you're team hasn't even realized your full potential."

"Hey, you're right," Lindsay perked up. "After all I am the prettiest, smartest, strongest girl on my team, right?"

She grabbed the honey then rushed to meet up with her team.

"Wow, I'm actually glad that you're on my team," Courtney exclaimed. "Now let's hurry, we can still be first."

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_So, after I thought about what Justin said I realized that he must have been a little confused. I'm the prettiest, but if I had been the strongest and the smartest I wouldn't have let them laugh at me like that. But that's going to change; I'm going to show them._

"This ain't fair," Leshawna moaned as she sat down on a stump.

Her other teammates were equally as disappointed. Even DJ couldn't come up with anything positive to say.

"Leshawna, at last I have caught up with you," Harold called out as he once again followed behind. "I've come to offer you all that I own. If could offer you my heart I would, but alas, you'll have to accept my worldly possessions. You can take my old bus ticket, my chewed up pencil, my piles of pocket lint…"

"Harold honey, this really isn't helping," Leshawna moaned.

"All that I have left is the squashed chocolate bar," Harold held out his hand defeated.

"Wait a minute, chocolate?" gasped Gwen.

"Uh-uh, I'm not taking it," Leshawna protested. "I don't want to give this guy any false ideas."

"Leshawna, you've trapped me in a cave with my stalker for a whole month," Gwen growled. "You are taking that chocolate bar."

Leshawna grumbled, but she took the piece of melted chocolate.

"Thanks, Harold," she said reluctantly.

_Harold's Confessional_

_Leshawna likes to keep her distance; it's one of the many things I like about her. I knew that it would only take a few days of my endless love for her to begin to cave. Now that I've made a crack she'll fall for me in no time._

Back at the Evil East island the remaining member were relaxing in the sun. All looked content to be enjoying the sun instead of risking their lives, except Alejandro. He was eyeing Heather with concern.

"Oh Katie, do you think you could come with me for a second?" Alejandro beckoned as he returned to the cabin.

Katie squee'd with delight and chased after him eagerly.

"Now Katie, I know you like me, right?" Alejandro said.

Katie nodded fervently to show her agreement.

"You like me even more than you like Justin?" Alejandro added.

"Who?" Katie mumbled under his spell.

"Exactly," Alejandro said with an evil grin. "Then you wouldn't mind doing a simple favor for me, right?"

"Anything for you," Katie said practically drooling.

"All I want is for you to watch Heather," Alejandro explained. "She's suspicious of me, but she won't notice you. Then you can report to me everything of importance that she does."

"Sure thing, Al," Katie giggled.

"And don't call me that," cringed Alejandro.

Meanwhile Heather was trying to have a similar conversation with Duncan.

"Hey, Duncan, you've always liked me, right?" she said as she sidled up next to him.

"Um…no," Duncan replied.

"Okay, that doesn't matter," Heather changed her tactic. "What matters is that you don't like Alejandro."

"Who does like Alejandro?" Duncan scoffed. "I mean aside from you."

"That…that…I told you, I'm over that," Heather fumbled for words. "And we need to work together to keep him in line. All I ask of you is that you watch him when he's not around. If he does anything that I don't approve of, we can vote him off."

"Whatever," Duncan said as he returned to sunbathing.

_Heather's Confessional_

_I bet Alejandro thinks he so smart right now; he thinks that I'm right in his pocket. But I am not letting him get one step ahead of me this time. Whatever he does I will be prepared; I'm ready for whatever he can throw at me._

_Alejandro's Confessional_

_Right now Heather's probably plan some new way to backstab me. As if I would let my guard down for a minute; nope, whatever she has planned, it won't work. And as soon as her pathetic little plan fails I'll boot her off the island in a flash. In the meantime I don't see why I can't enjoy her company._

Beth looked nervously into the sea as Eva stormed about trying to grab at a fish. She had dived in, yet she still wasn't having any luck.

"Stop moving!" Eva screamed between spluttering in the water.

After another submersion she shot up of the water with a fish in her teeth.

"Good work, Eva," Beth cheered.

"C'mon, we better hurry or we'll lose this stupid contest," Eva said as she was already headed towards chef's cabin.

Beth scurried to catch up with Eva's fast paces. However, when the duo arrived they saw a messy Lindsay holding a honey comb, Leshawna with a melted piece of chocolate, and Courtney standing smugly with an apple.

"Looks like you lose, Team Something South," Chris announced as he entered the building.

Eva kicked the floor in rage and managed to snap the boards apart.

"My team got here first," Courtney declared. "What's my prize?"

"Ah, a worthy prize for such a task," Chris said. "You get to be the first to try Chef's new chocolate covered fish mashed with honeyed apples."

"That sounds disgusting," Courtney sniffed. "Not to mention all this stuff was gathered from the wild."

"Or the back of Harold's pocket," Gwen added.

"Well you're going to eat it and like it!" barked Chef from behind his counter.

"Whatever, I'm pretty my taste buds all died back in season 1," Courtney sniffed again.

"And as for Team Something South," Chris said as he pointed at Eva and Beth, "I'll be seeing you later tonight for a good old-fashioned marshmallow ceremony."

_Noah's Confessional_

_If I could vote for myself I would, but Chris just added a last minute rule that we can no longer do that. Seriously, this guy just can't keep the rules consistent for two days._

_Beth's Confessional_

_I can't believe that Harold helped the other team win. I don't think that teams should get in the way of relationships, but on the other hand I don't think that relationships should get in the way of teamwork._

_Owen's Confessional_

_Oh…Izzy._

_Sadie's Confessional_

_Oh…Katie._

At night the six campers from the south crowded around the roaring campfire. Everybody looked anxious, excepted Noah who remained stoic and Eva who looked more annoyed.

"Okay, before we start let me just say that in my book you're all losers," Chris said. "Really, Harold helping the enemy win what should have been an impossible challenge; what was that? Noah, Owen, Sadie you spent the whole time moping. And Eva, people were depending on you to catch that fish and you failed."

"Hey, I was the only one did anything on this team," Eva snarled as she stood up.

"And you did it poorly," Chris retorted, "costing your team the victory."

"Now let's get on with this nostalgic event," Chris declared. "First marshmallow goes to…Beth."

The geeky girl reached out and grabbed her marshmallow which she quickly swallowed.

"Next, Owen…Eva…Sadie."

Each contestant grabbed their marshmallow, then all I eyes turned to the remaining contestants. Noah still refused to show any emotion while Harold was chattering on his nails furiously.

"And the final marshmallow goes to," Chris paused for emphasis, "Noah."

"Whatever," replied the boy as he grabbed his marshmallow.

"Harold, you know the drill," Chris pointed to the Dock of Shame.

Harold sighed and slowly walked down the dock.

"The real tragedy isn't the loss in this contest, oh no," Harold said before he departed. "I only regret that I couldn't rekindle the flame in the love of my life, the beautiful Leshawna."

"Oh, I can't hold back any longer," Leshawna called out from the bushes, revealing that she'd been watching.

She ran to the nerdy boy and gave him a tight hug.

"Harold honey, I'm really sorry I got you eliminated," she apologized sorrowfully. "This really isn't what I wanted."

"It's okay, Leshawna," Harold replied. "It is often necessary for a great hero to make a sacrifice so that his beloved can achieve glory."

He then added, "Of course, I guess that doesn't necessarily have to refer to a beloved; it'd probably work for just good friends too."

"Aw, come here you," Leshawna said as she planted a kiss on him. " I'm gonna miss you."

"Farewell, my friends," Harold said as he stepped onto the boat. "I wish you nothing but the best of luck in your pursuits of greatness."

With that the Boat of Losers took off and Harold disappeared into the darkness.

Chris then turned to face the camera and announced, "Well that about wrap it up for tonight. I can see that there's going to be a lot happening soon. What does Lindsay have in store for everyone? Can Beth really make friends with Eva? Will the many couples' issues get better or worse over time? I promise you that we're doing our best to make everything worse; but tune in next time to see for yourself."


	4. Chapter 3: Grudges

The sun rose over Camp Wawanakwa, yet Chris McClean was nowhere to be seen. Meaning the campers could wake up on their own accord for once.

"Sure is a nice change for Chris to let us sleep in for once," Geoff exclaimed as he stretched out of bed.

It was then that it noticed Bridgette already on the floor in some odd position.

"For you maybe," Bridgette said, "I've gotten into the habit of doing yoga every morning at six."

"Yoga, huh," Geoff muttered as he watched her. "Is it fun?"

"It's more of an exercise," Bridgette explained, "a chance to stretch parts of the body that you don't usually in your usual routine."

"Oh well if it's not fun that why do you bother do it then?" Geoff asked perplexed.

"Not everything in life is about having a party," Bridgette sighed, "but I doubt you could understand that."

Geoff was going to response when they were interrupted by Izzy crying, "Guys I've lost my Zeke, have you seen him."

The blond couple shook their heads.

"Oh this is terrible," Izzy looked panicked. "What if aliens got him? What if he slipped into the parallel dimension?"

Outside Ezekiel sat at the edge of the mountain looking like he was seriously contemplating jumping while Lindsay paced back and forth.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I think that it's time for me to get a new persona. I really like being Lindsay, but apparently she's just a clumsy dummy. I need to be someone clever, strong, sneaky, maybe even a little nasty. Someone like Heather. Now what would Heather do in this situation? Oooh, I know, make somebody do something difficult and pointless._

"Ooh, Tyler," Lindsay beckoned.

The jock rushed to side and asked, "What is it, babe?"

"For dinner tonight I was hoping to have lobster," Lindsay said in her sweet voice. "Since you're my big strong boyfriend do you think you could get some for me?"

"Lobster…but," Tyler began, but he stopped when Lindsay shot him a rare angry glance. "Sure, anything for you, babe."

Tyler turned in the other direction and headed for the beach on the south side of the island. He seemed to forget that he was on a mountain, though, and tumbled down the side. Lindsay's face turned to concern as she made to peer over, then she stopped herself.

"That's not what Heather would do," she told herself.

"EZEKIEL!" Izzy cried as she ran into a hug with her forced boyfriend nearly knocking him off the edge.

As Lindsay, Bridgette, and Geoff circled around the two they were suddenly all encased in net.

"What is this?" Bridgette gasped.

"Aliens!" Izzy declared. "I knew they'd be back for me."

At Team Winning West, Gwen was the first to awake. She smiled as she saw DJ snuggling with his pillow, but she sighed when she glanced at Trent who seemed to be having a bad dream. Looking at his pained face made her want to cuddle up with him and kiss him on his soft cheek; yet she knew that she would stir more trouble if she tried to pursue a relationship again.

"Morning, Gwen," Cody whispered from behind her.

"Oh, hi Cody," Gwen replied.

Cody mimed a shush sign and pointed at a sleeping Sierra.

"I'd like to enjoy some time away from her," Cody explained in a hushed voice.

"Do you? Or do you just want to spend some private time with me?" Gwen asked.

"Look, Gwen, I respect you wishes, if you want to be left alone, I'm cool with that," Cody said even as he blushed.

"Cody!" Sierra squealed as she woke up. "Guess what I was dreaming of."

"Uh, me?" Cody suggested as he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah! We must have shared the same dream," Sierra exclaimed. "It just goes to show that we're meant for each other."

Sierra headed for the door and said, "Now I'm going to make your favorite breakfast."

However as she tried to turn the handle she found that the door wouldn't open. She began pounding on it furiously, waking up the other teammates.

"Guys, we're locked in," she cried.

Noah sighed as he was once again squashed between two of the largest contestants. Eliminating Harold had not gained much room, as he was one of the skinnier contestants. The Indian boy decided to get up and stretch out his very stiff back. Beth shivered in her sleeping bag, only Eva looked to be sleeping soundly.

"My team," Noah sighed. "A gang of freakshows and pathetic losers."

"You don't have to be so mean, you know," said Beth, revealing that she actually had been awake.

"Um, hello, this show has turned me into a walking punching bag!" Noah snapped. "When I decided that I was tired to humiliating myself I found that I can't leave and I have to do it all over again. But here's my question, why aren't you more bitter? I mean you practically had the money in the bag in season 2. You saved that brute when you could have just claimed the prize, and people still voted for him. Shouldn't you hate everybody?"

"But there's so many nice people here," Beth protested. "And what do I need money for when I've got a superstar boyfriend waiting for me back home."

"Then why do the show at all?" Noah asked.

"To make friends," Beth exclaimed. "If you stopped seeing the glass half full maybe you could have some friends too. Wanna be friends with me?"

As she asked this she handed him a friendship bracelet.

"Well wouldn't that be the odd couple," Noah scoffed. "Little Miss Sunshine and me, the one sane guy in this island. As much as I'm sure Chris would love that…no."

Beth looked disappointed but she put on a smile and said, "Don't worry, Noah, I'll still help you win."

"Gah, you too?" Noah snapped. "This is why I don't want friends, then no one will vote for me."

The rest of the teammates had awoken by now and were heading outside to see what Chris had planned for them today. They got their answer as they all tumbled into a hole. Noah could only groan as he was absolutely crushed by Owen, who was beneath Sadie.

Courtney was the first to wake up on Team Evil East. She glanced around at the other sleeping contestants. She growled at the sleeping Heather, remembering the constant trouble that she had caused her. She felt her anger increase as she looked at Duncan. Then she saw Alejandro, who was sleeping with his shirt off. She closed her eyes and imagined being embraced with him. Yet as she imagined kissing him she felt like she was kissing Duncan. When she opened her eyes she realized that she was looking at Duncan again.

"Ah beautiful Courtney, waking up to the sight of you is better than waking up to the sunrise itself," praised Justin as he awoke.

Courtney just scoffed at his remark.

"You know, Courtney, I mean every word of that," Justin said. "I know that I might come off as condescending and arrogant, but you are the only girl who has made me feel humble and in awe."

"Thanks, but I've already got a man in my life," Courtney replied curtly.

"Ah, yes, Duncan," Justin exclaimed. "I understand that you still have feelings for him, even after he kissed another girl."

"Not that slob!" Courtney nearly screamed. "Alejandro."

"Oh, the guy who used you then went straight for Heather," Justin laughed sarcastically.

"That's not true!" Courtney pouted. "Our love for each other is true and completely mutual."

"So then I'm guessing you missed the reruns where he confessed to manipulating you and his obvious attraction to Heather," Justin mocked. "And of course your eyes must have been closed when he gave up the million dollars just so he could kiss Heather."

"Shut up!" screamed Courtney as she shoved Justin back onto the bed. "And to think that I almost respected you."

As everyone else was waking up, Courtney stormed outside. Once she exited she was immediately trapped as a tarp swung her up into a tree. Her teammates were enjoying the spectacle and laughing at their captain.

"Stop laughing and get me down!" snapped Courtney.

It was then that Chris showed up in his helicopter with his megaphone in hand.

"In case you haven't figured it out from my obvious examples, today's challenge will based on traps," Chris announced.

"Didn't we already do this like five times?" Heather scoffed.

"Hey look I'm trying to make a profit here, I can't come up with a new theme every single day," Chris replied irritated. "And besides this time you get to be both the hunters _and _the hunted."

The teammates looked at each other in confusion as they tried to understand what Chris was getting at.

"Each team will be divided," Chris explained. "One half will travel in the counter clockwise direction around the island, trying to find their checkpoint. The other group will be setting up traps to stop other teams from reaching their checkpoints. Points will be given based on how many people you trap and how many you get to the checkpoint. And as usual the losers will have to vote someone off."

With that he departed again and the teams immediately went to action. Team Evil East found two motorboats waiting to take them back to the main island.

"How will we divide ourselves?" Justin asked

"I'll be in charge of making the traps," Courtney declared, "since you'll obviously need my guidance to make something workable."

Everyone groaned but no one protested.

"I'll head for the checkpoint," Justin volunteered, "They'll be so stunned by my currently adequately beautiful body that they'll forget all about the traps."

"Our resident criminal probably knows a few things about prisons, he should work on the building," Heather suggested.

"What? No way!" Courtney protested.

When she realized that she wasn't making a different she grumbled, "Fine, but I get Alejandro too."

Heather grinned to herself when she realized that Duncan and Alejandro would be together; then her smile quickly vanished.

"I guess that leaves me and Katie on the run," Heather said.

Alejandro gave a slight nod to Katie. She returned it with a confused glance. Alejandro sighed and pointed at Heather. Katie pointed at Heather too, and then shrugged.

Alejandro had to sidle up to her and whisper, "Remember, watch Heather."

"Oh, right," Katie exclaimed loudly.

Heather shot an annoyed glance back at her to which she responded with, "Hi Heather."

She was being anything but discreet. Alejandro slapped his palm to his face and sighed.

Down at the south Eva was explaining her plan for the traps.

"I say we cover the beach in pitfalls that are full of sharp pointy rocks," Eva said. "That'll show that team of hotheads."

"But what about Katie?" Sadie gasped horror-struck, then she replied to herself. "Right, Katie's a jerk she deserves this. But she might be mad. Good she should be mad. I hope she can forgive me."

"As if Izzy's multiple personalities weren't enough," Noah scoffed.

"Well since I don't want to be anywhere near Queen Kong when she's ready to rampage, I guess I'll head for the checkpoint," Noah then added.

"Don't worry, little buddy, I'll keep you safe," said Owen was had perked up a bit today.

"Oh I feel so protected already," Noah replied sarcastically.

"And I'll stay with Sadie and Eva," Beth finished.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I may not want to have to trap others, but I should probably stick with Eva so she doesn't go overboard. Also Sadie might need some help too, if she sticks with Eva's attitude she might never get back together with her BFFF and that would be horrible._

"DJ's a fast guy, he should run for the checkpoint," Gwen suggested.

"What! Are you crazy?" Leshawna replied. "DJ's a coward, he'd be crying for Mamma before the other team even had a chance to trap him."

She then added to DJ, "No offense, sugar."

"Well how about Sierra on the trapping team?" Gwen suggested. "A life as a stalker must have given you some instinct on how to trap."

"Oh yeah I've been working on this human sized Chinese Finger Trap for Cody," Sierra declared with delight. "The harder you squirm the tighter it gets."

Cody, obviously disturbed, said, "I volunteer to be on the running team."

"Great, I'll go too," Trent said.

"Um, I'm gonna stay here," Gwen said as she stepped away from the two guys.

"I guess that leaves me to be the last runner," Leshawna declared.

_Gwen's Confessional_

_I think that Cody meant what he said, but I still would rather keep my distance from him. Is it wrong to say that I don't feel the same way about Trent, though? Ugh…scratch that, I'm done with guys. I don't care how dreamy Trent is, or how bad Duncan is. No! Stop! Ugh!_

"I'll go for the checkpoint," Bridgette declared. "I've already had my morning warm-up; they won't be able to touch me."

"Yeah, I'll go too," Geoff cheered.

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked. "I mean you need to take this seriously, if we don't get enough across one of us could go home."

"Yeah, I got it, stop worrying, babe," Geoff said with a reassuring smile.

"Well, I can totally handle the traps," Izzy declared. "I remember this one time I actually caught the Loch Ness Monster. And then he was like, 'I've got a wife kid,' but five minutes after I let him go I realized, 'Wait a minute, how could that guy get a wife? He's got terrible breath.'"

"I'll run with you two, eh," Ezekiel said as he moved over towards Bridgette and Geoff.

"I don't know, Zeke," Bridgette sighed. "This is something that someone with a lot of outdoors experience she do."

"Yo, you gotta let me come, eh," Ezekiel begged in a hushed tone. "I hafta get away from the creep, eh."

"Oh alright," Bridgette sighed. "And that leaves, Lindsay and…where's Tyler?"

"Oh, he's busy," Lindsay answered.

"I won't ask," Bridgette sighed as she made her way down the mountain.

Ezekiel looked nervous about following her, but after a glance back at Izzy he cringed and followed.

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_It's karma really, Ezekiel said that women were useless a couple of seasons ago and now he's got a girlfriend who won't leave him alone. It's what he deserves._

Courtney, Alejandro and Duncan had arrived at the checkpoint for Team Nutty North. The flag with the acorn symbol had been placed in the sand, but the team members would have to run through the grassy field above and climb down to the beach.

"This is perfect," Duncan exclaimed. "The edge of that cliff doesn't look too steady, if we attach some ropes to it we can send the nutcases flying then we get the nets—"

"Hold it!" snapped Courtney. "I'm the leader, so I'll be telling you what to do."

"Alright, Princess, what should we do then?" Duncan replied snidely.

"Well, um…yeah that cliff does look pretty shaky," Courtney repeated. "Maybe we could get some ropes…and then pull it down when the others should up…and get some nets…"

She trailed off but then snapped, "Well, get to work."

Duncan and Alejandro found that Chris had conveniently left various supplies strewn across the beach. Together they started the work on their trap, while Courtney watched from the side. The girl found that her gaze kept drifting to Duncan. His shirt was getting wet with sweat as he skillfully positioned the ropes. Courtney slapped herself out of her daze; yet she needed more.

"Say, Alejandro, I think Duncan can handle this," she began as she approached the boy. "Why don't you and I go off on our own?"

"What for?" Alejandro asked obliviously.

"Well…you know," Courtney tried to sound as suggestive as possible.

Alejandro just blinked and replied, "I'd better stay and work; we want this to be done before the others show up."

As Alejandro turned away from her, Courtney kicked the sand.

_Alejandro's Confessional_

_I'm pretty sure Courtney's still into me, but there's no reason for me to feed that fire now. We're on the same team, and I need 100 percent of my focus on Heather._

"Okay, I've hidden holes all throughout the beach," Eva explained. "Since Beth the wet blanket doesn't like the idea of sharp rocks I've filled them with gravel."

"Well, it's a start I guess," Beth sighed.

"But what if they, like, don't step on any of the holes?" Sadie asked.

"That's where you come in," Eva explained as she tossed the plump girl an air horn. "If they don't look like they're gonna fall, give that a blast and that should startle them into one of the holes."

"But that would be pretty mean to Katie," Sadie mumbled.

"You don't have to do it if it feels wrong," Beth said as she placed an encouraging hand on Sadie's back.

"Yes she does," ordered Eva.

_Beth's Confessional_

_Things are getting worse before they're getting better. Sadie used to be such a nice girl, but after she got separated from Katie she's been acting a little weird. I think that Eva's influence also has something to do with it. That's why it's more important than ever that I convince Eva to be nice._

Sierra had managed to miraculous knit several body-sized finger traps. Gwen and DJ were stringing them throughout the trees in the forest.

"Are you sure these are absolutely necessary?" DJ asked tentatively. "I mean, I'd hate to be stuck in one of these, maybe should try something a little simpler."

"DJ, I know that you're trying to be a good sport," Gwen sighed, "But that attitude just won't cut it in this game; a million dollars is at stake, we need to do what we can to stay ahead. Especially when you're up against people like Heather."

Before anyone could say anything else Sierra gasped, "They're already here!"

The three of them ran into the woods and grabbed a rope attached to one of the traps.

"I could understand doing this Heather," DJ called to Gwen. "But Owen? Come on!"

Like DJ said, the large boy was approaching; been dragged behind him was Noah. As they approached the woods Gwen tugged on her rope. The trap shot down like a charm, yet fell just in front of the duo.

"Wow Noah, that was close," Owen gasped.

"Oh no, I was almost trapped in a sleeping bag," Noah replied sarcastically. "Oh wait, I already was this morning."

Owen was walking more cautiously now. Eventually Noah stepped right under Sierra's trap. She gave it a tug and Noah was about to be stuck. However, in a flash Owen shoved his friend aside, just saving him from the trap.

"Don't worry, little buddy, I told you I got your back," Owen exclaimed.

As Noah rubbed his back where he had been shoved he remarked, "Just leave my front alone and I'll be okay."

The duo then proceeded to move right beneath DJ's trap. DJ watched from his hiding spot, yet his conscience wouldn't let him pull the rope when someone so sweet was underneath his trap.

"DJ, come on," hissed Gwen.

DJ closed his eyes and pulled the rope, but it was already too late; Noah and Owen were safe. It was then that Owen spotted the flag with a question mark on it. He grabbed his friend and charged towards it.

"And we have our first victory," Chris exclaimed as he was lowered from his helicopter.

"Hey they only sent two contestants to the flag," Gwen protested. "We sent three."

"Yep, Team Something South is one man short, so their divisions were a little uneven," Chris explained.

"But that's not fair," groaned Gwen.

"Should have thought of that before you named your team 'Winning West,'" Chris taunted smugly.

Gwen kicked a nearby tree and cursed, "Leshawna."

_Gwen's Confessional_

_After seeing the way Leshawna acted when Harold got kicked off, I began to feel sympathetic for her again. But she still has a bit to answer for. Odds are Chris is going to keep picking on us all because of that stupid name._

"Hey, Lindsay, I could use a little help over here," Izzy called as she tried to ready hold her gigantic net.

She glanced behind her, yet the blond was nowhere to be seen. Izzy briefly considered if the aliens had gotten to her too, but that thought was put on hold when she heard her victims approaching. Leshawna, Trent, and Cody were carefully making their way against the edge of the mountain. Izzy readied her net, yet felt its heavy way slipping out of her sweaty palms. She shot one more seeking look for Lindsay before the net slipped out of her grasp. She managed to catch Leshawna, but it had fallen too soon to nab Trent and Cody.

"You guys go ahead," Leshawna ordered from beneath the net.

Trent and Cody nodded and continued to run through the woods. Izzy banged her head against the stone in frustration. Trent spotted the flag not too far off; it was planted slightly crooked in a mucky area.

"This place looks familiar," Trent began as he approached the flag. "Aw no, it's the quicksand trap."

"That's right," Lindsay laughed from behind a tree. "I threw your flag in there so you'd never get it. I'm, like, so devious."

"That has got to be against the rules," Trent argued as he pulled himself out; luckily he hadn't wandered in too deep before he realized it.

"Actually the rules state that you have to reach your checkpoint," Chris stated as he arrived. "End of story. Period. There's nothing more about moving the flag. So congratulations to Lindsay."

"You could have told me," complained Izzy as she made her way over. "Just think how much more devious our plan could have been if we had worked together."

"Sorry, but you would have just messed it up," Lindsay sniffed.

This shocked everyone into silence.

"I'm working on plans that'll actually, you know, work," Lindsay explained. "Maybe the old Lindsay would have done a mediocre job with Izzy, but this Lindsay is new and improved."

"Oookay," Chris exclaimed. "Well, you're new, I'll give you that."

"Did the aliens tamper with your brain?" Izzy suggested.

Chris just rolled his eyes at her and headed off to watch the next team.

_Izzy's Confessional_

_I don't see why people are so skeptical about aliens. I mean they saw them at Area 51; that was real enough for them. But when crazy ol' Izzy suggests it, it's gotta be ridiculous. Well, something tampered with Lindsay, that much is clear._

"Remember guys, be on the lookout for anything," Bridgette cautioned her companions.

"Got it," they chorused back.

"And I really mean that," Bridgette added. "This team has Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Courtney, and Justin; that's a lot of evil minds on one team. They're bound to try something tricky."

"Hey there's the flag!" Geoff cheered as he ran forward.

"Geoff, wait," Bridgette called. "Traps!"

Ezekiel wasn't paying much more attention and followed Geoff to the edge of the cliff.

"We just need to climb down and get to the flag," Geoff exclaimed as he prepared to climb.

"Wait, wait," Bridgette groaned. "We're probably playing right into their plan."

"And pull!" Courtney ordered.

Suddenly the tip of the cliff began to shake. Before any of them had a time to react they were crashing down the side of the cliff.

"Okay, just keep your balance," Bridgette said more to herself than her friends. "It's just like surfing."

Bridgette waited for the last minute, then leapt off the large piece of rock that had crumbled off. She managed to roll into the sand unharmed. She raced for the flag and let out a victory cry as she grabbed it. Then she turned around and saw that Duncan and Alejandro had tossed a net around Geoff and Ezekiel.

_Geoff's Confessional_

_Bridgette's been acting really angry lately. She used to be such an easy-going gal; I wonder what's going on. Did I do something to offend her, I think she's forgiven me since Total Drama Aftermath, so what else have I done now. Well, I'm trying my best so maybe she's the one who needs to lighten up._

Katie knew that she was supposed to be watching Heather, yet she couldn't keep her eyes off Justin. The sun seemed to sparkle off of his dark skin.

"Remember, you two," Heather ordered, "keep an eye out for tra-aaaaa—"

Heather suddenly tumbled into a hole hidden by leaves and sand.

"Ow, why is there gravel down here?" she complained.

Meanwhile Beth and Sadie watched from the boathouse.

"Okay, looks like I'm up next," Sadie said nervously.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Beth urged. "We've already caught Heather, and I'm sure that Owen and Noah can handle whatever they're facing."

As she said the last part her face said otherwise. Sadie looked up and saw Katie cuddling with Justin for "protection." She felt a rage come over her and she slammed down on the air horn. The blast was deafening.

"What the!" Katie yelped as she jumped back.

She ended up shoving Justin into another hole and went tumbling after him.

"Well I guess there are worse thing to land on," Katie managed to giggled as she felt Justin's soft skin.

"My…back," Justin wheezed.

"Alrighty then, that about wraps things up," Chris announced. "I'll see you all at Chef's cabin to discuss the results."

After much untrapping, all the contestants were ready to hear their results.

"Let's start with last week's losers, Team Something South," Chris announced. "Very impressive work, Noah and Owen, you managed to both make it to the checkpoint. And the rest of you, the traps were a complete success. Full points."

The team rejoiced in high fives and cheers; even Noah and Eva, in their own stoic manners.

"Team Nutty North," Chris continued, "You guys scored three captures thanks to Lindsay not listening to orders and bending the rules."

This sent several irritated stares at the blond.

"But when it came to getting to the flag, only one of you made it," Chris added. "Next up, Team Evil East. I'm disappointed in you guys. All three of your runners failed, and you only managed to catch Geoff and Ezekiel; and let's face it, that's no big deal."

"Hey," snapped Geoff.

"You guys would be the lowest scorers," Chris chided, "if it wasn't for Team Winning West."

Heather shot a smug smile at Leshawna and Gwen.

"You guys couldn't even catch Noah and Owen," Chris sighed. "And all three of you were trapped in some way or another. I'm afraid I'll be seeing your tonight for a marshmallow ceremony."

Team Winning West let out a collective sigh of disappointment.

_Gwen's Confessional_

_The question we have to ask ourselves now is, "Who's contributing the least?"_

_Trent's Confessional_

_Yeah, Leshawna screwed up on the team name, but I'd hate to have to send her home. She's such a nice person._

_DJ's Confessional_

_Aw man, I've been dreading this moment. How can I claim to be a good sport when I have to betray one of my friends and vote them off?_

That night Chris and the campers arrived for the second marshmallow ceremony of the season.

"You guys got lucky yesterday, but I knew that I'd be seeing you here sooner or later," Chris mocked as he revealed his plate of five marshmallows. "It was a close call with the votes, but there's one clear loser who stands above the rest."

The campers each shot quick nervously glances at one another.

"The first marshmallow goes to," Chris began, "Gwen."

Gwen caught hers eagerly, then sent an apologetic smile to her friends.

"Up next, it's Sierra," Chris announced.

The girl squealed with joy as she caught her marshmallow.

"Trent, Cody, well done," Chris said as he tossed two more.

Leshawna and DJ both looked at each other nervously.

"The final marshmallow goes to," Chris started yet paused.

The two campers hugged each other in anticipation. Their knees knocked and their brows sweated.

"Leshawna," Chris announced. "Sorry, DJ, but you know what they say, 'Nice guys finish last.' Or in this case, second to last."

DJ sighed as he got up, "Sorry guys, I let you down."

His expression was enough to make everyone feel sorry. Sierra ran over to give the big guy a hug. Leshawna followed suit and soon DJ was embraced in a group hug.

As DJ got onto the Boat of Losers he called out, "Try to play fair."

No one laughed this time; Gwen called back, "We'll try."

As the campers headed back, Chris concluded, "Well now, don't tell me you weren't expecting that sooner or later. This show is about drama, not compromise and friendships. But with DJ gone can Team Winning West actually live up to their name? Or will I be able to thwart them for good? Is Sadie and Katie's friendship doomed…and I mean for real this time? And why do I get the feeling that we forgot something?

"Lindsay, you can't just do your own thing," Bridgette said. "We're a team we need to work together."

"Well it worked," Lindsay replied, "So I don't see what you're complaining about."

The team was interrupted when Tyler burst in. The jock was soaking wet and covered with scratches.

"I…got your…lobster…Lindsay," he exclaimed as he collapsed on the floor. "He put up quite a fight, but I got him and cooked him up good."

"Thanks Tyler," Lindsay said in a sweet tone, then added in her new voice, "And by the way, we're through!"

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_So maybe breaking up with Tyler was a little harsh, but look at Heather, Courtney, and Lesarah; they all hold grudges. It must be like a sign of intelligence or something. Anyway I can't forgive Tyler for laughing at me; I've got to the smart thing, even if it feels wrong._


	5. Chapter 4: Scrambles

Sun was setting into a slow evening as the campers enjoyed a day without Chris. Team Winning West had found a clearing and the forest and were playfully tossing a ball back and forth. Gwen smiled, her first sincere smile since she arrived, as she caught a pass from Leshawna then tossed it to Trent. However, they were one of the only teams who were completely happy.

Up on the mountain Izzy was searching avidly for Ezekiel, who was trying to stay one step ahead of her. Bridgette and Geoff had their backs turned to each other, and Tyler was moping about breaking up with Lindsay. Only Lindsay looked to be enjoying herself as she tried, but failed, to get a tan.

On the eastern island various campers had taken out towels and were relaxing in the sand. Heather was beginning to get suspicious of Katie though, the girl kept following her, no matter how many times Heather moved. Heather shot a glance at Alejandro; she could never be too careful with him.

Courtney meanwhile was trying to sidle up to Alejandro, and was being pursued herself by Justin. As she tried to avoid Justin but get closer to Alejandro she ended up moving in circles. Duncan only laughed as he watched.

At Team Something South, even Eva and Noah had managed to relax slightly. Beth was trying to cheer up Owen and Sadie by helping them build sand castles. She sighed as she saw that Owen had built Izzy's face in the sand while Sadie had made Katie's.

Suddenly they were shocked by an obnoxious fog horn. Chris revealed himself as he arrived at the shore in a fishing boat.

"All campers are to report to the Dock of Shame immediately," he announced.

"But it's nearly nighttime," Beth pointed out.

"Exactly," Chris said with a sly grin.

Slowly the other teams arrived at the shore.

"All aboard," Chris called. "We're taking a little trip."

Courtney rolled her eyes at the person next to her. To her embarrassment it turned out to be Duncan who winked back at her. Everyone made their way onto the ship. It was a tight fit, but they managed to all get aboard. The ship headed down the lake and approached a familiar, eerie island.

"I'm sure you all remember Boney Island," Chris said ominously. "Well tonight you'll be staying there."

He was met with a chorus of "What!"s.

"Let me explain first," Chris said. "You will be divided up on the island. To leave you need to return to the ship…with your entire team. Once your full team has arrived you will be safe from elimination, and once everyone shows up we can go back. But the last team to have everyone arrive will be voting someone off."

"So are you going to go around the island dropping us off?" Courtney asked.

"Something like that," said Chris with a sly grin as he pulled a lever.

Suddenly the platform that Courtney had been standing on shot up and launched her flying into the island.

"Who's next?" Chris called.

When no one volunteered he sighed, "Don't all speak at once."

Eventually Katie was shoved onto the platform and launched off.

Before Chris could send anyone else off, Beth pulled her team into a huddle and said, "Okay, what's the plan, Noah?"

"So I'm supposed to come up with a plan now?" groaned the know-it-all.

"Yeah, you're our leader," Beth urged.

"Well the obvious thing to do would be to all head for the boat without the team," Noah said after a sigh. "That way we can all meet up there. It's pretty simple but I doubt any of the other idiots will bother to consider it."

After that Chris made his way around a full circle of the island. He would stop to launch a couple campers off at each point then he returned to his initial stop.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_No offence to the big guy, but it's a good thing that DJ's not here for this one. Being brave isn't exactly that guy's forte._

Owen found himself being ricocheted between two trees as he fell to the ground. He rubbed his back and shook his head as he got up. He began to nervously walk through the dark forest. Every noise he heard caused him to spin around and cringe in horror. Eventually he saw someone familiar.

"Izzy!" he cried as he ran to his former girlfriend.

"Hi," she said without her usual quirkiness.

"Izzy, I've wanted to get a chance to talk to you," Owen said.

"Talk all you want," Izzy said as she walked away.

Owen followed her and pleaded, "It was a big mistake to ever let you go. Please, Izzy, give me another chance."

Izzy was silent. As Owen fell behind he felt something tap on his shoulder.

"Ah! Don't eat me," Owen cowered.

"It's just me, eh," whispered Ezekiel. "I want to you help you with your problem, eh. That girl is, like, crazy; if you can get her back maybe she'll leave me alone, eh."

As Ezekiel continued to whisper to Owen, Izzy looked behind her.

"Good riddance," she said to herself.

_Izzy's Confessional_

_People think I'm crazy, but you know what would really be crazy? Taking back a guy who pushed you into a serial killer, broke up friendships for money, and then tried to break up with you for no reason. Having my head cleared briefly just allowed me to see that._

Beth's shirt had gotten tangled in a tree branch. She wasn't too far from the ground, but no amount of struggling could get her down.

"Uh, anybody," she called. "Help!"

She was thrilled to see that Eva was approaching her. Wordlessly the buff girl pulled her down from the tree.

"Thanks, Eva, I'm so glad I can depend on you," Beth praised.

"Let's go," Eva ordered as she headed back to the edge where Chris was waiting.

"I hope you know that you can always depend on me too," Beth added as she followed her friend.

"I wish that were true," Eva said under her breath.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I think I've made a real breakthrough with Eva. I'm not sure exactly what it means, but it's still a breakthrough._

Gwen clumsily tried to find her way through the darkness. She bumped into someone with an, "Oof."

"Trent, is that you?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Even better," she heard Duncan say. "I've been waiting to get you alone."

"Duncan, not now," Gwen sighed. "I've gotta find my team and you've gotta find yours."

"What's the rush?" Duncan said as he grabbed Gwen's hand. "Don't you want to spend a little quality time? Alone? In the dark?"

Gwen was finding it harder and harder to resist.

"I can't," she said half-heartedly both they both shared kissed.

What they didn't know was that Lindsay was also not too far away and had recognized their voices.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I just know there's got to do after hearing that. Somehow this will caused the teams to stop trusting each other. I need to tell someone. Someone like…Leshawna? Oooh, I know, Trent._

Sadie felt her knees knocking together as she slowly wandered the forest. She shivered both from the cold and her fear. Eventually she found someone else.

"Katie," she exclaimed happily.

"Sadie," came the happier reply.

Then both girls turned away from each other in anger.

"My ex-BFFF," Sadie huffed.

"Oh come on, you're just jealous," Katie said. "You should be, after all I'm on a team with Justin, Alejandro, and Duncan."

"Hmph, you're the one that should be jealous," Sadie retorted. "I've got Noah on my team, and as any girl with half a brain knows, he's the real prize."

"Well the only reason I don't have half a brain is because I've had to share it with you all this time," Katie snapped back.

"Nuh-uh, I've been sharing my brain with you," Sadie argued back.

"Well it doesn't matter because with your size you'll be lucky to even get Owen," Katie snapped.

"You are the dumbest, meanest, girl I wish I'd never called 'friend,'" Sadie finished as she turned away.

Once both girls thought they were out of sight, they burst into tears. After much aimless wandering and sobbing, Sadie eventually spotted the ocean. She made her way to it and quickly noted Chris and various member of her team.

"Very clever," Chris exclaimed as he counted Noah, Eva, Beth, and Sadie. "But you're still missing one more."

Leshawna had landed on the far side of the island. She dusted herself off then began to make her way back. After a bit of travelling she saw a pair of legs struggling in some brambles.

"Let me give you a hand," Leshawna said as she pulled out Courtney.

"Oh, it's you," Courtney hissed. "What do you want?"

"I just want to help out," Leshawna said innocently. "I may not be DJ, but I'm not going to leave someone stuck in this nasty old place."

"Well, forget it," Courtney said as she headed in the other direction. "I can't trust anyone from the other team."

"You can't trust anyone on your team either," Leshawna said under her breath.

After walking a bit further Courtney turned around and snapped, "Quit following me!"

"Um, hello, we're going to same way," Leshawna sighed. "Look, we don't have to be friends, but can we please just get along? On a place like this, being alone isn't such a good idea."

Courtney couldn't argue with that logic.

Cody struggled about in the darkness, but once his eyes adjusted he got an idea. He began piling leaves and twigs in a small cleared space. He then took two larger sticks and began to rub them together.

"Come on, it always works in the movies," Cody complained as he rubbed furiously.

Eventually he managed to get a spark and started a weak fire.

"This should draw the others," he said not realizing that the small glow could barely been seen from where he was standing.

However it did attract some company, just not who he was expecting.

"Cody, what a surprise," said Heather as she approached with Alejandro.

Cody looked pale as he saw his two old enemies.

"You don't mind if we share this…ember with you, right?" Heather asked as she sat down.

"I…guess not," Cody sighed.

"The three of us together must bring back memories," Alejandro said.

_Cody's Confessional_

_Yeah, bad memories._

"So, for some reason, she really digs me, eh," Ezekiel explained.

"That's obvious, she likes that wild animal you turned into," Owen explained.

"My what, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Yeah, you know…uh never mind," Owen said. "But the point is, I need to act more like an animal."

The two caught up with Izzy. Ezekiel stayed hidden, but Owen chased after her. The fat boy got on all fours and began to bark at her like a dog.

"What's wrong, now, Owen?" she sighed. "Did you get something stuck in your shoes again."

Ezekiel slapped his face in frustration.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Yo, a net falls on her, eh, and she thinks it's aliens. When someone acts like a dog, eh, she thinks he's got something in his shoe. Yo, is there any understand this girl, eh?_

Bridgette could hear Owen and Izzy's voices and she tried to follow them. It was then that she bumped into Lindsay who seemed to be in a hurry.

"Lindsay, glad I found you," Bridgette exclaimed. "I think Izzy's just ahead; if we catch up with her we'll be halfway done."

"Sorry, I'm busy," Lindsay said as she continued to run in the opposite direction.

"Busy, with what?" Bridgette demanded.

"Just stuff," Lindsay called back as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Lindsay, come back," Bridgette called. "Come back!"

She screamed in frustration, then decided that she ought to keep up with Izzy. Lindsay, meanwhile, had finally managed to locate Trent.

"Trent, Trent, I have something very important to tell you," Lindsay said eagerly.

"What is it, Lindsay?" Trent asked confused.

"Um…what was it again?" Lindsay muttered to herself.

After a few minutes of thinking she exclaimed, "Oooh, I know, Greta and Dukey were kissing."

"Who are Greta and Dukey?" Trent asked even more confused.

"No, it was Gertrude and David," Lindsay corrected herself.

Trent just looked at her perplexed.

"Oooh, wait, it was Gwen and Duncan," Lindsay finally managed. "They were right over there."

"What!" Trent cried as she ran the way that she had pointed him.

After running in the direction for a while he picked up on Gwen's soft voice whispering. He turned to follow it, and sure enough, he found Gwen lying on top of Duncan.

"So, this is what you call ending all relationships?" Trent snapped at Gwen.

"Trent, I—" Gwen didn't know what to say.

"Hey, leave her alone," defended Duncan. "Do you actually expect her to resist me?"

Trent just turned away in disgust as he muttered, "I should have known I couldn't trust you, Gwen."

Gwen reached out for him, but was pulled back by Duncan.

"Now, where were we?" Duncan said as he pulled her close.

Instead, Gwen punched him in the eye and shoved back into the bushes.

"Trent, wait up!" Gwen called as she chased after him.

Tyler and Geoff had managed to meet up and were headed towards a large monument. They couldn't make out what it was from the distance, but both agreed that it would be a good place to check for other teammates.

"I don't know what's gotten into Bridgette," Geoff sighed. "I mean, we've had fights before, but she's always had a reason. Now, I don't know what's going on."

"Don't tell me about girl troubles," Tyler sighed. "Mine just broke up with me, out of the blue with no warning."

"Maybe if we won more challenges, they'd respect us again," Geoff suggested.

"I don't know about that, but I'm all for winning more challenges," Tyler said. "Trouble is there's something about this show that's weakening my sportacular powers. Maybe the island is loaded with kryptonite."

"Or maybe you just need to work on your skills a bit more," Geoff suggested. "That's what I'm gonna try, you should join me."

The two had arrived at the monument. It looked to be an old crumbling temple. Surrounding it were various large stone heads with angry faces.

"Let's check on the other side," Tyler suggested.

However, both froze in their tracks when one of the heads started moving towards them.

"Grr, you have invaded my sacred land," it growled at them.

Both boys screamed like a pair of girls and ran for their lives. Once they were gone Justin stepped out from behind the head and laughed. As he turned to the side he spotted Bridgette, Izzy, and Owen arriving at the entrance to the ruins.

"So, Izzy, I think I was abducted by aliens," Owen said trying to start conversation with the redhead.

"As if, no alien would want you," Izzy scoffed.

What Justin didn't see was Sierra slip behind him and drop a few pebbles into his pockets.

_Sierra's Confessional_

_Okay so maybe it was a little underhanded, but if anybody deserves the curse of Boney Island it's the evil team. Especially Alejandro…oh he makes me so mad!_

"Trent, what happened was a complete fluke," Gwen tried to explain for the 50th time.

It was then that she noticed Katie approaching them.

"Mind if I walk with you guys?" she asked downtrodden.

"I'm okay with it," Gwen said. "I'm not sure if Trent is though."

"Are you guys having friendship issues too?" Katie asked.

"You could say that," Gwen sighed.

"The first thing you should do is apologize for saying or doing anything you didn't mean," Katie said more to the forest than Gwen.

"Trent…I'm really sorry for what happened," Gwen said sincerely. "I let my emotions get the better of me when I knew it was a bad idea. But I meant what I said, I'm not going to keep dating Duncan."

"Then you should explain your true feelings," Katie continued.

"I like you, Trent, I really do," Gwen continued her apology. "You know that I would never intentionally hurt of lie to you. I want us to keep being friends."

"Then you should finish by putting it all behind you," Katie concluded.

"What happened was a mistake on my part," Gwen finished. "Can you forgive me?"

Trent sighed, then turned around and smiled. The two embraced.

"I'm sorry too," Trent added. "I should have let you explain. I was just so surprise. I guess I let emotion get the better of me too."

Gwen turned to Katie and asked, "Is this what you would say to Sadie if you had the chance?"

"What? No!" Katie protested. "That's the kind of apology that I expect from Sadie after all the horrible things she said.

Noah was looking extremely tired as he paced the beach waiting for Owen, or anyone to show up.

"Where is everyone?" he demanded. "It's not like it's rocket science."

"Oh, looks like rain," Chris pointed out as he pulled out an umbrella for himself.

Right on cue a powerful downpour drenched Noah and his team.

"Looks like we might have to wait all night," Chris said eagerly. "With this rain campers are probably going to find shelter."

Noah just collapsed in frustration.

"There you guys are," Courtney said in her shrill voice as she spotted Heather and Alejandro.

Suddenly rain began to pour down on them and doused Cody's miniscule fire.

"Come, let's find the rest before we get soaked," Courtney ordered as she grabbed her two teammates; leaving Cody and Leshawna alone.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_That girl is hypocrisy at its worst. She thought that I would abandon her because we're on different teams. Then she runs off with her team once she doesn't need me anymore._

To get out of the relentless rain the campers outside of the ruins decided to hide inside for shelter. This turned out to not work as well as planned since there was very little room for all of them.

"Why are the walls made of pillows?" Sierra asked.

"That's me," replied Owen.

"Zeke, is that you?" Izzy gasped.

"Uh…no, eh," Ezekiel replied.

"Darn," sighed Izzy.

"Justin, where are you?" Courtney called from the outside.

"Time to go," Justin exclaimed as he began to work his way through the crowd. "Pardon me, excuse me."

"Ow, watch it."

"Ack, that was my foot."

"Watch where you're going."

After much struggling Justin managed to get out and meet up with the rest of his team

"Now all we need is Katie," Courtney exclaimed.

They managed to find Katie who was hiding under a tree with Gwen and Trent.

"Katie, let's go," commanded Courtney.

The tanned girl got up and followed her team.

"We should try to find our team too," Gwen said part yawning. "We should…"

Before she could finish she found herself falling asleep against Trent.

Team Something South was trying to get some sleep, but that was quite difficult when they were out in the open in a downpour. Courtney's team showed up, all looking miserable in the wet.

"Congratulations, Team Evil East," Chris exclaimed. "You win this challenge."

"Great let's get out of here," Courtney demanded.

"Actually we still need to wait for the others," Chris pointed out.

"Well, when are they gonna get here?" Alejandro demanded.

"Not too long from now," Chris assured. "Maybe morning."

The team groaned and collapsed on one another.

When the sun returned to shine on Boney Island the various campers in the old temple exited. They all looked terrible for their lack of sleep, but they were ready to continue.

"You know, Zeke, I've been thinking," Owen said. "There's no way I can be you, and you're who Izzy wants. So I'm gonna move on and let you have her."

"But I don't want her," moaned Ezekiel.

The group was met by various pairs. Leshawna and Cody both looked exhausted, while Tyler and Geoff didn't look much better. Trent and Gwen were the only ones who looked like they got any sleep at all.

"Walking…all night…ugh," Leshawna moaned.

"Wait a minute," Sierra gasped. "If we're all here, then shouldn't we…"

She didn't need to finish. The many campers all ran as fast as they could back to where Chris was waiting for them. In a scramble of teams that all clumped together and ran in a crowded mess. Once they arrived Chris, who was barely awake, tried to count who had arrived first.

"Aw screw it," he yawned. "Looks like you all win this time."

However he stopped when he saw Owen trailing behind the group.

"On second thought, Team Something South, I'll be seeing you for a camp fire ceremony tonight," he changed his plan.

"Lindsay, you can't keep doing this," Bridgette argued. "If you want to be a part of this team you need to work with us and stop treating us like garbage."

"It's called taking charge," Lindsay argued back.

"Well you don't deserve to be in charge," Bridgette countered.

"I so do," was only Lindsay could say.

"I don't like dividing up friends, but we're going to have to turn to our other teammates to decide who they want," Bridgette said. "Who's it going to be? Me or her?"

The three guys looked from Bridgette to Lindsay. Both looked furious. It was then that Izzy entered with a smile.

"Hey, great game guys," she cheered. "We rock."

Unanimously the boys stepped towards Izzy.

"Team Something South," Chris greeted as he arrived at the campfire. "You've been here twice in the first three challenges, tsk tsk."

The five campers looked either frustrated or worried.

_Beth's Confessional_

_Well Owen did cost us the challenge, but he's such a sweet guy._

_Noah's Confessional_

_Well I tried didn't I, and it didn't work. Maybe now I'll get to go home._

_Sadie's Confessional_

_The plan wasn't that hard, even I could follow it. I don't see what took Owen so long._

"Let's just get this over with," Noah sighed.

"Fine, the marshmallows go to," Chris started. "Beth and Eva."

The two girls caught their marshmallows, Beth smiled at her friend, but Eva just shot her an irritated look.

"And the last two marshmallows go to," Chris continued. "Sadie and….Noah. Sorry, Owen, time for you to go."

"It's okay, Chris," Owen exclaimed. "I was able to make peace with my rival for my woman's heart. Now that I'm ready to move on I'm sure I'll find lots of willing girlfriends."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Chris said as he guided him to the Boat of Losers.

"He's gonna need it," Noah added.

Once Owen was gone, Chris turned to the camera and said, "Team Something South isn't looking too hot; can they pull it together? How will the curse affect Justin and his team? When is Gwen gonna pick a guy and stick with him? Tune in next time and maybe some of your questions will be answered."


	6. Chapter 5: Retributions

"Glad to see you could make it," Chris announced as he walked down the beach. "Before we get started, let's take a look back at some of the losers. First there was Harold who was booted out because he was aiding the enemy. Then DJ left since his nice attitude just wasn't working out. And most recently Owen took the boot when he cost his team what could have been an easy victory. Let's tune in with our number one loser, 'Blaineley.'"

The camera switched to a dark stage set where Harold, DJ, and Owen stood confused.

"Gosh, there's like no one here," Harold complained.

"It doesn't like this place has been used since last season," Owen commented.

"Are you sure this was where we were supposed to go?" DJ asked.

"Where is Blaineley?" Chris demanded as the camera focused back on him.

Another shift revealed Blaineley relaxing in a hot tub.

"Ha, I knew that they could keep me," she laughed. "Now I'm free!"

"Ooookay, Total Drama Aftermath will have to wait," Chris sighed. "Instead let's take a look at our current losers."

Courtney got out of her bed sleepily. She slowly made her way to her private bathroom in the back of the cabin. As she opened the door and bucket of water tumbled over her.

"Duncan!" she screamed in rage.

"I didn't do it!" Duncan cried as he woke up.

Seeing Courtney soaking wet with the bucket on her head, he added more honestly, "I seriously didn't do that."

Next the camera showed Sadie tossing in her sleep. When she cracked her eyes open she screamed and recoiled in terror.

"What is it, Sadie?" Beth asked as she rushed to the girl's side.

"Someone left severed horse head in my sleeping bag," Sadie sobbed. "Oh this is terrible."

"Sadie," Noah pointed out, "this is a toy, plush horse."

"Ooh," Sadie exclaimed as Noah rolled his eyes.

At Team Nutty North Bridgette awoke to find everyone staring her. Someone had drawn a goofy pair of glasses over her eyes in her sleep.

"What's up guys?" she asked confused.

"Hey, I love your glasses," Izzy said sincerely. "I had the same pair when I was a kid."

Lastly Gwen awoke to find that someone had left a pan of jelly at the foot of her bed.

As her feet were submerged in goo she sighed, "I'm really getting tired of waking up like this, Chris."

"But it's so much fun," Chris protested. "But enough fun for now, all campers should head to Chef's for breakfast."

As the teams arrived for their morning meal they each sat at their team's table. However, it was clear that there was tension between some of the teams. At the Nutty North table Tyler was watching Lindsay carefully who was eying down Bridgette who was staring at Geoff with annoyance who was looking at Tyler for reassurance. Izzy only stared at Ezekiel.

As Chef brought out food that actually looked edible some campers looked relieved while others looked suspicious. Cody took a big bite out of a sandwich only to gag on it.

"This is plastic," he gasped.

"Aah! There are live fish swimming in my soup!" Heather screamed from Team Evil East.

Duncan was having no trouble eating his bacon, however.

"There's nothing wrong with your food?" Courtney asked.

"Nope, just a little hot," he answered.

Chris shot an annoyed look at Chef.

"What? I was out of five alarm hot sauce," Chef said. "I had to use the regular kind."

"Well as I'm sure you've figured out by now," Chris announced to the campers, "today is all about pranks."

Duncan cheered, "Finally something I'm good at."

While Noah just said, "And here I was hoping we'd be getting a Scrabble challenge."

"I'm giving you the whole day to prank the other teams," Chris explained. "I'll choose the winners based on how good your pranks were and how hard you got pranked yourself. And as always, the loser will be sending someone home. Let's hope that that's not the South suckers again since you're kinda getting low, but hey, with a team of dorks that tends to happen."

The campers finished any of the food that hadn't been contaminated then hurried back to their bases to prepare for the challenge.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I've been trying to think like Heather, I spent three hours wearing that black wig and I think it really helped. The person who I need to get rid of first is Justin; after all he's the only one who thinks that I'm smart so he won't underestimate me. But for this plan to work I've got to stay focused and not get distra—Hey that dirt stain looks a lot like Chris._

"Okay, I've got a plan," Bridgette explained to her group. "Izzy, I think that you're really going to like it."

Izzy cheered and shot her fists into the air, unintentionally punching out Ezekiel behind her.

"Hey, where's Lindsay?" Geoff asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Bridgette sighed. "If she wants to go around acting like the third Heather than she can stay away from us."

Meanwhile Team Winning West was also planning their tactic.

"I think I have an idea," Cody said as he rummaged through his backpack.

Once he found what he needed he lead the team outside and headed for his destination.

"So anybody have any ideas?" Beth asked her team.

"I say that we should show that back-stabbing witch," Sadie growled.

"Heather?" Beth asked.

"Gwen?" Noah suggested.

"No, Katie," Sadie explained.

"Yeah, right," Noah scoffed. "Walking into that team's quarters is just asking for trouble, especially in a challenge like this."

"Well, like, I don't need you," Sadie said uncertainly. "I'll show her myself."

"Well, while she does that I'm going to grab something to read," Noah said.

"But Noah, what about the challenge?" Beth asked.

"I've had to put up with some real pranksters at my school, this gang of morons doesn't scare me," Noah explained as he went inside of the boat.

"Ha, he thinks he had it bad," Eva said under her breath.

"What does that mean?" asked Beth who had overheard.

"It means nothing!" Eva snapped. "Now come on, we've got to do something for this stupid challenge."

"Eva, you can talk to me," Beth insisted. "I'm your friend, I'm there for you."

Eva sighed and sat down, but didn't say anything.

"What is it?" Beth asked. "What's bothering."

"I'll tell you, but only so you'll leave me alone," Eva declared. "I wasn't always so mean, but life taught me that I have to be. I was different as a kid; it was hard to make friends, but easy to make enemies. A lot of people would make fun of me since I didn't like dolls and dresses and all that dumb stuff. And I never had a friend that would stand by me. Every time I thought that I had made a true friend, they would abandon me when I needed them. So that's why I know now that everyone is just going to hurt me some way or another."

"That's so sad," Beth said as she placed her hand on Eva's.

The buff girl didn't even try to move it.

"You know, Eva, we don't have to participate in this challenge if you don't want to," Beth said.

"What do you mean?" Eva asked.

"I think you need some time with a friend," Beth explained. "And I promise that I'll be a true friend."

Before Eva could protest Beth headed to the houseboat.

"I think I saw some tea bags in there," Beth said. "A good cup of tea is the perfect way to solidify a new friendship."

"Alright, just leave this to me," Heather declared. "If there's one thing I'm good at, it's humiliating people. And of course looking gorgeous in anything."

The team rolled their eyes in unison at her egotism. Justin, noticing a chill breeze, went to shut the window. However before he could close it, it came slamming down on his fingers. As he recoiled in pain his banged his head against a hanging light.

"All we need to do is lure someone here," Heather explained. "What's they're in our domain it'll be child's play to prank them at every corner. Any old trick will do."

"Like giving them vinegar instead of soda," Duncan suggested.

"Or sitting them at a chair that has its legs loosened," Katie added.

"Or…pushing them…over," Courtney tried to participate. "Hey! I'm new at this."

"There's one problem with your plan," Alejandro pointed out. "Only an idiot would willingly come all the way here."

There was a sudden knock at the door accompanied by, "It's me, Lindsay."

The team all smiled at each other. Then they rushed to find something that they could use against their victim. In Justin's hurry he tripped over a rug and tumbled to the ground.

Alejandro opened the door and greeted, "Why Lindsay, what brings you here?"

"Well, I really wanted to spend some time at a resort, and this place looks nice," Lindsay said in her innocent voice. "Since we're all friends I thought that you wouldn't mind if I spend some time here."

"Of course not," Alejandro said with a sly smile.

Alejandro guided her to the kitchen where Heather, Duncan, and Katie were waiting eagerly.

"Here, Lindsay, have some soda," Duncan offered.

"Yeah, and have seat too," Katie gestured to the chair.

Lindsay eyed the drink and the chair, then took it and sat down.

"Wow, this chair sure is wobbly," Lindsay commented.

Just before the chair gave way Lindsay "accidentally" spilt her drink over Duncan and stumbled back into Heather.

"Ah! My eyes!" Duncan groaned as he tried to rub the vinegar out of them.

"My hair!" Heather screamed as she fell into a bag of flour.

As Duncan struggled around the room he also knocked Katie to the ground.

"Oops," said Lindsay with the hint of a laugh.

_Heather's Confessional_

_Lindsay is so going down. She got lucky in the kitchen, but she run out crying once we're finished with her._

Sierra was exploring the forest. Leshawna had told her to keep an eye out for anyone coming, but she just had to get out the original site of Total Drama Island. Seeing it on TV was one thing, but experiencing it for real was far better.

"Sierra, come quick!" Bridgette called from the distance. "It's Cody!"

Sierra felt her heart stop at the name of her one true love. She rushed to Bridgette as fast as humanly possible.

"What happened to my Cody-wody?" Sierra gasped.

"He felt into the water, and he's drowning," Bridgette explained frantically. "You have to save him."

Sierra was headed for the beach at the end of the cliff before Bridgette had even finished speaking. She spotted something floating in the water and cried in horror. She dived down without stopping to think. She headed for the figure in the water. However when she reached it, she realized that it was just a pile of old clothes. When she got back to shore soaking wet she realized that she was missing her wig. Without it she only had a bit of pink fuzz.

_Sierra's Confessional_

_Okay…so I think I may have been pranked. Also for those of you who thought that I dyed my hair now you can see how wrong you were. Ha!_

Tyler and Geoff ran side by side with boxes full of water balloons.

"This is the thing we should be doing every day," Geoff exclaimed.

"Carting around water balloons?" Tyler asked confused.

"No, getting exercise," Geoff explained. "Then we'll be more prepared for the challenges."

"Hm, makes sense," Tyler replied.

"What kind of jock are you?" Geoff sighed.

The two arrived just outside of the beach and dropped off the boxes. They spotted Noah reading on the deck of the houseboat.

"Remember, act nonchalant," Geoff said as they approached the boat.

"Hey Noah, what's up," Tyler called to the nerdy boy.

Noah grunted in response.

"So, where are the rest of your team?" Geoff asked.

"I think that Eva and Beth are inside having a tea party or something?" Noah answered.

"Eva…tea party," Tyler repeated.

"It's got to be a prank," Geoff whispered to his friend. "If we go in there we'll probably get clobbered."

"So what do we do?" Tyler asked back.

"Just back up, they're bound to get bored and come out eventually," Geoff said as he already began to pull back.

Sadie rowed her canoe towards the Team Evil East Island. Chris had been generous enough to supply her with a can of paint. Soon she had arrived and was making her way to the back of the cabin.

"This will teach that little traitor a lesson," she declared as she opened the back window.

She spotted Katie approaching the window and readied the can of paint.

"I'm staying back here," Justin said as he stepped in front of Katie. "All of the pranks of Lindsay are backfiring on us, and with my rotten luck she might ruin one of my precious money-makers."

In a splash Justin was covered in blue paint with a can stuck on his head.

"Why does this keep happening?" Justin complained.

Meanwhile things weren't going much better for the rest of the team. Heather had tried to snag the rug that Lindsay was walking on, but the blond had moved quickly and Heather ended up launching herself back. Duncan had tried to stick a "kick me" sign on the back of her, only to find that someone had glued both sides and it was stuck to his hand. Even Courtney had tried to push Lindsay over. Lindsay didn't even have to do anything, Courtney ran right into a wall.

"I think it's time for Lindsay to leave," suggested Justin who was getting tired of everything going wrong.

As he guided Lindsay to the door she spotted a nail sticking out of the wall. With a shove she knocked Justin against it. It ended up ripping across his jeans and revealing his boxes. It also released a pile of pebbles from his pocket.

"Where did those come from?" he gasped.

"From the looks of these designs," Courtney began, "I'd say Boney Island."

"I didn't take those," Justin protested.

"Well, bye-bye everyone, it's been great," said Lindsay sweetly. "Oh, and Justin, thanks for that pep talk. It really boosted my self-confidence."

With that she left.

Cody walked around the central station of the campground; his plan was also ready to go into action. It was then that he heard a noise coming from the bushes. He peeked over and saw what looked like the back of Sierra making out with Ezekiel. However if he had looked closer he would have seen that it was actually Izzy with Sierra's wig who was lovingly kissing Ezekiel. The homeschooled boy was less enthusiastic.

_Cody's Confessional_

_Sierra and Ezekiel? Gotta say I didn't see that coming. But who care, I'm finally free of her. Woohoo!_

Sierra walked back to the central station with water dripping all over her. She spotted Cody who looked ecstatic to see her.

"Sierra, I'm so glad that you've been able to move on," Cody exclaimed. "Now we can just be friends and I can finally stop feeling guilty about wanting Gwen. Or at least a little less guilty."

"What?" Sierra half sobbed and half gasped.

It was then that Cody noticed that her hair was missing.

"Wait a minute," he began.

"Surprise," shouted Izzy as she jumped out holding Sierra's wig.

She was then followed by Ezekiel and Bridgette who were also laughing. Cody looked annoyed while Sierra looked more relieved.

"Well I think that about settling it," Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "Could our winners, Team Nutty North, report to the Dock of Shame for their reward?"

The three smiled at each other and exchanged high fives. When they arrived at the Dock of Shame they found Geoff and Tyler, still with their water balloons, and Lindsay looking quite content. Once they all stood on the dock it began to creak. In a splash the team was submerged into the water.

Team Winning North came out of Chris's cabin laughing. Trent twirled a screwdriver and hammer; while Leshawna held out one of Cody's latest phone devices that had a picture of Chris on it.

"Suckers," it played in Chris's voice.

The team in the water looked a bit frustrated, but then they all burst into laughter.

"Good one, guys," Bridgette laughed as she got out of the water.

Soon they were all high fiving and slapping each other on the back. Even Lindsay.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Okay so I let my guard time just that once. It was so easy to just forget everything and have fun. But now that I think about it, I don't think that Heather would have done the same. That girl never laughs, unless it's at someone. I'll have to work on that._

As the day came to an end, Chris called everyone back to Chef's Cabin. Justin was still covered in blue paint, while Heather had splotches of flour in her hair. Sierra was trying to adjust her wig, while Ezekiel was gurgling mouth washing trying to kill any cooties he'd gotten from kissing Izzy.

"So we had some laughs and some laughable performances," Chris announced. "Team Something South had a simple prank by Sadie, but what really sealed the deal for you guys was that joke up Eva having a tea party."

"Yeah…a joke," Beth laughed nervously.

"Next up, Team Nutty North we're very resourceful," Chris continued. "Lindsay you went a little overboard, but good job overall. However the real spotlight stealers were Team Winning West who managed a prank within a prank. Very creative. And that just leaves Team Evil East, so sad, but I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony tonight. Be sure to pick you want to vote off"

_Heather's Confessional_

_I can't believe that he gave Lindsay self confidence_

_Alejandro's Confessional_

_I can't believe that he brought that curse upon us._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I can't believe that he tried to flirt with me._

_Justin's Confessional_

…_I'm screwed._

"Team Evil East," Chris greeted as the campers sat around the fire, "I really thought that you guys would have this challenge in the bag. But as fate would have it, you've got to send someone home. Let's begin, shall we. First off…Katie."

He tossed a marshmallow to the tan girl.

"And then," Chris continued. "The next person to get a marshmallow and therefore be safe and not have to walk the Dock of Shame and—"

"Get on with it already," Justin snapped. "We all know that I'm the one going home tonight."

He grabbed the marshmallows from Chris and tossed them to the rest of the campers.

"There, done," he said as he made his way to the Dock of Shame.

"Way to kill the moment," Chris complained.

Before Justin could make it to the Boat of Loser he shot through the planks and plummeted into the water.

"Oh yeah, forgot to fix that," Chris commented.

He then turned to the camera and said, "Well we're going to miss Justin's fabulous body. But then again, with Alejandro, he was a bit of a relic. Tune in next week as the drama continues."

_Justin's Confessional_

_They think that they got the last laugh, but they didn't. I did. Ha ha ha ha! I hid those cursed rocks around their cabin, now they'll be cursed forever. No one gets rid of Justin without majorly regretting it._


	7. Chapter 6: Perseverances

"Thanks for joining us again for another exciting episode," Chris greeted the audience as he stood on the beach. "Last week we got to see Lindsay reach scary levels of deviousness as she nearly single-handedly humiliated all of Team Evil East. Beth managed to finally find a soft spot within Eva and at the end of the day it was Justin who had to go home. This week we're going to push the contestants to their physical limits, while also trying to cram as much drama in as possible. But for now let's see what the campers are up to."

The camera shows the inside of the Team Evil East cabin. Courtney was having bad luck in the bathroom, her hairdryer wouldn't start, the toilet refused to flush and the tap only released icy cold water. Outside the bathroom, Alejandro was alone with Katie.

"So, my little spy, what have you found out?" Alejandro whispered to her.

"About what?" Katie asked confused.

Alejandro clenched his teeth and growled, "About Heather."

"Oh, right," Katie said nervously. "Well…um last night she took a shower for like an hour and a half. Then she spent like two hours on her make-up. Then she pretty much just went to sleep."

"She must be up to something, I can sense it," Alejandro mused. "But what."

Meanwhile in the other room Heather was talking with Duncan.

"So what has Al, been up to?" Heather asked him.

"I dunno," Duncan replied lazily.

"What do you mean?" Heather growled. "I told you to watch him."

"And you think that I do everything you tell me to?" scoffed Duncan.

"We're trying to get Alejandro eliminated!" Heather shouted, then immediately covered her mouth. "We can't let him know what we're planning. He's probably already got some scheme in action; we just need to find out what."

_Heather's Confessional_

_I don't get what Heather sees in either of these guys. Duncan is a lazy bum, and Alejandro is a manipulative jerk. Sure, he's handsome, and gentlemanly, and charming, and—Over him!_

Geoff and Tyler were jogging around the mountain base.

"Yeah, this'll show Bridgette," Geoff declared. "And I'm sure it'll give us the edge on the next challenge."

It was then that he noticed that Tyler had fallen behind. The jock was trying to catch his breath as he slowly slugged behind his friend.

"Running's…not really…my thing," he wheezed.

"So, what kind of activity is your thing?" Geoff asked as he slowed down.

"I'm more of an extreme sports kind of jock," Tyler explained. "You know, cliff jumping, jet skiing, deep-space diving."

"Have you actually done any of those things?" Geoff asked as they arrived back at the base.

"Obviously not, I'm only 17," Tyler said as if it should have been obvious. "I'm spending my time preparing myself mentally."

_Tyler's Confessional_

_Geoff's really getting into this exercise thing. But if you ask me it's not gonna help him with his girl. Girls are temperamental creatures; one day you're bringing her her favorite meal, then she breaks up with you and nothing will get her back._

At Team Winning West, Trent woke to find that only he and Leshawna were up.

Once he had gotten dressed Leshawna approached him and asked, "How have you been, Trent?"

"Okay…why?" he asked her.

"I'm just want to play the leader role right and make sure my team is doing okay," Leshawna explained. "The other teams all have issues with co-operation; I want to make sure we all trust each other."

"Well, I have been feeling a little weird about Gwen," Trent confessed.

"Uh-huh," Leshawna said as she gestured for him to continue.

"I keep telling myself that I should move on from her," Trent explained. "She broke up with me almost a year ago, yet she still has a hold over me. I shouldn't have been so mad when she kissed Duncan; but I was. It was like she was still my girlfriend and Duncan was some jerk. But I guess it really was the other way around."

"Have you tried finding another girlfriend?" Leshawna suggested.

"Too many times to count," Trent sighed. "I just can't commit to another relationship, I'm not over Gwen. And I can't really try again here when all of the girls are pretty much undateable."

He suddenly realized his mistake and quickly added, "No offense to you, it's not that I think—"

"No need to apologize, I know what you mean," Leshawna laughed. "You with me would never work out. But back to your issue, I would say just give Gwen her space. You'll be able to move on eventually, in the meantime just try to not to make this any worse. You've got to accept that it's over with her and she can do what she wants."

"Yeah," sighed Trent, "yeah."

As the campers on every team got up, Chris announced over the speaker that breakfast was being served. Many cringed at the thought of what Chef would serve them next. The teams all filed into Chef's cabin and sat at their tables.

"Here, here, here," Chef grumbled as he slapped some slop in front of each camper.

Many of them were poking at it tentatively, still remembering the gag food he had served them previously. Duncan was using his fork to flick it at various others.

"Duncan, that is so immature," Courtney scoffed.

"Hey, I'd rather be immature than a 'two-faced, backstabbing, brainless jerkwad,'" Duncan retorted with a smirk.

Courtney paused in annoyance, then added, "Well, you're still that too."

Team Nutty North was tenser than ever. Bridgette and Lindsay sat at opposite ends eyeing each other intently. Tyler kept an irritated glance on Lindsay, while Geoff was studying Bridgette curiously. Ezekiel looked like he could barely breathe as Izzy wrapped her arm around his neck.

"You'd better eat up," Chris cautioned. "'Cause you'll need all your strength for today's challenge."

The cabin filled with a collective groan. As everyone back reluctantly eating the slop Chef had set for them, Chris began to explain the challenge.

"You'll all be racing today, but this isn't some sissy race," Chris said. "You have to run all the way around the island. You will reach the same course, but you'll be starting and ending at different points. Each team needs to start at their base, then make it all they back to it. The last team to arrive back will, of course, be the losers and have to vote someone off. Oh, and since I loved seeing you trying to trap each other, I've set up some stations throughout the race. If you can spare a few runners you can drop them off at the stations where they'll be able to set up some obstacles for the next approaching."

"That'll be you, princess," Duncan said to Courtney, "We don't need your girlish legs slowing us down."

"As if; I should be leading this team," Courtney sniffed.

"Yeah right, you'll lead us right into one of Chris's many traps," Heather scoffed. "You two love birds can man the traps while Alejandro and I take the lead in the race."

Courtney clearly did not like that idea, but before she could say anything Alejandro said, "I'm afraid you would never be able to keep up with me, Heather."

"Oh yeah, wanna bet!" Heather shot back.

Katie opened her mouth to say something, but then decided against it.

_Katie's Confessional_

_Wow, my team is, like, super competitive. I wonder which one has, like, the thickest head. Heather's majorly freaky, but when Courtney gets angry she's majorly freakier._

The teams had returned to their forts and were preparing for the race to begin.

"Okay, team, we need to plan this out," Leshawna declared. "While the other teams are busy competing with themselves, we'll be working together."

The team nodded in agreement; then Leshawna continued, "Trent, you're the fast so you take the lead. Gwen and Sierra, you're better suited to set up obstacles when we get to one of those stations."

Everyone agreed to work with Leshawna's plan, then they all chanted, "Team Winning for the win!"

"Get ready, teams," Chris announced. "On your mark…get set…go!"+

Team Something South made their way from the beach to the grass and headed for the forest. Eva had a strong lead, while Beth was clearly struggling to keep up. The other two weren't even trying.

"Maybe…we should…slow down, Eva," Beth suggested.

"Why?" barked back Eva without even slowing her pace.

"Because…our friends…aren't as fast as…you," Beth explained. "And we need…to stick together."

Eva reluctantly slowed her pace and allowed for Noah and Sadie to catch up. She made it clear that she was not happy with this pace, but she didn't say anything to Beth. Once they had arrived in the thick of the forest they spotted some crates beneath a tree.

"That most one of the stations," Sadie exclaimed.

"Great, I volunteer myself to work here," Noah wheezed. "I can barely keep out with Eva's 'mild' speed."

"I'll stay too," Sadie said. "I don't think my little feet can take much more."

The two began rummaging through the boxes that Chris had left for them. They found a bunch of nets and ropes. Beth, however, was determined to stick with Eva.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you company," she said to her new friend.

_Eva's Confessional_

_I know that she's only slowing me down, but somehow I can't say "no" to her. Maybe this is what feels like to have a real friend._

Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and Alejandro all ran head to head. They had already arrived at the beach and none of them looked to be slowing down.

"You're not going to leave me in the dust," Courtney declared as she shot a glance at her teammates.

"You say that now, but just a little farther and you'll be complaining that your legs hurt," Duncan shot back.

"I think you've got me confused for Heather," Courtney said, then turned to Heather. "Don't expect us to carry you like brainless slaves when you get tired."

"Just because you're brainless doesn't automatically make you my slave," Heather retorted.

Katie meanwhile had fallen behind.

"Uh…guys…could you, like, wait up," she called but got no answer.

Instead she just collapsed in the sand. The other four followed the arrows that Chris had painted throughout the island and where fast on Eva's tracks. Courtney began to slow down; this gave Heather the boost to dart ahead of the rest.

"See you at the finish line," Heather said as she turned back to face the other three.

However, she didn't see the net that had been strewn between the trees. In a stumble she had herself wrapped in a net.

"Yeah, it worked," Sadie cheered from her hiding spot.

As the three left Heather behind, Alejandro remarked, "You should just stay there, Heather, the damsel in distress role suits you much better than playing the heroine."

Meanwhile at the foot of the mountain, Bridgette had taken the lead of her team. Geoff looked to be struggling a bit more, but had still managed to keep up with her. Behind them came Tyler, Izzy, and Ezekiel; while Lindsay was unable to keep moving after a few steps.

"You guys go ahead," she called. "I'm just gonna sit down."

She tried to sit down on a stump, but ended up collapsing on it in exhaustion.

As Geoff caught up to Bridgette he said, "Fancy meeting you here."

"Just keep your eye on the prize," Bridgette said back.

Geoff looked disappointed, but he still tried to keep up with her. Eventually the team made their way out of the forest and began clambering down to the eastern beach.

"Look by that dune," Tyler pointed out. "Maybe it's one of Chris's stations."

Bridgette and Geoff were already too far ahead, but the other three examined what Chris had left for them. They found various tools, electronics, and netting.

"Ooh, I know someone who can work with this stuff," Izzy exclaimed as she jumped behind a rock.

When she came out her hair had been switched to pigtails.

"What's with the hair change, Izzy?" Tyler asked.

"Izzy? I don't see Izzy around?" Izzy said in a slightly deeper voice. "My name is Enginira and I'm a good friend of Izzy."

She grabbed various equipment then grabbed Ezekiel.

"Just hold still and this probably won't hurt," she said as she brandished a drill.

Tyler decided that he should try to catch up with the other two and ran ahead.

Team Winning West had left behind their base and was making their way along the edge of the mountain.

"Look, there's some sacks up there," Sierra pointed out.

Gwen nodded then waved to Leshawna, letting her know to go ahead. The three campers still running continued through the forest where they spotted Lindsay sleeping against a tree stump.

"Lindsay?" Cody said confused.

Leshawna just shrugged and kept running. Meanwhile Sierra and Gwen had climbed up to a ridge where Chris had stored the sacks. Inside they found various gross substances, such as old jelly, dirt filled with worms, and what they only hoped was mud.

"Here comes someone," Sierra announced as she looked out.

Eva was dragging an exhausted Beth along as she approached the mountain side. However, she was soon passed by Courtney, Duncan, and Alejandro still running strong.

As the trio came beneath the ridge, Sierra cried, "Bombs away!"

Suddenly the three were being pelted with various disgusting substances. Courtney looked horrified when she saw the green jelly splash near her, but luckily none got on her. Alejandro however was not as fortunate. With a well-placed toss from Gwen an entire sack soared onto his head. He blindly struggled to get it off, but only ended up ramming into a tree.

"Ha, take that, Al!" Duncan laughed.

_Alejandro's Confessional_

_My. Name. Is. Not. Al! It's Alejandro! Alejandro, Alejandro, Alejandro!_

Tyler had managed to catch up with Bridgette and Geoff, but he didn't seem to be doing so well. His breathing was getting thick and each step looked incredibly painful. Geoff wasn't doing much better as he forced himself to keep up with Bridgette. No one spoke. They made in through the beach without running into any trouble. Soon they were in the forest and fast approaching the mountain where they had started. Tyler, however, didn't see the net that lay on the ground. Even though it wasn't strew up, he still tripped over it and in a struggle ended up wrapped in netting.

"Hey, we didn't even need to set that one up," Sadie laughed.

Trent, Leshawna, and Cody exited the forest and had begun climbing down to the eastern beach. Trent arrived first and pulled ahead. Cody and Leshawna took a bit longer to catch their breaths. As they took off, Cody noticed Ezekiel walking towards them.

"What's up guys?" he said nervously.

Before anyone had time to react, Izzy jumped out from behind a rock with a button in hand. "Surprise!" she cried as she pushed the button.

Suddenly Ezekiel exploded in a blast of smoke. When it had cleared, it was revealed nets had shot out of his clothes and all over Leshawna and Cody. However, as a side effect, Ezekiel was now in his underwear. His face turned scarlet as Izzy smiled at him.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_She's says that it was accident, eh. But, yo, I'm telling you, I'm pretty sure it was on purpose, eh._

"Just you and me now, Princess," Duncan said as they closed in on their finish line. "Feeling tired yet."

"No way," Courtney said. "I could do this all day."

Both increased in speed. Duncan took the lead, then Courtney pulled ahead. It was impossible to say who arrived first as they both stumbled to their destination.

"Well, looks like we've got our first winners," Chris announced. "And are they a sweet dream team or what?"

"Shut it, Chris!" Courtney barked.

"And, it looks Team Nutty North is closing in," Chris announced as they camera switched locations.

It now showed Bridgette, followed by a very exhausted Geoff, arriving at their finish line.

"We did, Bridge," Geoff managed to say as he raised his hand for a high-five.

Bridgette just said, "Good job."

_Geoff's Confessional_

_Gee, I thought that Bridgette would be impressed with me after all that. She barely even smiled. I don't know what happened to the Bridgette I fell in love with, but it's getting harder to believe that this is the same girl._

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_Wow, that was close. I know that I might seem a bit obsessive, but if we had lost then won of us would have been voted off. I'm tired of me and Geoff always getting the boot, we've got to work harder than ever to stay above the best. I know that Geoff understands that._

Trent was still running through the beaches at this point. He was surprised to find a coconut roll up to his knee harmlessly.

"You're not getting past me," Katie said uncertainly as she prepared another coconut.

She tried to launch it, but it quickly fell to the ground and again did nothing to hinder Trent. The boy ran ahead without looking back.

"Uh, Katie, you know there's a station behind you, right?" Chris pointed out.

The tan girl turned around to see a pile of barrels, each marked with "Danger" or "TNT." Katie punched a coconut in frustration.

"Now, let's take a look at both of the final teams," Chris said as the camera spilt into two screens.

One showed Trent running into the grassy area; the other showed Eva having to give Beth a piggyback to catch up. Eva was just leaving behind the mountain. Both looked like they were ready to give in, but they kept moving.

"Go Trent," Leshawna cheered.

"You can do it," Gwen added.

"We know you can," Cody threw in.

"Shouldn't we be cheering too?" Sadie asked Noah.

"Okay, go psycho wrestler and five-year old teenager," Noah cheered sarcastically.

Both were nearing their destinations. Eva's steps were getting slower, while Trent was making a mad sprint for his fort. Eva could see the boat now as she entered the final stretch. Both were closing in now.

"And the winner is Trent!" Chris exclaimed.

Team Winning West all shouted out in joy.

"And as for Team Something South, tonight one of you is going home," Chris declared. "Three times already? Not impressive performance."

_Noah's Confessional_

_Eva is the one who's supposed to be an athlete, but she lost the race. What else is she good for?_

_Beth's Confessional_

_I can't vote for Eva, that's not what friends do. I can't vote for Noah, either, he may not know it, but he's out leader and we need him. And I can't vote for Sadie because…because…_

_Eva's Confessional_

_I would have won if Beth hadn't slowed me down. But I can't vote for her…like the same way I couldn't say "no" to her. It feels kind of nice actually, having a friend who you can trust around._

The four remaining campers sat around the fire. Sadie looked to be incredibly nervous, while Noah and Eva stared ahead without concern. Beth just had her fingers crossed.

"Alrighty then, let's begin," Chris declared as he brought out three marshmallows. "First off…Noah."

"Thrilling," Noah replied stoically as he caught the marshmallow.

"Next, it's," Chris began, "Beth."

The geeky girl caught her marshmallow. Sadie began looking really nervous now, even Eva looked worried. She shot a glance to Beth who gave her a reassuring thumbs-up.

"And the final marshmallow will be going to," Chris began.

Both girls glanced at each other. Eva growled at Sadie who was shaking violently now.

"Sadie," Chris announced as he tossed the final.

"What!" screamed Eva.

She then turned to Beth and snarled, "This is all your fault. You made me lose focus. I thought that I could depend on you, and you only held me back!"

Two interns dressed like they were ready to wrestle a grizzly bear had to restrain Eva and drag her to the Boat of Losers.

"I'll get you, Beth," Eva declared. "You're gonna pay!"

"Um…she's not going to come back?" Beth asked Chris nervously. "You know, like the last time she was eliminated."

"As fun as bringing her back would be," Chris answered, "our budget just can't afford her frequent rampages."

Chris then turned to the cameras for his concluding speech, "So there you have it; making friends is not a good way to win this game. Team Something South aren't shaping up to be the stuff of champions as they've already been reduced to half their original size. Can they turn it around? Will the curse hinder Team Evil East any further? Will Team Nutty North's constant teamwork issues ever bite them in the butt? You'll have to come back next week and find out."


	8. Chapter 7: Realizations

_Author's Note: Hey, just wanna say a couple things quickly. First of all I'm really surprised at how this is turning out; I wanted to just vent some ideas, and I wasn't expecting to get any reader. I'm having quite a bit of fun with this and hopefully it'll continue this way. Secondly I feel kinda bad about getting rid of Eva as soon as she got some development, but my reasoning is that's the way the show works. As soon as a character's storyline is finished, they're gone. I was able to show another side of her, but now it's time to focus on other plotlines. Lastly, a quick warning, there's a brief reference to Twilight in this chapter which could spoil the ending, you've been warned._

"Welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Chris announced. "Last week we got to see a few relationships take some twists and turns. Like Duncan and Courtney, who were eager to prove their strengths to each other. Or Geoff as his desperate attempts to impress Bridgette didn't seem to make an impact on her. However, it was Eva's new friendship with Beth that cost her the challenge and sent her packing for home. This week won't be as pushing physically, but you can bet that it'll just as dramatic…if not more."

The camera then switched to Team Winning West. Leshawna was returning with a pile of fruits in her hands. Gwen had just woken up and glanced at Leshawna curiously.

"It took a bit of scouting, but I managed to find something edible here and there," she explained as she tossed a pear to Gwen. "It sure beats Chef's cooking."

Gwen smiled as she took a bite of the fruit, she then added, "Thanks Leshawna."

"Hey, I'm just trying to look out for my teammates," Leshawna said with a shrug. "So, how has giving up men been for you?"

"It's…not easy," Gwen sighed. "Trent is such a nice guy and it really hurts me knowing that he still wants me. Then there's Duncan, just thinking about him gives me shivers; but I know that being with him isn't a good idea."

"There's also Cody," Leshawna added.

Gwen glanced at the boy drooling off the side of his bed. "I don't have feelings for him."

Both girls laughed lightly; then Leshawna said, "I think you're doing the right thing. Trent is a good friend, and he'll get over you. I can't say the same for Duncan, but just don't give him any reason to want you and he'll probably take a hint."

"But when am I gonna get a hint?" Gwen sighed. "As much as I know that it's wrong to be with Duncan, as big as a jerk he is, as much as I know how mad Courtney is at me, I still can't lose the feeling for him."

"Maybe when this is all over you guys can all work something out," Leshawna suggested. "But trust me, if you try that now, this show will tear you all to shreds."

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_I don't know if Chris has something against couples, or if it's just the million dollar prizes that's making people loco, but anything related to Total Drama will destroy your relationship. That's why I had to keep away from Harold, and why it's best for Gwen to keep ignoring the other guys._

Courtney had clearly had a rotten sleep. Bags had formed under her eyes and her steps were slow and lazy. She yelped in pain as a sliver shot into her bare foot. As she tried to pull it out she lost her balance and slammed her hip against the bed. In a fit of rage she screamed and kicked the bed. This only resulted in her hurting her foot even more.

Meanwhile Heather and Duncan were outside. "Please tell me you've got something to report," Heather whispered to Duncan.

"Fine, fine, I did manage to find something out," Duncan said. "Turns out, Al had the same idea as you and is using Katie to spy on you."

"How did you find out?" Heather gasped.

"Wasn't hard; that girl can't keep a secret, she all but announced it," Duncan explained.

Hiding behind the door, Katie gasped; then clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Well we've got to vote her off the next time we lose," Heather declared.

"I thought you wanted Alejandro gone. Change your mind?" Duncan said suggestively.

"No, it's just that…it's just that…uh," Heather stumbled for an explanation. "He's probably prepared for this and will make sure no one votes for him. He won't suspect us voting off his little spy."

"Right, whatever," Duncan scoffed.

When the two weren't looking, Katie frantically scrambled back inside. She quickly found Alejandro.

"You absolutely have got to help," she begged the tall boy. "Heather, she like knows that I've been watching her and stuff. She and Duncan are so totally going to vote me off!"

"And why should I care?" Alejandro scoffed back at her. "My spy isn't very useful now that's she been found out, and you know far too much anyway."

Katie gasped, "You…you…you traitor!"

_Katie's Confessional_

_All this time, Alejandro, has only wanted me as a minion, not a friend. Now they're all going to vote me off. Sadie was right about me, I am brainless. Sadie! Oh no, I've got to apologize to her. If I leave tonight she might hate me for the rest of her life._

The teams arrived at Chef's cabin for the usual routine. However, instead of sitting at her table, Katie instead sidled over to her former BFFF, Sadie.

"Um…Sadie, can I talk to you?" Katie asked nervously.

"What?" sniffed Sadie.

"It's just," Katie began, then she started to sob, "I'm really really really, totally sorry I was so mean to you. You were the bestest femalest friend I ever had in my whole entire life. I should never ever have left you behind."

Sadie was crying too now, "No I was the horrible friend. I shouldn't have been made just because you wanted to be with someone like Justin. I would have done the same thing, but instead I just got mad. That was so super immature of me; I shouldn't have let that ruin our friendship."

"You know, it takes a true friend to admit they were wrong," Katie said.

"Well then you're a truer friend than me," Sadie replied.

"No you're the truest friend ever," Katie said as they embraced each other.

"Let's never fight again," Sadie said.

"I love you, Sadie."

"I love you, Katie."

"Stop," Noah sighed. "You're going to give me diabetes."

"Alright, campers, finish up your breakfast and meet my out by the stage," Chris called.

"What stage?" Lindsay asked.

"Oh, you can't miss it," Chris promised.

Once the campers had eaten what barely qualified as food, they made their way outside. Sure enough, they easily spotted a brightly coloured background and platform. As they approached they saw four podiums sit up on the stage.

"Welcome, welcome to the Total Drama Trivia Show," Chris, in a tacky suit, announced. "For this activity four competitors will have to answer various skill testing questions to win a spectacular prize."

"Prize?" Heather repeated clearly interested.

"That's right," Chris said as Chef unenthusiastically revealed a pile of crates. "For every question you get correct your team will receive one of these crates. You will need to contents to have a shot at winning today's real challenge."

"So, who's going to be participating in this trivia game?" Gwen asked.

"Who better to represent the teams than their captains?" Chris said. "Come on up here, Courtney, Izzy, Noah, and Leshawna."

The four made their way up to the podiums.

"This'll be a piece of cake," Courtney boasted. "I got straight A's on my last report card."

"That's nice," Noah shot back. "But I got straight A+'s."

"Well…I was voted most likely to be a scientist," Courtney shot back.

"I was invited to join Mensa Junior," Noah as he mimed a yawn.

"Only junior?" Courtney retorted.

Leshawna just banged her head against her podium; she sighed, "I'm toast."

"Hey, what does this button do?" Izzy exclaimed; as she pressed it a loud HONK blasted through the area.

"Yes, that's," Chris began but was interrupted by another HONK, "the button that you'll-" HONK "-press when you know-" HONK "-the answer."

"There are four categories," Chris explained, glad that the honking had stopped, "Science, Geography, Literature, and The World's Greatest Host. Each category has three questions. We'll cycle through them and when you know the answer-" HONK "-yes, Izzy, you do that. If you get the answer wrong it can be answered by another contestant. If no one can answer it then no one gets the crate. Now let's begin."

The contestants each got into a ready position, except Izzy who was still busy pressing the button.

"For Science, what is the smallest particle in an atom?" Chris asked.

Izzy immediately pressed her button.

"Izzy," Chris said.

"Yeah?" the redhead asked.

"What's the answer?" Chris sighed.

"The what?" Izzy asked perplexed.

"What is the smallest particle in an atom?" Chris repeated.

"Not a clue," Izzy responded.

"Then could you please refrain from hitting that button?" Chris grumbled. "Does anyone actually know the answer?"

Noah hit his button and answered, "Electron."

"Correct, that's one crate for Team Something South," Chris announced as Chef tossed a crate to Sadie.

"On to the next question, Geography," Chris continued. "What country is Mt. Fuji located in?"

"Too easy," Courtney exclaimed as she hit her button. "Japan."

"Correct," Chris exclaimed. "One crate for Team Evil East."

"Now on to Literature," Chris said. "Romeo was of what house?"

"Montague," Noah said calmly with his finger on his button.

"Two crates for Team Something South!" Chris exclaimed. "Next question, what is my favorite pastime?"

The contestants each looked uncertain about this one. Izzy eagerly slammed her button.

"Yes, Izzy," Chris said.

"Collecting barnacles off of an angry orca whale?" she suggested.

"Uh…no," Chris said.

"Torturing innocent kids," Noah tried.

"Close, but no," Chris said. "No one knows? Then no crate for you!"

Leshawna was looking even more worried now, while Noah and Courtney eyed each other challengingly.

"Science again; what is the uncommon fourth state of matter?" Chris asked.

Izzy once again was eager to unleash another HONK.

"Yes, Izzy," said Chris clearly not expecting anything from her.

"Um…hold on…I had it," she muttered. "Nope, don't got it."

"What a surprise," Chris said as he rolled his eyes.

Courtney answered next, "Plasma!"

"That's two points for Team Evil East," Chris exclaimed.

"I am not letting those two hog all the crates," Leshawna declared to herself.

Chris began, "What—"

He was cut off, this time by Leshawna's HONK.

"Whatever the question is, I got it," she said.

"What is the capital of Nunavut?" Chris asked.

"Aw, jeez," Leshawan sighed, clearly nervous.

"Alaska!" called out Duncan.

"Alaska," Leshawna answered, then, "Alaska?"

"Can't believe she fell for that," Duncan said smugly.

"Iqaluit," Noah answered matter-of-factly.

"Team Something South pull ahead with three crates," Chris announced. "Now on to Literature again, who is the protagonist of Moby Dick?"

Again, it was Izzy who slammed down her button.

"Do you actually know this time, Izzy?" Chris sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I do," she replied. "Let's the protagonist…hm…well, I'm pretty sure it's male."

"Ishmael is correct," Chris said. "Score one for Team Nutty North. Now, let's see if any of you know anything about me. What is the name of my wife?"

Leshawna was first to push her button as she declared, "Without a doubt, you do not have a wife."

"You don't have to rub it in," Chris mumbled, then louder, "We're reached the final four questions. Everyone has at least one crate. Let's see how this turns out. What is the only mammal that lays eggs?"

"Platypus!" Both Noah and Courtney cried simultaneously.

"A tie?" Chris remarked. "Well I guess that means that neither of you get a crate.

The two smartest competitors shot each other murderous glances.

"What is the largest country in the world?" Chris continued.

"Russia!" Courtney was able to answer before Noah.

"What is the name of Edward and Bella's baby?"

Both Courtney and Noah looked shocked by this question.

"Ha ha, I got this!" Leshawna cheered. "Renessme!'

She received many disbelieving stares.

"What? It's a good book," Leshawna defended.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_Don't judge me. It's a good book!_

"And now for the final question," Chris said with a smug grin. "I may be the best host in the world, but there was one moron who rejected the offer to play my role. You know her as Blaineley, but what is her real full name?"

Izzy was first to HONK.

"Izzy, do you not understand the concept of that button?" Chris sighed. "You push it when you know the answer. Know the answer."

"Wait a minute, I know this," Geoff gasped from the audience as he began scribbling a note.

He tossed it up to Izzy who answered, "Mildred Stacy Andrews O'Halloran!"

"Point goes to Team Nutty North!" Chris exclaimed. "That concludes part one of the challenge. Why don't you open up your prizes now?"

Heather, Duncan, and Alejandro all began to pry open the boxes.

"Glitter glue?" Heather remarked.

"Feathers?" Alejandro questioned.

"A block of wood?" Duncan wasn't even sure how to respond to his prize.

"That's right," Chris said. "For this challenge you'll be making good old fashioned arts and crafts."

"And what?" Courtney asked. "No killer bears, or deadly lava to make things more interesting?"

"Hey, do you think that I have a magic hole full of infinite money?" Chris said. "Well…it's not working right now, so we've had to cut some luxuries."

Beth and Sadie opened up their three crates. They found string, beads, and jewels. Gwen and Cody opened their crates to find a tube of milky white glue and old macaroni.

"How come they get the sparkling stuff, and we just get the boring kind?" Sierra pouted.

"Hey, the plain regular glue may not be as showy as it's glittery rival, but it's twice as reliable," Cody defended.

Gwen just rolled her eyes. Lastly Bridgette and Geoff found some yarn and some pipe-cleaners.

"Alright, get to work on those crafts," Chris ordered. "I'll be judging them after an hour and the team that fails the hardest will have to send someone home."

The teams immediately began discussing what they should make.

"I think these things would be perfect for a friendship bracelet," Beth said as she examined their art supplies.

"Ooh, can we, like, dedicate to Katie, the best friend in the world?" Sadie suggested.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Katie, who preferred to avoid her team, replied. "I'm so lucky to have a super friend like you."

"Whatever," Noah said.

"I've got an idea that can't fail," Sierra exclaimed to her team as she began working with the supplies.

"Just leave this to me," Izzy said to her team. "I once had to escape from a cell using just string and sticks. This should be a piece of cake compared."

"Actually I have a better idea," Lindsay interrupted, yet no one paid her any attention. "Hey, listen to me! I've got an idea that is so much better. Pay attention to me!"

When no one looked her way she stormed off.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_For some reason they're not listening to me. My idea will win us this, but they still don't respect me. I've got to force them to see things my way. This calls for something drastic._

"Alright, I've got an idea, everyone," Courtney declared.

"What is it, a crown for Her Majesty?" Duncan mocked.

"Shut up, Duncan!" Courtney snapped.

"My wish is your command, my lady," Duncan continued.

"I said, 'Shut up.'" Courtney snarled.

"There's no need for anger," Alejandro tried to sooth Courtney. "Let's just all get along."

"Alejandro's right," Heather agreed.

That really bugged Courtney. Her grip tightened on the tube of glue she was holding. A glob of glittering blue shot straight into Heather's eye.

"You. Little. Brat!" Heather hissed as she reached for the nearest tube.

Soon Courtney was covered in neon pink.

"That's a good look for you," Duncan laughed.

Courtney looked to be steaming as she unscrewed a tube of purple and dumped it all over Duncan. From there it all went to chaos. Glitter glue was shot all over the place. Alejandro ended up with feathers stuck all of him and the block of wood had fallen to the ground and cracked in half.

"Time's up," Chris announced was the hour had ended. "Let's take a look at your masterpieces."

Before he could continue Lindsay charged back wielding an axe. With a swing she stuck it through Izzy's sculpture made of yarn and pipe-cleaners.

"What was that for?" snapped Bridgette.

"That's what you get for not listening to me," sniffed Lindsay.

"Hm, an axe stuck in a mound of yarn," Chris examined. "I think it, very abstract."

"But the axe wasn't one of their supplies," Noah protested. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"It probably should be, "Chris replied. "But since it was you who pointed that out I'm going to choose to ignore it."

He then moved onto Sierra who had sculpted a perfect model of Chris's head out of macaroni.

"Gorgeous," Chris exclaimed.

He then moved on to Sadie and Beth who presented a small bracelet. Using beads shaped like letters they spelled out "Katie."

"Eh, very cheesy," Chris sighed. "You better hope that the next team screwed up massively because I don't think you could afford to lose another member."

However Chris was shocked to see Team Evil East. Each of them was a disaster of sparkling glue and feathers. The wood lay splintered on the ground.

"Really, guys?" Chris chided. "You had three whole crates and this was all you could come up with? Team Something South today is your lucky day because your art doesn't suck the worse. As for Evil East, I'll be seeing you tonight."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Who does that Heather think she is? Agreeing with Alejandro like she's his puppet, that's my job. Not being his puppet, that is…I mean I agree with him. Because I'm his girlfriend. Which is different from puppet._

_Katie's Confessional_

_I don't even care if they vote for me; I'm just glad that I have my BFFF back. Sorry Chris, this is one friendship you won't be ruining._

The members of Team Evil East were all staring at each other furiously.

"Well, let's get this over with," Chris said as he pulled his plate with four marshmallows. "Which one of you is the most blamed tonight? The first marshmallow goes to…Duncan."

The boy caught his marshmallow then shot a wink at Courtney.

"Also safe are," Chris continued. "Courtney and...Alejandro."

Heather and Katie were the last two remaining. Heather tried to remain stoic, yet her knees knocking gave away her true fear.

"And the final marshmallow," Chris began, "goes to…Heather!"

Heather grabbed her marshmallow, then smiled victorious at the rest of her teammates. Only Alejandro returned the smile.

As Katie made her way down the Dock of Shame Chris asked, "Katie any parting words for your team?"

"They're like so not my team," Katie scoffed. "The only team I need is the one with my BFFF, Sadie. If you're listening Sadie, like, I totally wish you the most luck possible."

With that she boarded the Boat of Losers and disappeared into the night.

"So that wraps up another episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Chris concluded. "Who will go home next? Which relationship will I destroy? Find out soon."

Courtney exited her cabin angrily.

"Something wrong, princess?" Duncan asked as he followed her.

Courtney was too focused on her current thought that she didn't snap back at Duncan.

"Look at what I found under my bed," she declared as she showed the rocks from Boney Island. "That jerk, Justin, must have left them there."

She then tossed them into the water and shouted, "Good-bye, curse!"

The rocks bounced along the water until they hit a shark. The fish angrily swam towards the island.

"Looks like you made him mad," Duncan laughed.

"Why do I care? He can't walk on land," Courtney said.

To her surprise, the shark did come up onto land and began chasing after her.

"Close the door, close the door!" she cried as she ran inside.


	9. Chapter 8: Fixations

"Are you ready for another episode of the always intense Total Drama Revenge of the Island?" Chris announced to the audience. "We slowed things down a bit last week with a trivia and art contest. Despite Courtney taking the lead in the trivia part, her temper cost her team the challenge and resulted in Katie being sent home. Lindsay went from being bossy to a little psychotic when she axed her team's project for not listening to her. I promise you that the drama is only going up from here."

At Team Winning West, Leshawna sat on her bed, looking tired. Cody eventually woke up next and glance at her concerned.

"Are you alright, Leshawna?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've just been losing a bit of sleep," she answered. "I'm trying to be a good team leader, but it takes a lot of early mornings and late nights."

"Hey, you're doing great as it is," Cody reassured.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "But how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay," he replied. "Sierra's really getting on my nerves though. She doesn't understand personal space or personal time or anything relating to the concept of personal. I want to be nice to her, but she's really making it a challenge."

Leshawna just sighed unable to think of anything useful to say

_Cody's Confessional_

_I hope I'm not sounding mean. Sierra really proved to be a great friend last season, but she needs to learn to back off. If she gets that in her head we can be friends, if not it's going to be painful to spend any time with her._

_Beth's Confessional_

_Okay, so maybe my plan with Eva didn't quite work out as I'd hope. But I've just got to do something about Noah and Sadie. Noah has wanted to go home since day one, and Sadie's been all tears now that Katie's gone. There's got to be something I can do to cheer them up._

Beth patted Sadie's back consolingly as the large girl sobbed.

"It's okay," Beth said. "Katie is going to be fine."

"This is just like last time," Sadie cried. "Katie was such a super friend and now we've been separated. I don't know if I can go on."

"Welcome to my life," Noah remarked. "Trust me on this, if you don't want to be here you'll never get voted off."

"That's not the attitude you need," Beth said. "You need to think about what Katie would want. Just think of how thrilled she'll be if you win the million dollars."

Sadie allowed a small smile to appear on her face.

"You're right," she declared. "I'll do it for Katie."

As various campers exited their forts they each were surprised to find a large boulder had been left outside.

"Ah, I see some of you are noticing the gifts I left for you," Chris announced. "You'll need to bring those rocks to the center of the island for today's challenge."

"Ah man, do we have to?" Heather complained.

"No, but the first team to arrive with their rock gets first pick on the equipment you get," Chris explained. "And trust me you don't want to be last."

"Well that's going to be us," Noah sighed.

"Oh it's so completely hopeless," Sadie moaned. "There's only three of us and let's face it we're no sport stars."

"You guys can't keep this up," Beth said. "Even if there are only three of us we're still a team. And Team Something South is going to stick together and work hard. One for all and all for one. Now let's push that rock."

That seemed to be enough to motivate Sadie, while Noah just sighed and went along with her.

***  
>Meanwhile at Team Winning West the five campers were rolling their boulder through the woods. Cody couldn't help but notice that Sierra was sliding closer to him with a smile. He tried to keep his distance from her, but she kept moving. Eventually he stumbled into Trent and knocked both of them off their balance.<p>

"Enough fooling around guys," Trent said. "You heard what Chris said, we don't want to be last.

_Sierra's Confessional_

_I thought that Cody and I had totally passed the playing hard to get level. Unless, maybe he's not playing…Nah._

"Alright, let's get this rock rolling," Izzy cheered as she mounted the boulder. "I've taken on bigger opponents than this, I smashed them all to pebbles. I taught those rocks to mess with my picnic!"

Ezekiel looked incredibly nervous as he approached Izzy.

"You okay, man?" Tyler asked.

"Yo, I've got to tell that crazy girl to leave me alone, eh," he said. "I can't take much more of this. But…she kinda scares me, eh."

"Trust me, she'll only get worse," Tyler cautioned. "I say you break it off with her before you seriously get hurt."

Ezekiel didn't get a chance to say anything to Izzy though, as she and Geoff were already working on rolling the rock down the mountain.

"Wait, wait, everyone stop!" Lindsay commanded. "I've got an idea that is like so much better."

"What, break it with an axe?" Bridgette snapped at the blond.

"No, that's silly," Lindsay said, then realizing what Bridgette meant, "You just need to listen to me more. My ideas could totally win us this competitor if you let me."

"No, here's an idea," Bridgette shouted. "You shut up and stop getting in our way!"

Izzy and Geoff were already out of earshot with Ezekiel and Tyler following behind.

"You're just mad because I'm the one with all the ideas," Lindsay sniffed.

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_Ugh, I am just yelling at everyone lately. The stress is really getting to me. And Lindsay just makes me so angry. I try to be understanding of everyone, but wanting to be more like Heather? Who could understand why anyone would do that?_

"Well this is completely cheap," Heather complained. "We've got to get this rock off of our island and onto the main one. Which law of nature do you think Chris forgot: That rocks tend to sink, or that we can't breathe underwater?"

"Actually this is perfect," Duncan said. "We've got the motorboats; we'll just put it in with someone and take it down the river straight to Chris."

However as Duncan rolled the rock into the boat, both immediately sunk down into the water.

"Wow, just wow," Courtney scoffed. "I am on a team of complete morons."

"Just keep it up, princess, you'll get yourself voted off sooner than I expected," Duncan shot at her.

"They wouldn't!" Courtney cried, then more calmly she said, "Of course they wouldn't. Do any of them have the training of a CIT? No."

"And that's been so useful," Duncan smirked.

Chris stood at a small platform in the middle of the forest. The first boulder was arriving at fast speed. Izzy stood on top the rolling rock, running right along with it. Geoff, Tyler and Ezekiel rushed to keep up with her, while Lindsay and Bridgette took up the rear.

"Good job, Team Nutty North," Chris congratulated. "When the other teams get here, you'll get your reward."

"So you don't need to rocks anymore?" Izzy asked.

"Nope, you can do what you want with them," Chris said.

"Okay, here goes nothing," Ezekiel sighed to himself. "Uh…Izzy, I was just, like thinking, eh."  
>Before he could finish, Izzy delivered a fatal blow to the rock. The boulder disintegrated into nothing but pebbles and dust.<p>

"What was that?" she said with a psychotic smile.

"Nothing," squeaked Ezekiel.

Arriving next was Team Winning West. The all looked tired from pushing, yet they still cheered when they realized that they had come in second. Sierra gave Cody a powerful hug.

"Yeah, I'm happy too, Sierra," Cody said. "Do you think you could just let me go?"

After crushing him tighter she eventually released. Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, and Heather arrived next, they all looked to be slightly wet.

"Guys, where's your boulder?" Chris asked.

"We lost it," Courtney mumbled ashamed, "in the water."

"Well, that means you're automatically in last place," Chris said.

It wasn't until a bit later that Team Something South finally showed up.

"Last place, what a surprise," Noah moaned.

"Actually, since Team Evil East doesn't have their rock, you're third place," Chris explained.

"High-five," Beth cheered as she high-fived Sadie.

Noah simply grumbled, "Third place, that's so much better."

"Okay, we're all here, what's the challenge, Chris?" Heather demanded impatiently.

"Well after seeing you guys splattered with glue I remembered how fun the paintball challenge was a couple of seasons ago," Chris said.

This was met with various groans.

"We've got a new twist on it this season, though," Chris continued. "We've got four different paint related weapons to choose from. First off is the paintball gun set, perfect for blasting your opponent with splatters of paint."

As he spoke, Chef placed the paintball guns on the platform.

"Then there's the jars of paint," Chris continued. "Not as accurate and powerful, but you can really get someone drenched in paint. Then we've got the dumpster full of paint."

For that prize Chef just gestured to the large dumpster next to the platform.

"It's not very mobile but it's got by far the most amount of paint in it," Chris continued. "And lastly, we've got this couple of paintballs, but no guns to go with them. Team Nutty North you get first choice; what's it gonna be Izzy?"

Her teammates had their fingers crossed that she wouldn't pick something stupid.

"I'll take the guns," Izzy decided. "I've had some experience with them when I was on the run from the RCMP."

Her group only hoped that she was referring to paintball guns and not actually guns.

"Next, Team Winning West, your pick, Leshawna," Chris said.

Leshawna glanced between the dumpster and the jars.

"Leshawna, Leshawna, pick the dumpster," Sierra called.

"No, we need the jars," Cody argued.

"Listen to Cody," Trent agreed.

"The jars!"

"No, the dumpster!"

"I'll...take…the jars," Leshawna finally decided.

"Alright, I don't think there's much decision for Team Something South," Chris said.

"Really? I was actually thinking that the paintballs would have some useful function," Noah remarked.

Whatever you say," Chris said.

"No!" Noah cried. "Sarcasm, sarcasm."

"Alright, I'll cut you a break," Chris sighed. "And that leaves Team Evil East with the paintballs."

"Great job, guys," growled Courtney. "We're doomed now."

"More specifically, you're doomed," Heather snarled.

Courtney went pale with shock. She shook her head and tried to regain herself. Yet she still looked shaken.

"And before we start, there's still one final twist," Chris declared.

Chef brought out various cans of paint and packets of paintballs. He handed Izzy a package of green paintballs. He then filled up Leshawna's jars with orange paint; and then poured multiple cans of blue paint into the dumpster. He tossed a handful of red paintballs to Courtney who scrambled to catch them.

"Each of your colours represents an element, your strengths and weaknesses," Chris explained. "North, you're the lush earth, absorbent to water, but easily burned by fire. East, you've got the role of blazing fire, destroyer of earth but extinguished by water. And of course, the South will be flowing water. You will be out if you get any of your weakness colour on you. Likewise, you can only get someone out if hit the team that your strong against."

"Cool, like an RPG?" Noah said finally showing some enthusiasm.

"Great, I'm trapped in a nerd's fanstasy," Heather groaned.

"Hey what about us?" Leshawna asked.

"Yeah, orange," Chris muttered. "Let's see…how about you're just wild card? Strong against everyone, but you're out no matter what colour gets on you."

The teams all nodded and prepared their battle stances. Izzy eyed Team Something South viciously. Noah actually looked excited as he grinned at Team Evil East. Duncan was staring at Team Nutty North, choosing his victims.

"You'd better get to your bases," Chris said, "because the carnage begins soon."

"Alright, team, let's," Courtney began before she saw that her team was already heading back.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_They wouldn't vote me off. They need me. They need me! But just to be safe, I'd better make sure we win this challenge…with a pile of pathetic paintballs. Chris, you're dead!_

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Okay, I gotta just tell that psycho to back off. She'll probably be reasonable, eh…I hope._

Team Nutty North had scattered among the trees and bushes. Izzy had handed out a gun to each member, and was clutching hers eagerly.

"Hey, um, Izzy, I kinda wanted to talk to you, eh," Ezekiel said nervously as he approached her.

"Aren't we lucky that we got these guns?" Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah, great job," Ezekiel said. "But—"

"You know, you better stick close to me," Izzy said. "If we separate I might mistake you for an enemy. And I destroy my enemies."

As Izzy held up her gun Ezekiel just nodded frantically. He wasn't sure if she was being symbolic, or just her usual kooky. She didn't want to risk it either way.

"Okay guys, we've got to stick together," Leshawna explained. "Anyone can take us out, so we've got stay in groups so they can't pick us off."

"Hey where's Sierra?" Gwen asked. "And Cody?"

Leshawna slapped her forehead in frustration. Sierra was farther off with Cody being dragged behind her.

"I really think that we should group up with the others," Cody said.

"Aw, but I've been waiting so long to get you alone," Sierra said.

"Sierra, look," Cody began.

However he was interrupted as Leshawna called, "Sierra, Cody, let's go guys."

The large girl approached them. When Cody and Sierra made their back to her, she was suddenly splattered in green. Bridgette, Geoff, and Tyler revealed themselves and continued to fire their paintballs. Sierra and Cody made a run for it, and managed to remain safe.

"Leshawna, you're out," Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "You can report to Chef's for kitchen duty."

"As if getting bruises all over wasn't bad enough," Leshawna moaned.

Courtney had caught up with her team as they made their way through the sand.

"Okay team, we need a plan," Courtney called to them. "Let's take a minute to brainstorm."

No one stopped.

"When are you going to get it, princess?" Duncan laughed. "You're not going to be able to tell this team what to do."

"But…I'm the leader," Courtney sighed more defeated than angry.

"You can't lead a team like this," Duncan continued. "Heather and Alejandro are too busy trying to stab each other in the back. And I think you should have learned by now that I can't be tamed."

Duncan was surprised to see a tear fall from Courtney's eyes.

"Hey, don't cry," Duncan sighed letting his nice guy attitude surface.

"I'm not crying," Courtney denied weakly. "I just hate dealing with this. I'm the most mature, and no one listens to a word I say."

"You can't keep telling yourself that," Duncan said to her. "You're as immature as me or Heather or anyone on this team. You're just better at hiding it."

"What makes you say that," said Courtney, more defense now.

"I saw that bad girl in you," Duncan said. "Back before…"

He didn't have to finish. Courtney allowed herself to slide against Duncan as tears fell freely now. Duncan pulled her into an embrace, then the two kissed.

_Duncan's Confessional_

_There's something in Courtney that I've always liked. I don't know what it is exactly, but I thought that she had lost it when she started acting like a jerk. Now, I'm not so sure._

Sadie and Noah shoved the dumpster of paint from the back while Beth pulled from the front. They were making very slow progress.

"First we had to push rocks, now a dumpster full of paint," Noah groaned. "My back can't take much more of this."

"Just think, it's like one of your RPGs," suggested Beth.

"Most RPGs don't involving hours of tedious labour," Noah scoffed.

After much slow moving they eventually heard the sounds of others.

"They're up those rocks," Sadie exclaimed.

"Great, now what?" Noah asked. "Do we lug this up that cliff, or do we just toss it all up and hope for the best?"

Up on the edge of the forest and just above the rocks, Sierra and Cody had caught up with Trent and Gwen. Sierra was eagerly clinging to Cody, who was trying to push her back.

"I'll protect you, Cody-wody," Sierra cooed.

"I don't need you to wrap your body around me," Cody protested.

As he struggled with her he accidentally shoved Trent who tumbled forward and grabbed onto Gwen. The two fell down the edge of the small cliff and directly into the dumpster of blue paint.

"Bull's-eye!" cheered Beth.

"Gwen and Trent you are out," Chris announced. "And I've got some toilets that you could help unclog.

Heather and Alejandro crept through the shrugs with their red paintballs in hand.

"I take it if we lose you'll be voting for me," Alejandro said to her with a smug smile.

"As if I would tell you my plan," Heather protested as she shoved him.

"So then you're not voting for me," Alejandro concluded.

"I didn't say that!" Heather protested.

The two were interrupted when they heard a sound. They crept ahead and spotted Lindsay with her gun on the ground. The blond was much more interested in her nails. Heather and Alejandro jumped out and flung their paintballs at her. In a splash Lindsay had two red stains on her shirt.

"Lindsay, you're lucky enough to get laundry duty," Chris announced.

Lindsay sighed as she left.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I know that it's important that I focus on being more devious and clever, but there's nothing more important than fine nails. _

Ezekiel had lost sight of Izzy, but he wasn't complaining. He held his gun out nervously, having never used one before in his life. He froze in terror as he heard someone approaching. He raised his weapon and fired twice in completely random directions. When she saw Heather and Alejandro he realized that he was the victim here.

"Aw crap," he exclaimed as they raised their paintballs.

Suddenly Izzy swung in on a vine and swooped out Ezekiel. Heather and Alejandro were too stunned to react, which allowed for Izzy to make a clean getaway.

"You'll never stop Izzy," she cheered.

Once the two had landed Ezekiel exclaimed, "Wow you saved me."

"I couldn't let anything happen to my little monster," Izzy laughed.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Yo, I still think she's crazy and all, but that was still pretty impressive, eh. And why does everyone keeping calling me a monster, eh?_

Sierra and Cody were tossing their jars of orange paint down at Team Something South. The three scrambled to avoid them, but Sadie was eventually hit.

"Sadie, it's roof tarring for you," Chris announced.

Sierra and Cody were ready to keep throwing; however it was then that Team Nutty North had caught up with them. The three on the green team fired rapidly, but Sierra and Cody still managed to avoid being hit.

It was then that Beth announced, "I hear someone coming. I think it's Courtney and Duncan."

Inspiration suddenly stuck Noah as he announced, "I've got an idea."

He motioned for Beth to follow him and then began to push the dumpster. After much effort they actually managed to tip it over. Duncan and Courtney turned the corner just in time to be hit with a wave of blue. It almost looked like steam was coming off of Courtney as she glared at the blue team angrily.

"Duncan and Courtney, you'll be chopping some lumber," Chris announced. "What for? I don't know yet, but I want it done."

"Faster, they're gaining on us!" Sierra cried as she and Cody leapt down the stones.

Several green paintballs whizzed by them. Suddenly Sierra slipped in the blue paint everywhere. As she stumbled to the ground she tossed her last jar in the air. It landed directly on Cody's head.

"And that's a wrap!" Chris announced. "Team Winning West is the loser."

"Hey, I'm still in," Cody protested.

"Nope, I told you that the orange team would get out if any colour got on them," Chris said. "and that includes orange."

Suddenly Izzy swung in on a vine and began blasting everyone.

"You'll never take me alive," she cried as she sprayed green paint everywhere.

"Izzy," Chris called. "Izzy, the game's over."

It wasn't until she ran out of ammo that she smiled, dropped her gun, and exclaimed, "Good game everyone."

The teams had cleaned themselves off and then returned to their cabins. As the sun just began to set, Courtney stared out at the sky.

"Hey, princess," came Duncan's voice from behind her.

"What do you want?" she growled as she turned to face him.

"Whoa, I thought we were cool," Duncan said as he backed off.

"We most certainly are not," Courtney said. "I don't care if the whole world saw us kiss; between the two of us, it never happened."

"But," Duncan began.

"You took advantage of me in a moment of weakness," Courtney continued. "Well I'm not getting voted off this week, and I don't need a big strong man for protection. I was just being foolish and it won't happen again. End of story."

_Duncan's Confessional_

_Aw, man. Back to square again, I guess._

Team Winning West grouped around the campfire. Sierra had briefly separated herself from Cody to chatter on her nails nervously. Leshawna smiled a reassuring smile at her team; but she couldn't keep the sorrow out of her eyes.

"Alright, the not-so-Winning West," Chris greeted. "I knew you'd be back here before too long. I have here, four marshmallows, one of you won't be getting one and will have to leave Total Drama Revenge of the Island forever. So, who's it going to be?"

The teammates all shot nervous glances at each other.

"First people safe are," Chris said. "Gwen and Trent."

The two caught their marshmallows and smiled at each other.

"And next is," Chris continued. "Leshawna."

Sierra grabbed onto Cody nervously now. Both were shaking but it wasn't clear if it was actually both of them, or if Sierra was just shaking Cody.

"And the final marshmallow goes to," Chris announced. "Cody."

"NO!" cried Sierra.

As she left the campfire and headed for the Dock of Shame she called out, "Be strong for me, Cody."

Cody looked like he was going to cry. Just before Sierra boarded the Boat of Losers he called out, "Wait!"

Everyone froze what they were doing and looked at Cody.

"I'll go instead," he said. "Sierra deserves another chance."

"You sure?" Chris asked.

Cody nodded as he approached the Boat of Losers. Sierra gave him an extra tight hug.

"Give it your best shot," he said to her.

He then boarded the boat and left the island.

"Wow, you never know how these ceremonies will turn out," Chris remarked. "That's one crazy relationship down, and I've lost count of how many more to go. What will next week bring, more heartbreaks, more cat fights, more drama? Find out next week on Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

_Cody's Confessional_

_I've never felt so conflicted in my life before. On the one hand, Sierra was really getting annoying, but then again if I hadn't told Leshawna about that maybe she wouldn't have been voted off. And I owe her; she was eliminated last season because of a birthday cake she made for me. All I need is a break from her, which I'll get now, and she'll get another chance._


	10. Chapter 9: Matchings

"Greetings, valued viewers," Chris announced. "Before we get started with today's episode I know that someone have you have been waiting patiently to check in with some of the losers. Since a certain hostess was being difficult we had to postpone Total Drama Aftermath; but I've sent a squad to retrieve her. Let's watch shall we."

The camera showed a fancy restaurant. Blaineley sat alone at a table with a bottle of wine and a plate of salad.

"Ah, it feels so good to be finally free," she exclaimed to herself.

"We have located the target," someone said to the camera. "Ready for apprehension."

Blainely realized that she was being surrounded by various officials and screamed, "You can't make me go back!"

She grabbed the bottle of wine and slammed in against the nearest man. She then charged for the window and jumped through it in a large shatter.

Meanwhile four former campers had arrived at the set for Total Drama Aftermath. Katie was busy admiring Justin while Cody and Eva looked around nervously.

"Where is everyone?" Eva demanded. "Chris said that it would be up and running."

"And we all know who trusting Chris is," Cody remarked as he rolled his eyes.

The camera then returned to Chris who said, "Okay, we might have to postpone it a little longer. But in the meantime get ready for another awesome episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

Geoff and Tyler were on another of their routine morning jogs. This time they had gone all the way down to the forest.

"Gee, nothing is working with Bridgette," Geoff sighed. "She's got so set on winning that she's loss all the affection in her."

"I'm telling you, you need to dump her," Tyler said, "before she gets a chance to hurt you. Just tell her that things aren't working out, you know, explain your case."

"When did you get so heartless?" Geoff scoffed.

"Hello, when my girlfriend broke up with me out of the blue!" Tyler snapped. "The Bridgette you loved is gone, you have to accept that."

Back in their team's base, Ezekiel awoke to find something warm was on top of him. He felt comfortable, but he forced his lazy eyes open to see what was happening. He felt his heart stop as he awoke face to face with a sleeping Izzy. The girl had curled up on his body and had her head resting on his. Ezekiel tried to remain perfectly still as if he was trying to not awake a bear. However he felt something wet slop onto his cheek as Izzy let her tongue roll out of her mouth. It was then that Ezekiel screamed and shoved her off of him.

"Back off, you pirates!" Izzy exclaimed as she woke up, once she got a look at her surrounding she laughed. "Hi guys.

As Geoff and Tyler returned, the former spotted Bridgette finishing up her yoga.

"Uh, Bridge, there's something I want to talk to you about," Geoff started.

"Not right now," Bridgette said. "I'm trying to work out a plan for today. We need to be most careful about Leshawna, she's the only one that actually seems concerned about her team."

"Yeah…whatever," Geoff sighed.

_Beth's Confessional_

_Gee I've been trying to find a way to cheer up my teammates but they just don't see focused on winning anymore. Or in Noah's case, at all. They need someone like Brady, after I met him I was happy every day. If they found someone to love then I'm sure they'd be motivated. But what single girl is on the island who would want to date Noah? And what single guy is there that might get along with Sadie? Wait a minute…I got it!_

Beth approached her moping friend Sadie and said, "Sadie, you like Noah, right?"

"Meh...there's like nothing awful about him," Sadie replied.

"But do you _like _like him?" Beth asked. "After all, he is a fangirl's dream."

"True," Sadie answered. "But I can't imagine how the two of us would get together. He's, like, not interested in anything but his books and videogames."

"Oh, I think you should be more confident," Beth suggested. "Go talk to him."

She pushed the large girl towards their captain.

"Um…hi Noah," Sadie said.

"Morning," Noah replied lazily.

The two then remained in an awkward silence for the next five minutes. Beth slapped her face in frustration.

_Beth's Confessional_

_This might be harder than I thought._

Team Winning West had all awoke except for Leshawna. She lay in a deep slumber, clearly comfortable.

"Wow, she looks really tired," Gwen noted.

"I don't blame her," Trent said. "She's been really making an effort to help us with our issues. And Lord knows that we have a lot of them."

Sierra was not her usual self today. Instead of her energy she just moped as she stared at the floor.

"Is she okay?" Gwen whispered to Trent.

"She's still getting over Cody's sacrifice," Trent said. "Give her a little time and she'll probably be fine."

Soon all the campers were awake and heading to Chef's for breakfast. Sierra lagged behind her group, so Leshawna slowed down to join her.

"Sierra honey, you gonna be alright?" Leshawna asked the girl.

"I can't believe that Cody's gone," Sierra exclaimed. "He was the only reason for existence I had. What's the point of this show if I can't spend time with my Cody?"

"Hey, he sacrificed himself so you could do better," Leshawna said. "You should be trying to win it for him."

"I should have stopped Cody," Sierra moaned. "All I could think about was how heroic he was being, but once he left I realized that it should have been me. I let my Cody give up his shot at a million dollars. I don't even want the money."

"Well what's done is done," Leshawna sighed. "Now you're going to have to pull yourself together and do what Cody wanted."

The campers arrived at the cabin; their mood was at an all-time low. No one smiled; even Beth had given up trying to spread cheer. They ate Chef's mystery soup without complain. Chris took no note of this as he entered eagerly.

"Good morning, campers!" he said with a large grin. "Are you ready for today's challenge?"

He received a response that was something between a moan and an unenthusiastic cheer.

"Today we will be doing some roleplaying," Chris continued.

"Ugh, not another nerd game," Heather moaned.

"No, I meant literally roleplaying," Chris explained. "As in playing a role."

"What roles will we be playing?" Beth asked.

"Ah, we've got a warm-up challenge to decide that, "Chris said as his grin grew. "I'll see you out by the river for that in ten minutes."

The campers finished their meals then slowly made their ways to the river where Chris awaited. Next to him were four barrels. One was gold and bejewelled, one was black with a skull on it, one was bright pink with a bow on it, and one was just an ordinary barrel.

"Each team will be getting one of these barrels," Chris explained. "Inside you'll find your costumes for the day, as well as what role your team will be playing."

"I want the gold one," Leshawna called out.

"No way, I got dibs on that one," Heather protested.

"Actually, it's not that simple," Chris declared. "You'll be racing each other for the barrel that you want…as they float down the river."

With a kick he knocked the barrels into the water and cried, "And…go!"

"Let's get the jewelled one," Bridgette said to her team.

"Izzy wants that dark one," Izzy said. "Reminds me of explosives."

No, no!" Lindsay whined. "We're getting the pink one. And that's final!"

Ezekiel shot a nervous glance at Tyler. Meanwhile, Team Evil East was having a similar argument.

"We are totally grabbing that skull one," Duncan declared.

"No way, as captain I say that we will be getting that jewelled one," Courtney argued. "It clearly represents victory and champions."

"Or a royal pain," Duncan shot.

The golden barrel was nearing the edge of the water.

"Let's grab it!" Leshawna cheered to her team.

Leshawna, Trent, and Gwen each dived for it, but were unable to reach the barrel. Sierra jumped in half-heartedly and didn't even seem to try to catch the barrel. As their splashing caused it to float towards the edge closer to Courtney, the CIT reached out to grab it. She was however restrained by Duncan.

"Not so fast, princess," he said. "I want that skull barrel."

"Let go of me, you savage!" Courtney snapped as she shoved against him.

Geoff, Bridgette, and Tyler were trying to swim through the river to get to the jewelled barrel. They were approaching it and Lindsay realized it.

"I got it," the blond called as she jumped in after the barrel.

However, instead of grabbing it she seemed to shove it in the opposite directions

"Oops, I guess I don't got it," Lindsay said, but she still smiled triumphantly.

Bridgette growled in annoyance. Izzy, meanwhile, had targeted the black skull barrel. She swam fast and was able to clamp her hands around it.

"Got it!" she cheered, but then she saw the sun reflect off of the jewelled barrel. "Ooh shiny, never mind, Izzy changed her mind."

She tossed the black barrel away and headed for the golden one. Lindsay flopped about in the water, but when she spotted the pink barrel approaching her she made a mad dash-swim for it. Bridgette saw this too and kicked the pink barrel away before Lindsay could reach it.

"Oops, my bad," Bridgette said.

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_Ugh, I'm stooping to Lindsay's level…which is essentially Heather's level? What is wrong with me? Part of me is actually hoping that we lose this; just so I can vote off Lindsay and be done with all this craziness. Then Geoff and I can really focus on winning this together._

Beth, Noah, and Sadie were all tentative about jumping after the barrels. After the pink barrel floated away from Lindsay, Sadie spotted it.

"Eee, pink!" she exclaimed as she cannonballed after it.

Her dived resulted in a large splash flying over everyone, but when it cleared she was firmly grasped around the barrel.

"Congratulations, Team Something South," Chris said as Sadie pulled the barrel to the ground.

Courtney and Duncan were still locked in each other. As they struggled Duncan spotted the barrel he wanted approaching.

"He look, Alejandro's taking his shirt off," Duncan exclaimed.

Courtney turned around eagerly as Alejandro remarked, "No I'm not."

In a splash Duncan shoved Courtney into the water. He then charged for the black barrel and pulled it out. At the same time Leshawna had made it to the golden barrel. However, as she grabbed onto it, Izzy dived onto the other side.

"Hey, let go, I was here first!" Leshawna said.

"Make me," challenged Izzy as she began to shake the barrel.

Leshawna remained firm and tried to rock the barrel against her opponent. As the two floated along the water they hit many painful obstacles. They rammed against rocks and skidded against the side of the ground. Eventually Bridgette, Tyler, and Geoff managed to catch up and began to pulling with Izzy. Leshawna was unable to hold on.

"Team Nutty North gets the golden barrel," Chris announced. "And that leaves Team Winning West with the plain barrel."

The barrel had barely moved at all during the whole race. Sierra was able to catch it and throw it onto the ground even in her slow mopey state.

"So it's the moment you've all be waiting for," Chris announced. "You will be playing the roles of…a superhero comic!"

"I thought you said this wasn't going to be nerdy," snapped Heather. "And another thing, we already had a superhero challenge in season 2. I really expected better creativity."

"You know, Heather, if you keep complaining about everything I do, it can be 'arranged' for you to be voted off accidentally," Chris threatened; he managed to shut Heather up.

Izzy smashed open her barrel to find that it was full of brightly cover capes, outfits, and masks.

"Team Nutty North has won the role of Superheroes," Chris announced.

Duncan broke his barrel open next. He found similar costumes except they were all dark.

"Team Evil East will be, fitting enough, the villains," Chris said.

Next Sadie untied the bow on her barrel and it folded open. They found a variety of clothes that looked either ordinary or very feminine.

"Team Something South will be the damsels in distress," Chris declared. "Something I'm sure you're all used to being."

Lastly Leshawna opened the plain barrel. They found another collection of costumes, but they were mostly just white and left little to the imagination.

"You guys will be sidekicks," Chris finished.

"So what is this challenge going to be?" Heather demanded. "Who looks like the biggest dork?"

"I'm warning you," Chris said between clenched teeth, "But to answer your question we first need to head to the other side of the island. We've got everything set up."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Me, a villain? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Sure, I'm on Team Evil East, but that has ironic value to it. Casting me as a villain is the last thing any good director would do; I'm the nicest person on this show._

The campers arrived at the beach on the opposite side of the island where they saw various props had been sit up. Cardboard city buildings had been scattered along the beach. On the edge of the beach and the forest a platform had been set up with skull symbols all around it.

"Team Something South would you mind standing on that platform?" Chris asked the three.

They made their way up to the platform. Chris smiled mischievously and pulled a lever. They immediately tumbled through a trapdoor and out of view.

"There we go, our damsels are now in distress," Chris declared. "Here's how the game works; heroes, you need to find a way into the prison and free the damsels. Villains you're trying to stop them. Anyone can be thrown into the dungeon and they'll instantly become a damsel. Heroes get points for rescuing a damsel, villains get points for everyone in the prison at the end, villains not included of course. And damsels get points for every one of them free at the end of the game; they can be rescued or they can find a way to rescue themselves."

He took a minute to catch his breath then called down the trapdoor, "You got all that damsels?"

"Uh-huh," Beth called back eventually.

"As for you guys," Chris said as he pointed to the sidekicks. "You'll be divided onto both team villain and team hero. You will be assigned to a hero or villain and it's your job to protect them. No matter what happens to you, you'll only get a point if your partner is safe by the end of the game."

"Wait, you're pitting us against each other?" Leshawna gasped.

"I guess I am," Chris said with a laugh. "Now to assign you to partners that would be the most awkward and interesting to watch. Let's start with…Leshawna with Heather."

The two girls growled at each other.

"How about…Lindsay and Trent," Chris continued. "And Sierra with Geoff."

"Woohoo," Sierra said unenthusiastically.

"And lastly we'll put Gwen with," an evil smile appeared on the host's face, "Duncan."

"What?" both Courtney and Gwen cried.

"I don't think that's really a good," Gwen started.

"What did I say about the complaining?" Chris snapped. "Now get suited up and ready for action."

_Gwen's Confessional_

_This is why I hate Chris. When you finally think that you have achieved a nice balance in your life he does anything he can to screw it all up. I suppose I can make the best of being with Duncan…but I'm still through with him._

Beth, Sadie, and Noah had landed in a small cell made of smooth stone. They examined the pile of clothes that Chris had tossed down after them. There was a reporter's suit, a puffy dress, and a cheerleader's outfit.

"I can't wear this," Beth declared as she held up the cheerleader outfit. "Some girls have bodies made to be cheerleaders, but not me."

"Well, I can't wear it," Sadie declared. "It's at least three sizes too small for me."

The two glanced at Noah who exclaimed, "And just when I thought I couldn't possibly be humiliated further."

Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Ezekiel were all in their costumes and stealthily moving behind the cardboard buildings. Sierra trailed behind them. Geoff and Bridgette wore nearly matching outfits, his was red and hers was blue, both were covered in sparkles. Tyler had a long cape and a tight green suit. Ezekiel was the darkest out of all of them with a deep violet suit that even came with a cowl to cover his face. Sierra wore just a plain white shirt and pants with a golden belt.

"Hey wasn't Izzy with us, just a minute ago?" Bridgette remarked.

"Yo, that's great, eh," Ezekiel said. "Any longer with her and I think I'd crack, eh."

However his bliss was cut short as Izzy swung in on a rope. Her costume was a pattern of grey and white spirals.

"Web girl to the rescue!" she cried as she shot a web rope from her palm and swung along a building.

She swooped up Ezekiel then dived in a different direction from the rest of the team. Chef and Chris watched all this on screen from a hidden booth.

"Did we give her that web ability?" Chris asked the big man.

"I didn't put anything like that in the barrel," Chef answered.

Chris just shrugged.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Okay, this morning with the barrels was very unprofessional of me. I've got to stop yelling at my team and start yelling at other teams. No wait, maybe I shouldn't so much yell at them as I do sabotage them. Since I'm paired with Trevor maybe I can work on him. Let's see is there anyone that he likes…_

Lindsay and Trent made their way through another part of Chris's fake city. Lindsay wore a suit that looked to be made out of a material that was practically translucent. Trent had on a similar outfit to Sierra's.

"So, Trent, I um…really like you," Lindsay tried.

"Uh…thanks, Lindsay, I like you too," Trent said.

"So um…"Lindsay paused to think of something to say. "I really like your music."

"Yeah?" Trent exclaimed clearly happy to have the topic come up.

"Yeah it really…makes me think of a lot of stuff," Lindsay said.

"Really, like what?" Trent asked eagerly.

"Uh…music," Lindsay tried.

_Trent's Confessional_

_Lindsay seems kind of cool, but I have been noticing she's been acting a little weird lately. Anyways I don't think she's the one for me. Sorry, Leshawna, but I'm still not ready to move on._

Team Something South sat around the cell all looking incredibly bored.

"So…do you think we should look for a way out?" Sadie suggested.

"Actually, why don't you and Noah have a conversation?" Beth said. "I'll search for the way out."

The small geeky girl had put on the reporter's suit, while Sadie wore the dress. Beth approached the wall and began tapping and pushing on the stones.

"So…Sadie," Noah began, "Do you like video games?"

"Heh, not really," Sadie said with an awkward laugh. "Do you like shopping?"

"Um…no," Noah responded.

Beth was still busy trying every stone; she declared, "There's always a secret passage in these cells. Chris has got to know that."

In Chris's booth, he and Chef laughed as Beth fruitlessly made her second time around the cell. After they watched her confusion, Chris said, "Okay, I guess we should cut her a break."

Chef pushed a button and the nearest stone to Beth opened up. She cheered and ran through it. However, when Noah and Sadie turned around it was already closed.

Bridgette spotted Courtney and Duncan pacing in front of the prison platform. Courtney was wearing a black dress that had been purposefully ripped to make it look menacing. Duncan wore all black suit, cape, and bowler hat.

"Okay, we're going to have to split up," Bridgette suggested. "Tyler and I will go to distract them while Geoff and Sierra sneak in and lower a rope for the prisoners."

Bridgette crept towards the platform with Tyler following behind her.

"Over there!" Courtney cried.

She and Duncan charged after the two heroes.

"Okay, Sierra, keep a look out for a sneak attack," Geoff said.

"Sure," moped Sierra.

However she spotted something that made her smile.

"Cody, is that you?" she cried as she ran in the other direction.

She was disappointed to find that it was only a cardboard cut-out of her crush.

As Chris watched he laughed, "I was hoping that would get her."

When Sierra turned around Geoff was nowhere in sight. However, hidden in the trees, Alejandro had a smug smile as he remarked, "She made that too easy."

Bridgette and Tyler still evaded Duncan and Courtney. Gwen, wearing a plain grey outfit, sighed as she watched. Tyler was having trouble running in his tight pants and Duncan was gaining on him. Suddenly Tyler tripped over his cape and stumbled to the ground. Duncan easily grabbed and a dragged him to the platform. Alejandro grabbed the lever and Tyler was sent to the prison.

"Web girl attack!" Izzy cheered as she swung from one of her webs.

Duncan was caught off guard as she booted him in the back. The boy went stumbling in after Tyler. Ezekiel couldn't help but clap from where she had left him. It was then that he saw that she had left him on top of one of the buildings, except it was just a cardboard image so it was very important that he kept his balance.

"Why didn't you do something?" Courtney snapped at Gwen. "You're his sidekick, you should be responsible for protecting him."

_Gwen's Confessional_

_God, Courtney is insatiable. If I had been clinging up to Duncan she would have been furious since we all know she's not over him. But if I keep my distance it's all my fault that Izzy got him by surprise. She has got to learn to respect others._

Lindsay had fallen behind Trent as she adjusted he makeup. Since conversation hadn't swayed him she was working on her physical appearance. It was then that she heard someone approaching her. She looked up to see Alejandro creeping between the trees. His outfit was leopard print and he wore a monstrous feline mask. Lindsay didn't recognize him and screamed in sheer terror. Alejandro clamped a hand over her mouth and carried her into the trees.

Trent turned around when he heard the quick scream, then muttered, "She probably broke a nail."

"What are we doing back here?" Leshawna complained as Heather guided her through the forest.

Leshawna wore the same black attire as Gwen, while Heather had a draping black dress patterned with bones. She had a bone hairdo thing holding her ponytail in place.

"Look, just because I've got the title of sidekick doesn't mean you can tell me what to do," Leshawna said.

"Isn't it obvious?" Heather scoffed. "Chris said that they prisoners could find their own way to escape. Since I didn't see any exits up front, it must be back here somewhere."

Leshawna was about to argue, but then she heard the sound of frantic running. Both girls spun around to see Beth trying to make her way to safety.

"Get her!" screamed Heather as they raced after the girl.

"Not so fast!" cried Izzy as she dropped Ezekiel on a tree branch.

She then fired a glob of her webbing at Heather. It stuck villain to a tree as she cursed.

"You're safe now, civilian," Izzy called to Beth.

"Yo, what about me, eh?" Ezekiel called as he desperately tried to grab on to something.

"There's work for us to do, Nocturnal Boy," Izzy declared as she scooped him up again. "The hostages needed to be freed."

The two retraced Beth's steps as they found the passage into the prison. Leshawna meanwhile was trying to rip off the webbing that held Heather.

"Hurry up, they're getting away," barked Heather.

"I'm trying," Leshawna shot back. "What is this stuff made of?"

Izzy meanwhile was crawling through a tunnel with Ezekiel trailing behind her. Eventually it opened up to a small room with a stone wall. Izzy quickly found the lever and pulled it.

"Fear not, prisoners,"Izzy declared. "The nightmare is almost over."

Noah and Sadie rushed out, however the door slammed down before anyone else could escape. The four made their way out and back into the forest. As they continued to run, they were blocked by Leshawna and Heather.

"Ah, Skeletra, my arch-nemesis," Izzy hissed at Heather.

The group was surprised to see Beth running back the way she had come. Courtney pursued her furiously, who was also being chased by Bridgette.

"This looks like it's going to be the biggest battle of our lives," Izzy declared. "Say your prayers, Nocturnal Boy, we might not make it out of this alive."

"Actually," Chris called. "As much as I'd love to see you guys tear each other apart, we've run out of time. Meet me back by the prison platform for the results."

The prison opened and soon everyone had returned to where they had begun.

"Well, that was very interesting," Chris said. "First off, congratulations Izzy, you managed to trap Duncan, glob Heather, and rescue two prisoners. Along with coming up with that webbing…whatever that was."

Izzy cheered, "Once again, justice prevails. But who know how long before evil strikes back."

"Uh…yeah," Chris muttered. "Anyways, Damsels, you managed to have one member escape as well as the other two rescued by heroes. Good work. Villains, how could you let your prisoners escape? How did manage to keep four, but one of those was a fellow villain. Very poor performance. But not quite as poor as the sidekicks. Sierra, Gwen, Trent, you all let your partners get imprisoned; even you Leshawna could have untied Heather a little faster."

"Hey, I'd like to see you do better," Leshawna snapped.

"I'll be seeing you tonight," Chris finished.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_Oh who to vote for? I want to keep helping Gwen and Trent…but I want to help Sierra too, Cody did give up just for her._

_Gwen's Confessional_

_I don't care if her obsession isn't here anymore, if she's just gonna stop trying that Cody's sacrifice was pointless._

Team Nutty North was relaxing back at their fort. Many of them had congratulated Izzy, even Ezekiel. Geoff glanced at Bridgette nervously; she still seemed to be focused on something.

"Good job, Bridgette," he said as he approached her.

"Hm," she mumbled. "Team Winning West should be weakened now, we've just got to keep this up and they shouldn't pose such a threat to us."

"Hey, babe, could you stop talking like that for a minute," Geoff asked.

"Talking like what?" Bridgette replied.

"Like all that matters is winning," Geoff said. "You're starting to sound a lot like Courtney…or even Heather."

"No I'm not," Bridgette protested. "I'm just doing this for us. There's a lot of tension this season and we could just be thrown out any day."

"If you want to do something for me, stop acting so serious," Geoff said as he felt his tone rising. "Have a little fun once in a while."

"When are you going to realize that fun won't cut it?" Bridgette snapped. "Courtney, Heather, Alejandro, even Lindsay now, they'll all eagerly do what they can to get rid of us. We need to stay strong."

"Look!" Geoff snapped.

"What?" Bridgette snapped up.

Geoff could feel the words on the edge of his tongue, "I don't want to be with you anymore." But he said nothing.

Instead he just mumbled, "Just try to lighten up a bit."

He then walked away from her without saying anything more.

"Welcome back, Team Winning West," Chris greeted with a mocking smile. "It seems like your luck has run out."

The team looked back at him with looks of defeat.

"Only three marshmallows remain," Chris said. "By the end of tonight only three of you will remain."

Gwen unconsciously slipped her hand into Trent's.

"The first of you safe is…Leshawna," Chris announced as he tossed the girl her marshmallow.

"Next up…Gwen," he called.

Gwen grabbed her prize, but then shot a worried glance at Trent.

"And the final marshmallow goes to," Chris finished, "the camper that deserves it the most and will staying in the contest for another week with another shot to win the million dollars. And that camper is…Trent."

As Sierra got up she looked happier than she had the whole day.

"I suppose I deserved that," she said as she waved farewell. "I'm coming Cody-wody!"

She eagerly ran to the Boat of Losers and departed from the island with enthusiasm.

"Well, that could have been a little more dramatic," Chris remarked. "But I promise that more drama is to come in the next episode. What turns will Bridgette and Geoff's relationship take? Is there any possibility of Beth getting Sadie and Noah together? When will the many heartbroken losers get over their losses? Find out soon on Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"


	11. Chapter 10: Destructions

"Are you ready for another episode of the most epic, most dramatic show history has ever seen?" Chris announced from his usual announcing point. "We're getting closer and closer to the halfway point and the question that's on everyone's mind is: Who will make it, who will fail? Team Nutty North has a strong lead without losing a single competitor yet; can they keep this up, or are they just headed for a massive losing streak? Meanwhile, just between you, me, and the whole wide world, Team Something South isn't exactly made of champions. They've got an indifferent Noah as their leader, a depressed Sadie at his side, and Beth trying to get the two together. With next to no results. Let's see what curve balls we'll be throwing this episode."

Gwen paced the smooth floor of the east cabin. Duncan leaned against the wall and rolled his eyes at her. They were the only two team member awake currently.

"Alejandro is planning something, I just know it," Heather grumbled. "The way he smiles at me, he's cocky eyes, his never ending confidence. It's all adding up to something."

"Does it involve him getting you alone late at night?" Duncan mocked.

"If you mention that one more time you're dead, do you hear me? Dead!" Heather snarled as she jabbed a finger at the punk.

"All I'm saying is, if you really wanted him gone you'd be busier working on that then threating me," Duncan said as he backed away from her.

"I'm working on it, we can't underestimate him," Heather said.

"You've had two shots to get him eliminated yet who did you vote for?" Duncan continued. "The pretty boy who's more concerned with his looks than actually winning and Al's bimbo spy you couldn't keep her mouth shut anyway. Great prioritizing."

"Okay, fine!" Heather snapped as she threw her hands in the hand. "We will be eliminating Alejandro the next time we lose. If that means today, then I'm voting for him today."

_Heather's Confessional_

_Taking on Alejandro is something that needs to be done delicately, but Duncan does have a point. I've got to get rid of him before he does the same to me. Oh, part of me is hoping that we lose this challenge just so that I can get it over with, but another part hopes that we just keep winning so I don't have to worry about it._

_Beth's Confessional_

_I think I know why Noah and Sadie haven't been too comfortable with each other yet. It's because I'm always there putting so much pressure on them. So today I'll let them think I'm asleep and soon I'm sure they'll be having a natural conversation._

Beth lay scrunched up in her sleeping bag. Noah and Sadie had both awoken and were glancing at each other awkwardly. Eventually Sadie switched her view to Beth.

"Beth doesn't usually sleep this long," Sadie mumbled.

"No, she doesn't," Noah agreed.

After another pause Sadie remarked, "She's pretty nice."

"Yeah, true," Noah said slowly. "Kind of annoying at times."

"Yeah, sometimes," Sadie sighed.

The two were silent again. Sadie began to tap her fingers against the wall and Noah began scratching his hair.

"Any idea what are challenge might be today? "Sadie asked.

"Nope," replied Noah.

"Okay, okay, I'm up," Beth grumbled frustrated.

Noah just shrugged at Sadie.

As the teams arrived for breakfast, it was clear that Team Evil East was uptight. Heather looked up from her food every five seconds to shoot Alejandro a glance. Duncan kept trying to sidle up with Courtney, who shoved him aside.

"You seem a little aflutter today, Heather," Alejandro remarked. "What's the matter? Having dreams about me?"

"Ha, you wish," sniffed Heather.

"Hello campers!" Chris called as he entered.

Some of the campers groggily replied, but those that turned to look at him were shocked. Standing at the doorway was Chris, but leaning lifeless over him was an identical model of him.

"Who's your friend?" Noah asked.

"He's here to give you a hint about today's challenge," Chris announced. "Any guesses?"

He got no response.

"Come on, people, it's not that hard," Chris complained. "Today's theme is doubles. Everybody is going to pick a partner who will be there double for the day. The two of you must do everything in unison. If you're more than a few seconds too slow, you're out. And the first pair out loses it for their team."

He then added, "Oh, Team Something South and Team Winning West will have to have one shared team since you guys are odd numbers today."

"This should be a piece of cake," Gwen exclaimed. "As long as we don't do anything too drastic—"

"Aha, that's where your wrong, naïve Gwen," Chris said. "You will be doing drastic actions today. I've said up a variety of obstacles for you to look out for today. It should be keep things interesting."

"What kind of obstacles do you mean?" Leshawna asked nervously.

"The fun kind," Chris said with an evil wink. "Now get into pairs."

"You guys go together," Beth said immediately to Sadie and Noah. "I don't mind teaming up with the other team."

Sadie and Noah looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes that's the spirit," Chris said. "Perfect unison."

"Gwen, would you like to be my partner?" Trent asked the goth girl.

"Oh…okay," said Gwen uneasily.

"I guess that leave you and me," Leshawna said to Beth.

"Remember, you two," Chris said, "if either of you screw up both teams will be voting tonight. No pressure."

"Ooh, I know who I'm gonna pick," Izzy cheered as her eyes drifted to Ezekiel.

"Uh…I pick Tyler, eh," Ezekiel said frantically.

Bridgette looked between Izzy with her crazy smile, and Lindsay with her best Heather expression.

She turned to Geoff and said, "Guess it'll be you and me."

"'Kay," muttered Geoff not looking to happy.

"That leave you and me," Izzy said to Lindsay.

"Just don't screw up," Lindsay sniffed; Bridgette couldn't help but growl at this.

"I pick Alejandro," Heather announced.

"Fine with me, I've been hoping to spend a little quality time with Courtney," Duncan said.

"What? No, I don't approve of this. As your leader I you have to do what I say," Courtney snapped.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to overrule you, Courtney," Chris said. "In the name of drama I think that these pairs should stay the way they are."

_Heather's Confessional_

_This is perfect. There couldn't be an easier challenge to throw; I'll just make it impossible for Alejandro to keep up with my every move. Then he'll be heading home. So sad…wait, that was sarcastic. That sounded sarcastic, right?_

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_What's wrong with Geoff now? He telling me to lighten up just a couple nights ago, and how he's moping worse than Sierra was. Can't this guy get his head in the game? If our team slips up he could be done for._

Each of the pairs was standing still next to each other as Chris waited for something to happen.

"Why don't you guys take a walk?" Chris suggested.

No one moved.

"That was an order."

Reluctantly the pairs made their ways back to their forts. Beth decided to follow Leshawna to the west base; that way Sadie and Noah could be all alone.

"So how have you been, Leshawna?" Beth asked being careful to mimic her every step.

"Not bad, not bad," Leshawna replied. "A little tired but—"

She stopped as a swinging sharp pendulum whizzed in front of their faces.

"What the heck was that?" cried a panicked Gwen.

"Chris's idea of fun," Trent remarked.

"Look out, there's another one!" Beth cried as the blade approached Leshawna.

The large girl rolled out of the way. It took Beth a few seconds to realize that she still had to mimic Leshawna. The geeky girl rolled after Leshawna; only to realize that she had rolled right into the path of another blade. Both girls rolled backwards in unison. Gwen and Trent meanwhile were taking accurate steps to avoid the traps.

"Look out!" Trent cried.

Gwen screamed and clamped herself to Trent in terror. Once the blade had passed she realized that Trent also his hands around her.

"Uh…you're just doing that to copy me, right?" she said.

"…Right, of course," Trent replied.

_Trent's Confessional_

_What was I think asking to be Gwen's partner? Leshawna said to give her space; this is direct opposite of that. God, I'm sure an idiot._

As Izzy and Lindsay walked through the woods the blond was focused on filing her nails. Izzy was miming along the action.

"You're doing it wrong," Lindsay said. "It's supposed to be a smooth motion, you don't want to hack your nails off."

"No, not my nails!" Izzy cried.

"Trust me, I don't think Chris will disqualify you for that," Geoff said.

"Geoff, hurry up," Bridgette called. "If you fall too far behind you won't be able to keep up with me actions."

"How about you slow down to me?" Geoff said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Bridgette looked annoyed, but she slowed down her pace.

"We have to be especially careful now," Bridgette whispered to him. "If we personally blow this then one of us is sure to get the boot."

"And you'd hate for that the be all my fault," Geoff replied snidely.

"Stop being so crabby," Bridgette said. "I'm trying to protect you. Protect us."

"Oh, so you want me to cool off?" Geoff scoffed. "Have you looked in the mirror? Because all I see when I look at you is a blond Heather."

"Guys run!" Tyler cried as he and Ezekiel caught up at a frantic speed. "There's a bear behind us, and he's mad!"

While most picked up the pace, Izzy turned around and exclaimed, "Molotov? I was wondering when he'd show up."

She ran back to meet the bear, leaving Lindsay to look both directions indecisively.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" the blond cried as she chased after Izzy.

The big brown bear was darting up the path on all fours. He definitely looked furious.

"I've been waiting for a rematch for a long time," Izzy exclaimed as she leapt forward.

She landed on the bear's back then bounced to the ground. Lindsay tried to do this to, but only ended up crashing into the bear. He angrily roared, and Lindsay thought that she was going to get mauled for sure. Suddenly stick came between her and the angry bear.

"En garde, Molotov!" Izzy said as she swung the stick at the bear.

The two got into a duel of stick versus claws. Once Lindsay regained her senses she began copying Izzy's blows with her nail file. From a safe distance of course.

Meanwhile the other four teammates were still running for their lives. Tyler tripped and stumbled behind. Ezekiel glanced back at him, and didn't see the rock beneath his foot. He stumbled back to Tyler.

"Well, that's one way to copy me," Tyler said.

Bridgette had pulled ahead of Geoff again.

"Bridge, wait up!" Geoff called.

"Come. On. Geoff," she called. "Can't you pick up the pace?"

"I'm running for my life," Geoff snapped. "Why would I not be going as fast as possible?"

Bridgette slowed herself down again.

"We can't keep this up," Bridgette scoffed.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," Geoff shot back at her.

"Let's not run into anymore of Chris's tricks," Bridgette said, oblivious to Geoff's hidden meaning. "If we don't have to run maybe you'll have a chance at keeping up with me."

_Geoff's Confessional_

_I don't even know what I'm waiting for anymore. I should just tell her that it's over. At least then she won't have a reason to yell at me anymore, I'll just be another team member and she can win all she wants. On her own._

As the four east team member walked through the woods, Courtney was doing her best to keep her distance from Duncan while still mimicking his movements.

"Oh, I think I just stepped on a rock," Heather exclaimed not at all convincingly.

She made the motion as if she was going to fall; Alejandro followed. However, instead she rolled into a cartwheel. She turned around to see that Alejandro had followed. She then twirled into a handstand, and dropped into a somersault, followed by a flip into the splits. She saw that Alejandro matched her exact position with a smug grin on his face.

_Heather's Confessional_

_Maybe I underestimated him a tiny bit; but if he thinks that was it, he's in for a surprise._

Noah and Sadie had made it back to the beach without incident. They both sat down on rocks at waited.

After more awkward silence Sadie said, "I hope we win this challenge."

"That's nice," Noah sighed.

"Yeah…it is nice," Sadie mumbled.

"Very nice," Noah repeated.

After another five minutes of waiting Sadie said, "I hope we win this challenge."

Noah just sighed this time.

Team Winning West and Beth had made it through the various pendulums that Chris had left for them. All of them were panting deeply; Gwen and Trent were holding hands.

"Is that…all you got…Chris?" Leshawna said.

Suddenly a burst of fire shot up in front of her. Leshawna gasped and rubbed he nose, which Beth copied.

"You have got to stop egging him on like that," Gwen sighed.

However before she could say anything else, she got the same treatment from behind her. Both Gwen and Trent tumbled forward in surprise. They came crashing to the ground with Trent on top of Gwen. Both looked rather red as they got up, but whether it was from the heat or embarrassment was unknown.

"Don't get any idea," Gwen said. "That was a complete coincidence, I'm not gonna let myself get—"

Before she could finish another burst of flames sent her jumping into Trent's arm. He smiled weakly at her.

"Put me down," she sighed.

Izzy was riding Molotov now. She swung her hands in the air and cheered. Lindsay tried as beset as she could to mimic riding a bear, but she ended up looking like she had to go to the bathroom. As the bear and girl burst through the shrubs they ran into Courtney and Duncan. One look at that bear made Courtney scream a very shrill scream. Duncan couldn't help but roll his eyes as he copied her scream. The bear was startled by the scream and began to back up. This caused Izzy to slam into a tree branch and fall off the bear. Both Izzy and Lindsay rubbed their heads in unison, though only Izzy meant it. Molotov angrily charged after Courtney and Duncan now.

"Oh no, a bear, we'd better run," Heather exclaimed, again clearly not meaning it.

As she ran in the opposite direction, Alejandro followed behind closely. Heather then made a sharp swerve in the other direction. Alejandro was unfazed. Heather growled then grabbed a branch and spun herself onto a tree. She launched herself off of the branch and dived for another tree. She cursed as Alejandro followed.

_Alejandro's Confessional_

_Ah, I've missed the old Heather. She's making this much more fun._

Ezekiel, Bridgette, Geoff, and Tyler had arrived at the base of the mountain.

"Look at this," Bridgette explained as she pointed to a rope tied across the path. "It probably activates another one of Chris's sick traps."

She carefully stepped over it. Geoff followed. Tyler made an overly dramatic long jump, which Ezekiel sighed as she copied. However when Tyler landed he lost his balance and began to wobble. Ezekiel again copied his ridiculous actions. However, as the homeschooled boy did this he stepped back onto the rope.

"Oops," he said meekly.

Right on cue, a large round boulder came rolling down the slope. Bridgette and Geoff were able to step aside, but Ezekiel and Tyler were right in its line of path. The two ran for their lives yet again.

Seeing that they were alone Geoff turned to Bridgette and sighed, "We need to talk. Now."

Bridgette opened her mouth but then closed it.

"You've become so obsessed with this contest, it's ruined what I love about you," Geoff continued. "I'm really sorry, Bridgette, but this has to end. I don't want to get in your way anymore."

"Geoff…what are you saying?" Bridgette gasped.

Beneath them, Ezekiel and Tyler were horrified to find that the rock was actually turning and twisting to follow them.

"Aw, c'mon, that ain't fair, eh," Ezekiel complained.

"I'm saying that you and I can't keep being a couple," Geoff continued with a painful sigh. "It's not working anymore."

"So, that's it?" Bridgette was getting angry now. "I've been trying to win this contest so that we could stay together."

"Stop saying that," Geoff nearly roared. "You've been doing this for you and only you. If you really cared for me you would still be the girl that I love."

"Uh, guys, we could really use some help," Tyler exclaimed as the boulder picked up speed.

"Geoff, do you understand the amount of work I've had to put into this?" Bridgette demanded. "Do you understand the sacrifices I've made?"

"Why don't you ask yourself that question?" Geoff scoffed as he turned to leave her. Remembering the contest he slowly walked back to her.

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_Ack! I don't believe this! I worked so hard so Geoff and I could finally survive this stupid contest together. How does he thank me? He breaks up with me. Oh Geoff…Why! _

_Geoff's Confessional_

_Well, that was hard, but I think it was the right thing. My only regret is that I probably should have waited until the contest was over._

Heather backflipped off of a cliff and landed in a perfect handstand on the tip of a jagged pinnacle in the water. Alejandro followed and managed to somehow do a handstand on the water itself.

"Why won't you. Just. Give. Up?" Heather hissed as she twirled into the water.

"You've stooped to Courtney's level, really Heather?" Alejandro asked as he copied her delicate motions through the water.

"I'm willing to do whatever it takes, even go as low as Courtney," Heather shot back as she bent her body into a bridge position on the sand.

"Hey, I can hear you, you know," Duncan called imitated Courtney's voice.

Courtney behind him was shaking her fist, and clearly about to say the same thing.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I'm I really that predictable?_

Courtney then realized what this meant and pulled Duncan aside.

"Listen to me, Duncan," she said urgently. "Heather is obviously planning on throwing this challenge so she can vote off Alejandro."

"Well, duh," Duncan replied.

"We've got to do something!" Courtney cried. "If she succeeds you and I need to vote for her."

"Why?" Duncan said. "Between the two of them Alejandro is definitely the bigger threat."

"Because," Courtney scrambled to find some reason. "Because…"

She looked down at the ground then sighed, "You'll do it for your girlfriend, right?"

Before Duncan could respond she grabbed him and kissed him passionately. The two fell into the sand with their lips locked and eyes closed.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I am not proud of what I did; not one bit. But if Heather's going to stoop to my level, I'll have to go down to her level. Hopefully Duncan will get over it when I tell him I'm actually going to stay his girlfriend. I can't let him back after what he did to me…even if I want to. Wait! Did I say that out loud? You didn't hear that._

_Duncan's Confessional_

_Wow, that was hot. But hey, I had to go through with it anyways, if not Chris might have disqualified us. Courtney probably didn't mean any of that stuff; she just wants to get rid of Heather. But…I really want to believe that she was being sincere, that kiss did feel pretty real. Maybe…maybe._

Molotov was back to chasing his original prey, Izzy and Lindsay. The two girls ran through the sand with the bear not too far behind.

"You don't stand a chance against me, slowpoke!" Izzy cried back at the bear.

"Um…maybe you should cut that out," Lindsay suggested, "You're making him mad."

"Yeah right," Izzy said. "I don't think he could get any madder."

The two passed Noah and Sadie, who immediately started running when they spotted the raging bear. As the now four campers clambered up the cliff, they were shocked to see Molotov climbing up right with them. They continued to run, and bumped into Team Winning West and Beth.

"Hi guys," Beth said happily.

"Run!" cried Sadie.

The group didn't need to be told twice when they saw the bear. All of them ran right back into the fire trap. They made frantic jumps, stops, and dives as the flames shot up in random spots. They still managed to stay in sync with their partners. They ran back through the woods. Molotov was covered in burn marks now.

"Well, he proved me wrong," Izzy remarked. "He looks _really_ mad now."

The campers had to move carefully, but still quickly, as the pendulums swung at them again. Halfway through, one crashed into the bear and knocked him aside.

"Yay!" the campers all cheered together.

"We're safe," Beth said.

"Run!" came Tyler's voice. "There's a psycho rock after us."

The group sighed; except Izzy who shouted, "Bring it!"

Now ten campers were running for their lives as the boulder crushed everything in its path. After much more furious sprinting they were all exhausted, and right back at the beach where Team Evil East was. Duncan and Courtney were still making out. Heather looked to be doing a frantic combination of Judo and gymnastics, while Alejandro copied every move. When he looked up he saw the boulder heading right for him.

"Oh sh—" he started as he was smacked down into the water.

"Ha, take that!" Heather cried.

"Heather, you're going to have to jump after Alejandro if you want to win this," came Chris's voice as he approached them.

"I choose not to." Heather declared.

"Then Team Evil East loses this challenge," Chris declared. "See you at the campfire ceremony tonight."

Tension had peaked at Team Nutty North. Bridgette looked miserable, and Geoff didn't look much better. Both were sitting on opposite sides of the fort. Tyler was trying to console Geoff, but the blond teen remained upset. Lindsay just applied her makeup indifferently.

"Team Evil East, you just can't stop betraying each other," Chris said as he arrived with his plate of marshmallows. "I guess it goes with the name."

A battered Alejandro glared at Heather who was glaring back at him. Courtney was shaking with her fingers crossed; she didn't even object to Duncan placing his arm around her.

"The first marshmallow goes to," Chris started, "Duncan."

The teen caught his marshmallow.

"Also safe is," Chris continued, "Courtney."

Heather and Alejandro stared at each other even more firmly now. A smile crept across Heather's face, and Alejandro returned it.

"And the final marshmallow goes to," Chris finished, "Alejandro."

"Ha, in your face!" Courtney chanted at Heather. "In your face."

"Hang on just one minute," Chris said.

Everyone looked at him, nervous at what trick the host had up his sleeve now.

"Doubles day is still in action," he said. "That means that you still have to copy your partner. Since Alejandro is Heather's partner, he'll be leaving with her."

"What," gasped Heather.

"What?" cried Alejandro.

"What!" screamed Courtney.

Duncan just shrugged.

"You heard me," Chris said. "Alejandro, you're outta here."

Both rivals stood up and made their way to the Dock of Shame. Heather shot one last victorious smirk at Courtney; Courtney returned it with a snarl.

"This is why I love being host," Chris said as he faced the camera, "I can throw in any kinds of twists I want and nobody can stop me. What twists do I have in store for these campers next week? Will Geoff and Bridgette get over their breakup? Now that Heather's going to be alone with Alejandro, will she finally give in to him?"

"For the last time," Heather screamed from the boat, "I'm freaking over him!"

"Be sure to come back next week," Chris finished, "for my Total Drama Revenge of the Island."


	12. Chapter 11: Managements

"Hello, hello, and welcome back!" Chris announced. "Last week we had our doubles challenges, and boy, did that lead to some issues. Geoff finally broke up with Bridgette after he couldn't take her obsessive attitude anymore; while Courtney got back together with Duncan, but they seem to be both know that she's only using him. However, in the end it was Heather who was voted off, but thanks to a little twist done by yours truly, Alejandro was sent along with her. And the camper's better get ready because I'm throwing another twist there where on today's episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

Chris then blared his air horn and shouted, "Attention all campers, I have an important announcement to make, you are all to report to the main area immediately."

The campers came, though they were all tired and groggy. Leshawna looked to be in the worst condition with bags under her eyes and a slouching posture. Geoff and Bridgette walked on opposite sides of their team as they arrived.

"Okay, you're all here," Chris said. "So, as you can see, Team Evil East has fallen a little behind."

"Yeah, thanks to you!" Courtney snapped.

"But I have a solution," Chris said. "If last season taught us anything, it's that a team of two doesn't work. I didn't think that I'd have to do this so soon, but from now on, Courtney, Duncan, you'll be part of Team Winning West."

"What?" cried Courtney. "That is absolutely ridiculous. I am not sharing my cabin with these losers."

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," Chris assured.

"I don't?" Courtney said.

"Nope, because Chef and I have decided to take your cabin," Chris said. "You'll be moving into the west cabin."

"NO!" cried Courtney.

"Hey, Chris, we could use a little boost too," Beth said. "Why not divide up Courtney and Duncan between the two teams."

"Because I'm trying to _increase _the drama, duh," Chris said. "And besides you guys are doomed anyways, there's no need to prolong it."

Beth scowled at him.

"And there's one more new rule for you to keep in mind," Chris continued. "Lately we've been having there be on losers and the rest are winners. But we're running out of campers, which means that it'll be harder to get a balanced vote. Therefore from now on there'll be two losers. And you can vote for any other loser, even if they're on a different team."

This sent a ripple of unease throughout the crowds of campers.

"As for today's challenge, I'll give you a bit of time to all wake up, Courtney and Duncan, you'd better use this time to pack your things and head over to your new home," Chris said. "Then I'll see you on the beach for another exciting challenge."

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_What is Chris thinking? It's been hard enough trying to keep my team together, and that's without any major drama. If he throws Courtney in here she'll be driving everyone bonkers in less than an hour. And I don't even what to think what kind of effect Duncan will have on Trent and Gwen._

Duncan left behind his cabin. In one hand he carried various bags, over his back he was carrying Courtney.

"I don't want to go!" she cried. "You can't make me!"

They crossed the island and met up with their new teammates.

"Well, it looks like you and I will be spending a lot more time together," Duncan said as he put his hands around Gwen.

Gwen couldn't help but blush and smile. Courtney clearly didn't like this and sent a murderous glare at both of them.

"Oh…Duncan, let go of me," Gwen ordered.

_Trent's Confessional_

_Great, just great. Sure, things weren't going exactly smooth with me and Gwen, but I like to think that we were headed for a nice friendly relationship. Now that we've got 'Dunkie' she'll be all over him in less than an hour. So much for my dream._

The fourteen campers arrived at the beach where Chris was waiting eagerly.

"Let's get this show on the road," he announced. "Or should I say the waves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Courtney barked.

"Whoa, someone's touchy," Chris said. "As usual, you'll be competing in a warm-up challenge for three prizes that'll either give the edge or not in this challenge. First prize is this lovely sailboat."

He gestured to his side where a brand new sail boat sparkled in the water.

"Or if you come in second place you'll get this inflatable raft," Chris continued gesturing at the next prize.

The bright yellow raft may not have been as glamorous as the sailboat, but it still looked sturdy and was big enough to hold many campers.

"And if you fail this challenge, you'll get this raft that Chef threw together this morning," Chris finished.

The raft was no more than a collection of sticks tied together.

"But I mentioned something about a warm-up challenge," Chris said, "and here it is."

He pointed in the other direction where a large inflatable platform was floating in the water.

"The fourteen of you will be standing on that platform," Chris explained. "As you can see, it's not attached to anything so keeping your balance will be a challenge. The first team to have everyone fall off gets the raft, and the last person standing wins the sailboat for their team. You can do whatever it takes to win."

"Alright!" cheered Tyler as he leapt onto the platform.

He immediately was bounced off of it and sent into the water.

"Tyler…you're out," Chris said. "Let's hope the rest of you do a little better than that…Go!"

The campers scrambled onto the platform, and sure enough it shook with every little motion. Each of them stumbled about as it wobbled from side to side.

"I'll protect you, Gwen," Trent promised as he got closer to her.

"Yeah right, that's a man's job," Duncan said as he shoved Trent aside.

That caused Trent to lose his balance and stumble to the ground. Luckily he managed to remain on the platform, but he shot an angry glance at Duncan. Gwen wasn't resisting the punk, and Courtney was furious about that. Izzy was bouncing up and down on the platform, performing various acrobatic skills. Each time she landed she'd sent a shockwaves throughout the unsteady grounds. Bridgette was trying to hold herself still and imagined that she was surfing. Ezekiel had gotten down to the ground and covered his head in protection. Sadie was having the most trouble keeping her balance; every step sent her wobbling sporadically. Eventually a cannonball from Izzy caused enough shaking that Sadie tumbled back. She fell into her teammates, Noah and Beth, and frantically tried grab onto something. What she got was Bridgette's ponytail. In shock Bridgette grabbed Lindsay's arm. Then Sadie crashed into the water and the four others fell with her.

"Erm…sorry," Sadie said.

"Team Something South, you guys we'll be getting the raft today," Chris announced. "I stand by my point, you guys are doomed."

Leshawna was trying her best to keep her ground, but Izzy's constant shaking was making it difficult. Eventually she dived after the redhead. Izzy dodged then grabbed the curled up Ezekiel.

"Yo, put me down, eh," he complained.

Instead Izzy launched them into the air, and then tossed the boy at her opponents. Ezekiel crashed into Gwen and Duncan. Gwen stumbled forward and bumped into Courtney.

"Get off of me!" Courtney snapped as she shoved Gwen back.

The goth girl tumbled backwards and fell into the water.

"Hey, cut it out guys!" Leshawna called back to them.

"What was that for?" Duncan complained to Courtney.

"What? What do you care?" Courtney yelled. "Did I hurt your girlfriend? Because I thought that we were going to make this relationship work; and having feelings from some freaky goth is not making this relationship work!"

_Duncan's Confessional_

_Courtney really gets jealous easily. I mean, why should she care if I'm hanging with Gwen; she's just lucky I'm not kissing her? And it shouldn't matter either, since we both know that this "relationship" will be over as soon as Courtney doesn't need me anymore. But why do I still want to go along with it?_

Leshawna was chasing Izzy all around the platform, while the other three on the west team were targeting Geoff. However, Trent still remembered how Duncan had shoved him and wanted payback.

"Oops," he exclaimed as she stumbled forward.

He pressed his hand against Duncan's back and made the punk lose his balance. After one misstep Duncan had fallen into the water.

"I'm going to get you, Izzy," Leshawna declared as she chased after the crazy girl.

"Hit me with your best shot," Izzy challenged as she stopped bouncing and stood still.

Leshawna charged at her with her hands out. At the last second Izzy rolled out of the way. What she didn't realize was that Ezekiel was standing behind her. In a painful shove the home schooled boy was sent flying into the water.

"Sorry, Zeke," Izzy called out to him.

Trent and Courtney had Geoff surrounded now. The blond teen looked behind him to see that he was on the edge of the water.

"You're going down," Courtney declared.

"Banzai!" yelled Izzy as she launched herself behind them.

The sudden shock sent Courtney and Trent crashing into Geoff. All three of them fell into the water.

"Okay, it's just you and me now, Izzy," Leshawna declared fiercely.

The two continued the same routine, with Izzy staying one step ahead of Leshawna. As Leshawna gained on her, Izzy performed a backflip and landed right on Leshawna's back. She cackled as she covered her eyes.

"Hey, get off me," Leshawna shouted as she shook back and forth.

Eventually both of them stumbled to the ground. As the two stood up, Izzy gave Leshawna a small poke. Suddenly the girl was flailing her arms desperately trying to not fall off the edge. Just when it looked like she was about to come crashing down, she smacked Izzy with her wildly swinging arms. Izzy went down into the water, while Leshawna collapsed on the platform.

"Thanks to Leshawna, Team Winning West…actually wins," Chris announced.

Leshawna received many cheers for his victory from her team. The teams all got to their boats as Chris began to explain the challenge.

"So, today you'll be searching for some submerged treasure," Chris said. "It's hidden somewhere in these waters, not too far away. You'll be able to spot it by a flag coming out of the water. When you reach the flag, pull up the treasure. The first time to do so wins immunity, and the other two teams will have to vote somebody off tonight.

"Does anybody know how to operate this thing?" Gwen asked as she examined the sailboat with caution.

"I do," Courtney declared.

"Oh right, how could I forget the CIT?" Gwen scoffed sarcastically.

"On your mark," Chris began as Team Nutty North grabbed their paddles.

"Get set," he said as Courtney prepared to untie the sail boat.

"Go!" he cried.

The two teams took off, while Team Something South lagged behind. Beth was trying to use a large stick to paddle for them but it was making minimal progress.

They had gone little distance after a while; Noah sighed, "We might as well give up now; I'm pretty sure we won't be going anywhere."

As if to correct him a large wave burst forward. It sent the spiralling through the water and drifting aimlessly through the water.

"Happy now?" asked Beth.

"No," Noah answered. "We've got no navigation, no way of knowing where this'll take us. We're definitely not going to find that treasure, but that's the least of our worries. If these currents pick up we could get stuck out here."

"It's always something with you," Beth sighed.

Team Nutty North was paddling quickly as they made their way through the water. No one was paddling more frantically than Izzy who were spraying water all over Ezekiel.

"Yo, cut it out, eh," he complained.

Izzy picked up the pace and began splashing water all over the raft. Various teammates of hers cried out and demanded that she slowed down. Tyler was having difficulty paddling against the current. After one stroke he was practically pulled into the water.

As he pulled himself back onto the boat he said sheepishly, "I lost my oar."

The whole team rolled their eyes in frustration.

On the sailboat, Trent and Duncan were eying each other intensely. Duncan let his gaze drift over to Gwen who was trying to work the sailboat from the edge. She had received some splash from the water which left her chest rather wet.

"Keep your eyes off her," Trent ordered.

"Why? She's not your girlfriend anymore," Duncan said.

"She's tired of being jerked around," Trent said. "I respect that she wants a break from all of this, you should to."

"But it's alright if you stare at her when she's not looking?" Duncan added.

"I don't," Trent began.

"Don't deny it," Duncan said. "You want her as bad as I do. The only difference is that she actually wants me back."

"Shut up," snarled Trent as he shoved the boy.

"Guys, calm down," Gwen said as she approached them.

"Better back off, Gwen," Duncan said as he put his hands around her. "We wouldn't want Trent to accidentally hurt you in a rage."

As Courtney glanced back she saw Duncan with his hands around Gwen and narrowed her eyes. She marched down to them and immediately separated them.

"Stay away from him!" she shouted at Gwen. "You've already ruined our relationship once; but we were lucky enough to recover."

"Yeah, lucky," Duncan scoffed under his breath.

"But I swear if you ruin this again you will regret it for the rest of your life," Courtney spat. "I'll hunt you down and—"

"Uh, Courtney," Leshawna called nervously.

"—you'll never be able to escape my wrath wherever you run," Courtney continued. "I'll rip every hair out of your scalp and then—"

"Courtney!" Leshawna called from urgently now.

"—And when you get out of the hospital I'm going to break your other leg," Courtney was still going on. "And I'm also going to vote you off."

"Courtney!" Leshawna cried.

"What?" snapped Courtney.

"Shouldn't you be doing something about that?" Leshawna said as she pointed to the various sharp rocks that they were headed for.

All four of them gasped and began to panic. But it was too late. Courtney couldn't prevent the ship from ramming against the rocks. Soon it was full of holes and stuck between the various rocks.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_I don't know what I was getting so mad about. I mean, I don't really care if Gwen ruins this relationship seeing as how I'm going to end it anyways. I guess my feelings just took over…Feelings that I don't have, that it._

"Well, now what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"I think I saw a larger rock just down there," Leshawna said. "We can swim there before our boat goes down; I guess we'll just have to wait for Chris to come for us."

"We're going to be here for days," Gwen sighed.

Still, they all agreed to Leshawna's plan. Soon they had left behind the sinking ship and were swimming through the frigid waters. Like Leshawna said, they spotted a large rock were would hold all of them. Once they arrived they were all soaking wet and miserable.

"Well, I suppose it could be worse," Courtney said. "The sun could be glaring down on us with unbearable heat."

As she said those words instantly storm clouds blocked out the sun and began to pour down relentless rain.

"Or it could do the cliché thing and just rain," Courtney grumbled.

The rain was making it difficult for Team Nutty North to continue. The current had gotten fiercer and they couldn't see much ahead of them. Only Izzy was still paddling with the same amount of vigor. No one minded anymore since they were all soaking wet.

"This reminds me of the time I took on the Great White Shark," Izzy declared enthusiastically. "It was just me in a row boat, but I showed that shark what I could do with a rowboat."

"This pointless," Bridgette sighed. "We might as well just give up."

"No!" cried Lindsay. "You heard what Clark said, if we lose another team might vote for us."

She shoved an oar into Bridgette's hands, "I'm going to paddle, you're going to paddle, and we are going to find that treasure!"

Bridgette was too tired from stress to even put up and argument. She took the paddle and stroked. Lindsay was almost paddling as rapidly as Izzy now.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Hey, it's work. I knew that if I just kept being assertive they'd listen to me Now I can lead my team to victory…hm, how am I going to do that?_

Team Something South's raft had miraculous not be broken by the fierce weather, but it looked like it could any second.

"Well, we're doomed," Noah remarked. "We have no idea where we are, we have a couple sticks to keep us afloat, and Mother Nature is intent of destroying us."

"I guess you two will have to say good-bye to each other," Beth said to her teammates.

Noah glanced at Sadie then said, "Bye, Sadie."

"Um…yeah, bye Noah," she replied.

_Beth's Confessional_

_We could have died. Couldn't they think of something just a little more romantic?_

Trent was banging rocks together trying fruitlessly to get a fire going.

"Moron, that's not how you make a fire in this weather," Duncan scoffed.

"Oh, and how would you do it?" Trent asked.

Duncan pulled out his lighter and began trying to get a spark. He was as fruitless as Trent.

"Hey, Neanderthals, you can't get a fire when it's pouring rain!" Courtney snapped.

"Brat," Trent spat under his breath.

"Hey, take that back, she's my girlfriend," Duncan ordered.

"Oh, you're over Gwen already?" Trent laughed.

"I gotta have somebody until Gwen comes around," Duncan said. "And trust me, she'll be doing that any day soon."

"Yeah, well not when she realizes what you're doing to Courtney," Trent shot back. "You're just dating her when it's convenient. You need an alley, so you date Courtney. When you get tired of her nagging you, she'll find herself on the Boat of Losers with no boyfriend at her side."

"That's it!" Duncan snarled. "I'm going to kick you—"

They were interrupted when Leshawna and Gwen returned from their trek through the waters. They had broken off parts of the sailboat with the intension of making a shelter.

"Guys, give us a hand here," Leshawna called.

Trent walked over to them, but Duncan was still staring at him furiously.

The storm had become even more ferocious now. With every wave the yellow raft was bounced into the air. Ezekiel looked like he was going to be sick; his face was turning the same shade of green as his beast form. Izzy and Lindsay still held their oars fiercely, while Geoff and Bridgette held their less intensely.

"Do your worst!" Izzy called out to the storm. "You'll never sink Izzy."

Suddenly a large wave engulfed them and sent them all sprawling through the aggressive sea. Bridgette, Izzy, and Geoff had managed to surface themselves; while Lindsay, Tyler, and Ezekiel struggled. Geoff and Izzy went to help Lindsay and Ezekiel, while Bridgette tried to pull Tyler. The jock would not stop struggling and entered up splashing Bridgette's eyes and sending himself sinking. Bridgette took a breath then dived after him. Still he stubbornly struggled against the water. He nearly kicked Bridgette's head as she approached him. Irritated Bridgette punched him in the gut; this caused him to momentarily stop squirming. She was able to pull him up to surface. They made it to the raft which had flipped over. All of them clung onto it for their lives.

Back on the rock, it felt like the team was ready to explode. They had made a shelter using the sail and bits of wood. However it didn't cover much surface, so everyone was huddled up. Trent and Duncan shot each murderous looks, while Courtney stared down Gwen.

"Guys, I have something to say," Gwen said and all eyes turned to her.

"You don't deserve to say anything!" Courtney snapped. "You're probably just going to turn everyone against me. Isn't that your thing, Gothie? You act nice, then when people least suspect it you kiss their boyfriend."

"Courtney, will you shut up for a few minutes?" Gwen shot back at her.

Leshawna clamped a fist around Courtney's mouth and said, "Go ahead, girlfriend."

"Well, since it's quite clear that we've lost this challenge," Gwen began, "I've thought about who should be voted off. It's obvious that there's a lot of tension going on, and I just want that to stop. I've realized that, no matter what I try, I can't help causing drama. So, to put a stop to all of this, I want you all to vote for me."

Her team was silent, even Courtney.

The storm had ended, and the evening sun was starting to show itself. Ezekiel was in the process of puking into the water for the third time. Everyone looked exhausted as they clung to the raft. Tyler was lying on his side breathing heavily, while Lindsay's drenched hair was slopped over his face.

"The flag!" Izzy cried as she pointed.

Ahead of them they could see a black flag with a red 'X' on it. Immediately they all began to use their hands to paddle. Eagerly they arrived at the flag and began to pull it up. As promised, they found a treasure chest.

"What's inside? What's inside?" Lindsay asked eagerly.

Geoff flipped it open and found that it was full of marshmallows.

"Huh?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Marshmallows to symbolize that you're all safe tonight," came Chris's voice from his helicopter.

The host kicked a ladder down for them as they prepared to head back to the island. Various interns and Chef were picking up the rest of the campers. Team Something South's raft had finally broke, but they learned that they had only been tossed in circles and were no further than from when they had started.

Once everyone arrived, sopping wet, Chris announced, "Well that went better than planned. The storm really helped some interesting material form, like Noah, thousands of fangirls are crying over your tender goodbye to Sadie."

Noah and Sadie just shrugged at each other.

"Wait a minute, you saw us the whole time?" Gwen asked.

"You let us get stuck out there?" Noah gasped.

"You put us through that storm?" Bridgette shouted.

"You made me put up with my team's explosive relationship issues?" Leshawna accused.

"Guys, guys, they'll be plenty of time for finger pointing," Chris said, "when you vote off the person that's most to blame for your problems. And remember, Team Something South and Winning West can vote for anyone in those two teams."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Ha, ha, bye-bye Gothie! This is one relationship that you're not ending…I am!_

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_I don't care what Gwen says, I'm getting rid of that bossy little stuck-up. If this keeps up she's either going to kill someone or explode._

_Trent's Confessional_

_Aw, gee, this is really hard. I really like Gwen and I want her to stay; but she makes a good point. To get put all this behind me, I really have to stop seeing her. But can I really do that to her?_

"Ah, now this is a good turnout," Chris announced cheerily as he glanced at the eight campers sitting around the fire.

Team Winning West all looked neutral, but as if they were holding back a dam of emotions. Team Something South just looked nervously as they glanced at the other team.

"The first person who's say and won't be walking the Dock of Shame is," Chris began, "Sadie!"

The girl squealed as she caught her marshmallow.

"Next up," Chris continued, "Leshawna, you're also safe."

The girl cheered as she got her marshmallow and high fived with Sadie.

"Beth, Trent, you two are both safe," Chris went on."

Duncan and Courtney looked at each other with uncertain smiles, Gwen remained neutral, Noah just sighed and signaled for Chris to hurry up.

"Also safe is…Noah," Chris said, "And…Duncan."

Courtney shot one of her frequent murder glances at Gwen; the goth didn't turn around.

"Courtney, Gwen, it comes down between you two," Chris said. "You're both major sources of drama so it's a shame that you have to go; but rules are rules."

"Not on this show they're not," Courtney scoffed under her breath.

"Gwen, despite trying to stay single you've got two boys hopeless battling for you," Chris said. "And Courtney, you're constant nagging isn't doing much for your likeability."

"Just throw the marshmallow!" Courtney ordered.

"You see, that's what I'm talking about," Chris scoffed. "But be that as it may, the final marshmallow will be going to the one with the least amount of votes against them. And that person is…Courtney!"

Courtney cheered as she caught her marshmallow.

Gwen just smiled as she stood up and said, "Thanks guys."

"Okay, get out of here now," Courtney said as she shoved Courtney to the Boat of Losers. "You've done enough damage already."

As Gwen departed she shot a final smile at Trent. The boy blushed and returned it with a wave. He wasn't sure, but it looked like she actually meant the emotions by that final smile.

"With Gwen gone with the drama slow down or only increase?" Chris began his wrap-up. "How much more abuse can Ezekiel take from Izzy before he reverts to his primal state? Can Leshawna keep her time-bomb of a team under control now that her strongest alley is gone? Fine out when we return to Total Drama Revenge of the Island."


	13. Chapter 12: Relapses

_Another Author's Note: I'm am really loving this. It's so much fun and I really like reading all the comments I get. I'm in a Christmas-y mood today so I made one with a winter theme. Hope you like it!_

Chris McClean looked up to the sky. The sound of a motor blasted from above.

"Just drop it anywhere," Chris called, then turning to the camera he said, "Sorry about that; just getting ready for another epic challenge on Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Last time Team Evil East merged with Team Winning West which was just a goldmine of drama. Duncan and Trent were at each other's throats. Gwen tried to find a way to keep them apart. Leshawna and Courtney had leadership issues, Courtney and Duncan had relationship issues, Courtney and Gwen…let's just say that Courtney had issues with everyone. However it was Gwen, not Courtney, who got voted off in an attempt to reduce the fighting between her team. When lies in store for them next? I promise that it'll be interesting."

Sadie shivered as a cold wind blew through the boathouse. She grabbed Beth for comfort which caused the geeky girl to wake up. As she rubbed her eyes and looked out the window her jaw dropped.

"Um guys…I think you better see this," she said to her team.

"What do I have to see?" Noah complained. "A ladybug? A rainbow? A—"

His jaw dropped too as he saw what was outside.

"Is that…" Sadie began.

"It can't be…" Beth tried to say.

"It's impossible…" Noah said.

Outside the entire beach was covered in a thick blanket of snow. In fact it was still snowing outside. The three walked out into the cold air and found that, against all their beliefs, it truly had snowed over the island. Other campers were waking up to the same realization.

"Good morning, campers!" Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "You may have noticed a _cool _new feature today."

"How…how," Courtney murmured from her fort.

"We had a few icebergs flown in and dropped around the island," Chris explained. "They allowed for a temperature drop that led to this beautiful snowfall."

"That doesn't make any sense," Noah complained. "Climate doesn't work like that."

"Now, there's a perfect expla—Shut up, Noah," Chris complained.

Some of the campers had already begun enjoying the snow. Beth began putting together a snow pig, while Izzy had dropped to the ground to make a snow angel.

"Chef is bringing around some snow gear for you guys," Chris said. "In the meantime, allow me to explain today's challenge. You'll be having a good old-fashioned snowball fight. Except it won't be so much old fashioned as it is painfully awesome. Your goal is to hit your enemies with a snowball, once you're hit you're out. And it has to be an actually snowball, it doesn't count if you just dump a bunch of snow on someone."

Duncan looked disappointed in this remark.

"And, since I know how much fun you kids can have in the snow, I've set up various traditional activities here and there," Chris finished. "Have fun, and knock yourselves out…literally."

The teams were all dressed up for snow now. As Team Nutty North left their fort, they found a variety of rides set up for them.

"Alright, a snowboard!" Bridgette exclaimed. "It's just like surfing."

She grabbed the snowboard and made her way down the now snowy mountain.

"A toboggan!" Geoff cheered. "That is wicked."

He hoped on up front, and Izzy dragged Ezekiel with her behind him. Lindsay jumped on the caboose. They took off and screamed in joy.

"Hey guys, wait up," Tyler complained.

He spotted the last ride which was a pair of skis.

"Here I come!" he said as he slid down on the skis.

It took only a few seconds for him to wipe out and begin crashing down.

Team Winning West trudged through the deep snow. Trent and Duncan had taken the lead, Courtney was a little behind them and Leshawna followed her.

"Hey, Duncan…I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting," Trent apologized to Duncan. "Do you think we can put it behind us?"

"What's done is done," Duncan said. "I'm ready to move on and focus on the challenge if you are."

After a bit more walking the team came across a table with a series of cups and a boiling pot.

"Ooh, looks like a hot chocolate station," Leshawna exclaimed. "I'll make us a couple cups right now."

"Leshawna, we don't have time," Courtney complained. "We're trying to win the contest in case you forgot."

"Hey, I'm not passing up an opportunity to make some delicious hot cocoa," Leshawna protested. "Especially after putting up with Chef's cooking for this long."

"Fine you can stay behind and get pelted," Courtney said. "The rest of us are leaving."

"But," Duncan began.

"No, 'buts,' we're leaving!" Courtney ordered.

_Duncan's Confessional_

_Whenever Courtney gets angry I always think how cute she looks. The next thing I usually think is, "Why am I dating this girl again?"_

Izzy was clambering through the tree with a bundle of snowballs held tightly to her chest. Ezekiel, Geoff, and Lindsay were taking slow careful steps. A snowball was launched right in front of them and splattered against a tree. All of them assumed defensive positions except for Izzy who was ready to attack. However the snowball was not aimed for them, but Bridgette. The blond ran as Duncan and Trent chased behind her.

"I almost had her that time," Duncan shouted as they chased after Bridgette.

"Now you're in for it," warned Izzy. "You'll face the full fury of Izzy-ard!"

Izzy began hurling snowballs at them viciously. The two boys then switched their tactics from offensive to defensive. They ran frantically as Izzy swung from tree to tree constantly launching snowballs.

"Whoa!" shouted Trent as his foot gave way on slippery ice.

Trent fell next and the two slid across the ice clumsily.

"Now, Izzy-ard has you," Izzy claimed as she jumped down.

However her landing was less graceful as she began frantically trying to regain her balance on the ice. When she tried to run, she found that she wasn't moving and was only slipping along the ice. This gave Duncan and Trent the chance to escape.

Meanwhile Geoff, Ezekiel, and Lindsay were just peeking out to see if it was safe.

"I think they're gone," Geoff announced as he stood up.

No sooner had he said the words when a snowball pelted him right in the face.

"Take that, loser," Courtney mocked as she readied another snowball.

"Geoff, our first causality of war," Chris announced, "you'll have to report to the cabins. You'll be watching the other kids of fun in the snow while you're stuck indoors."

Geoff sighed as he turned to leave. Courtney continued to toss snowballs at her two remaining opponents. Lindsay screamed in panic and ran back the way she came. Ezekiel was frantically trying to put together a snowball.

"I've got you now you sexist, nose-picking, homeschooled dog," Courtney called.

Ezekiel's face began to contort as he yelled, "Yo, no one associates me with a dog, eh."

He began to violently toss snow at her. His movements were brisk and quick. He moved around on all fours and clumped together whatever snow he could find. He then would toss it angrily at Courtney accompanied with a vicious growl.

Courtney was completely covered in snow when she screamed, "Okay you got me, I outta here."

Izzy then jumped down and exclaimed, "Wow that was awesome, Zeke. I knew you still had that animalistic instinct in you."

Ezekiel didn't seem to hear her and just kept tossing snow. He had changed his target to Izzy now. He caught the redhead off guard and soon she was covered in snow too.

"Ouch, Izzy, out by friendly fire," Chris said.

It was then that Ezekiel rubbed his eyes and looked around. "Yo, what just happened, eh?"

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Yo, I don't know what came over me, eh. I feel like this thing as happened before, eh. Nah, that's ridiculous._

Noah and Sadie walked through the snowy forest. Beth caught up with them with a couple of clumsily made snowballs with her.

"Here, everyone, take one," Beth offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I don't think any of us are physical adequate for bombarding someone with snowballs," Noah said cynically. "We'll just be lucky if we don't run into someone like Duncan."

"Shh, I think I hear someone," Beth said.

She looked through the shrubs and saw Leshawna with a cup in her hand.

"Attack!" Beth cried as they tossed their snowballs.

Leshawna yelped in surprise and tossed her drink in the air. The snowballs and the hot cocoa collided and the snow all melted to nothing but water.

"Uh…that's right, I totally meant to do that," Leshawna said.

"Uh-uh," Beth exclaimed. "Retreat!"

The three frantically ran in the opposite direction. However they realized that they had run straight into a hole and soon were tumbling down into the trap.

"Oh no, there's like, no way out!" Sadie gasped.

"There's a shovel, "Beth noted. "Maybe we're supposed to dig our way out."

"Ha, very funny, Chris," Noah scoffed. "But no one in Canada will consider snow shovelling a traditional winter activity."

With no other option they took the shovel and began to dig. They found that the snow was softer in certain points and was forming into a tunnel path.

Meanwhile Leshawna was looking around for another sneak attack. She spotted a discarded cardboard box which must have formerly held the cups. An idea struck Leshawna as she began to make some snowballs.

Lindsay had stopped to catch her breath. She glanced around to make sure that she still wasn't being followed, but then she heard some voices. She froze behind the tree as she recognized Trent and Duncan's voices.

"Time to be sneaky," she said with a sly smile.

She began to pack together a snowball. Then she waited for the boys to come closer.

Once they were right in her range she jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

She tossed her snowball, which, due to poor craftsmanship, crumbled apart before it even hit its targets. It was the boys' turn to smile as they began to pelt Lindsay with snow.

"Ah, no fair!" she complained.

As she left Trent remarked, "We'd better get prepared for a real sneak attack. You never know who else might show up."

"You're right, we need a snow fort," Duncan declared.

The two immediately went to work on packing snow together to make a wall around them.

"You know, Trent," Duncan began. "You're not really such a bad guy. I understand why Gwen would want you."

"Thanks…I guess," Trent replied. "Sadly, I don't think Gwen and I have much of a future together. After all, I've probably caused her more stress than she'll ever need in her life."

"Don't be so sure," Duncan said. "I saw the way she smiled at you before she left; she's never looked at me like that."

"Well, you shouldn't feel too bad, at least you've got Courtney back," Trent said.

"Ha, and let's see how long it takes for one of us to screw that up again," Duncan laughed scornfully. "Courtney can be really cool, but she can also be…well, you know. I love a part of her, but I don't think I love all of her, and that's why we won't work."

"Then why are you still dating her?" Trent asked.

Duncan didn't want to stay that he asked himself that question every day, instead he said, "Another alley never hurt."

"Figures," scoffed Trent as he turned back to packing the snow.

_Trent's Confessional_

_Duncan really needs to learn a thing or two about girls. He's all over Gwen when she's clearly stated that she wants him to stay away. Yet Courtney, though she'll never admit it, is mad about him. But no, she's not good enough for him. Maybe if he cut her a bit of a break she'd lighten up a bit. That would be nice._

Ezekiel wandered about the forest, constantly throwing glances behind him. Suddenly he heard a noise, but it didn't sound like a human. He slowly moved towards it and found a sleigh with a pair of black ponies attached to it.

"Oh, awesome, eh," he exclaimed as he hopped into the sleigh.

Before he took off though, he grabbed some snow and piled on the seat next to him.

"Okay, on Dasher!" he called as the ponies took off.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_I might not get people, eh, but I've spent enough time around animals. Horses and ponies are great, eh, they never judge you or anything._

After much furious digging, Team Something South was still progressing through the tunnel.

"We've been at this forever," Noah complained. "We can't be that deep underground."

However, not too much longer they began to make their way out of the underground. When they exited they found themselves in a cave.

"Oh no, where are we now?" said Sadie.

The three crawled through the cave and eventually found a way out. They stepped out into the cold, snowy land and found that they were on a ridge on the mountain. They weren't too high up, but they wouldn't want to fall from here.

"Whoa," Sadie gasped. "We can, like, see everyone from up here."

"I've got an idea," Noah exclaimed. "Here's what we're going to do…"

"Do you hear horses?" Duncan asked Trent.

Trent looked at him puzzled, but then heard what he meant and nodded. They prepared their snowballs.

"Yo, take this, eh!" Ezekiel cried as he tossed snowballs from his sleigh.

Duncan and Trent began retaliating with their own snowballs. One managed to hit the chain that attached the ponies to the sleigh. With a crash the sleigh tipped over as they ponies kept running. Ezekiel thought fast and pulled the sleigh over him for protection. Duncan and Trent stopped pelting snowballs when they realized that he was blocking them.

"Should we go get him?" Trent asked.

"Nah, he's harmless," Duncan said. "But look up there."

Trent squinted and saw that there were three figures standing on a ridge on the mountain.

"We've got to do something about them," Trent said. "I've got an idea, but we'll need some wood."

Tyler had a snowball raised and ready to hit whoever he saw. He eventually spotted Leshawna running with a box in front of her.

"You're dead, Leshawna!" he called as he tossed the snowball.

The ball only went half the distance before it hit the ground. "Aw man!"

"Now, it's my turn," Leshawna exclaimed as she reached into her box and pulled out a pile of snowballs.

She tossed them one after another who, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't dodge any of them.

"You're out, Tyler," came Chris's voice.

Bridgette slinked from tree to tree, making sure that no one had spotted her. It was that she heard the sound of the ponies. She glanced out and saw them running through.

"Chris, you can't bring animals to a freezing cold island. That's cruel!" Bridgette complained. "But, I might as well make the best of it."

She grabbed a snowball then charged at one of the ponies. She jumped up and landed on its saddle.

"Alright, let's go girl," she cheered.

The two ponies picked up the pace. Soon Bridgette had spotted Leshawna. The girl turned around to see the first ponies coming right for her.

"What the?" she cried as she dropped her box of snowballs. "Aw shoot."

Bridgette took aim and tossed the snowball; it landed right between her eyes.

"Okay, you got me," Leshawna said with a smile as Bridgette jumped off the pony.

"And…push!" Noah called from above.

Sadie and Beth made the final push on a giant snowball. It rolled down the slope and headed straight for Bridgette. The girl didn't have time to react before she bowled over.

"Yay! We did!" Beth cheered.

"Uh, guys…what's that?" Noah exclaimed as he pointed at Trent and Duncan.

The duo had made a contraption out of wood.

"Ready…aim…fire!" Duncan called.

Trent cut the rope on his handmade catapult and fired a barrage of snowballs at the other team. The three ran about frantically, but couldn't avoid the merciless rain of snowballs.

"Yes!" Duncan exclaimed as he and Trent high-fived.

"Congratulations, Team Winning West," Chris exclaimed. "You guys get immunity for tonight's ceremony. The rest of you better pick who you want to vote off."

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Okay, I haven't really done anything too clever lately…I've got to fix that. If I was Heather I would mess with one of their relationships; now how can I do that? Ooohh, I know!_

Lindsay grabbed Ezekiel and pulled him aside, then tapped Geoff on the shoulder.

"Okay, boys listen to me," she whispered. "We've got to work together so that we can neutralize a clear threat. Just vote for who I tell you and everything will work out."

The two boys nodded cautiously, not sure of what to make of the new-scheming Lindsay.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I'm really glad that Noah's getting into this. He has so many good ideas, like that giant snowball. I hope that they don't vote him off; he really is a good captain_

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_Well, I could vote for someone on the other team, but I like all those guys. Nope I'm going to take this chance to get rid of Lindsay once and for all._

_Noah's Confessional_

_Let's see I could get rid of the squealing pig, or annoying optimist. It's tempting but I'm thinking I should be nice and vote for someone on the other team._

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Izzy, Izzy, Izzy...eh._

"Good evening, campers," Chris greeted. "Team Nutty North, this is your first time here. Congratulations on getting so far without losing a single member, will it stay that way after tonight. Let's find out."

Beth and Sadie hugged each other in anticipation. Ezekiel was desperately trying to get Izzy to let go of his hand.

"The first person who's safe tonight is…Geoff!" Chris announced.

Geoff grabbed his marshmallow and smiled.

"Next, Beth, Bridgette, Tyler," Chris tossed a marshmallow with each name.

Izzy tightened her grip on Ezekiel, Noah yawned.

"Also safe are Noah, Izzy and…" Chris said, "Ezekiel."

The three cheered, although Ezekiel was just happy that Izzy had finally stopped squeezing his hand.

"Now it comes down between you two lovely ladies," Chris said as he gestured at Lindsay and Sadie. "One of you is going home tonight and won't be coming back ever. You won't be getting another shot at the million dollars. You won't be allowed back on this island. And that person is not…Lindsay!"

Sadie got up and sighed, "At least I'll be able to see my BFFF now."

"Bye, Sadie, I'll miss you," Beth called.

"Ha, my plan was a success," Lindsay announced. "With Sadie gone, Noah will lose the will to win!"

"What does Sadie has to do with that?" Noah asked. "And I never had the will to win in the first place."

"Oh," Lindsay said as she sat down again, "I guess I should have thought this out better."

As the campers got up to return to their forts Beth whispered to Noah, "Do you think Chris will merge us with a team now that we're down to two?"

"Knowing Chris, probably not," Noah remarked.

"Should I ask him?" Beth suggested.

"If you do then your answer would be 'definitely not,'" Noah replied.

Chris turned to the camera and began his conclusion, "Team Something South takes another hard blow with the loss of yet another player. What will the future bring next? Will Courtney and Leshawna manage to negotiate peace or will they just kill each other? Can Lindsay actually do something devious? Find out on the next Total Drama Revenge of the Island."


	14. Chapter 13: Betrayals

"Greetings and welcome to the show," Chris announced. "As of late we've been experiencing some…difficulties with Total Drama Aftermath. But I've been told that they are closing in on Blaineley and they'll have her back ASAP."

The camera switched to show Blaineley furiously driving a car. She had bloodshot eyes and sweat dripping down her face. Behind her various cars were following at a high speed. The sound of bullets being fired echoed along with as several just missed her car.

"I told you I'm not going back and I meant it," she screamed hysterically.

She swerved off the road and heads for a chasm.

"My god she's going to do it!" cries a voice.

Before it can be seen what happens, the camera quickly switched back to the set of Total Drama Aftermath. Sierra, Alejandro, Heather, Gwen, and Sadie are all wandering about confused.

"So your team couldn't stand you either?" Heather shot at Gwen.

"Very funny," Gwen scoffed.

"They told me my Cody would be here," Sierra complained. "Where is he!"

"Yeah, and like, I was totally hoping to see Katie again," Sadie said.

Alejandro pulled Heather to the side and whispered, "Soon you and I will be alone in the dark."

"Ew, get away from me creep," she scoffed as shoved him away.

However, when no one was looking she shot him a small smile.

The camera then returned to Chris.

"What is that hostess's problem?" he complained. "Oh well, I have full trust that Swedish police will get her eventually and return her to Canada. In the meantime, let's recap the last episode. With the help of some icebergs we turned Wawanakwa into a winter wonderland. Trent and Duncan made piece but Courtney is still as crabby as ever. Ezekiel began to show his feral side again, but seemed to recover. It's a shame since he was just getting interesting. In the end, Noah's non-existent love life was crushed when Lindsay conspired to have Sadie voted off. What seemingly irrelevant plans does Lindsay have next? How much longer can Team Something South last with only two members? Find out today on Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

Geoff walked along the outside of the north fort as a he looked out meditatively. Bridgette spotted him and a look of sorrow crossed her face. She started to hit towards him.

"Geoff," she said softly.

Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't you think you should just leave Geoff alone?" Tyler demanded to Bridgette.

"What's your problem?" Bridgette snapped as she pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I'm trying to be a good friend for Geoff," Tyler said. "You've hurt him, don't make things worse."

"He broke up with me," Bridgette argued. "If anything, I'm the one who's been hurt here."

"Just leave him alone," Tyler repeated.

Bridgette turned away to cover her tears. Yet as she left Tyler could hear her soft sobs. It was almost enough to make him regret what he said. Meanwhile Lindsay was watching all of this curiously.

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_When did everyone start hating me? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? But all of a sudden Lindsay is acting like Heather, Geoff breaks up with me, and Tyler is yelling at me. I hate this place!_

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I've realized that I don't have something that Heather always had: an alliance. I can't ask_ _Taylor after I broke up with him. Belinda doesn't seem to like me very much, and Irma is just crazy. Oohh, I know who I'll ask._

Lindsay approached Ezekiel who was hiding against a rock from Izzy.

"Hi, Emilio," Lindsay said to him.

Ezekiel looked at her blankly.

"I was wondering, what do you want most of all?" she asked.

"For that crazy Izzy to be out of my life, eh," Ezekiel answered.

"Too easy," Lindsay said. "We'll just purposefully lose this contest and vote her off."

"But…I don't think Bridgette would like that, eh," Ezekiel pointed out.

"Oh, you're right," Lindsay sighed as she began to think.

She paced back in forth and drummed her fingers against her head.

"Oooh, I know, we won't tell Bridgette," she exclaimed.

"Alright, up and at'em," Courtney called as she tried to awake her fellow teammates. "We've got a challenge to win today."

"Courtney, Chris wakes up enough as it is," Leshawna grumbled. "Can you just give us a break?"

"That's loser talk, Leshawna," Courtney scoffed. "Quite ironic coming from Team Winning West."

Leshawna was still grumbling under her breath as the team left and headed for Chef's. The teams sat down at their usual breakfast tables. Lindsay was holding Ezekiel close now, much to Izzy's annoyance. Ezekiel didn't look too much happier as Lindsay wrapped an elbow around him and smushed him against her chest. Meanwhile, Team Something South ate in silence. Noah was his usual stoic self while Beth was in deep thought.

"Good morning, everyone," Chris announced. "What's up?"

No one answered.

"Um…I asked you a question," Chris said. "What's up?"

"Oh not much," Noah sighed.

"My blood pressure," Leshawna growled.

"Uh…the sky," Ezekiel suggested.

"Zeke has it," Chris announced. "Today's all about going up and touching the sky."

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to be dangerous?" Leshawna moaned.

"Ooh, Izzy loves danger," cried the redhead.

"Well if you just step outside," Chris said. "You'll all get your fair share of danger."

Once Chris had guided them to the back of the cabin he displayed a pile of what could only be described as junk. Deflated balloon, old car parts, tanks and canisters of unknown substances all lay in the pile.

"What happened, you're garage exploded?" Noah asked.

"Did someone say 'explode'?" Izzy exclaimed. "Izzy loves explosions."

"These are the materials that you'll be using," Chris said then paused for dramatic effect, "to launch one of your teammates to the heavens. I'll give you a time limit and by the end you must have some machine that can send one member of your team into the air. The one that goes the highest wins immunity for their team. And…go!"

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Oh this'll be so easy. All I have to do is volunteer myself then I'll 'accidentally' fall off. All I need now is to convince enough people to vote off Ina._

"So who's going to be the one launched?" Bridgette asked.

"Oh, me, me, me!" cried Izzy.

"No! Me!" demanded Lindsay.

"I'm with Izzy, this is the perfect kind of challenge for her," Bridgette said.

Lindsay shot a glance at Ezekiel who said, "Oh…uh, I think Lindsay should do it too, eh."

"Well, I'm not," Tyler sneered, "Lindsay would find some way to screw it up."

"I would not!" Lindsay protested.

Everyone turned to look at Geoff. He sighed and stood next to Izzy.

"Well, there it is," said Bridgette smugly. "Izzy will be our participant."

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I was counting on George to be on my side, but he might be tougher than I thought. I'm sure he'll crumble eventually, I read somewhere that blonds are supposed to be dumb…You know, I've been spending a lot of time in here lately. I should make this my home away from home._

The teams were scrambling to find some good material before someone else beat them to it.

"Obviously I'll be the one doing this challenge," Courtney said. "I'm the only one that's light enough to be lifted more than two feet off the ground."

She received various, "whatever"s from her team.

"Would you like to be the one to go up, Noah?" Beth asked her partner.

"Do I want to risk my life by being launched into the air on a contraption build in only a few hours by a girl from a farm?" Noah reiterated. "No."

"Oh, okay, I'll do it," Beth said.

"Hey check this out," Leshawna called as she held up a motor.

"Yeah, and look at what I found," Duncan said as he displayed a large fan.

"And this might help," Trent added as he brought out some pedals.

"No, no, no!" Courtney shouted. "Not of that stuff will do. I'm the one who's putting her life at risk so I'll be telling you what I want."

"Well, what do you want, princess?" Duncan scoffed.

"I don't know yet, but none of that stuff," Courtney sniffed.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

…_Yeah I can see it now, some drapes here, maybe a clock in the corner. Anyways since it might be difficult to sabotage my own ride I've decided that I'll just help the other teams._

"What do you think of this, Izzy?" Bridgette suggested as she held up a tire.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Now, I'll need some feathers; Zeke can grab some of those of there? And Geoff, I need you to grab me that old toaster."

"Okay…but why?" Geoff asked

"No time to explain," Izzy said. "You'll see when I'm done."

"Hey guys, look at this!" Tyler exclaimed as he held up a bear trap.

To his surprise (but no one else's) it snapped shut over his arm. He screamed in pain and as he swung it around it got caught in a mousetrap. This caused him to scream even louder. Meanwhile Courtney had assembled a chair with a cord as a seatbelt and a variety of pumps attached at the base.

"Courtney, this isn't going to get you anywhere," Leshawna declared.

"Don't be ridiculous," Courtney said. "It'll work perfectly, and most importantly I'll be safe. Look, I'll demonstrate."

She began to pump against the air pump. The chair began to vibrate, but nothing else happened. However before Courtney had a chance to come up with lame excuse she saw Lindsay approaching them.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she snapped.

"I was just—" Lindsay began.

"Don't even think about stealing my idea," Courtney barked. "Get out of here! Now!"

She began to chase Lindsay angrily; the blond ran for her life.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Wow, Carol is really scary; she's almost as bad as Heather. Hey, I could really see a chandelier in here; it would really give this place a 'Middle Evil' feel._

"Do you think we'll need this?" Beth asked as she held up a propeller.

"I doubt it," Noah said as he looked over his blueprints. "I plan on using one of these canisters. If we release the compressed oxygen we can use it as a source of propulsion, then if we attach it to a body—"

"Whoa, slow down," Lindsay complained as she furiously scribbled down notes. "Hope do you spell that last word? Ox and gin, what's that about?"

"Um, Lindsay, what are you doing here?" Noah asked.

"Oh I'm secretly trying to help out the other teams so I can sabotage my team's chance at winning," Lindsay explained.

"Okay…" Noah said uncertainly. "How do you plan on doing that?"

"Um…" she said as she began flipping through her notes. "Uh…carry on."

Lindsay backed up nervously while Beth and Noah just shrugged at each other. Meanwhile, Courtney had lost sight of the rest of her team.

"Where did those guys get to?" she asked aloud. "Oh well, I don't need them to finish this off."

The three others were hiding in another part of the piles.

"We've got to do something about this situation," Leshawna whispered to her teams. "I am not letting Courtney throw this challenge because she doesn't feel safe."

"Agreed," Duncan said. "We could probably throw something together ten times better in the time we've got."

"Right, let's start," Trent said. "Hey how about these balloons?"

"Balloons? Izzy loves balloons," came the shout from Izzy as she jumped down and grabbed them. "All your balloons are belong to Izzy!"

Trent spotted something better though, the motor that Courtney had made them throw away. Leshawna found the fans again and Duncan had grabbed an empty barrel. Beth meanwhile was dragging a small futon back to Noah when she spotted a vile.

"Hey Noah, what do you think of this?" she shouted.

"Ah! Careful, Beth, that's jet engine fuel," Noah cried. "It's very explosive."

"Really?" came Lindsay's voice. "I can take it off your hands…I mean just to make sure that nobody uses it to sabotage their own team by blowing up their ride."

"Eh, she seems trustworthy enough," said Noah as he handed Lindsay the vile.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

…_Maybe some flowers would spruce this place up. Of course a paint job would be necessary first, and when am I going to find the time for that. Anyways, I don't think Izzy will mind too much if I blow her up. She loves explosions, right?_

Izzy was in the oddest contraption anyone had ever seen. It looked like an enormous kite with feathers attached every part and balloons hanging off the edges. She had a pair of pedals beneath her, and for some reason a toaster was attached to one of the sides.

"Let me just add a final touch," Lindsay as she attached a button to the machine.

"What's that do?" Bridgette asked suspiciously.

"Um…it makes it go faster," Lindsay said.

"Faster? Izzy…doesn't mind the idea of going faster," Izzy exclaimed.

"Alrighty, campers, are you ready?" Chris asked. "What am I saying? It doesn't matter because your time's up. Let's see what we've got here."

He glanced at Izzy's contraption nervously, "Um…very creative Izzy."

He moved onto Courtney who was sitting in her seat.

"Courtney, where's the rest of your team?" he asked her.

"Here, we are!" Leshawna called. "And that's not our ride, this is."

Trent sat on the barrel with the motor attached with wire. The wires connected to a pair of fans on the bottom.

"What?" Courtney cried. "You can't do that. I'm the only one who can do this challenge and I refuse to sit on that deathtrap."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about,"Leshawna whispered to Chris.

"Duncan…" Courtney pleaded.

"Sorry, princess," Duncan said with a shrug.

"And lastly we have Beth," Chris finished.

The small girl was taped to an old futon which had a canister attached to it.

"Ready for liftoff," she said eagerly.

"All right, gentlemen, ladies, start your engines," Chris said.

Beth prepared to pull the pin on the canister, Trent activated the motor, Izzy prepared to start pedalling.

"And go!" Chris shouted.

As soon as Izzy started pedaling, her contraption started to flap like a bird. With each dip it would rise to feet higher. Trent had activated his motor and the fans roared to life. Suddenly he began to shoot around randomly. As he struggled from side to side he tried to direct the barrel upwards.

"You see, you see, I told you," Courtney pouted. "This is exactly what I warned you about."

Beth released the compressed oxygen and shot off into the air like a rocket. She was screaming the entire way.

"Ooh, Izzy likes a good challenge," Izzy exclaimed. "Time to go faster."

She hit the button, then suddenly the entire ride exploded.

"Hey, guys, I just got back from seeing Chef," Tyler said as he waved a bandaged hand.

Suddenly a toaster fell from the explosion and directly on Tyler's hand.

"Ow, it burns!" he cried.

"How?" Bridgette asked. "It hasn't been used in years?"

"And not to mention it's not plugged in, eh," Ezekiel added.

As a charred Izzy landed on the ground she cheered, "That. Was. Awesome! Let's go again."

Trent never managed to get much higher and eventually puttered to a stop. Then Beth, still screaming came crashing down. Luckily she landed with the futon on the bottom.

"Well, what a shocker this is," Chris exclaimed. "Team Something South is immune from voting tonight. But the rest of you, pick the person you hate the most and send them home. I'll see you tonight."

Lindsay approached Geoff as he was pacing about again.

"Hi Jeb," she said.

"Um…hi," Geoff said.

"Do you know who you're voting for?" she asked.

"I'm really not sure," he admitted.

"I think we should get rid of Ilia," Lindsay said. "She really blew it with that unstable contraption. And did you see how happy she was when it blew up; she obviously planned it."

"Hey, I think you're right," exclaimed Geoff.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

…_Nah, I don't think it's going to work out; like how would I fit a bed in here? But I did manage to get Jem to vote for Ixie. Looks like I'll have Elroy's support from now on._

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_Lindsay had to have something to do with explosion. She's just messing with us for the sheer fun of it; I know it. _

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_I don't care if she is on my team; I want that Courtney witch out of here._

_Courtney's Confessional_

_Leshawna directly disobeyed an order from me; that's insubordination. I should have her punished for this, but when else am I going to get a chance to eliminate some of the real competition?_

"Wow, there are a lot of you here tonight," Chris exclaimed as he saw the 10 campers. "And all of you have cast your votes. Let's see who's going home tonight."

Lindsay smiled at Ezekiel; Bridgette shot a glare at her. Leshawna was trying not to stare at Courtney to not give away her intentions.

"Those of you who are safe tonight are," Chris began, "Trent, Tyler, Duncan, and Geoff."

He tossed the four marshmallows to them.

"Also safe is…Ezekiel," Chris continued. "And Bridgette."

The final four remaining all glanced at each other. Leshawna could resist any longer making eye contact with Courtney; Izzy waved at Lindsay innocently.

"This marshmallow goes to…Leshawna," Chris announced. "And this one goes to…Lindsay."

As the two girls caught their marshmallows, Courtney started to get nervous. She bit her nails and her eyes darted back and forth. Izzy just sat with a smile.

"And this final, very special marshmallow is going to the camper who will be surviving another week," Chris prolonged. "And who is that camper? Somebody who you all have decided deserves it more than the other camper. Today's survivor is…Courtney."

Courtney shot up from her seat and cheered, then added, "I mean, I knew that you'd never vote for me."

"And so Team Nutty North takes their very first lose," Chris narrated, "And it's the captain no less."

"Ah no biggy," Izzy exclaimed. "I'm just glad that I got to a chance to be with that hideous monster."

"Hey!" snapped Courtney.

"I meant Zeke," Izzy explained. "Call me, Zekie."

"Heh heh," Ezekiel muttered, then under his breath, "no thanks."

As Izzy left the island Chris remarked, "There goes the girl who's impossible to get rid of. In two separate seasons she returned after elimination. Will she do so again? Out lawyers are doing best to make sure the answer is, 'no.' And what will next week bring? Will Lindsay's alliance go through? Can Courtney survive with her current attitude? Be sure to come back and we may have some answers."


	15. Chapter 14: Reconciliations

"Welcome back to Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Chris (who else?) announced, "Last week campers got a chance to touch the heavens; or at least they tried. Only Beth managed to get high enough to win her team immunity. Allowing Lindsay to organize Izzy's demise and solidify an alliance with Ezekiel. Now 11 campers remain, who will make it into the final 10 and who will be left behind? Find out today!"

At Team Nutty North things seems even more depressed without Izzy. Bridgette held her head miserable against a table, Ezekiel paced about still a little shaky, and Geoff and Tyler were sitting outside.

"So, how are you doing?" Tyler asked Geoff.

"I don't know," Geoff replied. "At times I feel like I'm free, but then I just look at Bridgette and feel a mix of emotions. None of them are pleasant."

"I think it's the right thing," Tyler said distantly.

"Yeah, I hope so," Geoff sighed.

Meanwhile Ezekiel had approached Lindsay.

"So, like, what kind of evil plans do you have, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Huh?" asked Lindsay as she looked up at him.

"Y'know, you wanted to be in an alliance with me, eh," Ezekiel explained. "Doesn't that usually mean that you have some evil plans?"

"Ooohh, right, right," Lindsay exclaimed. "Um…I'm working on it."

"'Cause the way I see it you need to mess with the other teams, eh," Ezekiel explained. "They've got a lot of relationship issues, eh, maybe you could kiss someone's boyfriend."

"Hey, you're right!" Lindsay cheered. "So…do you have a boyfriend?"

Ezekiel slapped his face and replied, "First off, eh, I'm a guy. Second, we're on the same team. And third, eh, no."

"Oh," Lindsay sighed.

"Alright Duncan, we have to be very careful about our next step," Courtney said. "Since others teams could vote for us now I'm going to be a prime target. After all I'm a CIT, I'm the biggest threat there is."

"You're definitely a prime target but that's not why," Duncan scoffed.

"Can we just knock it off with the smart remarks?" Courtney hissed. "I'm trying to think here and all you're doing is being a big jerk."

"Then break up with me already!" Duncan snapped.

"I…" Courtney was having difficulty coming up with an answer, "I could never do that, Duncan."

"Yeah, right," scoffed Duncan. "Let's just go."

_Duncan's Confessional_

_It was inevitable really; Courtney just doesn't love me, and I don't know if I love her. If things worked out than nothing would make me happier to stick with her; but with the way she's acting, things are not going to work out._

"Come on, campers, let's go!" Chris bellowed, "We don't have all day."

The campers groggily arrived at the Dock of Shame where Chris was waiting on the Boat of Losers.

"We'll be taking a little trip today," Chris announced, "to Boney Island."

"We already went there this season," Courtney complained. "Did your entire creativity department go on strike or something? I mean, this season has been nothing but reruns."

"Look, Courtney, if you're going to keep complaining then I might not take you guys on challenges anymore," Chris retorted.

The entire crowd rejoiced at this.

Chris sighed, "That probably wasn't the best threat."

The teams boarded the boat. It seemed much more spacious now that only 11 of them remained. When they arrived at the ominous island they expected Chris to abandon them, but he walked onto the island with them. He guided the campers through the spooky woods; although it was daytime it was still very eerie. Beth grabbed onto Noah who sighed but made no resistance. Lindsay grabbed Ezekiel, who was clearly unhappy about being made someone else's ragdoll.

"Alright, here we are," Chris announced as he gestured to the entrance to the old ruins. "This used to be a temple of an ancient tribe; but it's been abandoned for centuries now. Inside it is filled with booby-traps, so no one has been foolish enough to enter…until today."

He received various angrily glares and groans.

"They say that there is treasure hidden deep within, I want you to bring me this treasure," Chris said. "Whoever brings me a trinket of value will gain immunity."

"What about the curse?" Beth asked.

"We won't be taking the items off the island," Chris explained. "As long as you show them to me you'll be good. And…go!"

Nobody wanted to enter the cave.

"So…maybe someone should test for booby-traps," Geoff suggested.

"Yeah, right," Courtney scoffed. "Now one's that stupi—

"I'll do it!" Tyler declared. "I have catlike reflexes so nothing can get me.

He took one step forward and was shot against the wall with a spring-loaded platform.

"Okay…we know to not step there," Geoff exclaimed.

The campers stuck to the walls and inched their ways deeper into the temple. Except for Noah who was busy examining the markings on the wall.

"Noah, we have to hurry," Beth urged. "Can't you read those later?"

"Haven't you seen any of those movies?" Noah said. "There's always a hidden easy way through the temple. I just need to find out where that hidden passage is."

"But Noah," Beth complained. "That could take hours or even—"

"Found it!" Noah exclaimed as he pressed a tile.

The wall slid open and revealed a narrow passage. He smiled and stepped through, Beth nervously followed.

_Noah's Confessional_

_Beth may not know it, but I've always wanted to be an archaeologist. When I was younger I loved watching Indiana Jones and would always try to do the stuns. Of course, now I'm old enough to know that being an archaeologist is bit more subdued than that; so it's perfect for me._

The remaining eight campers were carefully making their way through the dim temples. Small cracks in the walls allowed for a bit of light, but it wasn't much.

"Hey, like, what happened to the floor?" Lindsay exclaimed.

She then screamed in terror as the tumbled down somewhere. Trent, who had been closest to her, squinted until he could make out what had happened.

"It's a staircase," he explained. "We should probably go help her."

Duncan followed behind him and the two cautiously made their way down the dark staircase.

"Lindsay, are you alright?" Trent called.

"I'm okay," Lindsay called back. "I think I landed on my head."

"And for her that's probably for the best," Duncan remarked under his breath.

"Maybe we should stick together?" Trent suggested. "I wouldn't want you getting hurt."

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Oooh, this is so perfect. I'm pretty sure that one of these guys was having girlfriend problems. If I kiss him now that we're alone their team will fall apart._

Five campers remained in the main room now. They were each waiting for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Yo, this is neat, eh," Ezekiel exclaimed. "It's like some sort of lever. I wonder what it does, eh?"

He yanked it to one side and suddenly he, Leshawna, and Courtney were screaming as they slid down a slope.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me," Geoff said to Bridgette.

"Hmpf," Bridgette replied as she marched away.

"My thoughts exactly," Geoff sighed as he slowly followed after her.

Tyler shook away the stars around his head and stood up.

"Where's everybody go?" he murmured.

He glanced around and saw that he was completely alone; then he puffed out his chest.

"Well, if they think that they can leave me behind," he declared. "They've got another thing coming."

As he took another step he heard a foreboding click. He looked up just in time to see a boulder come down to crush him.

"Noah, wait up," Beth called. "I think I dropped my glasses."

Noah sighed as he helped her look around for them.

"Here they are," Noah announced as he handed them to her. "Now let's go."

"Hang on," Beth said. "Can't we just take a breather?"

"What, that wasn't enough for you?" Noah sighed. "This short cut isn't going to end up very short."

Leshawna, Ezekiel, and Courtney tumbled out of the chute and landed on dirty ground. While Leshanwa and Ezekiel were collapsed on the ground, Courtney was already up and frantically dusting herself off.

"This is all your fault, you idiot!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Ezekiel.

"Hey, lay off him!" Leshawna shouted at her. "We need to stay calm and work together."

"Oh that'll help," Courtney said sarcastically. "Maybe Zeke here can get us submerged in tar or release the scarabs."

"That attitude is not going to help us get out of here," Leshawna growled.

"No, what's going to help us is that you two are going to accept me as your leader and do whatever I say," Courtney declared. "I'm the only one who possibly has a chance at surviving this."

"That's it," Leshawna grumbled. "You can do whatever you like on your own. I'm outta here."

She turned and started walking away while Courtney stormed in the opposite direction. Ezekiel glanced back and forth between the two of them then followed Leshawna.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Yo, I figured I could help Lindsay with her sabotage plan, eh. I never mentioned it because I was afraid I'd get beat up again, eh, but I still think that girls can't compare to guys. It should be no problem, eh, to get Leshawna stuck and get out with the treasure, eh._

Trent, Duncan, and Lindsay had all adjusted to the dark now and were walking through a dilapidated corridor. Lindsay was rubbing her head while Trent and Duncan led.

"So, which one of you is dating Courtney?" Lindsay asked, pleased that she got her name right.

"Ha, I'm not sure if it's possible to answer that question," Trent remarked. "Since Duncan doesn't consider her relationship anything more than an alliance."

Duncan growled but remained silent.

"Wait, what?" Lindsay asked confused.

"I'm with Courtney," Duncan explained. "But I doubt it'll last any longer."

"So…is Trent going to be with Courtney then?" Lindsay.

"Look, to answer your question, I am the one who's dating Courtney," Duncan sighed.

"Oooh, okay," Lindsay said. "I need to kiss you."

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Okay, maybe I could have been a little bit more subtle than that._

Ezekiel followed Leshawna as she entered a large open room. He was in deep thought over what he could do to keep her busy.

"We'd better be careful," Leshawna warned. "This floor is real old and is probably ready to crumble at any second."

"Got it, eh," Ezekiel said with a nod.

However as soon as she had turned around he gave all his effort to trying to break the floor. He gave every crack a kick, but to no avail. Eventually in frustration he slammed his foot right into a sharp rock.

"Ow," he squeaked.

"You okay?" Leshawna asked as she turned around.

Ezekiel nodded wordlessly. Leshawna had reached the edge of the room and was looking down into a long trench.

"Wow, would hate to fall in there," she said. "I'd probably be stuck down there for hours."

Ezekiel glanced down and saw that it was full of mucky water. A sly grin appeared across his face as he prepared to shove Leshawna down into it. However, she pulled back obliviously right before he went through with it. Instead he went stumbling forward.

"Careful!" Leshawna exclaimed as she pulled him back. "You are just drawn to trouble, aren't you?"

As the duo continued down, Ezekiel spotted a rope hanging from the ceiling. He remembered how the lever had activated a trap and figured that this rope would do the same. He gave it a tug and suddenly a small, but heavy, rock shot onto his head. He collapsed to the ground.

"You know what, I think I'm going to have to carry you," Leshawna sighed.

Ezekiel didn't protest.

Tyler squeezed himself out from under the rock. He shook himself off then continued to march forward.

"That's right, nothing's gonna stop me," he exclaimed. "No springy-thing, or crushy rock, or—"

He was cut off with a blast of fire shot out from all directions. He fell back with his face completely burned.

"Ouch," he wheezed.

Geoff walked a few steps behind Bridgette. The two didn't speak so all that could be heard in the silence was their footsteps. Eventually Bridgette couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop following me!" she ordered.

"I'm not following you," Geoff argued. "We're both looking for the same thing."

"Well, you shouldn't even bother," Bridgette said. "I think that it's been made very clear that you simply can't keep up with me. So you'd only get in the way."

"Oh yeah, I bet I go find it first," Geoff said.

He didn't even give Bridgette a chance to respond before he charged ahead of her. She growled in frustration and sprinted after him. Geoff ran without thinking about where he was stepping, yet he was forced to stop when he saw a large gap between him and the rest of the temple. Bridgette was fast gaining on him. She didn't bother stopping at the gap, she just leapt a perfect long jump and kept running.

Geoff, not to be outdone, backed up and jumped his own long jump; it wasn't as graceful but he got across. He continued to pursue after Bridgette. Both were shocked as they realized that a barrage of darts was shooting at them from the wall. Bridgette performed various delicate positions to avoid being hit. Geoff simply jumped from side to side frantically. As the two escaped from the trap, Geoff shoved Bridgette into the wall.

"Hey, that was on purpose," she growled as she got up.

Geoff kept running, but once again he found a hole in front of him. This hole, however, was much wider than the last. A long frayed rope led from where Geoff was standing into the darkness.

"Looks like a dead-end," Geoff remarked.

However, he turned around to see that Bridgette had grabbed some vines from the wall. She wrapped them around the wall and used them to slide herself down on the sloped room. Geoff just sighed in defeat.

Courtney marched with determination. Each step seemed to be a stomp in rage and her eyes burned with fire. As she walked a flock of bats flew in her face. She hissed at them threateningly and they all scattered. A large snake wrapped itself around her legs.

"Move it!" she screamed as she kicked in against the wall.

A large stone statue started to move towards her menacingly.

"Outta my way!" Courtney barked as she punched the head off of the statue.

Not too far away Trent was trying to restrain Lindsay. Duncan walked ahead.

"Lindsay, I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't think you know what you're saying," Trent said.

"I'm pretty sure what I said that I need to kiss Duncan," Lindsay said. "That seems pretty clear to me."

"No, you don't understand," Trent sighed.

"You know what, if she wants to kiss me, I say let her," Duncan decided.

"What?" gasped Trent. "But Courtney…"

"Doesn't have feelings for me anymore," Duncan finished. "She won't even care."

Duncan grabbed Lindsay and pulled her in close. The two kissed just as Courtney entered angrily. When she saw them her anger changed to hatred.

"How could you!" she screamed. "I thought that I could trust you this time."

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she turned and ran down the corridor.

"Courtney," gasped Duncan as he dropped Lindsay. "You do care?"

_Duncan's Confessional_

_Courtney really treats me like crap; which is why I had no problem kissing Gwen…and to a lesser extent, Lindsay. But she was really hurt when she saw me, maybe even after all this she still cares about us._

Beth and Noah had finally reached the end of the narrow passage. They now stood at an altar. Surrounding it was a huge deep hole. Sitting in the center was an old idol what was crumbling at all the side. Slowly Beth and Noah approached it.

"Do you hear something?" Beth asked.

Noah and Beth both turned to the approaching sound. Before they can get out of the way, Bridgette swung into them and knocked all three to the ground. As Beth tried to get up she heard a click. They all gasped and prepared for the worst. Water began to pour down from the ceiling. It landed directly on the idol. Slowly its hands opened and revealed a small jewelled figurine.

"We found it, we found it!" Beth cheered.

She and Noah high-fived, but Bridgette exclaimed, "Sorry guys."

She ran ahead and grabbed the figurine before either could do anything.

"Oh no, she's going to get away!" Beth exclaimed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Noah said as he fashioned a lasso out of vines.

He twirled it and tossed it at Bridgette. It wrapped around her body and pulled her to the ground. Beth and Noah ran ahead and grabbed the figurine. Then they quickly returned to the passage.

_Noah's Confessional_

_Who says you can't learn anything from the movies?_

Trent helped Lindsay up.

"Hey, what's this?" she exclaimed as she pointed to a loose stone.

She pried it opened and found a small compartment. Reaching it she revealed a beautiful necklace.

"Gotta run," she exclaimed as she rushed back the way she came.

"Hey!" Trent exclaimed as he chased after her.

Meanwhile Duncan was chasing after Courtney who was keeping a brisk pace ahead of him.

"Courtney, wait," Duncan called; he stopped as a sharp blade sliced right in front of him.

"Just give me a chance to explain," Duncan said. "I'm really confused right now."

He stopped again when a series of spears began shooting at him.

"I didn't know how you felt," Duncan said. "But now I have a better idea, and I'm sorry."

Once again he was forced to pause as a spiked ball rolled in front of him. By now Courtney had found a passage that led outside of the temple.

"I don't ever want to speak to you again," she declared as she exited back into the forest.

"Courtney, wait, give me another chance," Duncan begged.

"Why?" Courtney spat. "I've given you chance after chance and you've still only broken my heart."

"Face it, Courtney, you've only really given me one chance," Duncan argued. "Once you tried to control my every thought, and just now you only had the intension of using me. I think that after all that we both deserve a chance to get back the love we had."

Both had tears in their eyes now. They embraced each other and kissed. But this time there was true feeling behind their actions.

_Courtney's Confessional_

_It was thoughtless and impulsive of me; and that's exactly the side of me that loves Duncan. I didn't want to let him back; I knew that it was a bad choice. But I could really feel the passion behind his voice; it was something that I hadn't heard in so long. Maybe I was wrong, maybe we were both wrong. But I know that I want back what we had._

Lindsay was being chased by Trent as she tried to rush back to the entrance while Noah and Beth ran through the passage. Both were closing in. Tyler saw his ex-girlfriend approaching and backed up…right into the fire trap. This caused him to jump back and landed beneath the rock trap. Frantically he moved out of the way and landed back on the spring trap. He was shot in the air painfully. Noah saw that the exit to the passage was quickly closing. He dived forward and slide underneath it. Beth tossed the figurine after him. Noah reached his hand under the closing wall and grasped his prize. Then he bolted forward.

"And we have a winner!" Chris exclaimed as Noah burst out with the figurine.

Lindsay followed, out of breath she said, "I brought this."

"Yes, congratulations, Lindsay," Chris added.

Eventually the various campers returned out of the temple. Leshawna was carrying an unconscious Ezekiel, and Bridgette had a vine wrapped around her; Duncan and Courtney came out from behind the temple, it was clear that they had been making out.

"Alright, Team Nutty North and Winning West, you'll be voting someone home tonight," Chris said. "Better make it count."

_Courtney's Confessional_

_We have got to get rid of that Lindsay. I don't want any more temptations for Duncan, no matter what he says._

_Trent's Confessional_

_I think we'd better send Lindsay home, I don't know what she was thinking kiss Duncan but that was not smart. Even for an idiot._

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_Courtney. I don't care what Duncan thinks about her now, she is just plain toxic._

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_Come on people, we need to lose Lindsay, she's nothing but trouble._

_Duncan's Confessional_

_I suppose that it's probably for the best that we get rid of Lindsay; I don't want to get her confused in all this drama._

"Good evening, campers," Chris announced. "Hm, I seem to recall the both of you being here last night, better get your game on fast. But anyways, let's get on with this."

Nearly everyone was glaring at Lindsay, except Ezekiel who she was still holding tightly for comfort.

"Safe are…Leshawna, Trent, Tyler," Chris announced as she tossed out marshmallows, "Geoff, Duncan."

Lindsay tightened her grasp on Ezekiel who was starting to choke.

"Also safe are…Ezekiel," Chris said, "Annnddd…Bridgette."

Courtney and Lindsay looked across at each other, both were clearly nervous.

"And now, the camper with the most votes against them is," Chris said. "…Lindsay. You'll have to head down the Dock of Shame and board the Boat of Losers to be taken off this island forever."

Lindsay stood up with her head hung down.

"That's what I'd be saying," Chris added, "if Lindsay didn't have immunity."

A collective gasp of, "What!" filled the area.

"Since when does Lindsay have immunity?" Bridgette demanded.

"I told you, whoever brought me a treasure would gain immunity," Chris explained.

"But that was referring to the teams," Courtney complained.

"I was using it as a double meaning," Chris pouted.

"And you just decided to mention this now?" Duncan said.

"Yes," Chris said. "So since Lindsay is immune she will be getting this marshmallow."

Lindsay took the treat, squealed, and returned to her seat.

"That means that, Courtney, you are out of here," Chris concluded.

Courtney stood up and walked to the Dock of Shame.

"Wait!" called Duncan as he ran to join her.

The two locked hands and met eyes.

"Princess…Courtney, I…" Duncan didn't know what to say, "I love you."

"I love you too, Duncan," Courtney replied sincerely.

The crowd cheered and 'aw'ed for them.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_That's so sweet. I'm so happy that I got those two to realize their feelings for each other…even though that was the opposite I was aiming for._

_Beth's Confessional_

_Seeing those two together has reminded me that I still need to find someone for Noah. Hm…we're running low on options._

_Tyler's Confessional_

_Wow, even after all that they were able to get back together. It makes me feel kinda bad about Bridgette and Geoff. And especially me and Lindsay._

Chris stood alone now at the campfire.

"Wasn't that a nice twist?" he exclaimed "I love messing with these kids. Next week we enter the final ten. What drama lies in store for these ten remaining? What kind of challenges will I torment them with next? Who will come out on top? Be sure to come back to find out."


	16. Chapter 15: Mingles

"Are you ready for things to really go up a gear as we kick up the drama?" Chris announced. "Last week we said good-bye to Courtney and with her departure we were left with the final ten. These ten are closer than ever to winning Total Drama Revenge of the Island, but who is it going to be? Kind-hearted Beth certainly hasn't made any enemies as she always keeps up a smile. Our not-so-villainous villain, Lindsay, is still trying as hard as ever to prove herself. Know-it-all Noah may have the smarts but does he have the drive? Leader Leshawana has been working hard on keeping friends closer and getting enemies eliminated. Former savage, Ezekiel, has found himself a cushy spot with Lindsay. Nice guy Trent is…well, a nice guy. Tough guy Duncan is not so nice. Clumsy Tyler has miraculously made it this far, but his injuries must be catching up with him. And that just leaves dysfunctional couple, Bridgette and Geoff, who, despite breaking up, are still set on showing up the other."

Chris takes a breath, then continues, "During this episode we've asked the campers to give us their thoughts whenever they drop by the Confession Cam. Now it's time to get started."

Noah and Beth woke to a violent shaking. Both clutched each other in fear, then ran outside. They found that their boathouse was getting attached to another boat with a crane.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Noah complained.

"Oh right, I should have told you," Chris said as he came into view. "We were just renting that boat until the top ten. You'll be getting new quarters tonight, but in the meantime I've got an announcement to make so hurry up and get to Chef's."

The duo rushed to the cabin where they found the others campers waiting. Lindsay still had Ezekiel close who wasn't looking too comfortable crushed against her chest. Bridgette and Geoff still looked angry at each other with Tyler just standing looking unhappy. Team Winning West looked better off with Lindsay, Trent, and even Duncan sporting smiles.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I'm really thrilled to be in the top ten. This time I really feeling like I could go all the way._

_I'm still thinking about finding the perfect match for Noah. I think I know what I did wrong with Sadie. Noah has always looked at Cody with admiration and he looked really comfortable in that cheerleader's outfit. I think I'm on to something here._

"Hey Trent," Beth said as she approached the muscular boy. "I know that you're still getting over Gwen, but have you thought about Noah? He's smart, he's funny, he's single; I think he'd be perfect for you."

Noah slapped his face in humiliation.

_Noah's Confessional_

_I think I need to revaluate my view on this girl. I seriously think she is trying to get me killed._

_How do I feel about being in the top ten? Well I didn't even want to get this far, but someone that's where I ended up. My theory is I just keep up this attitude I'm guaranteed that million dollars._

"Welcome current non-losers," Chris said. "You ten have so far shown the least amount of sucking and therefore you should have special honour. You won't, but…you should. Anyways all you had to cooperate with your teams to get this far. Some of you have made it this far with only losing one member. While others have been completely reduced to one remaining Duncan."

"Way to single me out," Duncan scoffed.

"That was kind of the idea," Chris sighed. "Anyways all of that is going to change from here on out. There will no longer be any teams; it's everyone for themselves. I full heartedly encourage you to backstab, betray, and abuse your former friendships."

"Really?" Leshawna scoffed.

"Hey, it sells," Chris retorted. "And you'll be starting that with today's challenge. Chef!"

The large man came out of his kitchen holding five brightly coloured balls.

"These balls are the most important thing today," Chris said as he grabbed them. "I'm going to be dividing you up, you'll either be a Keeper or a Seeker."

"Oh that's original," Noah scoffed.

He was hit in the head with one of the balls as Chris remarked, "Noah, you're our first Keeper."

"You still haven't told us what we're doing," Leshawna pointed out.

"I'm getting there," Chris complained. "Keepers, you're going to be guarding your ball with your life; if you still have it when the time's up you will gain immunity. And those of you that will be Keepers are…Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, and Ezekiel."

The four campers caught their balls as Chris threw them.

"And that leaves Trent, Duncan, Lindsay, Tyler, and Beth to be Seekers," Chris continued. "Your job is to get the balls to me. I don't care if you just plain find it, steal it from a Keeper, or even another Seeker as long as you arrive with a ball in your hand you'll gain immunity."

Duncan grinned as he punched his fists together.

"Keepers I'm going to give you a head-start," Chris explained. "Go and find somewhere to hide and I'll be sending the Seekers out soon."

The five campers ran out to the woods. As Geoff ran he noticed that Bridgette wasn't too far behind him.

"Oh, so now you're the one following me," Geoff accused her.

"You should feel lucky," Bridgette retorted. "When people see me they'll run in the other direction. I'm not letting anyone get their hands on this ball."

"Yeah right," Geoff scoffed. "Trent, Duncan…I bet even Lindsay could get that from you."

"Well then you'd better be worried because you're nowhere near as capable as me," Bridgette shot back.

_Geoff's Confessional_

_I dunno, the final ten doesn't really mean much to me lately. I just want to prove the Bridgette that I'm not some wimp. I thought that breaking up with her would set me free, but I'm not so sure anymore. She just seems angrier than ever._

Chris had sent the Seekers out by now. Beth had decided to walk with Lindsay.

"It's so nice to get a chance to talk to you, Lindsay," Beth exclaimed. "We've been separate for so long this season; how have you been?"

"Oh, pretty good," Lindsay said. "Sadly things between me and Tyler didn't quite work out. But I'm moving on."

"Ah, that's too bad," Beth sighed. "I'd be absolutely devastated if Brady and I broke up. I bet Tyler's really sorry and if he had to the chance he'd do anything to make it up to you."

"I guess I sort of miss him," Lindsay said. "But I realized that he's just a big jerk."

What neither of them realized was that Tyler was following not too far behind.

_Tyler's Confessional_

_I thought that I'd be a little happier about getting into the top ten, but I've been pretty unhappy this season. All this time I've been telling myself that Lindsay was completely wrong to let me go. But what if I was the one that hurt her? Maybe I have been a bit of jerk lately. And not just to Lindsay, but I probably really screwed up Geoff and Bridgette's relationship to. Aw man, I'm really bummed right now._

Trent crept through the woods; he had spotted Leshawna not to far away. He waited for his chance then charged for her. He grabbed the bright red ball, but Leshawna kept a firm grip.

"Oh no you don't, sugar," Leshawna exclaimed.

"Come on, Leshawna, just let go," Trent growled as he pulled.

"Sorry, sugar, but you heard what Chris said," Leshawna said. "Everyone for themselves."

Eventually Trent realized that he wasn't going to be able to win and let go.

"Well, good luck then," he said as he went in the opposite direction.

Ezekiel slinked between the trees as he tried to get closer to Lindsay.

"Look, it's one of the Keepers!" Beth cried as she darted after him.

"Oh…yeah," Lindsay said, but she kept her ground.

As Ezekiel rushed away from Beth, Lindsay just hoped that her ally would survive. It was then that she spotted Geoff and Bridgette arguing. She remembered their rivalry and figured that she could benefit from it.

"Hi George," she exclaimed. "Since I'm so pretty I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me Brenda's ball."

"Pfft, don't listen to her, Geoff," Bridgette scoffed.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Geoff snapped as he grabbed the ball from her hand. "Here you go, lovely Lindsay."

"Thanks," Lindsay exclaimed as she grabbed it.

Before she departed she stuck her tongue out at Lindsay.

"What was that for?" Bridgette snapped.

"Well, I guess I was right, even Lindsay could get that ball from you," Geoff shot back.

"Give me that!" Bridgette cried as she grabbed Geoff's ball.

"Hey!" Geoff shouted as she threw it away.

It happened to hit Tyler in the head. The jock collapsed before he had a chance to grab it.

Noah hid behind a rock nervously. He clutched his ball as he carefully peaked out. He came face to face with Duncan.

"Give me to ball, nerd," Duncan ordered as he picked up the boy.

Noah obeyed with a weak smile. Duncan dropped him back on the ground and rushed back towards Chris. However as he ran he stumbled over the unconscious body of Tyler. Noah watched as two balls rolled away. He tentatively approached them, but then backed away when he saw and angry Bridgette and Geoff racing towards them. Duncan got up and bolted for the balls as well. All three of them got in a struggle over them. Tyler followed Noah's lead and backed away.

Beth had lost sight of Ezekiel, but now she had Leshawna in her sights. She tiptoed towards the large girl carefully. She reached out to grab the ball, but Leshawna noticed her.

"Not one more step," Leshawna threatened as she shook her fist.

Beth understood and immediately rushed back.

_Leshawna's Confessional_

_Being in the top ten means you really have to step it up. I'm still going to try to be nice to all my great friends, but I'm not going to let myself be pushed around. I have my sights set on winning this._

As Lindsay made her way back to Chris she spotted Ezekiel.

"Hey, Elroy," she exclaimed. "I'm glad that you got away from Beth."

"Yeah, I—Look out!" he cried.

Lindsay only had time to turn around before Trent swiped the ball from her hands.

"Yoink!" he exclaimed as he kept running.

"Ah! Eridan, do something!" Lindsay cried.

Ezekiel tacked Trent and the both of them of dropped the balls that they were holding. Beth and Tyler then arrived at the vicinity and spotted the pair of balls. Both charged, but both ended up crashing right into each other. Lindsay daintily scooped up a ball, while Trent grabbed another. Ezekiel looked around, but realized that there were no more balls.

"Yo, I need one too, eh," he exclaimed.

"Well, don't look at me," Lindsay said. "I need it more."

Ezekiel sighed and charged after Trent. The muscular teen was prepared this time and held back his attacker. Soon the two victorious teens had returned to Chris.

"Ah, we have our first two winners," Chris exclaimed. "And the time is ticking away. Let's wait and see who else achieves victory this challenge."

Beth and Tyler had gotten up and dusted themselves off. They were walking back through the woods hoping to find another ball.

"So, Beth, do you think that Lindsay really wants me back?" Tyler asked.

"I can't say," Beth sighed. "But I think that if you showed her that you really do love her, her heart would melt. Do you still want her?"

"I've been telling myself 'no,'" he sighed. "But lately I'm not so sure. I've started feeling like this whole thing is my fault."

"You shouldn't feel like that," Beth said. "A relationship takes two to make it work. You've both got to pull the weight. I think that if you and Lindsay both do this then you can work something out."

Tyler didn't have say anything, but instead pointed ahead. Duncan was running with one ball, while Bridgette chased after him furiously. Geoff was on the ground searching. Tyler spotted the baby blue ball on the ground and rushed for it. However, as he approached it he accidentally kicked it. The ball hit a tree and ricocheted back to hit him in the head. Once again he fell to the ground unconscious. Beth reached out to take the ball, but stopped when she saw that Noah had his hand on it.

"Ah, Beth, my old teammate," Noah greeted. "It would seem that fate has made enemies out of us."

"It doesn't have to," Beth replied. "You can have the ball if you want."

"What?" Noah gasped. "I was just trying to be dramatic. I don't actually care about it. You take it."

"No, that's okay," Beth said. "I'd feel bad if I got immunity and you didn't."

"For the last time, I don't care about immunity," Noah sighed.

"How about I take it?" Geoff exclaimed as he grabbed it and ran.

Beth and Noah watched as he ran deeper into the woods, then shrugged at each other.

Bridgette was gaining on Duncan now. The punk shot a glance back at her and she took this opportunity to charge. The two struggled vigorously. Bridgette had Duncan in a headlock, then he grabbed her by the ankle. As the two fought, Ezekiel crept toward the ball cautiously and grabbed it.

"And times up!" Chris announced. "Keepers, come on out."

Leshawna, Ezekiel, and Geoff all held their balls proudly. Bridgette, Tyler, and Duncan sulked in defeat while Beth and Noah looked content even without their prizes.

"Alright, before we do anything else I'd like to announce what the new quarters will be," Chris said. "From now on, girls will be sleeping in the Team Nutty North base and boys will get the Team Winning West base. I'll give you some time now to get your belongings and switch your location."

Ezekiel, Tyler, and Geoff took their bags and began to exit the base. Beth and Leshawna were both ready to enter their new home. Beth waved at Lindsay, and Bridgette noticed this.

Bridgette pulled Beth aside and whispered, "Beth, I think you have to be careful around Lindsay. She's not the same girl we've come to know."

Beth just stared at her with confusion.

"I'm glad we're not staying here anymore, eh," Ezekiel remarked. "It's probably completely infected with girl germs."

"What did you say?" growled Bridgette.

Suddenly he was shoved out by five angry girls. Clumsily he tumbled down the side of the mountain.

"And you can forget about our alliance, jerk!" Lindsay shouted after him.

"Well, I'd say you're back to square one," Noah remarked as he waited at the base of the mountain.

_Ezekiel's Confessional_

_Yo, I'm in the final ten now, I don't need no girl's help anymore, eh. I have had enough of that freaky redhead and bossy blond, eh, from now on I'm only looking out for me, eh._

"Well, I'd say that that about wraps everything up for today," Chris said. "I'll be seeing you all tonight for the camper fire ceremony. Everyone can vote for anybody…unless they have immunity."

Suddenly Tyler grabbed the megaphone from Chris and announced, "Everybody, I just have to say something."

All eyes turned to him while Chris grumbled in annoyance.

"I just wanted to say that I feel really bad for a lot of things that I've done," Tyler said. "Like Geoff, I don't think my advice has been really helpful; you've gotta decide for yourself what you think is best. And most of all, my baby, Lindsay. I really screwed up bad for not standing with you when you needed me. It's took me a while to realize this, but I've been a really crummy boyfriend. I'm really sorry and I wanted to say that I think you're the most beautiful girl ever…but you're also more than that, you're special, you're funny, and no matter what anyone else says you are brilliant. Breaking up with me was the smartest thing anyone could ever do; but can you forgive me and give me another chance."

Lindsay stared at him and tried to remain neutral, but she couldn't keep the tears out of her eyes. She ran to him and embraced him.

"Oh, Tyler…" she couldn't say anything else before the two started kissing lovingly.

***  
><em>Bridgette's Confessional<em>

_So it was Tyler giving Geoff advice. That explains everything, it wasn't my fault. It was all Tyler's._

_Anyways, how do I feel about being in the top ten? Well it just makes me want it more. I've been screwed too many times on this show, but not this time._

_Trent's Confessional_

_Well, it hasn't been an entirely happy season, but that can be said for every season. I just hope that everything works itself out soon._

_As for whom I'm voting for tonight, it's a tough call. I don't think that either Noah or Tyler can take much more of this. Tyler's going to be leaving in a full body cast if things like this keep up, but Noah's probably the one who's going to get hit the worse from the fierce competition._

_Duncan's Confessional_

_Ah, this is the part of the show I'm the best at. No more lousy teams slowing me down, I get to look out for number one. I've already won this show once, I can do it again._

_I think that Tyler really screwed up bad this season. I don't know what's up with Lindsay, but she's been acting really strange and I blame Tyler for that. He'd better go before he ruins anything else._

The ten campers gathered around the campfire. Both Duncan and Ezekiel sat alone on opposite ends. Leshawna, Trent, Beth, and Noah were all cuddled together in the center. Lindsay and Tyler were busy making out.

"Alright, it's time for the first elimination since the merge," Chris announced. "First off, Trent, Lindsay, Ezekiel, Leshawna, and Geoff you guys are all say."

They each caught their marshmallows; Lindsay didn't even bother to stop kissing Tyler when she grabbed hers.

"And now for the rest of you," Chris continued. "which of you will be making it to the final nine and which of you will be leaving in shame? Beth, you're safe."

The small girl cheered as she grabbed her marshmallow.

"And so is…Bridgette!" Chris tossed another marshmallow.

Tyler stopped making out to look out uneasily. Duncan stared at Chris menacingly, while Noah just rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"The second to last marshmallow goes to," Chris said, "…Duncan."

Lindsay looked nervously at Tyler while Beth gripped Noah's hand in fear.

"And this final marshmallow," Chris began, "will be going to the person who is most of deserving of progressing in the next level of the million dollar competition. The person that this marshmallow goes to is…Noah!"

Tyler sighed and slinked out of Lindsay's arms. He held his head down as he slowly walked down the Dock of Shame. He turned back and looked at Lindsay.

"You can do this, babe," he called.

Lindsay just looked out blankly.

"Um…Lindsay, are you okay?" Beth asked.

She got no response.

"Well, that's it for today," Chris said. "We've entered the final ten and we're one step closer to find out our winner. Will Beth ever find a girl…or guy for Noah? With Tyler gone can Geoff and Bridgette reconcile? When will Lindsay cut out that creepy blank stare? Hopefully soon, because she's really freaking me out."

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_They voted off Tyson? Oh, they are all going to pay for this. I am going to make sure that none of those jerkwads win that prize. No more Miss Nice Girl…_


	17. Chapter 16: Alliances

"Are you ready for drama? Betrayals and lies; heartbreaks and gorgeous hosts?" Chris McClean announced. "Last week on Total Drama Revenge of the Island we entered the final 10. Campers were free to leave their teams and form new alliances. Beth was eager to spend some time with her friend, Lindsay, but she might want to be careful since Lindsay didn't really take so well to her recently reformed boyfriend getting voted off. Bridgette and Geoff continued to fight; and Ezekiel ruined any chances of an alliance with the ladies. Nine remain, but soon it will be eight. Who's going home tonight; find out on Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

Leshawna was up before the any of the other girls. Normally she would take this chance to try to be a nice team leader, but the teams were gone now and she was on her own. Instead Leshawna glanced at the other girls in the room. She looked at Bridgette and Lindsay, but paused at Beth. She nodded to herself. Soon the other girls got up; Bridgette went through her yoga routine while Lindsay worked on her makeup.

Leshawna grabbed Beth and said, "Beth honey, I think we need to talk."

Beth looked up at her and nodded for her to proceed.

"We've reached a tight spot and things'll just get worse if we don't work together," Leshawna said. "I trust you, you're a nice girl, but the others I'm not so sure of."

"What about—" Beth glanced at Lindsay, but then didn't finish.

"I'm just trying to be careful," Leshawna explained. "We've got to stick together and watch out for each other if we're going to survive this."

Meanwhile in the western cabin, Duncan was also examining his roommates. Trent and Ezekiel were sleeping comfortable, but Geoff looked like he had had a rough sleep. When Duncan turned to glance at Noah he found that the boy was already up.

"Greetings, Duncan," Noah said icily.

"Hey, don't sneak up on me like that!" Duncan said still shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Oh, what are you going to do to me, ? Give me a wedgie?" Noah taunted.

"Hey, I could make sure that you get voted off tonight," Duncan threatened.

"And that's supposed to scare me how?" Noah shot back.

"But…" Duncan was annoyed at Noah's lack of reaction.

"The way I see it, if I stay I get a million dollars, if I go I can finally leave this dreadful island," Noah said.

As he walked away Duncan muttered, "You'd think someone with such an optimistic view wouldn't be see negative all the time."

The nine campers all got up and headed to Chef's for their usual breakfast. As the girls merged with the boys, Leshawna spotted Trent and pulled him to sit down with her and Beth.

"Trent, I think that you'd be a good asset to our alliance," Leshawna explained.

"Huh?" asked Trent.

Leshawna gestured at Beth and said, "The two of us are trying to make sure we don't get voted off. You've proven to be an overall trustworthy guy; are you willing to help us out?"

"Alright," Trent answered. "There are definitely some people here who would vote us off in a second."

"Really, who?" asked naïve Beth.

"I don't trust, Lindsay for one," Leshawna said. "She's been acting strange all season."

"Yeah I'll say," Trent agreed. "She was intent on kissing Duncan just because he was dating Courtney."

The two looked at Beth for her opinion; the girl said, "Well, Bridgette did tell me not to trust her. But I still think that she's my friend. It's Duncan who I'm more afraid of."

"True, Duncan is a bit of a jerk too," Leshawna said. "He hasn't done anything terrible yet; but we all know what he's like at times."

Trent nodded, but he didn't look like he completely agreed.

"What about Noah?" Trent suggested. "That guy hasn't really been friendly to anyone, yet he's managed to get this far."

"Hey, Noah's a good guy," Beth protested.

"He may have been on your team, honey, but do you really know anything about him?" Leshawna pointed out. "No one knows what he's thinking, and that's what scares me about him."

"What do you think of Geoff and Bridgette?" Trent continued. "They might make good allies."

"It's possible," Leshawna mused, "but they're so focused on each other that I'm not sure that they'd be any real help."

Ezekiel at another table had sat down next to Noah.

"'Morning," Ezekiel exclaimed.

"Hello," Noah replied as he poked at his slop.

"You know, I was just thinking, eh," Ezekiel said. "The two of us aren't really the top athletes, eh; so maybe we should, y'know, work together or something, eh."

"Regretting screwing up your alliance with Lindsay?" Noah remarked with a smirk.

"Well, it's just that I realized that I don't really have a lot of experience with this show, eh," Ezekiel said. "That redhead may have been crazy, eh, but at least she was keeping me from being eliminated, eh."

"But why me?" Noah asked.

"Well obviously you've gotten this far without even trying, eh," Ezekiel said. "Just tell me your secret, eh."

"My secret is to just not care," Noah sighed.

Bridgette and Geoff were sitting at different tables, glaring at each other angrily. But it Lindsay who had the most murderous stare. She just stared at everyone with hatred. Duncan decided to sit down next to her.

"'Morning, beautiful," he said.

Lindsay remained silent.

"Hello top nine!" Chris announced as he entered the cabin. "Are you ready to kill each other?"

"You still trying to get us to turn on one another?" Leshawna scoffed.

"Hey, it's my job," Chris replied. "Today's challenge will have you all at each other's throats. Scattered around the island are various tasks for you to complete. The tasks will involve you doing something, probably nasty, to another camper. Anyone who becomes a victim is out. No tasks can be repeated by anyone and one victim can only be targeted once. The last one remaining will get immunity for today's voting."

Chris gave the single and the campers took off. Bridgette and Geoff once again ended up together as they searched the edge of the eastern beach. Trent decided to stay behind and look around the central area. The rest all ran deep into forest. Leshawna spotted a note attached to a pump that was attached to a tree.

"The Sticky Sapper Task," she read. "For this task you need to blast some sap from this tree onto a fellow camper."

She glanced at the pump and scoffed, "Yeah right, I'd be lucky to get a dribble out of this thing."

She gave it small tap and a shot of amber sap shot at a nearby tree.

"I stand corrected," she remarked.

Lindsay had also found a note attached to a tree. The tree had a small rope tied around one of the branches. As Lindsay read the note she noticed Noah walking past.

"Oh, Norm, you're smart, right?" Lindsay called. "Could you help me read this big word?"

Noah rolled his eyes but approached her anyway.

"What word?" he asked as he grabbed the note.

Lindsay just smiled at pulled the rope. The branch snapped off the tree and smacked right into Noah's head.

"Ow!" cried the boy.

"You're out," Lindsay said with a deviously sweet smile.

Duncan had spotted a basket full of various balls and a note attached to it.

"The Sports Splatter Task," he read. "Pelt an opponent with a variety of sports balls."

He grinned and remarked, "This is my kind of task."

He then spotted Ezekiel walking by and shouted, "Hey, Zeke, catch!"

The boy only had time to turn his head and then had a football crunch into his nose. Then he had a baseball go to his stomach and a soccer ball go to his groin. He turned and ran deeper in the woods but Duncan pursued.

"Okay, Duncan, he's out," Chris announced.

"But this is so much fun," Duncan said as he tossed a golf ball.

Ezekiel dived against the mountain and hoped to find a place to hide. He noticed an opening in the edge of the mountain. It was boarded up and marked 'Danger.' He heard Duncan approaching and darted inside.

Trent, meanwhile, had also found his task hidden behind Chef's cabin.

"The Juicy Joke Task," he read. "Have another camper drink the juices left over from Chef's mystery meat."

He looked down and saw that there was a glass in front of him full of red juice and lumps.

"Gross, how am I ever going to get someone to drink this?" he complained.

Leshawna was still waiting by her pump for someone to show up. She spotted some movement in the bushes. She twisted the pump in the direction and slammed down the pump.

"Yikes!" exclaimed Beth as she ran out of the way.

"Oops, sorry Beth," Leshawna apologized.

"Huh, you're not going to get me?" Beth asked.

"Hey, we've got an alliance now," Leshawna explained. "We've gotta look out for each other."

"Oh, thanks Leshawna," Beth said as she walked away.

Bridgette was doing her best to ignore Geoff as he walked a few paces behind her.

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_I've been thinking about what Tyler said. If he was the one behind Geoff breaking up with me, then now is Geoff's chance to put everything back together. I'm still angry, and Geoff has to take the first step to making this better._

Bridgette spotted a note on a rock and called out, "You can beat it, Geoff, I've already got dibs on this task."

She then read it, "The Rocky Romantic Challenge: Kiss another contestant."

She glanced back at Geoff and said, "Oh no, no way, not going to happen."

She wandered up into the forest where she soon ran into Duncan.

"Come here, you," she said as she slapped a kiss on the punk.

Once he had pulled away Duncan exclaimed, "Why can't you ladies stay off of me?"

"Oh, and you're out," Bridgette said to him.

Geoff, who had seen this, stormed off back the way he had come in frustration.

Lindsay found her second task outside of a cave; it was accompanied by a shirt and spray can.

"The Bear Baiter Task," she read, "have an opponent put on the shirt that has been sprayed with 'Bear Attract' outside the bear cave."

She looked around for a good victim; she found Beth.

"Beth, we're good friends, right?" Lindsay said.

"Oh, Absolutely," Beth exclaimed.

"Then I was wondering if you could do me a favor," Lindsay said. "I was thinking of giving this shirt to my sister, Paula, but I'm not sure if it's her style. Do you think you could model it for me?"

Beth looked a little nervously as Lindsay handed her the shirt.

"Oh, it's not a trap I promise," Lindsay said. "You can trust me, I'm your friend."

"Okay, Lindsay, if you say so," Beth said as she slipped on the shirt.

"Looks good from here," Lindsay said. "Why don't you go stand over there in the sunlight?"

Beth walked over to where Lindsay had pointed and stood directly outside the cave.

"How do I—" Beth began but stopped when she heard a loud roar.

Suddenly she was running for her life as a bear eagerly chased after her.

"I thought you said it wasn't a trap!" Beth yelled as she ran from the bear.

"I had my fingers crossed," Lindsay said.

Trent heard Geoff approaching; he seemed angry.

"Hey, what's up, bro?" Trent asked.

"Ack, it's Bridgette," Geoff explained. "She's doing everything she can just to make me mad. I really hate this, but I don't know what to do about it?"

"How about a drink to chill out?" Trent asked as he handed Geoff the glass.

The teen chugged it without even looking at it; he then gagged in disgust. Trent thought that he'd be furious now, but instead he smiled at Trent.

"Ah, good one," he exclaimed.

Then they both laughed.

"But seriously," Trent said, "you and Bridgette should probably talk. You've got to work something out."

"I've tried but she makes it so difficult," Geoff sighed.

"That doesn't sound like Bridgette," Trent replied. "I'm going to try to find her right now."

Trent walked down the beach and soon spotted Bridgette walking in his direction.

"Bridgette," he called.

She gave a small smile and waved.

"Hi Trent," she said. "How have you been doing so far?"

"I'm doing pretty good," Trent said, "but I think that Geoff could really use some time to talk with you."

"Yes, I've been thinking about Geoff, too," Bridgette said. "Why don't you take me to him?"

Trent and Bridgette returned to where Geoff was sitting against the wall.

"Geoff, Trent says that you want to talk to me," Bridgette said.

"Yeah," Geoff began.

"I think I know what you're going to say," Bridgette said. "It was all because of Tyler that you said those things that you didn't mean; but now that he's gone I'm ready to accept your apology."

"What?" Geoff gasped. "Tyler has nothing to do with this. I broke up with you because you had turned into an obsessive jerk. I can understand the pressure and stress getting to you; but I need my old Bridgette back."

"You still don't get it," Bridgette growled. "As soon as we let our guard down we'll be finding ourselves on the Dock of Shame."

"And you still don't get that there are some things more important than that stupid prize!" Geoff shouted as he stood up.

"Whoa, guys, let's just calm down," Trent said as he came between them.

"Stay out of this, Trent," Bridgette said as she shoved him aside.

Trent stumbled backwards and found himself tripping over a wire. He slipped and fell into a pit full of mud. A small note dropped onto his lap.

"The Pit Push Task," he read. "Shove an opponent into the pit of mud."

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, Trent," Bridgette exclaimed.

"Don't be," Trent said. "It looks like you got me."

_Geoff's Confessional_

_She said 'sorry' to Trent just like that. Why can't she do that for me? She's got to accept that I'm not the one that's wrong; she is._

Leshawna was looking incredibly bored as she stood next to her pump.

"You know what, forget this," she exclaimed as she turned away.

However after she had walked a few paces away she heard Lindsay exclaim, "Ooh, another."

"Hey, that one's mine," Leshawna cried as she ran back.

The two girls grabbed onto the pump and pulled back and forth. Both were growling and staring fiercely at the other. Eventually it snapped and both of them were sprayed with sap.

"Well, I'd say that's a draw," Chris exclaimed. "And therefore, you both lose. Today's winner is Bridgette. I'll give the rest of you some time to pick who you're voting off."

Later that day, Leshawna, Trent, and Beth had regrouped.

"I think I'm pretty convinced that Lindsay can't be trusted," Leshawna declared.

"Wait!" Beth said. "I don't think we should vote her off."

"Beth, girl, how can you still trust her?" Leshawna asked. "She sent a bear after you."

"Good friends stick together even when they fight," Beth recited. "And beside she just lost Tyler; I bet that's making her a little angry. I think we should all stick with her and help her."

"Alright, Beth, if you say so," Leshawna said. "In that case, we'll go for choice number two: Duncan."

Trent didn't look happy about this, but he held his tongue.

_Trent's Confessional_

_I'd really feel bad about voting off Duncan. I got to know him and found out that he's actually a pretty cool guy. I didn't say anything since I don't want to disrupt Leshawna's alliance, but I don't think I can vote for him. It's Noah who needs to leave, he's not a team player and he's just bound to get himself hurt._

Duncan sat down next to Lindsay again.

"Afternoon, gorgeous," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Look, I know what you're up to," Duncan said. "And you're going to need help. I don't have anything for these chumps now that Courtney's gone; let me help you. Who do you want gone?"

"Well, I want Bridgette gone," Lindsay said, "but she has immunity."

"No, Bridgette is easy to deal with," Duncan said, "I know who your real threat is…"

_Duncan's Confessional_

_I know that Leshawna doesn't trust me; so I've got to make my own alliance. Still there's someone who I need to get rid of first._

The eight campers arrived at sat down around the fire.

"Wait a minute, where's Ezekiel?" Trent asked.

"Do I look like I care about that little twerp?" Chris scoffed. "And now for the marshmallows. The first one goes to Bridgette who is immune today."

The blond girl caught her marshmallow.

"Also safe are Leshawna and…Geoff," Chris tossed two more marshmallows. "And another two marshmallows go to Beth and…Trent."

Duncan let a slight bit of nervousness show as he looked between Noah and Lindsay.

"And now the second to last marshmallow," Chris said, "it'll be going to…Lindsay."

She caught it with determination in her eyes. Duncan looked even more nervous now as he looked at the still stoic Noah.

"And this final very special, very desired marshmallow," Chris finished, "will be going to a camper who has displayed enough skill to survive being voted off. Someone most deserving. It's…Duncan!"

Noah just shrugged as he got up. Duncan shot him a victorious smile as he nodded at Lindsay. Leshawna sighed as she looked at Duncan in annoyance. Noah walked down the Dock of Shame and was ready to board the Boat of Losers. Beth ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Don't worry, Noah, you'll find a boy who's right for you some day," Beth exclaimed.

Noah just sighed, "Whatever you say Beth."

The campers left the campfire and Chris turned to the camera.

"And then there were eight," he said. "We're closing in on that million dollar prize, but who will the victor be? Will Leshawna's alliance help her reach the top, or will Lindsay succeed in shutting everyone down? Find out on…Oh, hang on a minute Chef."

Chris stopped the big man before he could leave too.

"I almost forgot," he said. "Remember when we were planning on filling the island with nuclear waste for this season? Well, the industries have decided that since we're not doing that they want their toxic waste back. Where'd you leave it?"

"I dunno," Chef said, "some cave."

Meanwhile Ezekiel skulked out of the cave in the mountain. He had an unhealthy radioactive green glow around him and his eyes were piercing red. All of his hair had been reduced to a stringy mess. He walked on all fours and growled at his surroundings. Then he saw the moon and let out a bloodcurdling howl.


	18. Chapter 17: Terrors

Chris McClean was on the Boat of Losers, looking frantically back at the island as he departed from it.

He turned the camera and said, "Oh, right, the show much go on. We've been having a few minor difficulties but we're still doing another episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island. Last time various alliances were made. Leshawna teamed up with Trent and Beth, Duncan allied himself with Lindsay, and Noah and Ezekiel agreed to team up. But that last one didn't work out so well as Noah got the boot and Ezekiel got messed up in some radioactive waste. Now he's mutated into a hideous monster and is running wild on the island. Luckily we've made a break for safety. Or at least, Chef and I have, I'm sure the campers will be fine on their own. But you can find out right now."

At the girls' base they were all just waking up and getting ready.

"I wonder what Chris has planned for us today," Beth said.

"Something evil, no doubt," Bridgette remarked as she opened the door.

She then noticed a note that had been attached to the door; she read it, "Warning: There is a radioactive, super-mutant freak on the loose. We've sent for an attack force to deal with it. In the meantime please stay inside. LOL, Chris."

"LOL?" asked Beth asked.

"I'm guessing he wanted to say 'lots of love,'" Bridgette explained.

"Oh I'm pretty sure Chris is laughing out loud right now," Leshawna said. "This whole thing is probably him just setting up another challenge."

"I don't know, Leshawna," Beth said nervously. "He did ask us to stay inside."

"Hello, this is exactly like the Escape Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook," Leshawna scoffed. "I'm gonna go out there and I'm probably just going to see Chef in a ridiculous outfit. Who's with me?"

No one volunteered.

"Fine, I'll go by myself," Leshawna sighed as she headed out.

"Be careful, Leshawna," Beth called.

Lindsay watched from the corner as an idea began to form in her mind.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Do I feel bad about betraying my former friends? No; because they obviously didn't care about Tyrone when they voted him off._

Leshawna walked through the woods with determination in her stride. After she was deep inside she noticed some footprints in the ground. They looked human, but a strange glow emitted from them.

"Yeah, great special effects," Leshawna scoffed.

It was then that she heard a noise. It sounded like a combination of a bark and a gag. She carefully walked towards it. She spotted Ezekiel on all fours digging a hole like a dog. His skin was a toxic green and his hair was almost all gone.

"Zeke," Leshawna gasped.

The boy turned to her; his eyes were a piercing fire engine red.

"Whoa, that is not natural," Leshawna gasped as she backed away from him.

Ezekiel approached her with uneven steps, his tongue hung out of his mouth with green saliva dripping down it.

"Zeke, just stay calm," Leshawna said more to herself really.

Ezekiel turned to a tree which he grabbed and uprooted.

"Now that is really not natural!" Leshawna cried as she ran.

Ezekiel threw the tree after her with inhuman strength. Leshawna felt the ground shake as the tree crashed down near her. As she ran she could hear Ezekiel pant as he pursued her. She shot a glance back and saw him on all fours gaining on her. She picked up the pace. Suddenly she saw a green flame shoot past her. She cried out as she realized that Ezekiel was breathing the fire out of his mouth.

"That is seriously not natural!" she screamed as she continued to run.

On the guys' side they were just reading the same note from Chris.

"Well it's clear what he wants us to do," Duncan said. "We need to find this mutant freak and capture it."

"What?" Trent cried. "Are you crazy? This thing could be dangerous."

"As if the rest of the show isn't," scoffed Duncan. "Chris hasn't killed us yet, I doubt he'll do it now that we're so close."

"But what if this isn't Chris?" Geoff suggested. "What if this is all real?"

"I think I've been on this show long enough to know what to expect," Duncan said. "And besides how bad could this thing be?"

As he left Trent and Geoff looked at each other. Reluctantly they followed after him.

_Trent's Confessional_

_I think Duncan's got the wrong attitude, if there's one thing I've learned about this show it's that you can never know what to expect. But we've got to stick together, it's the only chance we've got against…whatever we're up against._

"Oh my god!" Bridgette exclaimed as she looked through a pair of binoculars. "Leshawna is in real danger."

"Oh no, you have to do something," Lindsay said.

"I know," Bridgette said. "I'm coming Leshawna."

Beth was shaking now and mumbling, "Oh dear, this is terrible, this is so awful."

Bridgette grabbed a rope and rushed down the mountain. She followed Leshawna's footsteps in a desperate hurry. Every once in a while she would hear Leshawna's desperate scream or Ezekiel's feral growl. Eventually she spotted the girl stumbling through the shrubs as Ezekiel stalked after her. Bridgette worked fast and tossed the rope around a branch. She swung herself with force into Ezekiel.

"Bridgette!" Leshawna gasped.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Bridgette ordered.

Duncan was guiding the other two boys in making a trap. Geoff was putting together a cage made out of branches, while Trent was tying a variety of vine ropes across trees.

"Are you sure this is going to be strong enough?" Geoff asked.

"Believe me, Chris is going to be cutting corners everywhere," Duncan said. "I'd be surprise if this thing was anything more than a dog painted green."

"Unless it's real," Trent repeated.

"I'm telling you it's just one of Chris's lame challenges," Duncan said.

Then they heard the sounds of footsteps approaching.

"Here it comes," Duncan exclaimed as he got the trap ready.

"Wait!" Trent shouted. "It's just Leshawna and Bridgette."

The two girls were running frantically straight towards them.

"Whoa, slow down girls," Trent said as he stepped out. "What's going on?"

"It's Zeke!" Bridgette cried. "He's gone feral again."

"Yeah and not only that but he's got monstrous strength and breathes fire," Leshawna added.

"What?" Duncan laughed. "You can't be serious."

Suddenly the Ezekiel monster jumped out in front of all of them. He shot a menacing snarl as he moved towards them.

"Yeah, we're serious," Bridgette said.

As Ezekiel approached them Duncan shouted, "Now, Geoff!"

Geoff released the rope and allowed for the cage to drop right on Ezekiel.

"Ha, we got him!" Duncan cheered.

His victory was short-lived though as Ezekiel began chewing on the wood. It melted almost immediately.

"Run!" Trent shouted.

All the teens obeyed and sprinted away from the mutant.

"He's blocking the way back to the bases!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"Let's head for Chef's," Leshawna suggested. "We can barricade ourselves in there."

Meanwhile at the girl's quarters Lindsay had taken the binoculars now.

"Oh no, things don't look very good for Lestacy and Brenna," she exclaimed. "One of them should go help them."

"Oh, but I'm so scared," Beth chattered. "There's a real live monster out there."

"Well, I guess I could go," Lindsay said. "After all I wouldn't want anything to happen to my friends; they can depend on me."

"You shouldn't have to go, Lindsay," Beth said. "I'll do it; I'd never be able to forgive myself if I let you go out there while I stayed here."

"Really? Thanks Beth," Lindsay said.

The shorter girl took a deep breath, then ran outside. As soon as she was gone Lindsay took one of the beds and pushed it against the door.

"There, now I'm bound to win this challenge," she exclaimed.

The five teens on the run had to duck and dive as more green fire blasted towards them. Leshawna slipped as she fell through the bushes. Trent reached down and pulled her up as they continued to run. Bridgette spotted Chef's cabin and pointed it out. They ran as fast as they possible could and slammed the door shut. Duncan immediately grabbed a table and shoved it against the door. Everyone was breathing heavily.

"That was too close," Bridgette moaned.

"I think we can all accept that this is not just some challenge," Trent said.

Suddenly a green fist burst through the door. Everyone screamed as they backed away from it. Duncan grabbed a fork and stabbed it into the hand. He heard a howl of pain in return. Slowly they heard the sound of him retreating.

"I think he's gone," Leshawna sighed.

However it wasn't too much longer before they heard a high pitched scream from outside.

"Beth!" they all shouted.

Someone's got to help her," Bridgette exclaimed.

"I'll go," Duncan said.

"I'll go with you," Trent said. "All the rest of you just stay here."

The two boys removed the barricade then ran to the sound of the scream.

Beth had been tentatively walking through the forest when she'd seen the green creature walking towards her. She had let out a shrieking scream and ran back the way she came. However her feet got tangled in roots and vines on the ground and she tumbled down. She closed her eyes as Ezekiel approached her.

Suddenly she heard someone cry, "Beth!"

She looked up to see Trent running to her side. Duncan arrived next wielding a large branch. He smacked Ezekiel to the side. Ezekiel shot fire from his mouth and soon the branch was burning. Duncan just worked with this as he jabbed with the flaming stick. Ezekiel backed away then ran in the opposite direction. Beth was shaking as Trent lifted her up.

Back at Chef's cabin the three campers had set up the barricade again. Now they were all pacing around the room frantically.

"I think I hear something," Bridgette gasped.

All of them strained their ears.

"I don't hear anything," Leshawna said.

Suddenly the ground beneath them began to shake. All of them screamed and stepped away from where it was coming from. Bridgette couldn't get away before a pair of green hands grabbed her ankles. She tumbled to the floor as Ezekiel pulled himself out of the ground and onto her. She screamed in sheer terror.

"Hey, get off her!" Geoff barked as he grabbed Ezekiel.

The two wrestled for a bit, but it was clear that Ezekiel was gaining the upper hand.

"Bridgette!" Leshawna cried as she tossed something to the blond.

Bridgette caught the frying pan and understood immediately.

"Leave him alone!" she screamed as she swung the pan as hard as she could against Ezekiel's head.

The mutated boy shot across the room and slammed into the wall. He seemed to be unconscious, but the campers weren't taking any chances.

"Let's get back to the mountain base now," Leshawna declared.

They all ran from the building and back into the woods. On the way they ran into Trent, Beth, and Duncan. They didn't need to say anything to get the message across.

"Faster, he's coming," cried Beth as she pointed behind them.

Trent grabbed Beth and carried her with him. Bridgette tightened her grasp on her frying pan as she ran faster. Soon they were at the foot of the mountain and began to climb up. They could see Ezekiel's green glow not too far behind them. One by one they arrived at the door. Bridgette tried to open it frantically but found that it was stuck.

"Lindsay, open the door!" she screamed.

"What's that? Do I hear something?" Lindsay giggled from the inside.

Leshawna began slamming on the door screaming, "Lindsay you open this door right now!"

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_Well, I didn't know that they were in mortal danger. I thought they were just in the regular kind of danger._

"It's him!" Beth cried as Ezekiel climbed up the mountain.

It was then that they realized that he was standing on two legs now.

"Hey guys," he said. "So like, what's going on? And why am I green, eh?"

"What…what…" Beth blubbered.

"Is it possible?" Bridgette gasped.

"You mean that when you conked him on the head he turned back to normal," Leshawna said, then looking over at Ezekiel who was still glowing green. "Well, mentally at least."

"What are you all talking about, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "All I remember is going into that cave; and then I woke up with a headache, eh."

Suddenly he collapsed as a dart shot into his back.

"Good shot, Chef," Chris said from his helicopter.

Chef, sitting next to him, waved his dart gun proudly.

"So, this _was_ a challenge?" Leshawna asked.

"Oh no," Chris said. "I would never do a challenge that didn't give me any screen time. Ezekiel actually did mutate and we're getting him the help he needs."

He gestured at a variety of other helicopters approaching. A team of medics exited down ladders and grabbed Ezekiel.

"So, he's going to treatment for that?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, that or…he's headed for a freakshow," Chris said.

"What?" cried Bridgette.

"Alright, he'll get the treatment he needs," Chris sighed. "And I guess that means he's out of the contest. The rest of you had better not think that I'm gonna cut you some slack just because of this. We'll return to our normal schedule ASAP.

It was then that Lindsay opened the door

"Is it safe to come out yet?" she asked.

She received several murderous stares.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I can't believe that Lindsay did that. Could she actually have crossed over to the dark side? I know that a best friend is supposed to always stand by their side; but I'm not so sure if I should anymore._

As night came, the girl's found it incredibly difficult to fall asleep. Instead Beth was trying to take her mind off the trauma by making conversation.

"So, Bridgette," Beth said, "Leshawna told me that Geoff risked his life to save you. That sounds pretty brave."

"Yeah," Bridgette sighed. "It as heroic of him…but of course I had to save him in the end."

"Well, that's pretty heroic of you too," Beth said.

"Well…I would have done it for anyone," Bridgette said.

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_I just could have died today; this challenge shouldn't mean so much to me now. Yet I still can't get over how Geoff treated me. Maybe I should give him another chance…or maybe I shouldn't…I just don't know._

Chris was in his room holding a gun nervously.

"No need to worry, the island is perfectly safe now," he said shakily. "No more freaky mutants or anything. With the challenges continuing what lies in store for our campers? Can Beth still be friends even after Lindsay's utter disregard for her friends' lives? When are Bridgette and Geoff just going to give up with all this whining? Find out on Total Drama Revenge of—Oh my god, what's that!"

He shot his gun frantically at a shadow at the door.

"Careful with that thing," Chef growled as he opened the door. "It's just me."

"Oh, of course it is," Chris laughed nervously. "See you all next week."

_Author's Note: Yeah it's a short chapter, it's getting really hard to keep a consistent length when the characters keep shrinking. Also, although I orgininally had a plan and I still am sticking with it, I am a little conflicted on what order I should eliminate people. If anyone has a favorite characters remaining or anyone they want to see win/eliminated let me know. Thanks!_


	19. Chapter 18: Targets

"Hello, and thank you for tuning into what is certainly going to be an intense episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island, "Chris greeted. "Last week things got out of hand went a mutated Zeke went on a rampage. Lindsay may have crossed a line when she trapped the others outside with that monster. However they survived and Ezekiel was automatically eliminated to get the treatment that he needs. Now we have seven campers left. Three are in an alliance together, two are scheming their way to the top, and two are still having relationship problems. I'll let you guess which ones."

The girls were all up early. Beth was talking with Bridgette while Leshawna eyed down Lindsay.

"So, are you sure that you and Geoff are through?" Beth asked Bridgette.

"That depends on if he's willing to apologize for his immature attitude and his disrespect for my attempts at keeping us in the game," Bridgette explained.

"But isn't that who Geoff is?" Beth asked. "Isn't that why you like him?"

"Beth…it's not so simple," Bridgette sighed. "I do love Geoff the way he is, but I'm also so tired of losing. And just wanted a chance to achieve glory; and I wanted Geoff at my side. I'm not so sure anymore."

Before Beth could say anything else Leshawna gestured for her to follow her out.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I may not have been able to find someone for Noah, and maybe things didn't exactly work out with Eva. But I am determined that I will help someone this season, if I can get Geoff and Bridgette back together then it will all be worth it._

Trent sighed as he watched Geoff sulk around the room. The party animal had never been so down before.

"Hey, you going to be okay?" Trent asked.

"It's Bridgette," Geoff sighed. "She really changed this season into something unpleasant. But I can't shake the feeling that I still want to get her to take me back. And then I remember that I'm the one that broke up with her and how I wasn't even doing anything wrong."

"I don't know if Bridgette's really changed," Trent said. "This season has just brought out the worst in her, but this is just another side to the girl you love. I think that you two can work something out."

"Yeah, maybe," Geoff sighed.

Trent left his friend when he heard Leshawna's voice calling him. He exited the base and climbed up to meet her and Beth.

"Alright, let's talk strategy," Leshawna said as she pulled them into a huddle. "Lindsay seems to be in an alliance with Duncan and this could be trouble for us. We don't know what they're planning, so it might be hard to vote either one off without fearing that one of us is going to get voted off."

"I think that we need Bridgette and Geoff on our side," Beth suggested.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," Leshawna said. "The two are so hung up on each other that getting that to actually work together would be near impossible. Bridgette has her mind set on winning and I'm not sure if she'll be the best ally. While Geoff has just been moping around. I say we vote him off before he gets into any more trouble."

"Wait, that's not fair to Geoff," Trent protested. "He's been hurt, I would just feel wrong voting him off like that."

"Okay, then that leaves us with the option of voting off Bridgette," Leshawna said. "With her gone maybe Geoff will be able to get over her and do something productive."

Little did they know that Duncan had followed them and overheard their conversation. As the groups headed towards Chef's cabin, Duncan pulled Lindsay aside.

"I have a little bit of info that you might find interesting," he said. "Leshawna and her posse are planning on eliminating Bridgette today. And I have a plan for how we use that to our advantage."

"Hang on, Dustin, I have a question," Lindsay said. "Do you think I went too far when I locked you guys out with that super mutant freak?"

"Of course not," Duncan said. "That's the kind of attitude you need to win against these opponents. And don't forget that they voted off Tyler."

"Who?" Lindsay asked.

"Uh…I meant Taylor," Duncan said.

"Ooohh, right," she said.

_Duncan's Confessional_

_True, she could have killed me last challenge, but I need her on my side to survive. And I need the Lindsay who's willing to do anything to get rid of the others; I don't think softie Lindsay could go through with this plan._

The seven campers arrived at the cabin for their usual breakfast. Beth had decided to sit with Bridgette while Trent sat next to Geoff. Leshawna shot a suspicious glance at Duncan as he sat down with Lindsay.

"Greetings, campers," came Chris's voice.

Every turned to glance at him and stared in shock. Chris was wearing a toga and had a laurel in his hair.

"Uh…what is that?" Leshawna asked.

"This is the necessary costume I'll be wearing for my role as Emperor of Rome," he said.

"We're going to Rome?" Lindsay asked eagerly. "I've always wanted to see that leany towery thing."

She then realized that she was breaking her menacing persona and immediately flipped her smile into a frown and sat back down.

"Lindsay, I don't where to start correcting what you just said," Chris said, "but I'll tell you that we're not going to Rome. We don't need to when we've got our own coliseum just out back."

He guided the campers down the through the woods and to a clearing. At least it used to be a clearing, now there was a massive Roman coliseum build there.

"I can't believe this," Bridgette gasped.

"I know I didn't even here the construction," Duncan said.

"That's not what I mean," Bridgette said, "How much wild land did you destroy to make this?"

"A lot," Chris replied bluntly. "Now get in, we don't have all day."

The campers filed in and found themselves the seating area. It was a massive 'O' full of benches.

"This is atrocious," Bridgette gasped. "There are eight of us, why did you need to build so many seats?"

"I'm all about authenticity," Chris replied smugly. "Now allow me to explain today's challenge. We have collected a variety of very different animals. They are all waiting to be released. Each animal has a bell attached to it and it is your job to get that bell of it. To choose your animal you will be spinning this wheel."

"You've taken different animals and you expect us to duel with them?" Bridgette said. "That's—"

"Just let it go already," Duncan groaned.

"Thank you, Duncan," Chris said. "Now as I was saying, you'll be spinning this wheel. Bridgette, since you're the most vocal why don't you go first?"

Bridgette sighed and moved over to the wheel that Chris had gestured to. It had a large amount of different spaces on it each with the face of a different animal. Bridgette gave it a spin and twirled to a stop. The arrow pointed to the face of a pig.

"Okay, a pig," she said, "that's not so bad."

She walked down the stairs and entered the central grounds. Being down in the middle of the coliseum made her realize how massive it truly was. Chris pushed a button and the gate across from her opened. A large, plump pig waddled out of the room.

"Okay, little piggy, just come over here," Bridgette coaxed. "I'm not going to hurt you."

As she approached it, the pig began to panic and took off. Bridgette chased after it and grabbed on to it.

"Now just calm down," she said as it dragged her along.

She spotted the bell hanging around its neck and grabbed it. She ripped it off and let go of the animal.

"I got it!" she cheered. "Now do something nice to that pig."

"Okay," Chris sighed, then whispered to Chef, "No pork tonight."

"I'm up next," Duncan declared as he rushed up to the wheel.

He gave it a spin and the arrow stopped at a rat.

"Ha, too easy," he exclaimed.

He entered the central area as Bridgette left it behind. Chris pushed the button and the small grey rat scampered out. Duncan charged after it, but it moved swiftly. He made several swipes for it, but the rodent kept evading him.

"Hold still," Duncan snarled as he dived through the dust.

Eventually he managed to get a hold of the rat, but this didn't stop its struggling. It angrily bit at Duncan's hand who winced it pain.

"Ow. Ouch! Cut it out," Duncan complained as he tried to get the bell off of the rat.

The rodent took its chance when Duncan loosened his grip and charged up his neck. Duncan swatted around his back as the rat scampered about frantically.

"Just stop moving," Duncan said.

The rat replied by biting onto his ear.

"Ow, that hurts!" he howled, but he managed to rip the bell off. "There, I got it. Now get this beast off of me."

Once Chris had removed the rat and returned it to its cage Trent took his turn to spin the wheel. His stopped at an ostrich. Everyone looked shocked and confused at this option, except Bridgette who just looked annoyed. Trent walked down to the center ground and Chris released the large bird. The creature was already frantically trying to get out of its cage and once it was free it charged around the coliseum wildly.

"Whoa, now," Trent said as he approached it. "Just take it easy."

The ostrich chose to ignore his suggestion and began pecking at his hand whenever he got close. Trent decided to stop taking a cautious approach and just charged at the bird. This sent the ostrich into a real frenzy as at charged around the ground. Trent held on firmly, but he was getting shaken around badly. The ostrich even managed to scrape him against the wall, yet Trent still clung on. Eventually he got his hang around the bell and snapped it off. He let go of the bird and tumbled to the ground. He held up his prize and walked dizzily to return to his spot.

"Up next," Chris said, "how about Lindsay."

The blond spun the wheel and received pigeon. She walked down to the ground as Chris released the pigeon.

"Hi little birdy," Lindsay greeted.

The bird just glanced at her before it flew off to the sky.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Lindsay complained.

"Hm, I probably should have expected that," Chris remarked. "But since I didn't, there's nothing I can do. Lindsay, you're out."

The girl sulked back to her seat, but Duncan whispered to her, "Don't forget the plan."

Beth went up next, as she spun the wheel she got dog.

"Oh yeah, give her the easy one," Duncan scoffed.

Beth walked down the center eagerly and Chris released a small Golden Retriever.

"Here boy," Beth called.

The dog ran to her happily and Beth easily removed the bell.

"Aw, come on," Duncan complained.

Geoff went spun the wheel and got snake. He paled slightly, but he still went forward. Chris released a large yellow snake with a bell wrapped near its head. Geoff approached it cautiously. As he reached out the snake hissed at him viciously and opened its mouth to reveal powerful fangs. Geoff backed up and the snake began to slither away. Geoff grabbed at its tail and pulled its head closer. He grabbed the key, but the snake began to wrap itself around his arm. Geoff shook it rapidly, but the snake only got tighter.

"Uh, Chris, this isn't a poisonous snake, right?" Geoff asked.

"Eh, probably not," the host replied.

Geoff continued to struggle with the serpent as he tried to rip it off of his arm. The snake was biting on his hand now and Geoff just prayed that Chris was right. Eventually he started to slam the snake the wall. It let go and slithered away dizzily.

"I did it," Geoff announced.

"And that just leaves Leshawna," Chris said.

The girl walked up to the wheel and announced, "I'm pretty sure there's nothing I can't handle on this wheel."

However after it stopped spinning the arrow pointed to a lion. Chris released the beast eagerly.

"A lion, Chris? I mean, seriously?" Bridgette cried.

"Don't worry, it's been trained to not kill," Chris said, "only maul."

"That wasn't what I meant," Bridgette huffed as she sat down.

Leshawna nervously walked down to the large feline. The lion roared at her ferociously.

"You know what, it's not worth the risk," Leshawna declared as she walked back up the steps. "I forfeit."

"Ah man," Chris sighed as he sent the lion back inside. "That brings us back to Bridgette."

Bridgette sighed as she stepped up to the wheel again. This time she got a bull.

"Okay, I'm sure the bull will understand," Bridgette told herself as she walked down to the ground.

Chris unleashed the bull, who burst out angrily. Bridgette took a few steps back then charged at the bull. The animal lowered its horns and Bridgette had to wrestle against. While everyone had their eyes on the girl, no one saw Duncan as he pulled out a slingshot. He took aim and fired a rock. It shot directly into the back of Bridgette's leg.

"Ah!" she cried out as she fell to the ground.

The bull easily knocked her aside.

"Bridgette, are you going to be okay?" Chris asked.

She moaned in response.

"Well, looks like you're out too," he finished.

Duncan shot a smile at Lindsay which Leshawna noticed.

"Duncan, it's your turn again," Chris said.

Duncan returned to the wheel and spun it. This time he received a turtle.

"Alright, this should be a little easier," he said.

Duncan walked back to the center. Chris released the turtle, who made a slow progress out. Duncan made his way to it and reached down to grab the bell. The turtle didn't like this though, and retreated in its shell for protection.

"Hey, come on," Duncan complained as he tried to reach into the shell.

He realized that that wouldn't work so he picked up the turtle. He shook it around trying to get it to come back out. It came out just to bite him on the nose.

"Ow, god!" Duncan shouted.

He managed to get the bell off, but he couldn't get the turtle to let go of his nose.

"Chris, little help," he said nasally.

"Eh, in a few more minutes," Chris said as he laughed.

Duncan growled in annoyance. Then Trent walked up to the wheel for his second spin. He received a monkey.

"How many habitats did you ruin for this challenge?" Bridgette continued to complain.

Trent walked down the steps and Chris released the monkey. The creature screeched wildly and began to climbing around on the walls. Trent reached for it, but it moved swiftly. It leapt on the laps of the other competitors, until Leshawna panicked and slapped it back into the ring.

"Come here, little guy," Trent said as he reached for it again.

The money unleashed another piercing shriek and grabbed onto Trent's arm. It began to tear at his sleeve and claw at his face. Trent immediately tried to shake it off. The monkey left his arm, but then Trent spotted his opportunity before the monkey could get away. He grabbed onto the animal's tail and pulled him in close. The monkey panicked, but Trent managed to get off the bell before he let it go.

"Very nice," Trent remarked. "Now back to Beth."

Beth spun the wheel and fiddled with her fingers nervously. It stopped at pony.

"Really? Again she gets a break," Duncan scoffed.

Beth smiled as she walked down to the ground again. Chris opened the gate and a docile pony exited. Beth petted it gently then slipped off the bell.

"Nice work, back to you Geoff," Chris said.

Geoff stepped up to the wheel and gave it a spin. He received a shrew.

"Ha, now you get to go through what it did," Duncan laughed.

"Shrew's are actually pretty different creatures from rats," Bridgette explained. "They tend to—"

"I don't even want to hear it," Duncan interrupted.

Geoff approached the small animal.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you," Geoff said.

The shrew looked very afraid though and scampered away from Geoff. The boy chased after it, but he couldn't keep up. Eventually the shrew decided to just make a getaway and started burrowing underground. Before Geoff could stop it, it had disappeared.

"And Geoff is out," Chris announced. "Now for round three. And we're back to you, Duncan."

The teen had a bandage over his nose now, but he approached the wheel earnestly. He gave it a spin and it landed on bear.

"Well, at least I can expect to get hurt this time," he sighed.

He stepped down to the central area as Chris released the animal. The bear eyed him ferociously; Duncan returned the stare. The two charged at each other. The bear raised its paw to swipe, but Duncan held it back. The two entered a struggle as Duncan reached for the bell. The bear shoved him off and prepared to swipe again. Duncan rolled to the side and jumped on top of the bear. He began grabbing for the bell but the bear struggled back and forth. He managed to get his hand on the bell right before the bear launched him into a wall. Still he held up his prize victoriously.

"Good show, and now it's time for Trent's third attempt," Chris announced.

Trent gave the wheel a spin, then gasped as it stopped.

"How can…" he gaped.

"That's not possible," Leshawna complained.

"I actually have no complaint on this one," Bridgette exclaimed.

"That's right, Trent, you got the most dangerous game of all," Chris said eagerly, "Izzy!"

"Rawr, rawr, I'm gonna maul you," Izzy announced as she exited the cage.

"But she's out of the contest," Trent said.

"Oh she still is," Chris said, "but face it, she's always been more beast than human. And this challenge is all about facing dangerous beasts."

Trent stepped down to face the redhead. She jingled he bell playfully as Trent watched her. Trent moved towards her, and she recoiled with swift reflexes.

"You'll never get this from me!" she declared as she gripped the bell.

"Izzy, come on, we're friends," Trent said as he gestured for her to come closer.

"Izzy-beast has no need for friends," she said as she charged at him.

"Ah! Get her off, get her off!" Trent cried. "I forfeit."

"And I was just starting to have fun," Izzy sulked.

The redhead returned to her cage and Chris motioned for Beth to spin the wheel.

"What's she going to get this time?" Duncan whined "A bunny? A sheep?"

"Sasquatchanakwa!" Chris announced.

"Alright!" Duncan cheered. "Finally some payback."

Beth stepped forward nervously as the large purple apelike creature exited the cage. It growled gravely at Beth.

"Um…hi, Mr. Sasquatchanakwa," Beth stammered, "I was…uh…wondering if you'd…maybe give me…that bell."

It roared at her in response. Beth ran back in terror.

"I tried," she said weakly.

"Well then, we have our winner," Chris announced, "Duncan!"

Leshawna looked annoyed at this, but didn't say anything.

"Duncan has immunity this time around, but everyone else is fair game," Chris announced. "I'll be seeing all of you for the campfire ceremony."

Later Leshawna had gathered up Trent and Beth.

"Okay guys, since Duncan has immunity we'll have to vote for Bridgette," Leshawna said. "I know that she's our friend, but with her current attitude, she's just not going to be very helpful."

The other two nodded sadly.

Meanwhile Duncan as approaching Geoff.

"Hey, buddy," he said to the boy.

"What do you want?" Geoff sighed.

"I just wanted to give you a little warning," Duncan said. "Leshawna and her team are planning on voting off Bridgette tonight."

Geoff looked shocked, but then he said, "Why should I care?"

"Well I just thought that after she worked so hard to get this far she might be a little let down," Duncan said. "If Lindsay and I could get a few more votes for Leshawna then she'd be the one to go, but there's just the two of us so far."

Duncan left Geoff alone. It was clear that the boy had been affected by Duncan's words.

Meanwhile Lindsay was having a similar conversation with Bridgette.

"You'll never guess what Donkey Kong over heard today," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Donkey Kong?" Bridgette asked perplexed, but then scoffed, "I don't even want to know."

"He said that Lesally is planning on getting you voted off," Lindsay said.

"And why should I believe anything you tell me?" Bridgette said. "You've become as despicable as Heather."

This looked like it almost hurt Lindsay, but she just said, "Well don't say I didn't warn you, after all you've worked so hard. It would be too bad if it was all a waste."

As Bridgette turned away she showed true worry.

"Welcome, final seven," Chris greeted, "soon to be final six."

The seven campers all stared with intense eyes.

"First off, Duncan is immune so here's your marshmallow," Chris said.

Duncan caught the tossed marshmallow and popped it in his mouth.

"And who else is safe tonight?" Chris continued. "Trent and Lindsay!"

Both grabbed their marshmallows in victory.

"Geoff," Chris continued.

The teen grabbed it, but he wasn't as enthusiastic.

The three remaining girls looked around at each other. Beth was chattering nervously, Leshawna was trying to keep calm, and Bridgette was biting her nails.

"This marshmallow is going to," Chris announced, "Beth!"

The girl let out a small squeak as she grabbed her marshmallow.

"And now it just comes down between the two of you," Chris said as he pointed at Leshawna and Bridgette. "You've both made some enemies over this time who would like to see you gone. But which one of you will be leaving tonight? This final marshmallow will be going to the one of you who is safe. The one who will be staying for another week and will still get a shot at the million dollars. The person that I am referring to is…Bridgette!"

Bridgette let out a sigh of relief as Leshawna slumped down in defeat. She made her way to the Dock of Shame slowly.

"Sorry guys," Leshawna sighed. "But I know you'll make me proud."

Then with her eyes down at the ground she stepped onto the Boat of Losers.

"Good-bye, Leshawna," Beth called as she and Trent waved. "We'll miss you."

As the camper departed, Chris began his usual closing spiel, "And that leaves us with six campers who each want the prize more than anything. Does Beth have a shot at mending Geoff and Bridgette's relationship? Who will Lindsay and Duncan target next? We're getting close now; tune in next week on Total Drama Revenge of the Island."


	20. Chapter 19: Mends

"Greetings one and all," Chris announced from his usual announcing point. "We are really in the homestretch now with six campers remaining. However, before we can continue that I've got some good news. I've been informed that Total Drama Aftermath is finally up and running. Let's watch!"

The scene switched to the set of Total Drama Aftermath. The lights were on and the audience was full. Sitting on the couch was Izzy in a red dress and a blond wig.

"Hi everyone, and welcome to Total Drama Aftermath!" she announced. "Let's say hello our first guest, Courtney."

"Izzy, what are you doing here?" Courtney asked as she stepped on stage.

"Izzy? Who's Izzy?" the hostess asked. "My name is Blaineley."

Suddenly an anvil swung down at her. Izzy had to roll out of the way to avoid it.

"Hey, I told you guys to turn that thing off!" she shouted up. "Anyways, Courtney, why don't you give us your thoughts on the remaining campers?"

"Oh, that Duncan makes me so mad!" Courtney exclaimed as she sat down. "I finally thought that we could work something out, then he starts hanging out with Lindsay. Keep in mind that this is the girl who kissed him. He's such an insensitive jerk!"

"Makes you glad that you got back together, doesn't it?" Izzy exclaimed. "But we don't have time to hear your answer, because now we're bringing on Tyler!"

The jock stepped onto the stage and waved at the audience.

"So, Tyler, what do you feel about the six campers left?" Izzy asked.

"I don't have anything against them," Tyler answered. "But Lindsay sure has taken it pretty hard that I got voted off. I really hope that she can pull herself together."

"That's the worst of your fears?" Courtney exclaimed. "Look at her she's always with Duncan; those two are getting way too close and there's nothing we can do!"

"Wow, paranoid much?" Tyler scoffed.

"Thank you, Tyler," Izzy said. "But we've got to move on to Noah now!"

The know-it-all stepped out with a book in his hands.

"Noah, how does it feel to be eliminated?" Izzy asked.

"Whatever," Noah replied. "I don't have to do those stupid challenges anymore."

"Any thoughts on the other contestants?" Izzy asked.

"Meh," Noah responded.

"Are you and Trent more than 'just friends?'" Izzy asked.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to discuss that," Noah hissed.

"Alright, alright," Izzy sighed. "And besides, it's time for our next guest, Ezekiel!"

The homeschooled boy walked out and was followed by a nurse. He still had the green glow around him, but other than that he looked normal.

"Hi Zekie," Izzy giggled. "Seeing your monstrous transformation reminded me why I fell for you in the first place."

Ezekiel looked panicked when he saw Izzy and started to back up.

"Wait, don't go!" Izzy called. "I just wanted to ask you a few questions."

"Fine," Ezekiel sighed as he sat down.

Noah, Courtney, and Tyler all moved away from him.

"So, what's one thing you can say you've gained from doing this show?" Izzy asked.

"I got superpowers, eh!" Ezekiel exclaimed. "Check this out."

He then fired a ball of green fire into the air. The nurse looked like she didn't approve and began scribbling notes down.

"Wow!" Izzy exclaimed. "That's hot!"

"Can we move on, eh?" Ezekiel asked not liking Izzy's stare on him.

"Oh alright," she sighed. "Our final guest today is, Leshawna!"

The large girl stepped onto the stage and smiled at everyone.

"Leshanwa, you were on the longest of everyone here," Izzy said. "Who do you think is going to win this?"

"That's a tough call," Leshawna said. "Beth is a real sweetie, but I don't think she's going to be able to take on the others. Bridgette and Geoff both have potential if they could get over each other and actually focus on the contest. And as for you, Courtney, you have got to tell your man to lay off Lindsay before he makes things worse."

"You think I don't want to?" Courtney snapped.

"And that's all the time we have," Izzy exclaimed. "Till next time, I'm Blaineley."

As she finished a hammer swung by and nearly hit her.

"What did I tell you guys!" Izzy shouted.

The scene then returned to Chris.

"Well, wasn't that interesting?" Chris exclaimed. "Now on to our show. We've got six remaining campers all eager to get their hands on the million dollar prize. Trent and Beth are left without a leader now that Leshawna's gone. But Duncan's doing his best to keep Lindsay as bad as possible. How will this result? Let's watch and find out."

Beth was the first to wake up on the girls' side. She paced around nervously as she glanced at the sleeping Bridgette and Lindsay. Bridgette would normally be doing her yoga by now, but the show had left her so exhausted that even she couldn't find the energy to get up. Eventually it was Lindsay who woke up first.

The two girls looked at each other for a while then Lindsay said, "Hello, Beth."

"Hi, Lindsay," Beth replied.

Lindsay got up and started working on her makeup.

"Um…Lindsay I was wondering, are we still friends?" Beth asked.

Lindsay was silent.

Beth continued, "Because I`ve always considered you my best friend. And I would never do something like lock you with a mutant. "

"Look, Beth," Lindsay said, "I've got a lot on my mind; can't we discuss this later?"

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I'm still angry at everyone for voting off Skyler, but Beth makes it really hard to be angry. Sometimes I wish that things could be simple again…but the new Lindsay isn't a simple girl, she's complexicated._

Meanwhile in the boys' quarters, Trent was trying to talk to Duncan.

"I don't understand why you're working with Lindsay," Trent said. "She's confused right now and you're just making things worse."

"Hey, at this point in the game you've got to do whatever it takes," Duncan protested. "I'm doing the best thing to get me that million dollars."

"But it's wrong," Trent said.

"Look, I don't know where you got the idea that I care about right and wrong, but I don't," Duncan scoffed.

Duncan left the base and headed for Chef's. Trent sighed as he and Geoff followed.

Beth had left Lindsay and was walking with Bridgette now.

"I think that you need to give Geoff a chance," Beth said. "He loves you and you love him. I don't see why you have to make this so complicated."

"Beth, can you just drop it?" Bridgette sighed. "I want to have things back the way they were with Geoff, but that's just not possible with the way he's acting."

"But he's not acting any different," Beth persisted. "You're just seeing him differently because of the new situation you're both in."

"Look, I said drop it," Bridgette said as she walked ahead.

_Beth's Confessional_

_I'm not having much luck making Lindsay nice again, or helping Bridgette and Geoff. The life of a good friend is difficult and stressful._

The campers ate their breakfast; there was minimal talking between them. Beth tried to remain upbeat, but everyone else ate their food with grave expressions.

"Good morning, final six!" Chris announced as he entered. "I've got some presents for you."

"Ooh, presents!" Lindsay exclaimed as she ran ahead.

Chris presented each of the contestants with a tie-dyed shirt.

"Um, this really isn't my style," Lindsay said.

"And I don't think these are very good quality," Beth added. "It looks like all the dye would wash right out if I put this in the washing machine."

"Very good observation, Beth," Chris said. "These shirts will be absolutely ruined if they get wet; so you're challenge today is to keep them dry."

"That's it?" Beth asked.

"No, don't say that!" Trent called, but Chris was already smiling mischievously.

"Actually, I checked with the weather forecast and we'll be expecting a major downpour at noon," Chris said. "Then at three, Big Tommy is going to hit."

"Who's Big Tommy?" Lindsay asked.

"That is the name of a sort of mini-tsunami that is known in this area," Chris explained. "It'll engulf the island in water so you better be prepared. The first person to have his or her shirt ruined is out of the contest. No voting, no ceremony, no marshmallow, simple as that. I encourage you to play as dirty as possible. And…go!"

The campers all eyed each other carefully. They exited the cabin and looked around for anything they could use to their advantage.

"When that wave hits, we'd better be somewhere high," Bridgette said as she looked at Geoff. "That's going to be a problem for Geoff since he can't climb."

"I can to," Geoff argued.

"Oh yeah, I bet you can't do this," Bridgette said as she launched herself onto the roof.

Geoff tried to climb up after her, but Bridgette kicked away a piece of the edge of the roof. This allowed for left over rainwater to drip down to where Geoff was climbing. He quickly let go and rolled out of the way.

"Hey, that was dirty!" he called at her.

"You heard, Chris," Bridgette replied.

"Guys, stop fighting," Beth urged.

Neither heard her.

"I'm going to get you," Geoff threatened. "You are so going home today."

"You don't have a chance against me," Bridgette mocked as she jumped down and ran into the woods.

Trent had noticed that Lindsay and Duncan weren't in the vicinity anymore.

"We'd better stay close, Beth," he said, but then realized that Beth was chasing after Geoff.

"Oooh, look at what I found," Lindsay exclaimed as she held up a hoes. "Prepare to get wet, Tristan!"

She pulled the nozzle, but nothing happened.

"Huh, what's wrong with this?" Lindsay said as she held it up to her eye.

"Don't, idiot!" Duncan exclaimed as she slapped it out of her hand.

The hose immediately started spraying everywhere. The three teens dodged the splashes and dove for cover. Trent hid behind the cabin while Duncan and Lindsay took shelter on the other side. Eventually Duncan risked running forward and grabbing the hose.

"I've got an idea," he said to Lindsay.

Beth struggled to keep up with Geoff. The boy had found a couple buckets full of water that he intended to use on Bridgette.

"I don't think that you should try to get Bridgette eliminated," Beth said. "Then you won't see her anymore and you won't be able to make up."

"I don't want to make up with her," Geoff said. "She's just too stubborn."

Both stopped when Beth stepped in a puddle. It sent a splash up, but they were able to protect their shirts.

"No doubt Bridgette set that up for us," Geoff scoffed.

The two walked more carefully now as they looked around for Bridgette.

"Up there!" Beth gasped as she spotted Bridgette in a tree.

The girl was holding another pail of water and was ready to dump it on them. Beth's warning had given Geoff enough time to get out of the way though.

"What was that for, Beth?" Bridgette complained. "I almost had him."

"You've got to stop fighting each other," Beth continued to protest.

"When are you going to stop that?" Bridgette sighed.

"I won't stop until you two are back together," Beth declared.

"Then I'll have to be sure I get Geoff eliminated today," Bridgette said as she tossed another pail of water down at them.

Trent had crept away from the cabin and into the woods now. His goal was to get to the mountain before the island was engulf in water.

"There he is!" exclaimed Lindsay.

As soon as she had spoken Trent saw something crash into a tree in front of him and explode into water. He shot a glance back and saw that Duncan was armed with water balloons. Trent ran ahead as Duncan continued to toss the balloons at him. Many explosions of water nearly hit him, but he managed to evade them.

"Come on, Trent, just let me hit you," Duncan growled in annoyance.

Trent looked ahead and gasped as she realized he'd want straight to a creek. He glanced back and saw that Duncan and Lindsay were quickly approaching.

He grabbed a vine and exclaimed, "If Izzy can do it then so can I."

Using the vine he swung himself across the creek and landed on the other side.

"Come on, let's follow him," Duncan said as he arrived.

"Ooh, ooh, me first," Lindsay exclaimed as she grabbed the vine.

"Erm, maybe we should just go around the long way," Duncan decided.

_Duncan's Confessional_

_Lindsay is the perfect partner for me since she'll do anything I say without asking. But on the other hand, it's a miracle that she hasn't gotten herself eliminated so far._

"Ha, take this!" Bridgette exclaimed as she used a stick to shoot a spray of water from a river.

Beth and Geoff dived into the bushes to avoid the splash.

"I don't see why we can't just all talk," Beth was continuing. "We're all friends."

"Seriously, Beth, just give it a rest," Geoff sighed as he filled up his bucket.

Before he had chance to launch it, Bridgette kicked it out of his hands. It shot up and dumped water down. Both rolled away to avoid it.

"Oh, hey guys!" Beth called.

"Not now, Beth!" they both shouted as they reached for their buckets.

Both kept a firm eye on each other as they filled up again. Geoff splashed his bucket as he pulled it up, but Bridgette pulled back.

"But, you have to—" Beth tried again.

"Not now!" they repeated as they both launched their buckets of water.

They were getting dangerously close and their pants had gained a few damp spots so far.

"It's almost noon!" Beth shouted.

That got their attention.

"We need shelter," Geoff exclaimed.

"I'll find it first," Bridgette declared.

The two raced off into the woods. Beth sighed then chased after Bridgette.

"Where did he get to?" Duncan muttered as he and Lindsay explored the forest.

"Did you hear that?" Lindsay gasped as the sound of thunder rumbled.

They looked up and saw that thick clouds were clumping together. Trent meanwhile was nearby and holding his breath that they wouldn't see him. He was clinging to the back of a tree.

"I see him!" Lindsay exclaimed as she began to pelt water balloons wildly.

An angry racoon exited the bush and shook his fist and her.

"Oops," she said.

"We'd better find cover for now, it's almost noon," Duncan said.

Trent knew that he had to find shelter too. He quickly made this way from tree to tree looking for protection. Eventually he spotted an enormous leaf that looked big enough to cover him.

"I'm sure that Noah would say something about how this isn't indigenous," Trent sighed. "But he's not around."

Beth and Bridgette were huddled together under a large shrub as the rain began to pour down.

"Geoff really is trying to do what's best," Beth said. "You've pushed him so it's hard for him to know what the right path is."

"Really, Beth, I've done nothing wrong," Bridgette sighed. "I was just trying my hardest and Geoff didn't like that for some reason."

"Have you thought about how that might have changed you?" Beth suggested.

Bridgette didn't get a chance to answer, because just then Geoff attacked. He was holding a pair of branches. One he was using to cover himself and the other he was using as a sword. He swung it to remove the shrub and let the rain fall over Bridgette.

"Quick, I've got an idea," Bridgette said as she uprooted the shrub. "Sorry little plant guy."

Beth and Bridgette held the plant above their heads as they ran from Geoff. Miraculously their shirts were still mostly dry.

"I bet that if you and Geoff had a serious conversation without letting your tempers get in the way," Beth continued.

"Now is not the time, Beth," Bridgette said as she ran.

Lindsay and Duncan had found a large tree to give them shelter. Duncan still held his water balloons ready as he looked out for any signs of the other campers. Trent had to be careful to sneak past him. He held the large leaf on an angle to keep out the water but block him off from Duncan. He made slow steady movements whenever Duncan had his head turned.

"Is that leaf moving?" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yeah right," Duncan scoffed. "I'm not wasting any more balloons on some racoon."

Trent let out a sigh of relief as he continued to sneak past. Once he was out of their sight, he made his way towards the mountain. It took a while since he was still taking slow careful strides, but he eventually arrived. By then the rain had lightened up and the sun was beginning to shine again. He dropped the leaf and began to climb the slippery rocks. He pulled himself up onto a ledge and found a small tunnel.

"Perfect," he exclaimed as he crawled inside.

Bridgette and Geoff had continued to spend their time futilely trying to soak the other one.

"Um, Bridgette, maybe we should head for the mountain now," Beth suggested. "You know, get to higher grounds."

"Hang on, I'm pretty sure that I'll have Geoff soaked soon," Bridgette declared as she swung another pail of water him.

Beth sighed and turned away. She felt that she had failed again and there was nothing she could do to help Geoff and Bridgette. Slowly she made her way to the mountain. She climbed up an edge where she found a small passage.

"Well, this should keep me safe," she sighed to herself.

It was nearing three went Duncan and Lindsay arrived at the mountain. They spotted the tunnel that Trent had hid in and looked inside.

"There he is!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Crap," Trent groaned as Duncan began tossing balloons at him.

Trent retreated deeper into the tunnel. It was surprisingly deep and Trent kept trudging through the darkness. Duncan continued to through water balloon, but he soon realized his mistake.

"We can't go any farther," he sighed. "If we do we'll be crawling through the water from the balloons."

Once again Trent let out a sigh of relief.

It was dangerously close to three now and Bridgette and Geoff realized that they needed a place for shelter. Both dropped their buckets and rushed for the mountain.

"Prepare to get drenched, Geoff," Bridgette said. "I don't think there's any way you can dodge a tsunami."

Geoff didn't reply and just kept running. Both of them arrived at the same spot at the same time.

"In here!" Beth called from her hole.

Both climbed up to meet her, but it was clear that only one would fit in with Beth.

"Step aside," Bridgette said as she shoved Geoff away.

"Now wait a minute," Geoff said. "You've been going on about how you've been trying your best so we can win together, and now you're going to just save yourself and leave me?"

"That was before I realized what a jerk you were," Bridgette said. "The fact is that you don't have a shot at winning and you don't deserve it with your attitude."

"Oh yeah, well I don't think an overreacting freak like you deserves it either," Geoff retorted.

Beth was getting angrier and angrier as she heard them argue; finally she couldn't keep it pent up anymore.

"Well you both shut up!" she screamed. "I've tried to be nice, but it's obvious that that's not working. You both love each other but you're too thick-headed to accept that after one argument! Geoff, your girlfriend was only trying to do what was best for you and couldn't accept it when she got carried away. And you Bridgette have spent so much time trying to win that you've forgotten who you trying to help in the first place, the laid back guy who doesn't even care about winning. You had something beautiful together but you ruined it! And now it's almost too late to fix it."

Beth immediately covered her mouth as she realized how angry she had been. Bridgette and Geoff looked at each other with extreme sorrow.

"Bridgette…" Geoff said.

"Geoff…" Bridgette replied.

"I'm sorry," the both whispered softly.

"I shouldn't have let myself get so carried away," Bridgette said with tears forming in her eyes. "It's so unlike me, I should have realized that you wouldn't like that."

"No, I should have understood that you deserved to win," Geoff sighed. "Go on, that wave will be hear any minute and you deserve this chance."

The large wave was already approaching out of the ocean and beginning to swallow the beach.

"No, Geoff," Bridgette cried, "I've been terrible, please let like me take the blow."

Geoff smiled sweetly at her and said, "I don't care about winning, remember? But you do."

"I care about you more," Bridgette said with tears rolling down her cheeks now. "And I should have accepted that earlier."

"I'll always care about you," Geoff said. "But you'll make me happiest if you take this chance."

With that he slid back down the mountain and allowed for the water to wash over him. Bridgette had crept in with Beth for protection. Once the wave had crashed back down; the island was left partially flooded. Geoff stood at the base in the mountain with his shirt dripping water and ink.

"And we have a loser!" Chris announced from his helicopter.

Geoff shot another smile at Bridgette who smiled back.

Later that night the campers had gathered around the campfire again.

"What is the point of this?" Duncan scoffed. "We already know that Geoff is the one going home."

"I'm just trying to keep things official," Chris said as Geoff stood up. "Okay, Geoff you lost the challenge, you must leave for ever, give up the million dollars, yada yada yada. See ya!"

Bridgette ran up to Geoff and gave him a tight hug.

"You win this for me, okay?" Geoff whispered to her.

Geoff boarded the Boat of Losers as everyone waved good-bye to him. Then Bridgette turned to Beth and gave her another hug.

"Thank you so much," Bridgette exclaimed. "I really needed a friend like you who wouldn't give up."

Beth smiled, but the she looked at Lindsay. The blond girl was looking down, she seemed a bit sad. Then she looked up and she had her new angry expression on. Beth sighed as she slowly made her way back to her quarters.

"And that leaves us with five," Chris exclaimed. "Duncan and Lindsay scheming, Beth trying to help, and Trent and Bridgette…uh, just being themselves. Who will win, who will lose? The stakes just keep getting bigger and the challenges will just keep getting more dramatic, so be sure to tune in next week on Total Drama Revenge of the Island."


	21. Chapter 20: Impressions

"Hello and welcome to Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Chris greeted. "Five campers, that's all that remain now. Beth has been doing her best to be a do-gooder for everyone; while Lindsay is intent on revenge on everyone. Duncan's taken Lindsay's side and is helping her to eliminate his competition. Bridgette, with a little help from Beth, finally made up with Geoff, just before he was eliminated. And Trent…hasn't really done anything noteworthy. At the end of today only four will remain; who can take the heat, and who will crumble?"

The boys' quarters were awkwardly silent now. Trent refused to talk to Duncan; he simply looked at him with annoyance. Duncan scoffed and returned the look, then the two looked away from each other.

_Trent's Confessional_

_I just don't get Duncan. I had some time to talk to him and he really seems like a nice guy on the inside. He made up with Courtney and really showed his sensitive side. But now he's been taking advantage of Lindsay and working against the rest of us. I don't know what his problem is, but the sooner he gets voted off the better._

Bridgette had left the girls' quarters and was sitting outside in deep thought. This left Beth and Lindsay alone in the room.

"Lindsay, are you feeling alright?" Beth asked.

Lindsay looked away and didn't say anything.

"You can talk to me," Beth said. "I'm still your friend."

"My friend wouldn't vote off my boyfriend," Lindsay sniffed.

"Is that what this is all about?" Beth asked. "Because you can't blame us for that. Somebody had to get eliminated; it could have been you, it could have been me, but it was Tyler."

Lindsay still didn't reply and kept her angry glance.

"I don't think Tyler would want this," Beth continued. "He probably wants to see his sweet girlfriend win, not the schemer you've become."

"Just leave me alone," Lindsay said as she stormed away.

Breakfast was silent, as had become normal lately. Bridgette sat down next to Beth and gave her an encouraging smile. Lindsay sat with Duncan, but didn't say anything to him. Trent sat alone and shot a look at each remaining camper.

"Hello, campers, are you ready to get jiggy?" Chris announced as he entered the building. "I've been studying what's hip lately and today's challenge will be totally…dope!"

Everybody groaned at the thought of this.

"Today's youth really loves video games," Chris continued. "I'm assuming that the top game is still Pac-Man."

He received various, "huh"s and "what"s. Only Lindsay seemed to know what he was talking about.

"Ooh, my daddy always hired packmen to help me pack before vacations," Lindsay exclaimed.

"No!" Chris scoffed. "What's wrong with you people, aren't you with it?"

"Just tell us what the challenge is," Duncan said.

"Fine, fine, if you could just put on these devices," Chris said as Chef handed out the electronics.

They worked like vest that displayed a screen over the wearers' chests.

"Pac-Man is all about the hunters becoming the hunted at any random time," Chris explained. "In this game you may be a Pac-Man or a Ghost."

He pushed a switch and the screens lit up. Bridgette and Trent's displayed a yellow crescent while the others' displayed a red blob creature.

"In this game the Pac-Men have to tag their victim, a Ghost," Chris explained. "If you are a Ghost and a Pac-Man gets you, you are eliminated. There will be no ceremony, no chance for you. You leave, end of story. However, there's a twist. Randomly I may flip this switch and you will all randomly change or remain the same. So be careful, you may be chasing your prey, only to become prey yourselves. Ghosts, I'm giving you a head start…Now!"

Beth, Lindsay, and Duncan all took off out of the cabin and into the woods. Beth ran alone, but Duncan and Lindsay stuck together.

"Dumbledore, I have to talk to you," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Are you trying to mess up my name as much as possible?" Duncan complained. "I mean, seriously, Dumbledore?"

"I know who we need to eliminate," Lindsay said ignoring his comment. "Beth; she's been bugging me lately."

"Whatever you say, princess," Duncan said.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_If Beth stays around she might make me lose focus on what's important, avenging Tyler and proving that I'm just as tough as them…Hey, did Donner call me "Princess?" Oh, I don't think Carol is going to like that._

Bridgette and Trent had left the cabin now and were searching for their targets. Bridgette could see Trent out of the corner of her eye, but she didn't speak to him. She sped up when she heard voices ahead. She hid behind the bushes as she spotted Lindsay and Duncan.

"You're going down, Lindsay," she whispered.

Then she dove at her opponent. As she crashed into her she heard a high-pitched beep, but she ignored it. The two girls rolled to the ground and when they had stopped moving Bridgette was on top of Lindsay.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

"Not so fast," Chris said over the loudspeaker. "Look down."

She looked at her chest and she realized that her screen now displayed a ghost. She gasped, but she sighed when she realized that Lindsay was still a Ghost.

"Alright," Duncan exclaimed as he saw that he had become a Pac-Man.

Bridgette realized this too and got up immediately. She took off swiftly. As Lindsay stood up she realized that Duncan was eying her.

"Dexter, you wouldn't tag me, would you?" Lindsay said as she backed up.

"Maybe," Duncan said as he continued to approach her.

"No, bad Dexter!" Lindsay exclaimed as she swung a tree branch at him. "Back off!"

"Okay, okay, I'm kidding," Duncan said with a smile.

_Duncan's Confessional_

_It wouldn't be a good idea to eliminate my only ally. But if she doesn't get my name right soon…_

Beth had reached the mountain when she heard her screen beep. She saw that she was a Pac-Man now. She shrugged and continued to climb.

"I'm not taking any risks," she said to herself.

Meanwhile Trent had seen that he was a Ghost now. He still carefully followed after Lindsay and Duncan. However, his cover was blown when he stepped on a twig. Duncan whirled around and charged after him. Trent ran back and managed to stay ahead of Duncan who had left Lindsay behind now.

Bridgette had gotten far from all of them now, and was approaching the area where Beth had just been. Beth heard the sound of someone approaching and prepared to jump. She leapt down from the slope and grabbed onto Bridgette's chest. However, just in time the screens beeped again. Now both of them were Ghosts.

"Oh, sorry," Beth exclaimed.

"No need to apologize," Bridgette. "We're both safe and that's a good thing."

"Yay, I'm a munchy thing now!" Lindsay cheered nearby.

The two other girls gasped. Beth began to climb back up to her hiding spot and Bridgette followed. The blond pulled ahead, and Beth felt her foot slip as the rock she was standing gave way.

"Aha, now I've got you, Beth!" Lindsay exclaimed as she sprinted after her.

Bridgette reached out and grabbed Beth. She pulled the small girl as Lindsay tried to climb after them. Meanwhile Trent was a Pac-Man now and had turned to chase the Ghost Duncan.

"You are going down," Trent exclaimed as he gained on his target.

Duncan decided to stop in his tracks. Before Trent could collide with him, he ducked and slid under Trent's legs. Trent spun around and continued to chase after Duncan. However he stopped when he heard the familiar beep. He was once again a victim and Duncan grinned as he displayed his Pac-Man symbol.

With the girls, Lindsay scowled as she realized that she was once again a ghost.

"Now you're the one going down," Bridgette declared as she stepped forward.

Lindsay let out a small squeak in fear as she jumped back down from the slope. Bridgette slid after her eagerly, while Ghost Beth followed nervously behind. Bridgette was easily gaining on Lindsay.

"Come on, change!" Lindsay ordered to the screen as she ran clumsily.

To her surprise is once again emitted a beep. But to her annoyance she was still a Ghost, and worse, Bridgette was still a Pac-Man.

"Oh…uh, lucky me, I'm a munchy again," Lindsay said unconvincingly.

However, Bridgette did pause cautiously. Then she saw Beth approaching with her own Pac-Man symbol.

"I don't think so," Bridgette said, but Lindsay had already taken off.

Trent had clambered up a ledge on another side of the mountain. Duncan managed to grab his ankle, but then noticed that they were both Ghosts now. This didn't stop the pursuit though. Trent kept climbing and Duncan kept following after him. Trent was beginning to get tired, but he sidled along the edge as quickly as he could. He was keeping his distance from Duncan has he slowly moved in the direction of the girls. After pulling himself up he had to pause to take a small breather. Then he heard the beep; and this was when Duncan charged. The two tumbled against the rock, but they realized that they were both Pac-Men now.

"Come on, give me a break," Duncan scoffed.

Bridgette was gaining on Lindsay again while Beth struggled to keep up.

As she dropped to the ground she panted, "You've…almost…caught…Ugh, my breath."

However, before Bridgette could grab Lindsay, the screens switched again.

"Come on, this time," Lindsay exclaimed as she looked down at her chest. "Darn, Ghost again."

She covered her mouth as she looked back at Bridgette and Beth, but sighed when she saw that they were Ghosts as well.

"As soon as I turn Ghost again, you're dead," Bridgette threatened.

"Oh yeah, well as soon as I turn Ghost, _you're_ dead," Lindsay retorted.

"Guys, since we're all Ghosts now can we have a timeout to talk?" Beth suggested.

"You guys can talk," Bridgette said. "I've got nothing to say."

"What do you want now?" Lindsay asked Beth.

"I am your friend, no matter what you say or do," Beth declared. "Best friends stick together and help each other out. I know that you're upset right now, but if you let me in I can be there for you. You want people to respect you, don't you?"

Lindsay gave a slow nod.

"Being mean won't get you respect," Beth said. "Being nice and sweet is what makes people like you. I don't know what you think, but people have always liked you just for you are; not how clever you are. You were a really good friend, Lindsay. You were a good friend to me, a good boyfriend to Tyler. That's all you need to be."

Lindsay stared at Beth, but she didn't look angry anymore. Instead her eyes showed a sort of confused sorrow. The screens sounded again. Beth and Bridgette remained Ghosts, but Lindsay was a Pac-Man now. Bridgette immediately backed away, but Beth remained. Lindsay didn't go after her, she stood her ground. Beth offered a small smile. Then she screamed in shock as someone behind her grabbed her.

"Got her!" Duncan exclaimed as he displayed his Pac-Man symbol. "That's what you wanted right, Lindsay."

Lindsay seemed to be still in a daze, but she shook out of it and said, "Yes, that's what I wanted. Thank you, Duncan."

Duncan smiled when she got his name right.

"Alright, Beth will be going home tonight," Chris announced. "So sad, too bad, blah blah blah. Oh, and the goodbye ceremony could all stop by the Confession Cam to talk about how you feel about your final five opponents?"

_Beth's Confessional_

_I'm actually a little relieved to be going home now; those motivational speeches were really tiring. I hope that Lindsay comes around; I don't believe Duncan when he said that she wanted me eliminated. Trent and Bridgette are both really nice and I wish them the best of luck. I don't care who wins really, but I don't think Duncan deserves it._

_Trent's Confessional_

_Ah man, I can't believe that Beth's leaving tonight; she was so nice. I'm definitely revaluating my view on Duncan. I don't care how he can act, right now he's acting like a jerk and I can't wait to send him home. Bridgette's okay, and I think that once Lindsay gets her head cleared she'll be good too._

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_Oh, that Lindsay makes me so, so, so, mad! She wanted to get rid of Beth, her only friend? That tears it; I'm taking her down and Duncan too. I'm okay with Trent, but eventually I'll have to take him down too because I am winning this time._

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I felt a little bad about Beth, but now that she's gone I can focus…except that I can't stop thinking about what she said. What if everybody hates me and Tyler breaks up with me and I'm all alone and…and…sorry I lost my train of thought, what was I saying?_

_Duncan's Confessional_

_Well, I've made it this far, I think I can destroy the competition pretty easily. They all act tough, but really they're just a bunch of pushovers. Even if they all teamed up against me, they wouldn't stand a chance._

That night the campers said farewell to Beth. Chris had skipped over all the usual processes but still insisted that they gathered around to see her off.

"Bye everyone," Beth called. "Bye Lindsay, good luck."

Lindsay looked out at her without speaking, but then called, "Goodbye, Beth, thanks for being my friend."

"I'll still be your friend when this is all over," Beth called back.

"Cut it out," Duncan said to her. "You don't want people to think you're soft, this close to the finals."

"Sorry," she said emotionlessly.

"And that about does it for today's episode," Chris concluded. "Now it's only four left. Who will the winner be? Will Duncan's plan work out; or will Bridgette pull ahead? What decisions will Lindsay make in the future? Will Trent ever doing anything to make him worthy of being mentioned in these little recaps? Find out on the next Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"


	22. Chapter 21: Decisions

"Four campers have survived trial after trial to make it to the final four of Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Chris announced. "They've endured challenge after challenge, drama after drama. They've had breakups and make ups. And now the million dollars is just in grasp of Duncan, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Trent. Last week we saw the end of Beth, but before she left she tried her best to make an impact on Lindsay. Will her words take effect on Lindsay? Will Duncan continue to use her to his advantage? And who will be leaving tonight? Find out on today's episode of Total Drama Revenge of the Island!"

One could practically feel the tension in the two cabins. Bridgette and Lindsay shot each other glances in silence while Duncan and Trent just did their best to not look at one another. Nothing was said during the morning, the campers went to breakfast without speaking a word. Once they arrived at Chef's, Bridgette sat with Trent and Duncan sat with Lindsay.

"You ready for today?" Trent asked Bridgette.

"I am ready to take those two down," Bridgette said as she continued to watch Lindsay.

"So, out of the two, which is a bigger threat?" Duncan mused with Lindsay. "Bridgette definitely has the drive, but Trent looks like he's physically stronger. It all depends on what Chris plans for us."

Lindsay wasn't listening and seemed to be lost in herself.

"Earth to Lindsay," Duncan said.

"Wha…oh, sorry," Lindsay sighed. "I was just thinking."

"Look, forget about Beth and whatever she said," Duncan said. "You're here to win and that's what we're going to do."

Lindsay nodded absently.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I want to stay angry, but it's so hard now. I've be angry almost the whole season and I just want to go back to what I had with Tyler and Beth. But I've come this far, I might as well go all the way._

"Arg, ye landlubber campers, get yerselves to the seas," Chris announced as he walked in with his pirate outfit.

"Not this again," Duncan scoffed. "Can you give us a break and not put us through your awful pirate accent."

"Oh alright," Chris sighed as he took off his costume. "But only because it's hard on my larynx. But I bet you can guess what today's challenge with be about."

"Larynxes?" Lindsay suggested.

"No," Chris sighed. "Pirates, the seas, treasure, you know? Just meet me at the beach and I'll explain there."

The campers followed the host to the beach where four canoes awaited them.

"Today you will once again be travelling to Boney Island," Chris explained. "But this time instead of taking something, you'll be delivering something to it."

Chef carried four treasure chests which he dumped in the sand.

"You're goal is to get this treasure to the other island," Chris continued. "If you are last to arrive, or if you don't have your treasure, you will be eliminated immediately."

The campers listened in silence.

"Aren't you going to say, 'Is that all'?" Chris complained.

"Nope," Trent said. "We've learned that if we do you'll just add something worse."

"Well, I'm adding something worse anyways," Chris retorted. "Hindering your journey are various dangers. All sorts of deadly seas creatures are waiting for you in the water; and some pirates might want to steal your treasure."

"Pirates?" Bridgette asked.

Chris then guided them further down the beach to where two larger ships, fully equipped with cannons, awaited.

"Chef and I will be playing the parts of pirates and will do anything to get our hands on that treasure," Chris said. "Okay, then? You may begin…now!"

The campers grabbed their chests, which were surprisingly heavy, and tossed them into the canoes. They hopped in and began to paddle. Duncan took the lead, while Lindsay struggled in the behind. Soon, though, all of them had left the island behind in the distance.

Trent eventually lost sight of the others as well. Duncan had pulled ahead and Lindsay was too far behind. He had seen Bridgette, but she had also pulled ahead. He paddled strongly and soon arrived at a collection of pointed rocks. Then he heard an explosion as a wave washed over him. He turned around to see Chris's ship with a smoking cannon.

"Yar, I'll get ye scurvy dog!" Chris called.

Trent sighed at Chris's annoying accent as he began to paddle faster. Several more times the water splashed up in an explosion. However it eventually stopped. Trent realized that Bridgette was up ahead. Her canoe seemed to be stuck between two rocks.

"Ka-boom!" Chris cried as he fired another shot.

Bridgette saw it coming for her immediately dived out of her boat with the chest. Her canoe was left as a bunch of floating planks.

"Bridgette!" Trent cried as he dived after her.

The girl surfaced but she looked worried.

"I dropped the chest!" she exclaimed.

Before Trent could say anything she dived back down. As Trent treaded water he spotted something approaching. He realized that it was a speeding shark fin.

"Uh...Bridgette, you might want to hurry up," Trent called to her frantically.

The girl surfaced again this time with the chest in hand.

"Well, now I'll just be taking this," Chris exclaimed from behind them.

Both turned around to see that Chris had grabbed Trent's chest. Trent gasped, but Chris was already taking off. Then he remembered the shark.

"We need to get out of the water," Trent ordered.

The two of them managed to scale one of the point rocks. The shark went right past them and targeted Chris. The large fish began to attack the ship and caused him to ram into several rocks.

"Hey, beat it!" Chris exclaimed as he fired a cannon.

The shark departed, but Chris's ship was damaged.

"Now's your chance!" Bridgette exclaimed as she jumped into the canoe. "You can get it back and we'll finish this challenge together."

Trent nodded and hopped in with her. Then they both began to paddle after Chris. The pirate ship had slowed down now with several small holes in it. It wasn't hard for Trent and Bridgette to get up close and climb aboard.

"Hand it over, Chris!" Trent ordered.

"Yar, a pirate never parts with his booty," Chris said brining back his accent.

"You keep him busy, I'll grab the treasure," Bridgette said.

Trent charged and tackled down Chris. Chris struggled back as Bridgette ran for the treasure. However they were all shaken to the ground as the boat collided head on with a large rock. With a loud crack it began to sink. Trent spotted another small island nearby and pointed to it. Bridgette tossed him his treasure and then dived for hers back in the canoe. Then the two swam to the island.

"Where's Chris?" Trent asked.

The two looked up to see that he was on a motorboat now.

"Arg, I'll get ye filthy dogs fer this!" Chris threatened as he boated away.

The two looked around at their surroundings.

"This isn't Boney Island," Bridgette said.

"And it's not Wawanakwa either," Trent sighed. "Looks like we're stuck in between."

Meanwhile Duncan was in open water. He was paddling fast as he headed for his destination. Then he spotted the large pirate ship approaching.

"Hit me with your best shot," he dared.

Suddenly a hook and rope shot from the ship and attached to his small canoe. His boat began to shake as Chef's ship approached him. Soon he was being towered over by the large ship.

"I'll take that treasure," Chef demanded.

"You want it, you got it!" Duncan exclaimed as he tossed the chest at Chef.

He managed to knock Chef back then pulled himself onto the ship.

"Oh, you're going to pay for that!" Chef growled.

"Hit me with your best shot," Duncan repeated.

The big man charged at him. Duncan simply stepped aside. Chef crashed into the water with a loud splash. Duncan then found the controls for the ship and took off.

"Leave the pirating to those with experience," Duncan mocked as he took off in Chef's ship.

It wasn't look of travelling that he spotted Lindsay approaching from behind. He decided to pause to allow her to catch up.

"Hey, princess, hop aboard," he called to her.

Lindsay looked up and soon she was climbing on her with her treasure.

"With this ride, we're sure to win this," Duncan said.

"Yeah, uh…would you mind not calling me princess?" Lindsay asked.

Duncan paused but then smiled, "Of course, you're much more beautiful than a princess, I'd say you're more of an empress."

Lindsay couldn't help but giggle as Duncan looked at her. The two travelled with high speed towards Boney Island.

"What's that?" Lindsay cried as she pointed to something green in the water.

"I dunno," Duncan scoffed. "Seaweed?"

He proved to be wrong as the green tentacle sprouted out of the water and reached for their ship. Then several more rose out of the water and began to surround them.

"That is some angry seaweed," Lindsay exclaimed.

Then a giant green head floated out of the water. The creature looked quite annoyed.

"A giant squid?" Duncan gasped. "Chris is really pulling all stops on this challenge."

The tentacles began to latch onto the ship. The two didn't know what to do, then the squid grabbed at Lindsay's treasure chest.

"Hey put that down!" she cried as she tried to hit the tentacle with her oar.

Duncan had a better idea as he used his lighter to light several cannons at once. They all fired at the squid's large head and the creature dropped the chest. Slowly the tentacles returned to the water as the squid retreated. Duncan began to look around the ship, but it was mostly undamaged.

Bridgette paced around the small island agitated while Trent just sat down.

"There's got to be some way off this rock," she said to herself.

"Just accept it, we're stuck here," Trent sighed.

"No!" Bridgette exclaimed. "I am not going to let those two cheaters get the better of me. Now come on there has to be some wood around here. Maybe we can make a raft."

Trent sighed as he followed her. Bridgette picked up various sticks and branches that she found.

"We'll be off of here in no time," she assured.

However the two her a low menacing growl. They looked around and saw a pack of vicious prehistoric beavers.

"Uh-oh," Trent exclaimed.

The two campers glanced at each other then turned to run. Bridgette carried the pile of wood while Trent carried the two chests. The beavers pursued them angrily.

"They're gaining on us!" Bridgette cried.

"I've got an idea," Trent exclaimed as he turned.

He had spotted a river.

"Hand me some of those sticks," he ordered.

Bridgette handed him a small pile which he used to make a quick bridge across. Both rushed across the running river as the beavers chased after. However when the beavers tried to cross the bridge cracked and the beavers tumbled into the water. The river washed them away as Bridgette and Trent sighed. The duo continued to gather wood and soon returned to the beach. Bridgette went to work immediately and even Trent was inclined to help her. Eventually they had built a raft and we're ready to take off.

"How much farther could it be?" Duncan complained on the boat.

Suddenly the two heard a thump as the boat gave a small shake. Then a green handed reached up and pull itself onto the boat. The hand was attached to a large green body.

"Ah! It's a seaweed monster!" Lindsay screamed.

"No, it's me," Chef said as he revealed his face.

"Ah! It's Chef!" Lindsay screamed even louder.

"I told you you'd pay, punk!" Chef declared as he drew a cutlass.

"Oh, you're on," Duncan said as he reached for his sword.

What he actually got was his oar. He looked slightly disappointed, but then he charged at Chef. The oar and sword clashed as Chef and Duncan growled at each other. Duncan pulled back then swung for Chef's head. Chef blocked with his sword then countered. As Duncan backed up he slipped on a rope. However he still acted fast and rolled aside. Chef wasn't expecting this and allowed Duncan to deliver a blow to his back.

"Now I'm really mad!" Chef exclaimed as he swung his sword wildly.

Duncan continued to dodge and managed to get in a few more blows. Then, once Chef was close enough to the edge, he swung with fierce power. He knocked the big man backed and he stumbled back into the water.

"Ha ha, two-nothing for Duncan!" Duncan cheered.

"Look, it's Beatrice and Tim!" Lindsay exclaimed as she pointed to the approaching raft.

Duncan looked ahead as he saw Boney Island in the distance then back at his two opponents.

"No need to worry we'll sink them with our cannons," Duncan exclaimed as he prepared them.

"But…" Lindsay began.

Duncan fired the first shot; Trent and Bridgette cried out in terror. Then the duo picked up their speed as they gained on the pirate ship.

"I'll get them this time," Duncan exclaimed as he prepared the cannon again.

"Wait, isn't this a little mean?" Lindsay asked.

Duncan fired again and just missed the raft.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan said. "I thought the new Lindsay was all about being mean."

Before Lindsay could answer he fired another shot. He missed again. Now the raft was right next to the boat.

"It's just…I was thinking about Tyler," Lindsay said. "What if he doesn't like the new Lindsay?"

Duncan was getting annoyed now as he said," Maybe you should stop thinking about him and think about you."

"Why would I stop thinking about Tyler?" Lindsay asked. "He's my boyfriend."

"Because he doesn't deserve to be your boyfriend," Duncan argued. "You're strong and smart; he's not."

"How can you say that?" Lindsay gasped.

"He was weak and you need to accept that," Duncan said. "You've survived because you have been strong and defeated your enemies. Tyler was a pathetic idiot and a wimp and that's why I voted for him."

"You…you…" Lindsay looked like she might cry, then she got angry again. "How could you?"

Lindsay turned away from Duncan and grabbed his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Duncan cried.

Lindsay ignored him as she tossed the chest into the water. Duncan cried out as his chest floated away. Then again when he saw a green tentacle reach up and take it.

"What was that for?" he yelled at Lindsay.

"What? You didn't think I would do it?" she retorted. "Was that something that someone strong would do, someone smart? You don't believe in me and you're not my friend. Tyler is my friend, he believes in me, and that was for him."

The ship lurched forward as it rammed into the shore of Boney Island. The raft arrived quickly afterwards. Chris was waiting for them at the shore. Bridgette and Trent displayed their chests, and Lindsay tossed her chest down.

"Duncan, where's your chest?" Chris asked.

Duncan just sighed in defeat.

"I see, in that case, you'll be heading home tonight," Chris exclaimed.

Trent and Bridgette smiled at each other. Lindsay just turned away from everyone.

_Trent's Confessional_

_Duncan brought this upon himself. You can't act like a jerk around everyone and expect them to just give you a free ride to the finish line. If he had just stayed a nice guy then who knows, maybe he would have won._

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I'm so confused right now. What would Tyler want me to do? The new Lindsay is clever and not afraid to do whatever it takes to win; but the old Lindsay is such a nicer person. Which one will actually be the biggest winner?_

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_I'm glad that Duncan's gone, but I think Lindsay could still be trouble. She's been doing whatever it takes to put her ahead. She'd better look out because she's next on my list._

Three campers sat around the fire while Duncan stood up.

"Duncan, time for you to go," Chris said.

Duncan didn't say anything as he walked down the Dock of Shame. Bridgette and Trent were sitting together as they watched him leave, but Lindsay was on her own now. She had returned to her spaced-out state.

"Next week we enter the final three," Chris concluded. "Lindsay, Trent, and Bridgette all want that million dollars, but who is strong enough to get it? What super awesome final challenges await these three campers? You'll have to find out next week on Total Drama Revenge of the Island."


	23. Chapter 22: Repeats

"Welcome, hello, salutations, come one come all to see the amazing semifinals of Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Chris announced. "We've been left with three remaining contestants: Lindsay who wants to win to prove herself, Bridgette who is tired to being eliminated, and Trent who…just wants to win. Today's challenge will push their limits and decide which two are worthy of dueling for the million dollars."

The camera then zoomed out to reveal that Chris was not on the beach but a large cruise ship.

"All the former campers will be arriving to play a role in the finale, but we've decided to take this chance to speak with them," Chris explained. "Here's one, DJ!"

Chris walked over to the large teen who was standing nearby.

"DJ, what do you have to say about this season?" Chris asked.

"I can't believe I was eliminated so early," DJ said. "And obviously that was a mistake, did you see how many betrayals and schemes and miscommunications were going on? If I was there I'd be able to practice my fair play policy."

"Yes, we all need more fair play," Chris said unenthusiastically. "Ah, there's Gwen."

He moved away from DJ and toward Gwen who was looking out at the sea.

"Gwen, how does it feel to have one of your boyfriends still in the show?" Chris asked.

"Trent is not my boyfriend," Gwen replied. "And I don't have any boyfriends right now. Still I'm glad that Trent is still in the contest, he's a great guy and he deserves to win."

"She's obviously still under Trent's spell," Chris remarked to the camera. "And here's another one of Gwen's boyfriends, Duncan."

The punk was trying to relax in a sun chair but Courtney was making it difficult.

"You said that Lindsay was too pretty to be a princess, what is that supposed to mean?" Courtney yelled. "You don't think I'm pretty? You think that Lindsay is so much more attractive? If you're more interested in Lindsay why don't you just say it? I knew this relationship wouldn't last long."

"It was completely strategic, you're the only princess for me," Duncan said.

"Of course," Courtney sniffed. "But who needs a princess when you've got your empress?"

"You'd have done the same thing in my spot," Duncan argued.

"Nah, I don't think she would," Izzy exclaimed as she leapt down to them. "Lindsay isn't really Courtney's type."

"Okay, let's move on," Chris said. "I bet you can just guess who's in the dining hall."

Owen was busy gouging on several different platters of food. Katie and Sadie watched with admiration.

"Wow Owen, I, like, never realized how cutealicious you were," Katie laughed.

"Yeah, and you're like so super talented," Sadie added. "I've never met anyone who could, like, eat so much at once."

"Back off, I saw him first," Katie said.

"Girls, girls, there's plenty of Owen to go around," the large teen said. "Group hug!"

"Aw look at that, it's nice to see Owen moving on after Izzy," Chris said. "And Katie and Sadie's friendship is safe…for another day."

The host walked through another door and entered a hallway. He turned down the first door.

"Here we have the nurse's office, and let's say hello to our favorite patient, Ezekiel!" Chris announced.

The home schooled boy sat on a large seat as his nurse made numerous notes on him.

"Ezekiel, how did you feel about your transformation?" Chris asked.

"Well, it's still pretty hazy, eh," he said. "But this is pretty awesome."

As he spoke he shot a green fireball in the air.

"Time for your medication," said the nurse sternly as she injected him with a needle; the fire immediately evaporated.

"Aw man," he sighed.

"Moving on," Chris continued as he walked down the hall. "Here we have our gym."

Eva was lifting weights in the corner while Beth and Tyler were trying to place basketball. Beth was somewhat better than the clumsy jock.

"How do you two feel about the finalists?" Chris asked.

"I sure hope Lindsay will learn that she doesn't need to be so mean," Tyler said. "I'll always respect and love her no matter what she's like."

"Don't worry," Beth assured. "I have total faith in Lindsay making the right choice."

"And Eva, what are your feelings on being voted off?" Chris asked.

The buff girl just growled at him. Chris immediately backed off.

"Down here we have the library," Chris said as he entered the next room. "Let's see who's visiting there right now."

Noah sat in a cushy chair with a book in his hand while Justin paced around him.

"Come on, what's your secret?" Justin pleaded with him. "Somehow you've managed to get way more fangirls than me. What am I doing wrong?"

"I don't do anything," Noah scoffed. "I wanted to be voted off on the first day."

Justin assumed a pensive position as he considered what Noah had said.

"Well, good luck with that, Justin," Chris called as he left.

He then began to open another door as he said, "I wonder what two lovebirds have nested in this closet."

The door opened to reveal Heather and Alejandro both making out passionately.

"Aw, I knew that they couldn't fight their true feelings," Chris exclaimed.

"What…no!" Heather shouted as she realized they were being watched. "This…this…strategic!"

"Whatever you say, Heather," Chris laughed as he closed the door. "Now let's take a trip to the deck at the back of the ship."

Geoff was having fun swinging on the railing as he looked out at the sea; while Harold was trying to impress Leshawna.

"Once you see my new skills, you'll be all over me," Harold declared.

"Don't bet on it," Leshawna sighed.

"So are you two back together yet?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Harold answered.

"No," Leshawna said.

"It's complicated," they both decided.

"And Geoff," Chris said as he approached the boy, "how do you feel about your girlfriend being in the final three?"

"You can do it, Bridgette!" he cheered. "I haven't felt so happy since the season started; I know she can win the prize."

"Well, I think that's just about everyone," Chris said. "Oh, wait, there's Cody hiding behind that chair. Codemeister what are you doing hiding back there?"

"Shhh!" Cody urged. "If Sierra finds me—"

"Did someone say 'Cody'?" Sierra exclaimed as she rushed into a hug with him. "I knew I'd eventually be reunited with my Cody-kins!"

"Gee, thanks Chris," Cody scoffed.

"Anything to help," Chris said with a smile. "So that's the losers; but now let's go back to our three possible winners as they prepare for today's mega challenge."

Lindsay walked through the woods alone. It was still early morning and she had woken up before Bridgette. She was deep in thought as she took slow steps. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked. She sighed as she placed her head in hands.

"What should I do?" she asked herself.

Bridgette meanwhile had woken up and was going about her daily yoga. She had a look of steel in her eyes as she completed each stretch.

"You can do this, Bridgette," she whispered to herself. "Two more challenges left; you can handle whatever Chris throws at you."

Trent just sat alone in his room. He was the only remaining boy left which meant that he had spent a lot of days and nights alone and in silence. Of course it had been the same for the last couple of weeks as well, but that was different. Now he couldn't even feel the presence of others; he felt completely alone and isolated.

The three arrived for breakfast each with determined expressions.

"Good luck, Bridgette," Trent said. "And you too Lindsay."

Lindsay remained silent, but then replied, "Thank you…you too."

Chris broke the silence, as he usual as he entered and announced, "Are you all ready for the biggest challenge yet?"

He received three slow nods.

"This week we're going to take everything we did over the last couple of months, and do it all over again," Chris announced. "Of course to save time we'll be compressing the challenges, but why don't you all step outside so I can give you the full explanation?"

The three campers followed him.

"Alright, so each challenge will be between two of you; one will be randomly selected to sit out," Chris explained. "If you complete the challenge first you will award the point. After we go through the twenty challenges, the one with the least amount of points will be eliminated."

The three once again nodded.

"Okay, let's get started," Chris said. "The first challenge will be the find anything that can be considered food. Whoever brings me something acceptable will get the point. And the two competing for this point will be…Lindsay and Trent!"

Trent and Lindsay looked at each other then took off.

"Go Trent, you can beat her!" Bridgette called.

Lindsay sighed as she heard this. Both of them searched through the island for food, but no fruits, berries, or anything presented itself. Eventually Lindsay remembered something. She returned to the beehive where everything had gone wrong. The bees swarmed angrily.

"Alright listen you pesky bees," Lindsay said. "I am not in a good mood, I have been having a terrible summer and it's all your fault! So just back off."

The bees obeyed and allowed Lindsay to steal a honey comb. She quickly returned and presented into to Chris.

"We have our first winner," Chris announced. "Lindsay gets one point. Next challenge is trapping. If you can catch your opponent with this throwy ball and rope things, you win. And the challengers will be…Bridgette and Trent."

He handed both of them a rope with dual balls. Bridgette and Trent stared at each other and raised their weapons. They both waited for the right time and kept their distance from each other. Eventually Trent made a toss with his; Bridgette dodged. His trap hit the ground helplessly. He eyed Bridgette as she raised her own, then looked back at his rope. He dived for it, but Bridgette was faster. She tossed her weapon and soon Trent had the rope wrapped around him.

"Point goes to Bridgette," Chris said. "Now for the night on Boney Island challenge. Instead of searching for each other you're going to search for Chef who is hidden somewhat in the area. And the two who will be competing are…Lindsay and Bridgette."

"You are going down," Bridgette declared at she looked at Lindsay.

The other girl didn't say anything but only looked down. Then the two began to search the area.

"Let's see, if I were Chef where would I hide?" Bridgette muttered to herself as she wandered through the woods.

"Where did I see Chef last?" Lindsay asked herself. "In his kitchen."

She walked back into the cabin and found Chef busy preparing food.

"Found him!" Lindsay called.

"Chef, talk about a lame hiding spot," Chris complained.

"Hiding spot?" Chef asked as he looked up.

"Oh, right…I guess I never got around to mentioning that," Chris sighed. "But point goes to Lindsay who now has two, Bridgette has one, and Trent remains at zero."

Once they had arrived back outside Chris said, "Oh, Lindsay, Trent, would either of you care for some gum?"

"Sure," said Lindsay as she grabbed the packet that Chris handed her.

As soon as she put it in her mouth she felt it pop; she cried, "Ow, that hurt!"

"Trent wins the prank challenge," Chris said. "One point for him. And now we'll move onto the race challenge, it will be between…Lindsay and Bridgette. For this challenge you just need to run to the beach and back."

"Ha, you don't stand a chance this time," Bridgette declared.

The two girls took off and Bridgette was true to her word. She pulled ahead while Lindsay fell behind. Lindsay had only gone halfway when Bridgette passed her on her way back. Lindsay didn't even bother to continue and just turned around.

"Two points for Bridgette, Lindsay still has two, and Trent has one," Chris tallied. "And now the arts and crafts challenge. Whichever one of you creates the piece of art that best represents me will win the point. The two this time are…Trent and Bridgette."

Bridgette began to collect pieces of nature while Trent brought out his guitar. Bridgette began putting together a sculpture using branches, leaves, and stones. Trent just scribbled down on paper.

"Okay, what have you got?" Chris asked.

"This is a sculpture of your head," Bridgette explained.

"Meh, it's been done," Chris sighed. "And my hair is not green, my eyes are not grey, and my skin is not brown. Trent, what do you have?"

"I wrote a song," he explained as he took out his guitar and began to sing, "There once was a wonderful host, everybody loved him the most, he had the most perfect hair, it was clear that he took care, he ran an awesome show, his name was Chris, don't you know."

"Ah, perfect," Chris exclaimed. "Trent gets a point, leaving everyone with two points. Now for the paintball challenge, the first contestant to hit someone with these paintball guns wins. And the contestants are…Trent and Lindsay."

He handed to each a paintball gun. Both began to fire at each other.

"Ack, please don't ruin my clothes," Lindsay cried.

"We don't owe you any favors," Bridgette called at Lindsay.

Still Trent tried his best to aim lower. He managed to his her shoe.

"Trent gets the point, pulling him ahead," Chris announced.

Lindsay shot a small grateful smile to Trent.

"Now the hero challenge," Chris continued. "Time to give your bodies a break and work on your minds with some hero trivia. The question will be for…Bridgette and Lindsay."

The two girls stepped forward.

"The question: You see a civilian hanging off of a thirty storey high building," Chris said, "what do you do?"

"Save him, obviously," Bridgette said.

"Wrong," Chris said. "You leave that for the superheroes, a civilian like you would probably just make things worse. Point to Lindsay."

Bridgette kicked the dirt in annoyance and shot an angry look at Lindsay. Lindsay backed away from her.

"Now the doubles challenge," Chris said. "You will have to do whatever Chef does; and he's actually going to participate this time!"

Chef came out and glanced irritated at Chris.

"The two competing will be…Trent and Bridgette," Chris announced.

"Alright, maggots, I don't like to play games," Chef said as he grabbed a large boulder and left it up. "Whoever can do that wins."

Bridgette approached the rock and tried to lift. However after much struggling it wouldn't budge. Trent tried and also had to use all of his strength. He did manage to lift it slightly off the ground before dropping it.

"That's as good as it's going to get, "Chris said. "Trent now has four points, Lindsay three, and Bridgette two. Next up is the boating challenge; the contests will have to ride their boats down a dirt hill. Those two competing will be…once again Trent and Bridgette."

Chris guided them to where a canoe and inflatable raft waited at the top of a small hill. Trent hopped into the raft while Bridgette took the canoe. Both used paddles to propel themselves, but the slippery bottom of the inflatable raft proved to be much quicker down the slope. Bridgette pumped her paddle rapidly as she tried to catch up. Before Trent could reach the bottom though, his raft snagged a rock and it began to deflate. This allowed Bridgette to pull ahead.

"Yes!" she cheered.

"Three points for Bridgette," Chris said. "Now it's onto the snow challenge. Whoever can eat the most ice-cream without getting a brain freeze wins. The two competing are…Lindsay and Trent."

Chris brought out two large buckets of ice-cream and set it in front of them. Both began to devour the food; but while Trent was taking massive scoops, Lindsay was taking dainty bites. When Trent was halfway through he cried out in pain.

"Ack, my head," he moaned.

"Looks like Trent is out, but Lindsay still has a bit to catch up before she passes you," Chris said.

After much more slow eating Lindsay eventually passed Trent's amount. It was then that she also cried out.

"Ouch, that's cold," she exclaimed.

"Figures," Bridgette scoffed. "Her brain always was slow."

"Let's take a quick break," Chris said. "If you have to use the Confession Cam, now would be a good time."

Lindsay slung away from her opponents while Trent approached Bridgette.

"Hey, why are you being so mean to Lindsay?" he asked Bridgette. "It's so not like you."

"Sorry, but I've just wanted this to be my season so bad," Bridgette explained, "and she's just making it difficult. How can you defend her after you've seen how devious she's been…or at least tried to be?"

"I think that Beth had the right idea," Trent explained. "We just need to be nice to Lindsay and help her realize that we're still her friends.

Meanwhile Lindsay had entered the Confession Cam.

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_I think it's clear that I've been going about this the wrong way. I've made enemies with Bridgette, the nicest friendliest girl on the show. I wouldn't be surprised if Tyler didn't want me back. But I'm going to try my hardest still, I just think it would be best if I didn't speak to the other two anymore._

"And we're back," Chris announced. "Right now we've got four points for Trent and Lindsay, and three for Bridgette. Our next challenge is the airborne challenge. We've set up a trampoline just over there, whoever can jump higher on it wins. The competitors are…Lindsay and Bridgette."

The girls hopped onto the large trampoline. Lindsay was sure to avoid Bridgette's gaze. Both of them started bouncing; Bridgette was much more graceful though. She performed various gymnastic flips and movements.

"I think that Bridgette wins this challenge," Chris said. "Once again tying the three of you. Next up is the tomb raiders challenge. The competitors will be Lindsay and Trent. And Lindsay automatically wins because she has the best Angelina Jolie body."

"That's not fair," Bridgette complained.

"Hey that was the challenge," Chris said.

"It's fine, Bridgette," Trent said.

"And now we go onto the Keepers and Seekers challenge," Chris said. "One of you will have a ball and one of you will try to get it; you'll have five minutes. The competitors are…Trent and Bridgette."

Chris tossed a ball to Bridgette. She immediately took off with it and Trent followed behind her. However Bridgette was showing any sign of slowing down and Trent constantly remained a distance behind her. Eventually she led him in a circle and returned to Chris.

"And that's five minutes," Chris exclaimed. "Bridgette wins. Next up is the random tasks challenge. We will be taking one of the many tasks that you did to one another; someone needs to pump some sap out of this tree and at their opponent. And the rivals this time will be…Lindsay and Bridgette."

The two ran for the pump; Bridgette arrived first and began pumping it. Lindsay immediately ducked and avoided being sprayed. Bridgette continued to pump it out, but Lindsay got out of its line of fire. Bridgette sighed and moved away from the pump. Lindsay charged at it and begun pumping it madly. However, she accidentally snapped the pump off and ended up spraying herself with the sap.

"And that makes six points for Bridgette," Chris continued. "Now onto the mutant Ezekiel not-really-a-challenge. Whoever does the best impression of Ezekiel wins. And the contestants are…Lindsay and Trent."

Trent went first as he uncertainly said, "Um…I'm Ezekiel, eh, and I, eh, think that women, eh, aren't very good, eh."

"That was terrible," Chris scoffed. "Lindsay, you're turn."

"Okay," she cheered. "I can't stand how I'm always in juvie, but then I like how girls are always staring at my body. I love food more than anything but it sometimes gives me gas. I have the biggest crush on Gwen and I can't resist my archenemy, Heather. I love nature and partying; I also have mad skills."

"Uh…I don't know who that was, but it wasn't Zeke," Chris said. "Trent wins with his pathetic performance. Trent now has five points, so does Lindsay, Bridgette has taken the lead with six points. And now the animal challenge; for this challenge you need to get past Sasquatchanakwa and reach the flag. The two competing are…Bridgette and Lindsay."

The large apelike creature stared menacingly at them as she stepped between them and a flag. Both girls swallowed and slowly moved towards him. Bridgette ran to the left and Lindsay took to the right. Sasquatchanakwa looked between the two of them, then decided to chase after Bridgette. The girl screamed as he blocked her path. Lindsay could see the flag in her reach, but she could also see Bridgette panicking. She made her decision.

"Bad monster!" she cried as she tossed a rock at the creature.

To her surprise this actually seemed to knock it unconscious.

"Lindsay…" Bridgette gasped. "I thought that you'd leave me."

"Nope, that was the new Lindsay," Lindsay said. "But the old Lindsay is back and here to stay."

"Well, I supposed that's good news," Bridgette said. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt and let you take the flag. Old Lindsay deserves it."

Lindsay smiled and hugged Bridgette then grabbed the flag.

"Bridgette and Lindsay are now tied for first with six points each," Chris commentated. "While Trent is only behind by one point. Next is the water challenge, all you have to do is not get wet. It will be between...Lindsay and Trent."

The two glanced at each other, then shrugged. They continued to wait, but nothing happened. Suddenly Lindsay was blasted with water as Chef fired a hose.

"And Trent wins," Chris said. "Now everyone has six points and we're getting close to the end. And now the Pac-Man challenge, I've scattered several yellow balls around the vicinity. Whoever collects them first wins. This'll be between…Bridgette and Lindsay."

Lindsay raised her hand.

"Yes, Lindsay?" Chris sighed.

"Do you mean these balls?" she asked as she pointed to a pile behind her.

"Where did you get those?" Chris asked.

"I saw them during the break," Lindsay explained. "I thought that they were endangered lizard eggs."

"Well then Lindsay wins this challenge," Chris sighed.

"I hope this isn't cheating," she said more to Bridgette than Chris.

"Maybe," Bridgette said with a smile, "but it was in a very old Lindsay style."

"And now our final challenge," Chris said. "The treasure challenge. Lindsay has already secured herself a spot in the finals with seven points, but Bridgette and Trent could both join her after this challenge. There is a chest up the mountain; whoever brings it to me first wins and will be going on to the finals."

Trent nodded at Bridgette who returned the gesture. Then the two of them sprinted towards the mountain. They both maintained a consistent speed and neither ever passed the other for long. They both reached the mountain and took a few seconds to catch their breaths. Trent started climbing first and took the lead. However Bridgette pursued after him and began to gain on him. Soon Bridgette had passed Trent and pulled herself ahead. Trent sped up his ascent as he kept Bridgette only a few steps ahead of him. Bridgette reached the summit and spotted the chest. However Trent followed her swiftly and both of them dived for the chest. They both wrapped their grasps around it and refused to let go. They pulled and tugged, but neither would let go of the chest.

"It doesn't look like we're going to resolve this anytime soon," Bridgette sighed.

Both waited in silence for a bit, then Trent said, "You know, I think you deserve it more."

"What?" Bridgette gasped.

"You've been through a lot and you obviously really want to win for once," Trent said. "I didn't even expect to get this far, and I didn't really do anything special. You have proven yourself to be a true champion and I would feel terrible if you didn't get into finals."

"Oh, Trent, that is so nice," Bridgette said, "but are you sure you want to give up the chance for a million dollars?"

"I don't really need the money," Trent explained. "And I know you would do something good with it. Build a shelter for animals or save a rainforest. Something beneficial."

"Well, I have been working on my 'Save the Whales' campaign," Bridgette said. "Alright, Trent, if you're okay with this."

"I am," Trent said.

The two returned to Chris with Bridgette carrying the chest.

"And Bridgette wins," Chris exclaimed. "That means that she and Lindsay will be going head to head for the million dollars."

"I look forward to competing with you," Bridgette said with a smile to Lindsay. "I think I might have been a little unfair in judging you, but if you promise to stay with your usual sweet self I think you'll make a great rival."

Lindsay grinned widely and gave Bridgette another hug. Then she hugged Trent.

"Bye, Trent," she said to him.

"Hey, you got my name right," Trent exclaimed as he smiled at Lindsay.

"Now, Trent, if you could with me I'll guide you to the other losers you'll be joining," Chris said.

Soon Trent was on the cruise ship that had just arrived at the island. He was happily reuniting with Gwen, Leshawna, Cody and all his other friends.

"And that leaves us with our two finalists," Chris said. "Now that Lindsay has gone soft again does she really stand a chance against the determined Bridgette? What role will the other former contestants play in the last challenge? And what…is that?"

Up in the sky he saw something explode. A figure shot into the water like a rocket. The woman surfaced. Half her hair was burned, her red dress was full of rips, and her eyes were completely crazed.

"Well, well, if it isn't the original loser, Mildred," Chris exclaimed.

"I'm going to kill you, McClean," she screeched as she climbed up the boat.

"It's so nice to see you back too," Chris said. "Security!"

Two large guards grabbed Blaineley and dragged her away.

"This isn't over, McClean," she screamed. "You'll pay! I'll get you!"

"Anyways," Chris said as he returned to the camera, "join us next week for our finale of Total Drama Revenge of the Island."


	24. Chapter 23: Victories

"Well it wasn't an easy summer for the campers, but two of them have prevailed through challenge after challenge," Chris announced, "and that just last week they went through every challenge again. Now it all falls down between Lindsay and Bridgette. Both are very determined to prove that they deserve the prize. Who will win and who will go home empty handed? Let's see what the girls have to say about this season."

_Lindsay's Confessional_

_This season I hope people remember me as the competent competitor that I am…but not the mean competitor that I was for the majority of the show. If I can win this I can prove that I'm not just some clueless girl. And if I do it without resorting to underhanded methods I'll prove that I am also a fair player. Everybody wins…except, I guess, not the other 24 losers._

_Bridgette's Confessional_

_This season has been a rocky ride for me; but now that I'm closer than ever to the prize I'm not holding anything back. I've been really pushing myself this time around and it'll be real relief once it's all over; whether I win or lose I'm still going to be taking some major time to relax._

"The two finalists should be arriving any second now," Chris announced as he stood outside of Chef's cabin. "Ah, here they come now."

The two girls walked with determination towards Chris. Bridgette shot a small friendly smile at Lindsay, who returned it.

"Let's put everything behind us," Bridgette said to her. "Today you are my rival and nothing else."

Lindsay nodded in agreement.

"Welcome girls, to the very last challenge of Total Drama Revenge of the Island," Chris greeted. "Today we've brought back the 22 contestants who were eliminated; they will help us to decide who shall get the grand prize. Each camper is guarding a flag that have been placed all over the island. They will pick a challenge for you to do for them to get the flag. This is where it pays to have friends, since the campers can ask you to do something near impossible or just plain simple."

Lindsay sighed as she looked down in shame.

"Alright, you may begin," Chris said.

Lindsay and Bridgette took off in opposite direction; it wasn't long before each of them had found someone. Lindsay found Duncan behind Chef's cabin and Bridgette found Leshawna at the beach.

"You're going to pay for getting me eliminated," Duncan declared as he looked at Lindsay. "If you want this flag you have to take off all your clothes on international TV."

"Ew, no way!" Lindsay exclaimed as she marched away in disgust.

"Your loss," Duncan called after her.

Meanwhile Leshawna said, "I'm not going to be picking favorites like Chris wants. My challenge is going to be just that, a challenge. If you can make a basket out of what you find around the island and it can catch a falling coconut then I'll give you the flag."

Bridgette nodded then went off to search for some materials. She put together a small basket using twigs and vines. It didn't look too sturdy but she prayed that it would work. She stepped out to one of the coconut trees and began to toss a couple of rocks at the coconuts. When one looked like it was ready to fall she held out her basket and closed her eyes. She heard the thud and peeked her eyes open. The coconut had knocked out the bottom of her basket but still clung to the edges.

"That works for me," Leshawna said as she took down her flag.

"Thanks," Bridgette exclaimed as she grabbed it and headed off to find her next flag.

Lindsay meanwhile had run into Heather in the woods.

"Oh it's you," Heather sniffed. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me back in season 1. You have to shave yourself bald."

"What? No, I love my hair," Lindsay cried as she ran away from Heather.

She then sighed, "It's hopeless, nobody likes me anymore."

"I like you, Lindsay," came Beth's voice.

Lindsay looked up and saw the small girl twirling a baton.

"Oh Beth, I'm so sorry, I didn't really want you eliminated," Lindsay apologized.

"I thought so," Beth said with a smile, "but for my challenge all you have to do is use my baton for a cheer. If I find it acceptable you'll get the flag."

Lindsay took the baton and began to twirl it around. She tossed it into the air and caught it.

Then she chanted, "Beth, Beth, she's the best. Go Beth!"

"Bravo," Beth exclaimed. "Here's your flag."

Bridgette was talking to Duncan while this was going on.

"Don't worry, this is nowhere near as humiliating as what I asked Lindsay to do," Duncan said. "All you have to do is take off your bra."

"You pig!" Bridgette exclaimed as she shoved Duncan aside.

She then found Heather.

"Alright, for you all you have to do is cut off your ponytail," Heather said.

"Are you crazy? Never," Bridgette scoffed.

"Fine, fine, but you got the easier one," Heather sighed.

As Bridgette left she muttered to herself, "I'd hate to know what those two asked Lindsay to do."

Lindsay meanwhile had found Harold beneath a tree.

"Alright, all you need to do is answer a skill testing question," Harold said. "Who was it froze Han Solo in episode 5 of Star Wars?"

Lindsay stared at him blankly.

"Jabba the Hut, duh," Harold answered.

Lindsay continued to stare blankly.

"Gosh, haven't you seen Star Wars?" Harold complained.

Lindsay didn't break her stare. Then Bridgette arrived at the flag.

"Okay, what's the challenge, Harold?" Bridgette asked.

"Just answer a skill testing question," Harold said. "In the Lord of the Rings how many rings were given to the Elves?"

"I don't know," Bridgette answered.

"Gosh, that was an easy one," Harold complained. "It's three!"

"I think we're going to have to pass on this one too," Bridgette said to Lindsay.

The two walked together until they arrived at Cody.

"Hello, lovely ladies," Cody said. "My challenge should be an easy one. All I need is a kiss from one of you."

"I have a boyfriend," Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too," Bridgette added. "You're almost as bad as Duncan."

The two didn't have to go much further to find Justin.

"My challenge should be an easy one," he said. "All I need is a kiss from one of you."

"Ooh, ooh, me!" Lindsay cried.

"No way, you have a boyfriend," Bridgette exclaimed. "It should be me."

"You have a boyfriend too," Lindsay argued.

"Boyfriend? What, boyfriend? He doesn't matter," Bridgette said.

The two were in each other's faces now.

"Ladies, ladies, let's just end this civilly," Justin intervened. "Lindsay did ask first."

Lindsay squealed while Bridgette growled. Bridgette marched away angrily as Lindsay kissed Justin.

"Cody, come here!" Bridgette ordered.

Cody turned around as Bridgette slapped a kiss on him. He stumbled back blushing with a content smile on his face. Bridgette helped herself to the flag. Lindsay meanwhile had kept walking past Justin and found Tyler in a clearing.

"Tyler!" she exclaimed as they embraced.

"So good to see again," Tyler said. "But I do have a challenge for you. You need to dunk this basketball in that net. I must warn you, it's harder than it looks; I tried and—"

Lindsay dunked the ball immediately.

"Wow, good shot," Tyler said as Lindsay grabbed her third flag.

Bridgette meanwhile had happily found Geoff at the east beach.

"Babe, I know you can win this," Geoff said. "And for my challenge all I need is the name of another camper."

"Geoff, that's too easy," Bridgette laughed.

"Hey, after what we've been through I'm not putting up any obstacles between us," Geoff said. "And since you said my name you get the flag."

Bridgette gave him a quick kiss then grabbed her flag. Lindsay had now arrived at the base of the mountain where Sierra awaited.

"Okay, all you need to do is answer a trivia question about one of the campers," Sierra said. "Let's see, what is Gwen's brother's name?"

"Um…I don't know," Lindsay said.

"Okay, let's try this, what's Duncan's favorite colour?" Sierra asked.

"Green?" Lindsay tried.

"That's what you'd think, but no," Sierra said. "What about, how many siblings does Noah have?"

Lindsay shrugged.

"Okay, what's Lindsay's sister's name?" Sierra asked.

"Oooh, I know, Paula!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Sierra said. "Oh wait…"

Bridgette had taken the motorboat to get to the Evil East Island where she found Courtney.

"For my challenge, you need to reach that arrow up in that tree," Courtney said.

"Really?" Bridgette exclaimed. "I expected something a little less…possible from you."

"Hey, I'm just making sure that that boyfriend-kisser doesn't win," Courtney said with a hint of anger.

Bridgette climbed up the tree and easily reached the arrow. She jumped down and handed the arrow to Courtney who handed her the flag. Lindsay meanwhile was trying again at Harold.

"Okay here's a really easy one," Harold said. "In Super Mario Bros. 3 what suit can turn into a statue?"

"Uh…bye," Lindsay said as she backed away.

Bridgette had returned back to the main island to find Noah not too far away.

"Skill testing question," he said.

"Seriously, can't you guys be a little more creative?" Bridgette sighed.

"Hey, after four seasons there's really not that many good challenges that haven't been done," Noah said. "Now for your question, what is the speed of light?"

"I don't know," Bridgette said in annoyance as she kept walking.

Lindsay had found Katie in the western part of the woods.

"Okay, like all you need to do for my super special challenge is like making a new fashion style using what you can find," Katie said.

Lindsay searched around and found a variety of flowers and other plants. She fitted them together to make herself a tiara.

"Oooh, I absolutely love it," Katie exclaimed as she handed Lindsay her fifth flag.

Bridgette had walked further down the beach and had found Eva waiting.

"For my challenge you need to left this rock and keep it lifted as weight is added," Eva said. "Of course, judging by your performance last challenge you probably won't even be able to lift it."

"Oh yeah?" Bridgette said as she stepped forward with determination.

She summoned all her strength and pulled up the rock. She was able to lift it, but she was shocked as Eva added another rock on top of it. She continued to endure the strain as Eva added a third rock. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. Her arms were feeling weak, but she forced herself to keep holding on. Eva added a fourth rock and Bridgette felt ready to collapse.

"Wow, impressive…for you," Eva said.

Bridgette gratefully dropped the rocks and took her flag. Meanwhile Lindsay had spotted Sadie near Katie.

"For my challenge, you have to like design a new fashion item with what you can find," Sadie said.

"Um, Katie already did that challenge and I made this," Lindsay said as she showed her tiara.

"Ooh, we do share a mind," Sadie squealed. "And I love that crown thingy, you totally deserve this flag."

"Halfway there now," Chris announced over the loudspeaker. "Lindsay currently has the lead with six flags, but Bridgette could easily catch up."

Bridgette had spotted a flag on a ledge on the mountain. She climbed up but found no one only a sign. The sign read, 'Jump in the pit. Love, Izzy.' Bridgette looked around then down at a pit made of rocks. She sighed as she slid down into it. As she landed as she heard a roar as a bear charged for her. She screamed in terror.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that," Izzy exclaimed as she pulled off her bear mask. "You can get the flag now."

Bridgette allowed her heartbeat to slow down then climbed back up and grabbed the flag. Lindsay had arrived at the west cliff where Trent was waiting.

"For my challenge you have to toss a pebble into the water and have it skip three time," Trent explained

Lindsay began to grab pebbles and toss them into the water, but they only sunk into the water.

"Sorry," she sighed as she left.

Bridgette had climbed to the summit of the mountain now where Alejandro was standing with a notepad.

"Hello, beautiful Bridgette," he said.

"Shut it with the sweet talk," Bridgette ordered. "What's your challenge?"

"All I require from you is a secret that can be used against you," Alejandro said.

Bridgette groaned in annoyance.

"Well, let's see…I used to have a bedwetting problem in first grade," Bridgette said.

"Mm, I don't think that's dark enough," Alejandro said.

"Come on," Bridgette complained.

"I'm looking for something like who do you secretly have a crush on, who can you actually not stand; you know, things that could be used to destroy relationships," Alejandro said.

"Well forget it," Bridgette said as she prepared to climb back down.

"Then I guess I'll just let Bridgette have this flag," Alejandro taunted.

"Oh…alright," Bridgette said.

She gestured for Alejandro to come closer, "I kinda like…"

"What was that? I didn't catch it," Alejandro said.

"Too bad, I said it and that's all you asked," Bridgette said as she shoved Alejandro off the edge.

She grabbed the flag and crawled down the other side. Lindsay had now run into Gwen.

"Hi Lindsay," Gwen greeted. "For my challenge you need to compose a poem."

"Ooh, okay," Lindsay exclaimed. "Roses are red, violets are blue, bunnies are cute, and Gwen is too."

Gwen shuddered, "That was very…sweet. But you do sweet well, so you can take the flag."

Bridgette had arrived at the northern beach where Owen had set up a platter of food.

"For my challenge you need to be able to eat this whole roast chicken," Owen exclaimed.

"Owen, I'm a vegetarian," Bridgette complained. "I can't eat that."

"Don't worry, I also prepared an all tofu chicken," he said as he presented her to the alternative.

Bridgette eagerly ate into that. After much face-stuffing she had managed to finish the whole tofu bird.

"Awesome!" Owen exclaimed as he handed her the flag.

Lindsay had also arrived at the beach where she found DJ at the other end.

"Ah Lindsay, for my challenge you need to pet this baby seal," DJ said as he pointed to the small white creature.

"Aw, he's so cute," Lindsay exclaimed.

"But he's no ordinary seal," DJ warned. "I brought him back from season 3, he's very vicious."

Lindsay wasn't listening and had already begun cuddling the seal.

"What, but when I try to pet him…" DJ muttered in confusion.

The seal shot him a murderous glance and he silenced. Lindsay received her eighth flag. The two girls met up at the center of the beach where Ezekiel stood.

"Yo, my challenge is something that no girl could do, eh," he said.

Both stared at him angrily.

"You have to knock me over, eh," Ezekiel said. "With my manly strength and not to mention the radioactive powers, eh, I've—"

Bridgette was tired of listening and had easily pushed him over. She helped herself to the flag.

"Now every camper has been visited," Chris announced. "But five still have a flag to give. The girls still have yet to please Trent, Duncan, Noah, Heather, and Harold."

The two girls took off again. Lindsay took the east and Bridgette took the west. Bridgette soon arrived at Trent.

"Ah, Bridgette," Trent exclaimed. "I know you like challenges so this will be a little harder than Lindsay's, but can you give me a perfect dive into the water."

"Ha, in my sleep," she exclaimed as she flipped then dived straight into the water.

"Perfect ten," Trent called as he tossed her ninth flag after her.

Lindsay meanwhile had spotted Noah.

"Oh, it's you," he sighed as she put down his book. "What is two times two?"

"Ooh, I know this," she exclaimed. "It's four."

"Congratulations," Noah said unenthusiastically. "You can take your flag and yada yada yada."

_Noah's Confessional_

_Beth asked me to give an easy question to Lindsay to help her self-estimate. Whatever, both of them could never match my intellect some I suppose I had to give one of them a break._

Lindsay now had arrived back at Harold.

"Okay, okay here's one that even you can get," Harold said. "In My Little Pony, who does Spike have a crush on?"

"Oh my gosh, I love My Little Pony!" Lindsay exclaimed. "And Spike's crush in on Rarity, but if you ask me I don't think they're right for each other."

"Oh, I know," Harold exclaimed. "But we might want to continue this discussion later since you've got a race to win."

Bridgette had returned to Heather now.

"Okay, look, I'll cut you a break because I don't want Lindsiot to win," Heather said. "Just cut off a lock of your hair and we'll call it fair."

Bridgette sighed but went through with the challenge.

"Now only Duncan remains," Chris announced.

Both girls bolted back to where Duncan waited with his flag.

"Okay, Duncan, you'd better have a new challenge prepared or else you're dead," Bridgette said.

"Okay fine, fine, all I need is a bra from one of you, you don't even have to be wearing it," Duncan said.

Both girls were silent as they thought about the challenge.

"You'd better hope that Courtney doesn't hear about this," Bridgette exclaimed as both girls ran back to their quarters.

They both rushed into their rooms and began frantically searching. Lindsay found a bra first and darted out with Bridgette right behind her. It was a close race, but Lindsay arrived at Duncan just a second before Bridgette.

"So that leaves Bridgette with eleven flag," Chris announced, "and Lindsay with…eleven flags."

"A tie!" they both gasped.

"Well, I wasn't prepared for this," Chris said as he walked out to meet them. "I guess we could—"

"Not so fast," came an angry voice.

Everyone looked up to see a very battered, very dirty, and very crazy Blaineley.

"I may have only been on this idiotic show for one terrible episode, but I'm still a former contestant," she declared. "And I say that whichever one brings me my birth certificate the Chris stole wins my flag."

"Now, just wait a minute," Chris began.

Both girls turned to him and charged. They easily pinned him to the ground and began to search him for the certificate. Bridgette tossed out papers and pencils from his pockets, while Lindsay had spotted his briefcase. She began to pry it open, but only found clothes inside.

"Aha, got it!" Bridgette cried as she held up the document.

"I'll take that," Blaineley said as she torn it to pieces.

"Fine, fine, I guess that makes Bridgette the winner," Chris said. "Congratulations, you are the victor of Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

The campers all arrived from different points of the island and began to cheer. A group of Bridgette's friends formed around her and left her up. The most enthusiastic was Geoff.

"Woo, you did it, Bridge, I knew you could," he cheered.

Bridgette hopped down to embrace him lovingly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tyler asked as he approached Lindsay.

"I think that Bridgette deserves the prize," Lindsay said as she clapped.

"And if it means anything to you," Tyler said. "You've more than proven to me that you aren't just a great competitor, but a great person."

"Oh, Tyler," she said as she pulled him in for a kiss.

**Alternate Ending:**

"I may have only been on this idiotic show for one terrible episode, but I'm still a former contestant," she declared. "And I say that whichever one brings me my birth certificate the Chris stole wins my flag."

"Now, just wait a minute," Chris began.

Both girls turned to him and charged. They easily pinned him to the ground and began to search him for the certificate. Bridgette tossed out papers and pencils from his pockets, while Lindsay had spotted his briefcase. She began to pry it open and let out a cheer as she held up the document.

"I'll take that," Blaineley said as she torn it up.

"Fine, fine," Chris said as he got up. "Lindsay, this makes you the winner of Total Drama Revenge of the Island."

Lindsay hugged Chris and accidentally knocked him to the ground again.

"Oops, sorry," she said.

"Good job, Lindsay," Bridgette said as she placed a hand on Lindsay's shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't win," Lindsay said to her rival.

"Don't worry, I got farther than ever before, and that means a lot to me," Bridgette said. "But of course what means the most to me—"

She didn't have to finish as Geoff showed up and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'll be fine, Geoff," she laughed. "As long as you stick with me."

Lindsay then noticed that a crowd had begun to surround her and cheer. Even Heather begrudgingly. But she only had eyes on Tyler. She ran to the jock and embraced him.

"You did, babe," Tyler exclaimed. "You really proved yourself as a champion."

"I'm more happy that we could prove our love for each other," Lindsay said. "Oh Tyler, I'm never letting you go."

Then she pulled him in for a kiss.

_Author's Note: Ha ha, I finished. This was so much more successful than I thought it would be; I'm okay with the real season 4 now and I actually got some wonderful readers 3 On the ending, I was really conflicted on who the two finalists should be. It was always my plan to have an alternate ending, but orginally I wanted it to be Trent versus Bridgette. Then I realized that Lindsay deserved a chance since I spent so much time on her, so then I wanted to do Trent versus Lindsay. But again I realized that Bridgette desered it more than Trent, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to break the tradition of having a boy versus girl finale. But in the end I went with it anyways. So that's my explanation._

_Also, I'll be writing a followup called Total Drama City soon, so if you like this then be sure to look for that in the future. Thanks for reading this, you have no idea how happy it makes me to have people reading my work :)_


End file.
